Tanderdalu Saga 3
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Voldemort powrócił! Ma to wpływ na wszystkich bohaterów. A w Hogwarcie pojawia się dwójka nowych nauczycieli, w tym jeden BARDZO nie lubi wilkołaków którzy stanowią połowę Turonów w tym roku... Ilu Czarodziców będzie w tym roku w Hogwarcie? Czytajcie.
1. Lipiec

_Wyelki Tanderdal nye był tak ekstraordynaryiny, yako powyadają, y yako ordynaryiny człowyek y on poczuł afekt do pyęknej dzyewczyny. Y poyął yą za żonę. W rok późniey urodzyła ona syna. Był on wylkołakyem, ale to, co dla ynnych było przekleństwem, yemu bronyą się stauo. Y gdy dorósł syn Tanderdala, każdą peunyę ksyężyca spędzał on, poluyąc na bezbronne zwyerzęta y bauamucąc dzyewyce…_

Długie włosy związał rzemieniem na karku. Sprawdził, czy w plecaku jest wszystko, czego potrzeba. Poprawił bluzę, narzucił plecak na plecy i rzucił w powietrze szczyptę suchego eliksiru przeniesienia.

Furtka otworzyła się ze skrzypieniem. Niedobrze. Mógł to usłyszeć ktoś niepowołany, na przykład ojciec, z którym przybyły bardzo nie chciał się spotykać. Na szczęście chyba się tak nie stało. Łaciata kulka entuzjastycznie powitała przybysza.

-Gotów? – zapytał młodego gospodarza.

-Chyba nie będę bardziej – odparł ten. Przybysz chwycił go za ramię i rzucił drugą porcję eliksiru.

-Więc to jest Puszcza Knyszyńska… westchnął Draco. – Nyksa, wracaj!

Młoda smoczyca posłusznie podbiegła do swojego pana. Podrapała się tylną łapą pod brodą.

-Będę tu co najwyżej do końca lipca, potem mam obowiązki. Jak długo rodzice pozwolili ci tu zostać? – zapytał Misiek, zakładając, że skoro Draco wybrał się do Puszczy, to musiał mieć pozwolenie. Draco zawahał się.

-Mogę tu być, ile tylko chcę – powiedział. – Masz namiot?

Filip skinął głową i zrzucił plecak na trawę. Wyciągnął nieduży namiot i we dwójkę go rozbili. Potem Misiek wyjął z plecaka lornetkę.

-Idę obserwować smoki. Chcesz pójść ze mną? – zaproponował. Młodszy brat poszedł za nim. Zadekowali się w krzakach i na zmianę patrzyli na przelatujące lub przechodzące smoki.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

Kazia ściągnęła ze szczotki kolejną garść smoczego futra i wrzuciła ją do worka.

-Na Cyryla i Metodego1 musimy to odstawić do Kirane – powiedziała. Charlie westchnął. Nie mógł się już doczekać sierpnia. Miał znacznie więcej pracy odkąd cała rodzina Olszańskich wyjechała na wakacje. Co prawda, oni głównie szczotkowali, ale latem taka pomoc była nieoceniona. Wszystkie smoki intensywnie liniały, tak, że trzeba było je czesać codziennie, a smoki skandynawskie – nawet kilka razy dziennie. W dodatku Kerri-lai domagała się coraz więcej pieszczot. Często była przygnębiona. Jakoś nie dawała się przekonać, że powrót Voldemorta nie oznacza końca świata. Popiskiwała, gdy zostawała sama. Za to nie było żadnych problemów z jej szczotkowaniem. Specjalnie nadstawiała się do wyczesywania sierści. Kazia była tak skupiona na pracy, że nie chciała słyszeć o niczym innym jak tylko o smokach. Nie jadła wiele, spała jeszcze mniej niż zwykle. Charlie zrozumiał, że i ona martwi się Voldemortem.

-Zbliża się burza – powiedziała Kazia, patrząc w niebo. – Skończmy szczotkować te dwa i schowajmy się. Jest źle.

Jest źle… mogło to oznaczać wszystko. Pogodę, ilość sierści, powrót Voldemorta. Charlie nigdy nie widział Kazi w takim nastroju. Z drugiej strony, nigdy nie doświadczył takiej grozy. Czuł się bezpieczny w Polsce, ale martwił się o rodzinę. Czy oni już wiedzą?

-Kiedyś chciałam być Twardzielem – mruknęła Kazia. – Ale mnie nie chcieli. Powiedzieli, że jestem za chuda. Dlatego zabrałam się za smoki.

-Mówiłaś, że…

-…że smoki są moją rodziną. Zgadza się. Ale chciałam spróbować czegoś innego. Praca Twardziela wydawała mi się… ekscytująca.

-Ekscytująca?

-No wiesz… - Kazia machnęła ręką – ściganie śmierciojadów, pełne emocji śledztwa… i takie tam. Ale byłam za chuda i uznali, że fizycznie nie wytrzymam. No wiesz, im mniej kto waży, tym zazwyczaj jest wrażliwszy na zaklęcia.

-Więc zamiast przytyć, dałaś sobie spokój z twardzielstwem.

-Zgadza się. I teraz tego nie żałuję.

_Łańcut, Dworek przy Lipowej_

-Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego zdecydowałem się na twardzielstwo… - jęknął Regulus. – To jest takie nudne, że zdechnąć można…

Iza poklepała go po plecach.

-Nie martw się, jeszcze będzie ciekawiej… w końcu Waldemar wrócił.

-No właśnie. I nic. Ani masowych ucieczek z pierdla, ani zaginięć, ani nic.

Kah-kah-lai wskoczyła mu na kolana. Regulus od niechcenia ją pogłaskał.

-Dlaczego Siri nie pilnuje swoich smoków jak należy? – zapytał, patrząc przez okno na Pieszczocha wylegującego się na gałęzi.

-Pakuje się – wyjaśniła Iza. – Jutro wyjeżdża do Puszczy Knyszyńskiej.

-Ach tak. Byłbym zapomniał. A Tad? Gdzie jest?

-W zagrodzie. Chyba zostanie na całe wakacje.

-A co z Anią?

-Coś majstruje w szopie.

-Gdzieś ją wysyłamy na wakacje?

-Może do Krakowa?

-Siri jest zbyt zaabsorbowany ojcostwem. Nie zajmie się Anią jak należy.

-Może w góry? Wiem, że Stach z dziećmi jedzie, więc może ją też wezmą…

-Zapytam go.

Blizna po Znaku piekła.

_Bliżej nieokreślone miejsce w Anglii_

Aquilla znów skręcała się z bólu. Była pewna, że po wypaleniu prawdziwego Znaku, ta nędzna namiastka przestanie ją piec, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie sobie go wypalić. Lub inaczej – gdzie znaleźć Czarnego Pana…

…i nagle zorientowała się, że Znak przekazuje jej informacje o miejscu pobytu Voldemorta. Sięgnęła po resztki suchego eliksiru przeniesienia i deportowała się. Pojawiła się u stóp Czarnego Pana, na kolanach. Zresztą, gdyby aportowała się w innej pozycji, wkrótce sama by uklękła.

-Witaj, Czarny Panie – rzekła. Voldemort zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

-Ktoś ty? – zapytał. Aquilla skłoniła się.

-Nazywam się Aquilla Lestrange i jestem córką Bellatrix i Rudolphusa Lestrange! – wydyszała. Voldemort zmienił wyraz twarzy. Tym razem patrzył badawczo.

-I czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

-Oczekuję, iż pozwolisz mi robić to, czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz… z pełnym oddaniem, jak moja mama!

Aquilla podwinęła rękaw i pokazała blady Znak na ramieniu.

-Pokazał się tutaj Znak mojej matki… ale chcę mieć swój własny, aby być twoim sługą, a nie tylko córką twojej sługi!

Voldemort udał, że widmo Znaku na ramieniu Aquilli nie jest dla niego niczym nowym i dotknął różdżką tego miejsca. W powietrzu rozszedł się swąd przypalanej skóry. Aquilla spojrzała na Znak i uśmiechnęła się.

-Dzięki ci, panie. Cokolwiek zechcesz, zrobię!

-Jeszcze przyjdzie na ciebie czas, moja droga… - Voldemort poklepał ją po głowie – Na razie rośnij w siłę, a gdy przyjdzie czas, wezwę cię.

-Tak jest, Czarny Panie – Aquilla skłoniła się głęboko.

_Hogwart_

-To naprawdę ważne, dyrektorze – nalegał Syriusz.

-Dobrze. O co chodzi? – zapytał Dumbledore.

-W Hogwarcie uczy się niejaka Aquilla Lestrange, córka Bellatrix i Rudolphusa, urodzona w Azkabanie…

-Wiem o tym, Syriuszu. Co miałoby być takie ważne?

-Ona prawdopodobnie jest Czarodzicem!

Przez chwilę Dumbledore w milczeniu patrzył na Syriusza.

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał.

-Przeprowadziłem analizę pól magicznych. W całej Anglii występują pola typu sigma i sigma pół, a w Indiach, gdzie urodził się Rudolphus, dominują pola typu ksi. Dlatego Aquilla powinna mieć około trójki w skali czarodzicielstwa… może nawet czwórkę, skoro Azkaban ma wysokie natężenie pola magicznego. Ale stawiałbym na trójkę.

-I dlaczego to jest takie ważne?

-Krew nie woda, dyrektorze. Jeśli postanowi kontynuować drogę swojej matki, Waldemar będzie miał Czarodzica po swojej stronie… a lepiej ich nie mieć przeciwko sobie.

-Będę miał ją na oku, Syriuszu. I… Waldemar?

-Tak Polacy nazywają Voldemorta.

-Aha.

_Puszcza Knyszyńska_

Draco miał dyżur w kuchni. Oznaczało to, że musi zdobyć coś jadalnego i przyrządzić jakąś potrawę. Nerwowo dźgał przywołane za pomocą _accio_ mięso różdżką. Nagle duży kłąb złocistego futra przygniótł go do ziemi i zaczął go entuzjastycznie lizać po twarzy. Nyksa wydała ostrzegawczy gardłowy bulgot.

-Cześć, Siri – mruknął Draco, spychając z siebie Pieszczocha. Smok odbiegł do swojego Nalau. Kah-kah-lai siedziała na plecaku Syriuszka, badawczo przyglądając się Nyksie.

-Cześć, Draco – odparł Syriuszek. – Mogę się rozbić obok ciebie? Nie znalazłem nikogo w okolicy…

-Pewnie! Misiek zaraz wróci. No wiesz, mój przyrodni brat…

-Ach tak, on był opiekunem Ani! Opowiadała o nim.

Misiek rzeczywiście wkrótce przyszedł i pomógł Syriuszkowi rozbić namiot. Gdy Pieszczoch postanowił się na niego rzucić, Filip chwycił go w locie i posadził na ziemi, co zrobiło duże wrażenie zarówno na Małym Syriuszu, jak i na Draco. Po obiedzie, na który złożyły się kanapki Syriuszka z podróży i upieczone mięso, we trzech razem ze smokami poszli obserwować rytuał godowy smoków urojonych. Mieli tylko dwie lornetki, więc musieli się dzielić. Syriuszek pierwszy raz w życiu widział takie gody. W odróżnieniu od większości smoków, smoki urojone miały swój rytuał godowy na lądzie, a nie w powietrzu.. Jedynie czochrały się i wylizywały sobie nawzajem futro. Ich szyje i ogony się splatały i widać było, że para smoków bardzo przypadła sobie do gustu.

-Dlaczego nazywa się je smokami urojonymi? – zapytał Draco.

-Jeśli ktoś nie wierzy w nie, to ich nie widzi, ale i tak może zostać zeżarty. Poza tym, ich sierść i krew są używane do eliksiru czasowo oddzielającego duszę od ciała… to bardzo podstępny eliksir. Użyłem go raz – wyjaśnił Misiek. – Masz, popatrz – wręczył mu lornetkę. W milczeniu obserwowali czulące się do siebie smoki. Smoczyca przewróciła się do góry brzuchem, a smok lizał jej futro.

-Zgodziła się – szepnął Misiek.

-Na co? – zdziwił się Draco.

-Teraz będą się parzyć. Przed chwilą się zalecali, a teraz polecą parzyć się w powietrzu…

Rzeczywiście, oba smoki po chwili odleciały. Trzej chłopcy wyczołgali się z krzaków i wrócili do obozowiska.

Następnego dnia Syriuszek zaproponował oglądanie młodych smoków żmudzkich w gnieździe.

Oczywiście, poszli. Draco był zachwycony baraszkującymi w wysokiej turzycy2 młodymi. Wszystkie były małe i kudłate, jak to smoki żmudzkie, w rozmaitych kolorach od płowego poprzez wszystkie odcienie brązu aż po głęboką czerń. W ich sierści zaplątały się różne liście, gałązki i źdźbła turzycy.

-I tak tu się ciągle dzieje? – zapytał zafascynowany Draco.

-Codziennie jest coś innego – wyjaśnił Syriuszek. – Jestem tu dopiero drugi raz, ale to akurat wiem. Smoki można poznawać całe życie, a i tak się ich nie pozna…

-Ojej… szkoda, że dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się o tym miejscu…

-Przecież możesz tu być chyba całe wakacje? Potem za rok, i znowu…

-Chyba wyjadę wtedy, kiedy Filip, ale na pewno wrócę! A ty?

-Ja też.

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

-Lucjuszu – odezwała się Narcyza.

-O, jednak się do mnie odzywasz? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Lucjusz.

_**-Lepiej się nie narażaj.**_

_-Skoro chce się z tobą pogodzić, to i ty powinieneś wyciągnąć rękę, a nie dziwić się… nie sądzisz?_

**-Wcale nie! To ona powinna się pokajać! Tobie należy się kochanka, tobie należy się poważanie od wszystkich wokół…**

_-Nieprawda! Powinno ci być przykro, że ją zraniłeś! Wysłuchaj, co ci ma do powiedzenia i to ty się pokajaj!_

-Draco zniknął! – wybuchnęła Narcyza. – I tylko dlatego się do ciebie odezwałam.

-Jak to… jak to zniknął?! Kiedy? – zaniepokoił się Lucjusz.

-Dziś rano już go nie było. Zniknęła też część jego ubrań, głównie tych najgorszych, ale także jego najnowsza bluza.

-Ach tak…

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy zaginął twój jedyny prawowity syn?!

-Prawowity… - powtórzył Lucjusz. – niedługo wrócę, muszę coś, hm, sprawdzić…

Lucjusz deportował się. Narcyza przez chwilę w szoku patrzyła na miejsce, w którym był jeszcze chwilę temu.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-…i on to wszystko sam zorganizował? – nie dowierzał pan Marek. – Wiedziałem, że to zdolny chłopak, ale nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak…

-Trzęsiawka to największa pasja Filipa. Potrafi całymi dniami przesiadywać w szklarni. Próbuje uzyskać nowe odmiany…

-I jak mu idzie?

-Na razie jeszcze wszystkie uzyskane trzęsiawki są przez niego sprawdzane. Nie wiem, czy już coś mu wyszło. Mówi, że nowe odmiany mogą być niebezpieczne, więc na wszelki wypadek nie dotykam – Agnieszka się roześmiała. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk aportacji i pojawił się Lucjusz. Agnieszka skrzywiła się, ale w końcu pewna uprzejmość obowiązywała.

-Dzień dobry – powiedziała dość chłodno. – Po co znowu przyszedłeś?

-Agnieszko… czy wiesz… czy jesteś pewna… że wiesz… gdzie jest Filip? – wydyszał śmierciożerca.

_-Może nie tak to powinno wyglądać…_

-Oczywiście, że wiem! Skąd takie pytanie? – zdziwiła się Agnieszka.

**-A co ją to obchodzi? To ty tu zadajesz pytania!**

-Draco zniknął…

-…i dlaczego sądzisz, że Filip ma z tym coś wspólnego? Misiek jest w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej, obserwuje smoki. Wiem o tym, bo mam z moim synem doskonały kontakt. Może gdybyś poświęcił więcej czasu _swojemu synowi_, też byś wiedział, gdzie poszedł.

_-Ona ma rację. Może Draco po prostu gdzieś poszedł z kolegami, może nawet ci mówił, ale ty nie słyszałeś…_

-Więc… więc Filip jest bezpieczny?

-Nawet bardziej niż ja. W obecnej sytuacji nikt nie jest całkiem bezpieczny, ale Puszcza Knyszyńska to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jakie znam. Smoki spopielą albo zjedzą każdego śmierciojada, który by się tam zapędził.Nie mówiąc już o zwykłych intruzach. Oczywiście młodzi są bezpieczni, specjaliści od smoków stale ich pilnują, a Misiek wie, czego przy smokach robić nie należy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wiele smoków go zna, ale gdyby ktoś niepokoił szczenięta, nic by z niego nie zostało.

-S… smoki?

-Filip obserwuje smoki od dzieciństwa. Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś tu był!

_**-Nie warto iść do tej puszczy, choćby była najpiękniejsza… najlepiej chyba po prostu wrócić do domu, nie sądzisz?**_

_-Powinieneś szukać Draco! To twój syn! Może rzeczywiście wybrał się ze swoim bratem …_

**-Poradzi sobie bez ciebie!**

_**-Ale jak go nie znajdziesz, to Narcyza cię zabije…**_

-Aha. Dziękuję… to pójdę go szukać gdzie indziej…

-Idź.

Lucjusz rzucił Agnieszce smutne spojrzenie i deportował się do domu. Sam nie wiedział, po co. Zapadła głęboka cisza.

-Kto to był? – zapytał Marek.

-Biologiczny ojciec Miśka – powiedziała gorzko Agnieszka, kładąc akcent na słowo „biologiczny". – Łajdak jeden, zostawił mnie dla innej i nawet się nie zainteresował… a w kwietniu przylazł na gotowe i uznał, że wszystko jest w porządku, i słowem się nie zająknął, że ma kogoś innego!

Marek delikatnie objął Agnieszkę.

-Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego – szepnął. – On ci namieszał w życiu, ale wiesz, że nie każdy mężczyzna jest taki…

-Namieszał, to prawda, może nie tak znowu tragicznie, bo bez Miśka nie byłabym tą samą osobą. Ale masz rację… bywało ciężko.

_Bliżej niesprecyzowane miejsce w Anglii_

-Wujku Macnair, wróciłam – powiedziała Aquilla ze słodkim uśmiechem.

-Już się zaczynałem martwić, że coś ci się stało.

-Nigdy nie byłeś taki troskliwy.

-Teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił, jest kwestią czasu, kiedy bramy Azkabanu się otworzą i twoi rodzice wrócą. Gdyby spadł ci włos z głowy… - Macnair zadrżał na myśl o zemście rozwścieczonej Bellatrix.

-Chcę służyć Czarnemu Panu tak, jak mama i tata – Aquilla z dumą podwinęła rękaw. – Widziałam się z nim dzisiaj.

-Gratuluję, maleńka. Trzeba to uczcić.

-Jak?

-Niedaleko jest mała mugolska wioska…

_Puszcza Knyszyńska_

Trzej chłopcy położyli się w namiotach. Draco wziął Nyksę do środka, chociaż Syriuszek mu to odradzał. Sam zostawił swoje smoki na zewnątrz.

Nazajutrz rano całą szóstką wybrali się w głębszy las, obserwować młode smoki leśne. Te szczenięta, urodzone zimą, były tak rozkosznie nieporadne, że wszyscy się rozczulili. Misiek szeptem opowiadał młodszym chłopcom o tym gatunku.

-W miocie bywa nawet piątka młodych – opowiedział. – Samica może mieć miot nawet i co trzy lata, bardzo często jak na smoka. Bywają różne: płowe, brązowe, łaciate… białe lub czarne bardzo rzadko. Uwielbiają się bawić i nigdy nie są duże, ot, góra dwa metry w kłębie, więc niektórzy ludzie chętnie widzą je jako smoki towarzyszące ludziom, ale są też bardzo wybredne jeśli chodzi o towarzystwo. Wiele młodych umiera, i tylko dlatego nie jest to gatunek dominujący w Polsce. Mają silną hierarchię w grupach i sporo też ginie w walkach o władzę. Wiadomo, że kto jest wyżej w hierarchii, ten ma lepsze jedzenie i samice… a w sumie tylko o to im chodzi. Nie są tak inteligentne jak smoki skandynawskie, wzgórzowe czy podkarpackie, ale swój rozum mają.

Gdy zgłodnieli, Syriuszek wyjął z kieszeni paczkę pokruszonych herbatników. Nie było to dużo, ale chwilowo zaspokoili głód. Wiedzieli, że Pieszczoch poszedł zapolować na ryby, więc liczyli, że podzieli się z nimi zdobyczą.

Smok siedział nad strumieniem i czatował na odpowiednią chwilę. Obok niego leżał stosik ryb, sugerujący, że zdarzyło się już całkiem sporo „odpowiednich chwil". Nagle w powietrzu rozległ się suchy trzask i znikąd do strumienia wpadło dwoje nastolatków, rozpryskując wodę na wszystkie strony. Pieszczoch prychnął, bo woda dostała mu się do nosa. Para wygramoliła się ze strumienia.

-Gdzie Misiek?! – zapytał chłopak nie wiadomo kogo. Pieszczoch spojrzał na swoją zdobycz. Dziewczyna zrozumiała jego spojrzenie i zebrała ryby. Wtedy smok poprowadził ich do obozowiska.

-Misiek! – zawołał chłopak.

-Franek! Co ty tu robisz? – zdziwił się Filip. – I to z Weroniką?

Franek uczepił się bluzy przyjaciela i rozpłakał się.

-Mój ojciec! – chlipnął. – P… pokłóciliśmy się i… i zaczęliśmy się szarpać… i… urwałem mu rękaw i… Misiek, on sobie wypalił Znak!

-Jak to? Po tym, jak śmierciojady… twoją mamę…

-Tak! Uważa, że to go zabezpieczy! No wiesz, przed _nimi_!

Filip zbladł. Nie był w stanie nawet kojąco poklepać przyjaciela po plecach.

-Rozumiem, że się boisz… o siebie i o Weronikę…

-Tak! Misiek, ty na pewno coś wymyślisz… wymyślisz, jak nas zabezpieczyć!

-Ty też jesteś Czarodzicem. I Weronika też. Możecie sami stworzyć odpowiednie zaklęcia. Tu, w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej, jesteście bezpieczni… potem trzeba tylko was zabezpieczyć do powrotu do szkoły. Macie jakiś namiot?

Franek zmieszał się.

-Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem… byłem w szoku i myślałem tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej zabrać Weronikę i się z tobą skontaktować…

-Mogę wam odstąpić mój namiot… powinniście się jakoś zmieścić, chociaż będzie wam trochę ciasno… jeśli tylko Filip wpuści mnie do swojego – zaproponował Syriuszek.

-Chyba innego wyjścia nie mamy. Oj, będzie ciasno… chyba, że ktoś zna jakieś zaklęcie na powiększenie wnętrza albo jest w stanie je na poczekaniu stworzyć – mruknął Misiek.

-Ja znam – powiedziała Weronika i dwa razy machnęła różdżką. Misiek zajrzał do namiotu Syriuszka.

-W sam raz – powiedział.

_Bieszczady_

-„Co ty tam robisz jeszcze na zachodzie, czy cię tam forsa trzyma, czy układy, przyjedź i mojej zawierz raz metodzie, ja zawsze, gdy jest jakiś ruch w narodzie – wyruszam w Bieszczady"3… - zanucił Stach. Cała jego rodzina z Anią na doczepkę chodziła po szlakach, nocując pod namiotem. Kubuś był najbardziej szczęśliwy z całego towarzystwa: pomyślnie zdał maturę i miał duże szanse, że dostanie się na wymarzone studia. Teraz, w Bieszczadach, miał okazję do wytchnienia pomiędzy zakuwaniem przed maturą a ryciem na magomedycynie. Nie korzystał z niej jednak w pełni, bo już zaczął zbierać lecznicze rośliny. Wiktoria, Misia i Ania trzymały się razem. Mimo sporych różnic wiekowych dziewczyny dogadywały się świetnie. Razem szły, razem patrzyły w górę, na gwiazdy, i w dół, na piękne krajobrazy. Ania znała wiele gwiazd i chętnie o nich opowiadała. Tu, w dziewiczych górach, zupełnie się nie czuło, że Voldemort powrócił.

_Puszcza Knyszyńska, późny wieczór_

Weronika i Franek ułożyli się w namiocie Draco. Dzięki powiększeniu nie było im tam ciasno. Stworzone przez Weronikę „zaklęcie wsamrazka" było bardzo użyteczne, wielu czarodziejów chętnie się go uczyło, ponieważ dzięki niemu nie było problemów ze zbyt ciasnymi spodniami czy za luźnymi swetrami – przedmioty potraktowane tym zaklęciem zawsze były w sam raz.

Syriuszek pozostawił swoje smoki poza namiotem, mimo, że i one zmieściłyby się wewnątrz. Draco natomiast wziął Nyksę do środka. We czwórkę wkrótce zasnęli.

Obudził ich chłód. Jedna ze ścianek namiotu była rozdarta pazurami. Nyksy nie było w namiocie.

-Chciała wyjść, to wyszła – mruknął Syriuszek. – Dlatego smoków nie powinno się brać do namiotu. Chciałem ci to wcześniej powiedzieć, ale nie słuchałeś.

Draco opuścił namiot i znalazł smoczycę.

-Zły smok! – powiedział. – Nieładnie! _Reparo._

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

Kazia związała ostatni worek sierści. Padała z nóg, jednak była bardzo szczęśliwa. Widziała dobrze wykonaną pracę i miała świadomość, że to między innymi jej zasługa. Kerri-lai odzyskała nieco dawnego wigoru, jednak już nie rzucała się na ludzi. Dorosłe Tarrei twierdziły, że Kerri-lai dojrzała i niedługo znajdzie sobie jakiegoś Tarreu. Kazia wiedziała, że nie może trzymać smoczycy w zagrodzie. Jeśli będzie chciała wrócić na wolność, to zrobi tak, bez przeszkód z jej strony. Jednak, gdy Kazia zobaczyła, jak Kerri-lai czuli się do Charliego, uznała, że młoda smoczyca nie będzie chciała się z nimi rozstać. Przynajmniej na razie…

Nagle na ramieniu Kazi wylądował pluszek pocztowy. Kobieta otworzyła list i szybko go przeczytała.

-To szaleństwo! – wykrzyknęła.

-Co? – zainteresował się Charlie.

-Życzą sobie, żeby jakiś smok szpiegował poczynania Waldemara! Przecież smoki nie są niezniszczalne, a Waldemar to potężny czarodziej, więc mógłby zrobić im krzywdę! Kto to podpisał… aha, jeden z urzędasów z wydziału bezpieczeństwa. Oni tylko o ludziach potrafią myśleć, w życiu nie uwierzą, że smok też ma uczucia! Ja w każdym razie żadnego smoka nie oddam.

-Tu jest coś jeszcze – zauważył Charlie i odebrał pluszkowi drugą kopertę. Otworzył ją.

-To tylko przypomnienie o terminie oddania sierści – poinformował. – Jutro. I chcą, żeby się nie spóźniać ze względu na jakieś sprawy Twardzieli…

-Nie rozumiem, co ma do tego smocza sierść. W końcu ona jest na eliksiry! Ale możemy oddać już dzisiaj. Ładujemy na wóz.

Wóz drabiniasty stał przed zagrodą. Worków z sierścią było dużo, ale były lekkie, więc gdy także trójka łańcuckich wilkołaków pomogła, został szybko załadowany. Kazia machnęła różdżką i wóz pojechał.

-Doprawdy nie wiem, po co twardzielom sierść – westchnęła.

_Kilka dni później, Łańcut_

-Reg? Coś ty włożył? – zapytała Iza, tłumiąc w sobie śmiech. Regulus westchnął i zdjął kominiarkę.

-To nowy strój bojowy Twardzieli. Z sukna ze smoczej sierści, odpornej na wszelką magię. Całkowicie szczelne.

-To jak oddychacie?

-Magioszczelne. Każdy smoczy włos chroni przed magią obszar o promieniu około milimetra, to wystarcza, żeby przepuszczać powietrze.

-Ale ma przecież dziury na oczy…

-To nie dziury, rzucili na fragmenty kominiarki zaklęcie niewidzialności. Mogli, kurde, rzucić na całość.

-Wygląda zabawnie. We wszystkich smoczych kolorach…

-No właśnie! Jakby nie mogli tego jakoś ufarbować! Wyglądam w tym jak pajac.

-Jak każdy Twardziel.

-No właśnie. Przynajmniej możemy się pośmiać z siebie nawzajem.

-„Farbują mundury, wędrują przez kraje i czasem strzelają do siebie nawzajem"4… - zanuciła Iza.

-Co śpiewasz?

-Nic, nic…

_Kraków_

-Kupiłem wózek! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Syriusz, wchodząc do domu z rzeczonym zakupem. Kasia roześmiała się.

-Jeszcze długo nie będzie potrzebny… ale pokaż.

Wózek był podwójny, ale po złożeniu zajmował niewiele miejsca. Na stalowej konstrukcji, z niezbyt dużymi kółkami, pastelowozielony.

-No, całkiem niezły – pochwaliła Kasia. – Mamy już łóżeczka, wózek, pieluszki… właściwie mamy prawie wszystko.

-Bo przecież naszym bliźniętom niczego nie może zabraknąć, prawda?

-No właśnie. Jak tam twój trening twardzielski?

-Dali mi mundurek ze smoczej sierści… jeszcze z pół roku i będę miał uprawnienia.

-Uważaj na siebie.

-Oczywiście, kochana.

_Anglia, Dolina Godryka_

-No, Willie, za mamusię… za tatusia… za… - Harry zawahał się, jak jeszcze może zachęcać braciszka do jedzenia. - …za Harry'ego…

Gdy tylko wrócił do domu na wakacje, dostał kategoryczny rozkaz zajęcia się Williem w jakikolwiek sposób. Ze wszystkich obowiązków wybrał karmienie, bo zawsze to przyjemniejsze niż przewijanie. Niespełna roczny Willie może i był uroczy, ale też ciągle się brudził. Uwielbiał bawić się wszystkim, co zostawiało ślady na jego ubranku i niekiedy nadal mu się ulewało. A teraz nie chciał jeść.

-No dalej, Willie… za Harry'ego… - nalegał Harry. Willie otworzył buzię i Harry wepchnął mu do ust kolejną łyżeczkę papki. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

-No widzisz, Willie, dobra papka… - powiedział. Willie wtedy znów otworzył buzię i cała papka wylądowała na spodniach Harry'ego. Piętnastolatek westchnął ciężko i rzucił _chłoszczyść _na siebie i na Williego. Malec zaczął podskakiwać z radości na jego kolanach.

-Da! – zawołał. – Je!

-Nie, Willie. Masz to wszystko zjeść – Harry zaczerpnął kolejną łyżeczkę papki. – Bżżż, leci miotła z czymś dobrym dla Williego…

W przebłysku geniuszu, Harry zaraz po włożeniu jedzenia do ust braciszka, jedną ręką przytrzymał mu rączki, a drugą – żuchwę. W ten sam sposób zmuszał kiedyś jednego z kotów pani Figg do połknięcia tabletki na odrobaczenie. Mógłby tak zmusić Williego do zjedzenia całej miski papki, gdyby tylko nie weszła mama.

-Harry! Nie znęcaj się nad bratem! – krzyknęła Lily.

-Nie znęcam się nad nim! – bronił się Harry. – Karmię go!

-W ten sposób?!

-Inaczej wszystko wypluwa!

-Wobec tego po prostu nie jest głodny. Nakarmisz go, jak będzie chciał. Ale nie w ten sposób!

Harry westchnął teatralnie. Nigdy nie przeczuwał, że zajmowanie się małymi dziećmi jest takie trudne.

_Dworek Malfoyów_

-Nie ma go! – zawył Lucjusz. – Nigdzie go nie ma! Szukałem zaklęciami lokalizacyjnymi, ale go nigdzie nie ma!

-A ten twój _pierwszy_ syn? – zapytała Narcyza.

-Co z nim?

-Czy jego też szukałeś zaklęciami lokalizacyjnymi?

-Nie… dlaczego?

-Może czasem pomyślisz? Skoro ta twoja Agnieszka twierdzi, że ma stały kontakt z twoim pierworodnym, to może to być prawda. Z tego, co Draco pisał ze szkoły, to i on ma kontakt z przyrodnim bratem i to całkiem niezły. Jeśli pierwszego syna też nie znajdziesz, może to oznaczać, że obaj są w strefie antylokalizacyjnej!

-Albo że są całkiem osobno, w różnych strefach.

-Niemniej jednak poszukaj też jego!

-Dobrze, dobrze, poszukam go!

Nagle aż chwycił się za Znak.

-Wzywa mnie – powiedział z niechęcią i deportował się.

_U Voldemorta_

-Panie! – zawołał Lucjusz, klękając przed Czarnym Panem. – Co chcesz, żebym uczynił?

-Macnair nie wywiązał się dobrze ze swoich obowiązków – rzekł z niechęcią Voldemort. – Wydaje mi się, że ty i twoja żona zrobicie to lepiej.

-Ale Narcyza…

-Narcyza też. Zrobi to z chęcią. Aquillo, podejdź tutaj.

Zza Voldemorta wyszło jakieś czupiradło.

-To jest twoja siostrzenica – poinformował Czarny Pan. – Aquilla Lestrange. Weź ją do końca wakacji i naucz wszystkiego, co mój sługa powinien umieć.

Lucjusz pragnął odmówić, ale nie był samobójcą.

-Zrobię to, panie – powiedział, kłaniając się znowu.

_-Yhm._

Aquilla ufnie podeszła do wuja. Lucjusz otaksował ją wzrokiem. Jest mała, pomyślał, ale to chyba niemożliwe, żeby miała dopiero osiem lat…

_Dwór Malfoyów_

Podczas gdy skrzaty domowe zajęły się odczyszczaniem i przeczesywaniem Aquilli, Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcie lokalizacyjne, żeby znaleźć Miśka. Nie znalazł.

-I co mam teraz zrobić? – zastanowił się głośno. Postanowił znów wybrać się do Agnieszki, bo może ona mogłaby skontaktować się z Miśkiem, a wtedy, jeśli są razem, będzie chociaż trochę spokojniejszy…

_okolice Łodzi_

Lucjusz aportował się. Agnieszki nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyły się z rozmachem.

-Aella! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, którego Lucjusz wcześniej zobaczył z Agnieszką. Jakiś stwór rzucił się na blondyna i podrapał mu twarz.

-Dość, Aello. Wróć – polecił pan Marek. Driada posłusznie stanęła za nim. Lucjusz powoli wstał.

-Co pan… - zaczął.

-Nawet nie próbuj zbliżyć się do Agnieszki, jasne? Dość namieszałeś w jej życiu. Ona zasługuje na kogoś _znacznie_ lepszego niż ty…

-A-ale… mi chodzi o mojego syna…

-Którego? – prychnął dendromag. – Twój pierwszy syn jest całkowicie bezpieczny, a nie mam pojęcia, co Agnieszka mogłaby zrobić w sprawie tego drugiego.

-Skontaktować się z pierwszym, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy są razem!

-A dlaczego miałaby to robić? Dla _ciebie_? Spadaj, chyba że chcesz, żeby Aella cię przegoniła.

Driada odsłoniła krótkie, ostre ząbki. Lucjusz zadrżał i deportował się.

_Przed dworem, jakiś czas później_

-Wejdź chociaż na chwilę – nalegał Draco. – Tak właściwie… to ja nie pytałem, jak długo mogę być w puszczy…

-I teraz mi to mówisz? Mam robotę z trzęsiawką! Zdechnie mi, jeśli się nią nie zajmę! – wykrzyknął Misiek.

-Nie mówiąc już o tym, że tata na pewno się ucieszy, jak cię zobaczy…

Misiek prychnął, wydymając wargi.

-Najbardziej by się ucieszył, gdybym się nie urodził.

-Oni się wściekną, że mnie tak długo nie było! Ojciec mnie zamorduje!

-Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… - mruknął Misiek i zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzył mu skrzat domowy.

-Dzień dobry! – zawołał Misiek w głąb domu. – Bezpiecznie odprowadzam Draco do domu!

-Mama! – zawołał Draco i rzucił się Narcyzie na szyję. Matka przytuliła go mocno.

-Draco! Ty wiesz, jak ja się martwiłam?! Nic nie powiedziałeś, żadnej kartki nie zostawiłeś!

-Zostawiłem! Na moim stoliku! – bronił się Draco.

_Przed wyprawą Draco do Puszczy Knyszyńskiej_

Draco miał już spakowany plecak, a na stoliku położył kartkę, informującą, dokąd się wybiera. Gdy przez okno zobaczył Miśka, gwizdnął na Nyksę.

-Nyksa, idziemy! – zawołał. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na mlaskanie dobiegające od strony stolika…

_Teraz_

-Nic nie leżało… - westchnęła Narcyza. – Draco… Synu… a wysłać sowy nie mogłeś? Zupełnie nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteś i czy nic ci się nie stało…

Płakała, tuląc syna. Misiek spróbował się wycofać.

-Filip… tak masz na imię, prawda? – upewniła się Narcyza. – Dziękuję za opiekę nad Draco.

-Och, to drobiazg. W roku szkolnym opiekuję się całą klasą…

-Jejku, jaki ty jesteś chudy… - Narcyza rzuciła Lucjuszowi potępiające spojrzenie. – To twoja wina!

_-Ona może mieć rację. W końcu nie wiesz, kiedy oni się dorobili. Mogło to być niedawno, a wcześniej?_

-Jeśli coś jest jego winą… - mruknął Misiek – To to. – podwinął rękaw i pokazał delikatny obraz Mrocznego Znaku. – Mam to od urodzenia. Dlatego, że to on jest moim ojcem.

Narcyza zamarła.

-Jak to… winą?

-Nie wiem, ale po mamie nie mogę tego mieć, prawda? Już nie wiem, ile razy zgłaszałem się do Kirane, żeby mi to usunęli, ale nie dali rady. A ręki sobie przecież nie utnę. Może i to ma znaczyć, że coś tam, na górze, życzy sobie, żebym był śmierciojadem, ale nie będę.

-Wobec tego… dlaczego?

-To chyba oczywiste… mama jest Twardzielem i walczy ze śmierciojadami. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że śmierciojady zabiły mamę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

-Nie o to mi chodzi… dlaczego w takim razie przebywasz tyle z Draco?

-Nie mam innego brata. A przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem – Misiek znacząco popatrzył na Lucjusza. Oczy Narcyzy zwęziły się.

-Knujesz coś – stwierdziła. – Draco! Więcej się z nim nie spotykaj. On będzie cię chciał przekabacić na stronę tych szlam i kochasiów mugoli!

Misiek westchnął. Narcyza przejrzała go na wylot.

-Ale mamo! To mój brat! To mój jedyny brat! Dlaczego nie mogę go widywać? Też jest czystej krwi!

-Ale z nieprawego łoża!

-No chyba to nie moja wina! – wybuchł Misiek.

-A czyja?

-Jego! – Misiek oskarżycielsko wskazał na Lucjusza.

_-Zgadza się._

-Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy! – wrzasnął Draco. – I on mnie na nic złego nie namawia!

-Na pewno? – prychnął Lucjusz. – Na pewno nie tłumaczy ci, że mugole są coś warci?

_-Nawet jeśli, to przecież nie jest nic złego._

-Oczywiście, że nie! Tato, jak możesz go o coś takiego podejrzewać?!

Misiek skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nie miał nic przeciwko mugolom, czarodziejom urodzonym w mugolskich rodzinach, mieszańcom czy wreszcie Czarodzicom mającym wszystkich dziadków mugoli. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał łzy i strach Franka.

-Widzę, że nie jestem już potrzebny – mruknął. – Mam robotę w domu. Do widzenia.

Deportował się.

_Dolina Godryka_

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry! – zawołała Lily, budząc starszego syna.

-Psiego! – zawołał Willie. Harry sięgnął po okulary i wstał z łóżka.

-Zupełnie zapomniałem, że to dziś! – wykrzyknął.

-Przyszedł już do ciebie pierwszy prezent – poinformowała Lily.

Harry zobaczył, że na jego oknie siedzi pluszek, i to znajomy pluszek, z nieproporcjonalnie wielką paczką.

-Karri! – zdziwił się i sięgnął po paczkę. Wewnątrz było coś, co zapewne miało być sernikiem z brzoskwiniami. Zapewne Ania sama go upiekła. Był smaczny, ale wygląd pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Harry ukroił sobie drugi kawałek i dopiero wtedy zauważył dołączoną kartkę. Oprócz standardowych życzeń była tam też informacja o serniku.

„W serniku jest też eliksir na brokułach, słabsza wersja Felix Felicis. Zjedz sobie kawałek, jak będzie ci smutno. Ania. Pamiętaj, nie więcej niż kawałek!"

Harry wybuchł euforycznym śmiechem.

1 7 lipca

2 Turzyca często tworzy runo leśne w Polsce, zarówno w lasach iglastych, liściastych jak i mieszanych. Nie mylić z trawą!

3 Jacek Kaczmarski, „Bieszczady"

4 Jacek Kaczmarski, „Rozbite Oddziały"


	2. Sierpień

-Dzięki, dzięki i jeszcze raz dzięki, Misiek – westchnął Franek. – Gdyby nie ty, nie mógłbym żyć ze strachu.

-Teraz rozumiesz, co ja czuję – mruknął cicho Misiek. – Mieć ojca śmierciojada… ale ja przynajmniej mam mamę.

-No właśnie.

-A ty masz Weronikę.

-I o nią się najbardziej boję.

-Myślisz, że ja się nie boję o mamę? Ona jest nawet w większym niebezpieczeństwie. Jest przecież Twardzielem…

-Rozumiem. A nie możesz nic zrobić, żeby ją zabezpieczyć? No wiesz… stworzyć jakieś zaklęcia…

-Mógłbym stworzyć jej Kamień Krwi… ale do tego muszę przytyć. Potrzebuję połowy szklanki mojej krwi, a nasza szkolna pielęgniarka nie pobierze mi jej, jeśli nadal będę miał niedowagę.

-Ach, to dlatego nagle zacząłeś jeść…

-Tak. Mogę ci przekazać recepturę, ale chyba nie odciągniesz sobie krwi przed wrześniem, prawda?

-Przekażesz mi we wrześniu.

Misiek uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

-Jakoś to będzie. W końcu byliśmy przygotowani… jako tako.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

Większość smoków poszła już spać, ale i Kazia, i Charlie długo jeszcze krzątali się po swoim „gnieździe". Zbyt wiele było do przygotowania.

-Cieszę się, że moja rodzina nam pomaga – powiedział Charlie. Kazia przytaknęła.

-Najbardziej się cieszę, że bliźniacy… Fred i George, tak? Że oni tu są. Kerri-lai jest już taka, jak dawniej.

-Racja – mruknął Charlie. Kerri-lai wróciła do zwyczaju rzucania się na niego i nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby to go nie napełniło ulgą.

Ślub zbliżał się nieuchronnie i przygotowania szły pełną parą. Oczywiście, ani Kazia, ani Charlie nie mogli zrezygnować z pracy. Dlatego zarówno wcześniejszy powrót Olszańskich z wakacji, jak i pomoc reszty Weasleyów zostały przyjęte z dużą radością.

Wesele zapowiadało się dość skromnie, a przede wszystkim – krótko. Praca ze smokami była absorbująca i oboje państwo młodzi zdecydowanie zapowiedzieli: ślub dopiero po nakarmieniu i wyczesaniu smoków!

Charlie spojrzał na suknię Kazi. Była strojna i – co było widać na pierwszy rzut oka – niewygodna. Rodzice panny młodej jednak się uparli, a Charlie wolał nie kłócić się z parką smoków podkarpackich, z których każdy mógłby bez trudu go ogłuszyć, a nawet solidnie pokaleczyć. Kazia wydawała się nawet zadowolona ze stroju. Charlie z kolei miał włożyć kremową szatę wyjściową. Nie lubił tego koloru, ale ponoć był to ulubiony kolor jego przyszłej teściowej. Zann-lai dość kategorycznie wypowiadała się w sprawach rytuału godowego mlecznej córki. Charlie parsknął śmiechem: „rytuału godowego"! Gdyby byli smokami, czuliliby się do siebie w powietrzu, a potem wylizywali sobie nawzajem futro. Niestety – albo może na szczęście – smokami nie byli.

Kazia poprawiła wielką różową kokardę z boku sukni.

-Charlie, czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zapytała. Kokardę otrzymała od Molly. Zdaniem pani Weasley i Zann-lai była śliczna, zdaniem Kazi – mocno nie pasowała do kremowej sukni z długim trenem.

No właśnie. Tren.

Kerri-lai nie sypiała zbyt długo i towarzyszyła wszystkim późnopopołudniowym przygotowaniom. Nauka noszenia trenu w pysku przychodziła jej jednak z pewnym trudem. Smoczyca wolałaby lecieć, ale w ten sposób odsłaniałaby halkę Kazi… chyba, że i halkę poderwałaby w górę.

Charlie zastanawiał się, czy ten cały ślub był wart wysiłków, nieskończonego strofowania Kerri-lai, negocjacji z Zann-lai i Gert-leu, spania w składzie smoczej sierści (opróżnionym na Cyryla i Metodego, ale parę worków już się napełniło na nowo), bo domek trzeba było oddać rodzinie, niedosypiania i stresu. Może wystarczyłoby skoczyć do urzędu, podpisać parę papierów i cieszyć się wspólnym legowiskiem, bez żadnych wesel i księży… Ale z drugiej strony Kazia chciała dogodzić swoim „rodzicom", a równocześnie zrobić dobre wrażenie na teściach – przynajmniej ze względu na Charliego. Może ma rację, pomyślał Charlie, Mama też bardzo ten ślub przeżywa. Chyba coś Jej się należy od życia, szczególnie teraz, kiedy tak boi się o swoich….

_Anglia, dwór Malfoyów_

-Nyksa, wracaj – powiedział stanowczo Draco. Smoczyca posłusznie stanęła u jego boku. Draco nie rozumiał, dlaczego Narcyza tak nie lubiła Nyksy. Czy dlatego, że przy pierwszym kontakcie ubłocona smoczyca rzuciła się entuzjastycznie powitać panią domu? A może dlatego, że Draco dostał ją od Miśka? Jedno i drugie mogło być przyczyną.

-Nyksa, czuwaj – polecił Draco i smoczyca natychmiast się wyprężyła, postawiła uszy i poruszała oczami, gotowa zaalarmować o najmniejszym wydarzeniu, które mogłoby zakłócić wypoczynek pana. Draco nie wypoczywał, ale zabrał się za książkę o opiece nad smokiem domowym. Nagle Nyksa prychnęła ostrzegawczo. Draco założył książkę i uspokoił smoczycę gestem. Chwilę później do pokoju syna wszedł Lucjusz.

-Draco, synu, pakuj się. Jedziemy nad morze – powiedział. Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju, zabałaganionym, gdyż odkąd pojawiła się Nyksa, żaden skrzat domowy nie kwapił się zbytnio ze sprzątaniem.

-Kiedy? – zapytał rzeczowo Draco.

-Jutro rano.

Draco westchnął ciężko.

-Nyksa też jedzie – stwierdził, nie zapytał. Smoczyca natychmiast zjawiła się u jego boku.

-Dobrze, pojedzie. Ale ma być grzeczna.

-Ona zawsze jest grzeczna – Draco podrapał smoczycę za uszami. – Aquillę też zabieramy?

-A co mielibyśmy z nią zrobić?

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Jak dla niego mogliby ją zostawić gdziekolwiek… na przykład w Puszczy Knyszyńskiej. Smoki mogłyby ją po prostu zeżreć i byłby spokój. Z drugiej strony, mogłaby im zaszkodzić, więc może lepiej żeby tylko rozszarpały na strzępy i zostawiły…

-Nyksa, znajdź moje drugie spodnie – polecił. Smoczyca zanurkowała w kłębowisko odzieży i wynurzyła się z niego akurat z odpowiednią częścią garderoby w pysku. W ten sam sposób Draco skompletował całą odzież na wyjazd, po czym wszystko wpakował do jednego kufra, razem ze smoczym żarciem, kilkoma drobiazgami dla siebie i szczotką do sierści.

-Jesteśmy gotowi – oznajmił.

_Łańcut, dom Olszańskich_

Zadzwonił telefon. Trzej chłopcy rzucili się, żeby odebrać. Wyścig wygrał Robert.

-Halo? – rzucił niedbale w słuchawkę.

-Mateusz? – usłyszał żeński głos.

-Nie, Robert – jęknął. Nie lubił, gdy mylono go z „bliźniakiem".

-Robert! Przepraszam! Tu Kazia. Chłopcy, czy macie jutro rano czas?

-Zaraz zapytam pozostałych – mruknął Robert i zasłonił dłonią słuchawkę. – Chłopaki, mamy jutro rano czas?

-Chyba mamy… - mruknął Edward. – Zależy, o co chodzi.

-Raczej mamy – powiedział Robert. – A jaka to dla nas sprawa?

-Przyszlibyście do zagrody z samego rana, powiedzmy koło siódmej? Jutro trzeba wszystko wcześnie skończyć, bo, jak wiesz, biorę ślub i…

-A dostaniemy po kawałku tortu?

Kazia po drugiej stronie linii się roześmiała.

-Dostaniecie tortu ile tylko będziecie chcieli.

-To możemy przyjść nawet o świcie! – wykrzyknął Robert i oblizał się.

-Wystarczy o siódmej. To jesteśmy umówieni. Do jutra, chłopcy. Pozdrówcie ode mnie rodziców.

-Dobrze, Kaziu. Do jutra.

Robert odłożył słuchawkę, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

-Mamy na jutro robotę – oznajmił. – Smoki od rana, cieszycie się, chłopaki?

Edward niechętnie skinął głową. Reakcja Mateusza była znacznie bardziej entuzjastyczna.

_Smocza zagroda w Łańcucie_

Ron wytarł zaślinione ręce w spodnie. Młode smoki, które przyszło mu karmić, śliniły się wręcz niemiłosiernie. Towarzysząca mu w tej pracy Ginny była zachwycona maleństwami. A Ron wcześniej mówił, że sam sobie poradzi z karmieniem tuzina opuszczonych Kaki!

-Żeby to jutro nadeszło jak najszybciej… - jęknął Ron. Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała małego smoczka po brzuszku. Ten pisnął z radości.

-Nie narzekaj. Wiesz, że Charliemu się tu podoba… i przecież ta praca nie jest zbyt ciężka.

Ron byłby coś odpowiedział, gdyby Kerri-lai nie wskoczyła mu na plecy.

-Trafiony! – zawołał triumfalnie George. Kerri-lai zeskoczyła z Rona i wróciła do bliźniaków. Fred dał jej trochę smażonego bekonu – jednego ze smoczych przysmaków.

-Naprawdę chcę, żeby już było jutro – mruknął Ron.

_Wybrzeże Anglii_

Aquilla nie chciała chlapać się w morzu z Nyksą i Draco, więc została na plaży. Chłopak ze smoczycą pluskali się przy brzegu, z rzadka wypływając głębiej. Nyksa umiała pływać. Nie chciała jednak opuszczać pana, któremu była poddana jak pies. Raz zanurkowała i wyłowiła żywą meduzę. Popędziła na brzeg i położyła zdobycz na kocu, u stóp Narcyzy. Kobieta krzyknęła.

-Zabierzcie to ode mnie! – wrzasnęła. Nyksa położyła uszy po sobie i zabrała meduzę z koca. Zjadła ją i pobiegła z powrotem do wody. Tam jeszcze długo się pluskała z Draco. Gdy mieli już dosyć, przenieśli się na koc. Nyksa otrząsnęła się, rozpryskując wodę na wszystkie strony, a najbardziej na Narcyzę. Matka znowu miała powód do złości. Draco popatrzył na nią z poczuciem winy. Narcyza o dziwo pokiwała głową uspokajająco.

– Wytrzyj ją lepiej ręcznikiem, bo zaraz będziemy mieli tu jezioro – mruknęła pobłażliwie. Draco ze śmiechem objął smoczycę.

-Kocham cię – oświadczył, całując Nyksę w mokry pysk. Aquilla prychnęła z pogardą, ale nie była w stanie zepsuć nieskrywanej radości Draco.

_Smocza zagroda w Łańcucie, nazajutrz wcześnie rano_

-Meeeeeldujemy się! – zawołał Robert chwilę przed tym, jak Kerri-lai entuzjastycznie powitała najstarszego z trojaczków. Panna (jeszcze) Kazia wręczyła im szczotki i wiadra.

-Wiecie, co robić – mruknęła i błyskawicznie popędziła do swojej pracy.

-…ale przynajmniej dostaniemy trochę tortu – mruknął Mateusz i wszyscy trzej zabrali się za szczotkowanie.

-Nie czuję już rąk – jęknął Ron w innym kącie zagrody. – Co za pomysł, żeby przed ślubem całą tę robotę odwalać…

-No wiesz, Ron, lepiej przed niż po – zauważyła Ginny. – A te smoki są takie fajne…

-Akurat – burknął Ron. Ginny pokręciła głową. Nie było co się z nim spierać, gdy był w takim nastroju.

Wszyscy pracowali bardzo intensywnie do południa, potem oddali się koniecznym ablucjom i ubrali jak na ślub, a nie do pracy. Trojaczki Olszańskie taktownie usunęli się w cień zagrody smoków urojonych – w końcu nie byli zaproszeni na ślub. Cała rodzina Weasleyów, smoki, Kazia i kilkoro jej przyjaciół ze studiów i z Kirane poszli w stronę kościoła.

-Moja Kaki – westchnął Gert-leu stojąc przed wejściem i położył łapę na głowie Kazi. – Dbaj o siebie. Może powinnaś jeszcze trochę poczekać, ale ja cię zatrzymywał nie będę. Idź.

Kazia zajęła swoje miejsce w kościele. Kerri-lai grzecznie stała u jej boku – to znaczy, grzecznie jak na nią. Wszyscy goście siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Minął czas trzech głębokich oddechów i wkroczył Charlie. Nie wszedł, ale wkroczył samą kwintesencjąwkraczania. Wkroczył jak pewien siebie władca, który potwierdza swoje prawo do królewskiego majątku. Kazia postarała się udać, że tego nie zauważa. Ślub minął spokojnie. Powiedzieli sobie „tak" i wymienili się obrączkami.

-Ubi tu Tarreu, ibi ego Tarrei1 – powiedziała Kazia.

-Powinno być chyba na odwrót – mruknął Charlie. – W końcu gniazdo jest twoje.

Kazia roześmiała się. Odwrócili się od ołtarza, a Kerri-lai delikatnie ujęła tren Kazi w zęby. Charlie zadrżał. Do tej pory wszystko przebiegało gładko. Powoli ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Kerri-lai z oczyma utkwionymi w plecy Kazi ruszyła za nimi. Krok za krokiem posuwali się do drzwi, za którymi czekali mleczni rodzice Kazi. Ta już wyciągała do nich ręce, kiedy nagle straciła równowagę. Dorosłe smoki, Kazia z Charliem i Kerri-lai na wierzchu zbili się w jeden kłąb.

-Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Charlie. Kerri-lai wygrzebała się pierwsza.

-Kaziu, to te kwiaty, ja naprawdę nie chciałam! – pisnęła. Kazia wyczołgała się spod Charliego. Tren obwisał jej smętnie razem z częścią spódnicy. Przytuliła młodą smoczycę.

-Wiem, malutka, nie martw się – szepnęła jej w ucho. Rzeczywiście, w przedsionku kościoła leżało kilka rozgniecionych kwiatów róż. To na nich poślizgnęła się Kerri-lai. Uczestnicy ślubu, zorientowawszy się, że nic poważnego się nie stało, zwijali się ze śmiechu. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich poszkodowani.

-To będzie niezapomniany ślub – wyjęczał Fred. – Czy przewidujecie jeszcze jakieś atrakcje?

Molly odsunęła go szorstko.

-Kaziu, tak mi przykro – szepnęła. – Czy nic nie da się zrobić z tą twoją suknią?

Kazia przyjrzała się sobie uważnie.

-Może da się związać twoją kokardą…mamo – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Wesele nie było długie, skoro nazajutrz był zwykły dzień pracy. Wart zapamiętania był chyba tylko tort. Dzieło matki pana młodego, był wielki jak smok i też smoka wyobrażał. Smakował nieziemsko, nie tylko zdaniem Charliego, przyzwyczajonego już do tradycyjnego jedzenia hodowcy smoków, ale także do wszystkich stale rozpieszczanych kuchnią starszej pani Weasley. Po niedługim weselu, a właściwie gdy tylko koledzy-smokerzy opuścili terytorium młodej pary, państwo młodzi wybrali się do swojego składu sierści.

-Spójrz, mamy nawet gniazdo wysłane sierścią – uśmiechnął się Charlie. Kazia parsknęła śmiechem.

-Tak… nasze miłe gniazdko… - mruknęła.

-Co zrobimy z resztkami z wesela? – zapytał Charlie.

-Część zjemy my, resztę smoki – wzruszyła ramionami Kazia. Wszystko było proste. Na ten dzień można było zapomnieć o powrocie Voldemorta. Można było zapomnieć o strachu. Można było zapomnieć o istnieniu zła. Można było zanurzyć się z głową w nieskończony ocean miłości.

_Anglia, wybrzeże_

Nyksa była coraz bardziej niespokojna (Narcyza powiedziałaby „rozbrykana"). Szczególnie próbowała zbliżyć się do Aquilli i szarpać ją za lewy rękaw. Aquilla wolała nie pokazywać publicznie, co ma na ręce. Draco nie wiedział, była tego świadoma. I nie chciała, żeby się dowiedział… na razie. Póki sam sobie nie wypali Znaku.

Aquilla miała Misję. Ludzie, którzy mają Misję, są niebezpieczni. A jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczni są ci ludzie, którzy mają nie tylko Misję, ale także, jak Aquilla, Wizję. Miała Wizję niezliczonych hord nowych, młodych Śmierciożerców, gotowych za Voldemorta oddać życie i więcej niż życie. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jakimi środkami zrealizuje tę Wizję, ale wiedziała, że to zrobi. Albo zginie.

Nyksa znów skoczyła na Aquillę. Dziewczyna zrobiła szybki unik.

-Nyksa, wracaj! – krzyknął Draco. – Nyksa!

Smoczyca piszczała i starała się zwrócić uwagę swojego pana na Aquillę, ale Draco nie umiał odczytać jej sygnałów. W końcu dała sobie spokój, chociaż nadal popiskiwała. Razem, we dwójkę, szukali na plaży muszelek. Nyksa kopała w mokrym piasku. Gdy przyszła fala, zalała smoczycę, i ta, mokra, z solą w nosie i uszach, poszła się wytrzepać. Wiadomo, gdzie.

-Zabierzcie ją ode mnie! – krzyknęła Narcyza. – Draco! Pilnuj jej albo znowu wrzucę ją do morza. A tym razem znacznie dalej.

-Nyksa! – Draco chwycił wciąż mokrą smoczycę. – Nie wolno się wytrzepywać na moją mamę!

Nyksa podrapała się tylną łapą za uchem. Draco nie wiedział, czy zrozumiała, ale miał taką nadzieję. Nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził…

_Lasy wokół Łańcuta_

-Dziś pełnia – odezwał się głos.

-Tak, to dzisiaj. Czuję to. – dodał drugi.

-Ogary Hircyna! Przebudźcie się! Powstańcie, gdyż Hircyn wyrusza na łowy! – zawołał trzeci głos. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

-Kto to właściwie jest ten Hircyn? – zapytał pierwszy głos.

-To pan wilkołaków – wyjaśnił trzeci głos.

-Nie znam – stwierdził głos pierwszy.

-Wiesz, to taka legenda. Legenda, że Hircyn w pełnię księżyca wyrusza na łowy, a wilkołaki, czyli jego Ogary, są nagonką – dodał trzeci głos.

-Hm, można to potem wykorzystać – zaproponował czwarty głos, dotąd milczący.

-Jak? – zdziwił się głos drugi.

-Można informować wszystkich w szkole, że Ogary Hircyna się budzą… i straszyć… i… - rozwijał myśl czwarty głos.

-Chłopcy, odsuńcie się – zażądał piąty głos, wyraźnie żeński. – Ogar Hircyna się we mnie budzi.

Z mroków lasu wkrótce wychynęły trzy wilkołaki, czarny koń, sokół i mysz. Wilkołak o jasnożółtej sierści zawył w głos i poprowadził swoich towarzyszy.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Misiek całe dnie spędzał w szklarni. Nie podobało mu się, że Weronika z Frankiem wiecznie się do siebie migdalą. I to w jego pokoju. Lubił ich, ale wolałby nie widzieć, jak czulą się do siebie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nie miał nic przeciwko czułościom, ale nie lubił ich oglądać za często. To, i wściekłość na Voldemorta sprawiło, że całymi dniami eksperymentował z trzęsiawką. Udało mu się dość szybko, bo już po trzech tygodniach, otrzymać odmianę, która, dotknięta, oblepiała dotykający przedmiot bardzo szczelnie. Następny tydzień – ostatni już tydzień wakacji – Misiek zużył na opracowanie zaklęcia, które pozwalało zdjąć tę trzęsiawkę z oblepionego przedmiotu. Musiał to zrobić – inaczej nie odzyskałby pincety ani niezliczonej ilości ołówków i długopisów. Na szczęście mu się udało.

-Oblepia… - mruknął Misiek. – To może być przydatne… jako obezwładniacz…

-A czy to prawda, że niektóre trzęsiawki są trujące? – zapytała Aella. Odkąd pan Marek spędzał większość czasu z Agnieszką, driada często towarzyszyła Miśkowi, służąc radą.

-Prawda. Sok niektórych trzęsiawek zawiera truciznę, śmiertelną dla człowieka, jeśli dotknie nagiej skóry. Sok może dostać się na skórę, gdy liść trzęsiawki zostanie przecięty…

Misiek zamyślił się.

_Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora_

-Czy jest pan Czarodzicem? – zapytał Dumbledore. Młody, niespełna trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, siedzący naprzeciw niego w swobodnej pozie, roześmiał się.

-Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział. – Wszyscy dorośli Czarodzice są potrzebni do stwarzania i poprawiania zaklęć przeciwko Waldemarowi. Nie, ja jestem zwykłym Mieszaczem i Uzdrawiaczem, jakich wielu. Chociaż miałem szczęście i zaszczyt pracować pod jurysdykcją samej Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane, pani Krystyny Snape-Stadnickiej, więc myślę, że aż taki pospolity nie jestem.

-I potrafi pan zdiagnozować Czarodzica?

-Użyłbym raczej słowa „rozpoznać". Potrafię, jak każdy Uzdrawiacz.

-Czy jest pan w stanie przejąć tymczasowo wszystkie obowiązki Mistrza Eliksirów?

-Nie wszystkie, profesorze Dumbledore. Raczej nie jestem w stanie przejąć obowiązków opiekuna domu Slytherin.

-Tego po panu nie oczekuję. Mam na to stanowisko innego kandydata. Co z pozostałymi obowiązkami?

-Jestem do pana usług.

-W takim razie, panie Kmicic2, będzie pan od września uczył eliksirów…

-Babinicz.

-Proszę?

-Nazywam się Babinicz. Wiktor Babinicz. I jest to moje prawdziwe nazwisko.

_Spinner's End_

-Już niedługo – mruknęła Krysia z uśmiechem. – Już niedługo nasz mały Czarodzic się urodzi.

-Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Snape.

-Czuję. Jest coraz cięższy…

-Nie o to chodzi. Skąd wiesz, że to będzie Czarodzic?

-Od szwagra. Prowadził badania o polach magicznych, i wychodzi na to, że nasze maleństwo nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko być Czarodzicem.

-Chyba, że Syriusz się myli.

-Też możliwe.

-A więc jest jeszcze nadzieja…

_Dolina Godryka_

-Mamo! – zawołał Harry. – Przyszła lista podręczników!

-To wybierz się na Pokątną… no cio mój Willie?

Harry jęknął. Willie absorbował rodziców niemal całkowicie. Lista podręczników nie była długa, ale jedna pozycja przykuła uwagę Harry'ego.

Anna Jasińska, _Kolorowe Eliksiry, podręcznik dla trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej_.

-Snape'owi już całkiem odbiło, odkąd się ożenił – mruknął Harry.

1 Na wzór łacińskiego „Ubi tu Gaius, ibi ego Gaia", czyli „Gdzie ty Gajuszu, tam i ja Gaja". Formuła małżeńska w starożytnym Rzymie.

2 Widocznie profesor Dumbledore czytał Potop.


	3. Wrzesień

**Odpowiedź na komentarz „Panienki z Okienka": nie mam pojęcia, po co miałabym wstawiać jakiekolwiek odstępy po myślnikach wprowadzającym wypowiedź bohatera. Moja polonistka również nie ma pojęcia, a nawet mówi, że to błąd interpunkcyjny, więc nadal nie będę owych odstępów wstawiać.**

**Aha, i mogło to zostać niezauważone, ale w tej części „Tanderdalu Sagi" każdy rozdział obejmuje jeden miesiąc, a nie – jak w poprzedniej – 10 stron A4 w Wordzie. Mama, która robi mi betę, odpuściła.**

Tego roku zrezygnowano z tradycyjnego pociągu do jabłonkowskiej szkoły. W końcu dotarcie do samego Jabłonkowa dla uczniów było nie bardziej, a często mniej kłopotliwe niż dotarcie do Krakowa na dworzec kolejowy. Był to też środek ostrożności. Duża ilość Czarodziców mogła zostać wykryta przez Voldemorta, natomiast pojedynczy – raczej nie.

Każdy, kto przybywał do szkoły, otrzymywał ulotkę z Kirane. Misiek zmarszczył brwi, odczytując białe litery na czarnym tle.

„Śmierciożercy roznoszą różne zaklęcia, które mogą zakończyć się ŚMIERCIĄ! Nie ryzykuj. Chroń siebie i swoich bliskich. Stwórz Kamień Krwi! Receptura dostępna w każdej okręgowej siedzibie Kirane i u Twojego Uzdrawiacza."

Misiek postanowił od razu pójść do szkolnej pielęgniarki, jeszcze zanim oficjalnie rozpoczął się jego ostatni rok nauki w jabłonkowskiej szkole. Zanim wszedł, zawahał się, odczytał tabliczkę na drzwiach „Dorota Tańska. Pielęgniarka P.O.Z.". Skrót miał oznaczać „Podstawową Opiekę Zdrowotną", ale po szkole krążyło alternatywne rozwinięcie: „Pomoże, Opcjonalnie Zabije". Misiek uśmiechnął się lekko i pchnął drzwi.

-Dzień dobry, przyszedłem po krew – oznajmił. Pielęgniarka zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

-Wejdź najpierw na wagę – poleciła. Filip zrobił, jak mu powiedziała. Pielęgniarka nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przybrał na wadze dokładnie tyle, ile powinien!

-Dobrze, siadaj na fotelu i zaciśnij pięść – rozkazała. Ścisnęła ramię Filipa opaską. Misiek starał się nie patrzeć na swoje naczynia krwionośne. Pielęgniarka wbiła niezbyt cienką igłę w jego żyłę i pobrała dużą ilość krwi. Zatamowała krwawienie, a pobraną krew wlała do plastikowego naczynia.

-Czaruj sobie – powiedziała z życzliwym uśmiechem. Misiek podziękował i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

_Dolina Godrika_

-Lily, zgadnij, co zrobiłem, po odwiezieniu Harry'ego na dworzec! – zawołał z dumą James.

-Spotkałeś się z Remusem? – zapytała Lily, kołysząc Willy'ego.

-Nie…

-Z Syriuszem? – zgadywała dalej Lily.

-Tak, ale nie o to mi chodzi…

-Kupiłeś coś? – zapytała, tym razem podejrzliwie.

-Smok to nic podejrzanego! – obruszył się James.

-KUPIŁEŚ SMOKA? – Lily nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. James wypuścił nowy nabytek z objęć. Smok uważnie obwąchał Lily i otarł się o jej nogi. Kobieta wolała nie podsuwać mu Willy'ego, który miał przecież niespełna rok, ale smok podfrunął i wsadził nos w kocyk, którym Willie był owinięty.

-Jim! Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy pomysł, żeby kupować smoka? – dopytywała się Lily.

-Wiesz, kochanie… - James zawahał się. – Syriusz mnie namówił. A jego namówiła żona, która spodziewa się bliźniaków. Ona mówi, że towarzystwo smoka domowego dobrze robi dzieciom.

Lily krytycznie przyjrzała się smokowi, który teraz niewinnie siedział obok fotela. Cóż, nie był brzydki. Płowe futro wydawało się miękkie, a jasnozielone oczy były bystre. Smok lekko poruszał ogonem, uważnie oglądając pomieszczenie.

-Jaki to właściwie smok i jak się nazywa? – zapytała Lily.

-Jeszcze się nie nazywa. To smok domowy, jeszcze młody, ale nie urośnie wiele większy. Nie zrobiłem nic nieodpowiedzialnego, a zobaczysz, jak Harry się ucieszy. O Williem już nie mówiąc.

Rzeczywiście, malec ciekawie wyciągał rączki w stronę smoka. Lily postawiła dziecko na podłodze i Willie podpełzł do nowego domownika. Zanurzył rączki w jego futrze.

-Na – powiedział. Smok pochylił łeb i pozwolił się potarmosić za uszy.

-Nazwij go jakoś – mruknął James. Lily zastanowiła się.

-Może Willow? – zaproponowała. James skinął głową.

-To ładne imię – przyznał.

_Ekspres Hogwart_

-Zmieścimy się? – zapytał niewysoki blondyn, wchodząc do przedziału. – Jest nas sześcioro…

-Raczej nie – mruknęła Hermiona. Brunet stojący za blondynem klepnął go po plecach.

-Mysza, zmień się, to się zmieścimy – powiedział. Blondyn wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, rzucił torbę na półkę i usiadł na miejscu. Zamknął oczy i zmienił się w mysz. Brunet położył go sobie na ramieniu i sam usiadł. Za nim wszedł chłopiec, prawie identyczny, ale w okularach, i troje znacznie wyższych osobników.

-Jestem Robert Olszański, trójka. To mój brat, Edward – Robert wskazał na siedzącą mu na ramieniu mysz – I Mateusz – wskazał na okularnika. – Wszyscy trzej trójka. Czyli w sumie dziewiątka.

-Nieprawda, Mustangu z Dzikiego Przedgórza! To skala logarytmiczna! – zaprotestował Mateusz. Robert machnął ręką.

-Nieważne. To są Anetka, ona ma dwójkę, Rysiek, czwórka, i Tad, piątka. Jesteśmy z Łańcuta.

-Jak Ania i mały Syriusz – mruknął Harry. Tad uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając przydługie kły.

-To moje rodzeństwo – oznajmił. – Oni są już w Jabłonkowie. Prawdopodobnie.

Robert usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego. Długo grzebał w torbie, aż wygrzebał dużą butelkę półprzezroczystego, mieniącego się tęczą płynu.

-Ktoś chce się napić soku? – zaproponował. Mateusz chwycił za butelkę i pociągnął duży łyk.

-Za słodki – stwierdził. – Kto to przygotowywał?

-Tata. Jak zwykle.

-Jesteście zabezpieczeni? – zapytał Rysiek. Hermiona, Harry i Ron popatrzyli po sobie.

-Przed czym? – zapytał Ron. Tad prychnął.

-Przed Waldemarem oczywiście! I przed śmierciojadami. Myślałem, że wszyscy to wiedzą!

-A jak mielibyśmy się zabezpieczyć? – zdziwił się Harry.

-Twoim ojcem chrzestnym jest mój stryj i ty nie wiesz o Kamieniu Krwi? – wykrzyknął Tad z miną sugerującą, iż młody wilkołak zastanawia się, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

-O czym? – zapytali Gryfoni chórem. Polakom ręce opadły;

-O Kamieniu Krwi, przecież mówię.

-Zapraszamy do pokoju wspólnego Turonów po uczcie, to wszystko opowiemy – mruknęła Anetka, leniwie bawiąc się czerwonym kamieniem, który nosiła na szyi.

_Łańcut_

-Ja nie chcę do zerówki! – krzyczała Karolinka, broniąc się rękami i nogami. – Ja chcę zostać!

-Karolinko – próbowała mitygować Iza – w zerówce będziesz się ładnie bawić z innymi dziećmi, i nauczysz się wielu fajnych rzeczy…

-Ja nie chcę! – krzyczała dalej Karolinka. Iza postanowiła uciec się do szantażu.

-Jeśli nie pójdziesz do zerówki, to nie dostaniesz zwierzątka – zagroziła. Karolinka skrzywiła się.

-Nie chcę!

-Dobrze, to zostań. Ale nie wyjdziesz też nigdzie indziej. Nie pójdziesz do Dorotki, bo ona jest w zerówce.

Karolinka usiadła w kącie.

-Nie chcę… - powiedziała jeszcze raz, ale bez większego przekonania. Potem wstała.

-Idę – zdecydowała. – Ale to wyjątkowo – zastrzegła się na wszelki wypadek.

_Jabłonkowo_

-Cześć, dzieciaki! – zawołał Misiek. – Miło was widzieć w komplecie. Zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się w czerwcu. Dla mnie to ostatni rok, ale wy jeszcze trochę czasu w tych murach spędzicie…

-Ciebie też miło widzieć – Danka uściskała Miśka. – Idziesz na Twardziela?

Pytanie zabolało. Misiek nie mógł być Twardzielem nie tylko ze względu na dość drobną budowę i niewielką siłę fizyczną, ale przede wszystkim z powodu namiastki Znaku na ramieniu.

-Nie – Misiek zaśmiał się gorzko. – Będę hodował trzęsiawkę. Już prawie udało mi się opracować nową odmianę.

-Super… - westchnęła Sylwia. Misiek pogłaskał wszystkie dzieci i poszedł do siebie. To, co miało później stać się Kamieniem Krwi, zaczęło już się klarować.

-Faza krwi gotowa – mruknął Filip. – Teraz faza kamienia.

Wrzucił krwawnik do szklanki. Zabłysło, zagrzmiało i w szklance pozostał tylko delikatnie pulsujący kamień.

-Franek! – zawołał Misiek. – Chodź, zobacz! Weź też Weronikę!

Franek ze swoją „driadą" przyjrzeli się Kamieniowi.

-Więc tak to wygląda… - mruknęła Weronika. Franek skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę do Weroniki.

-Chodź, pójdziemy do panny Tańskiej. Pobierzemy krew.

_Pociąg do Hogwartu_

-…i wtedy Mysza się wnerwił, rzucił to nowe zaklęcie, a Biały Grzesiek podkulił ogon i zwiewał, aż się kurzyło! – zakończył opowieść Mateusz. – A ty, Srebrzysta Anetko, co nam opowiesz?

-No… - zawahała się Anetka. – Pewnego razu… chyba mieliśmy wtedy gości… tata próbował zrobić ciasto drożdżowe…

-A co się potem stało? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

-No… wyrosło. Bardzo – rzuciła zdawkowo Anetka.

-Zdaje się, że cały dom był w cieście? – domyślił się Rysiek. Robert rżał ze śmiechu. Dosłownie.

-Oj, przepraszam – mruknął, zmieniając się z powrotem. – Daleko jeszcze?

_Niewiele później, Hogwart_

W Wielkiej Sali, oprócz czterech wielkich stołów i stołu nauczycielskiego, stał nieduży, sześcioosobowy stolik Turonów. Szóstka Czarodziców usiadła przy nim.

-Wygląda nieźle – stwierdziła Anetka. Stół był przystrojony na biało-fioletowo, czyli w barwy Tanderdalu. Rysiek jęknął.

-Nienawidzę tych kolorów – wyznał. – Powinno być biało-czerwone. Patriotycznie.

-Tak, albo srebrzysto – złocisto – bursztynowe – wzruszył ramionami Edward. – Może nie będzie patriotycznie, ale i tak by do nas pasowało.

-Przestań piszczeć, myszo – prychnął Mateusz. – Zdaje się, że stary kapelusz chce coś powiedzieć.

Stary kapelusz nic nie powiedział, a zaśpiewał. Turoni słuchali uważnie, chociaż nie bardzo obchodziły ich sprawy Hogwartu. Byli jednak dość dobrze wychowanymi wilkołakami i animagami.

Po ceremonii przydziału Dumbledore wstał i zaczął przemowę.

-Witamy w tym roku dwoje nauczycieli, których na pewno jeszcze nie znacie. Profesor Umbridge – wskazał na ropuchowate babsko – będzie uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. Natomiast drugi z nowych nauczycieli będzie uczyć tylko przez kilka miesięcy, w zastępstwie za profesora Snape'a. Nauczycielem eliksirów tymczasowo będzie profesor Babinicz – tu profesor Dumbledore wskazał na młodego mężczyznę o płowych włosach. Rozległy się oklaski. Gdy przebrzmiały, profesor Babinicz wstał i poprosił o głos. Udzielono mu go.

-Cieszę się, że mogłem odwiedzić tę szkołę – rzekł. – Wiele o niej słyszałem. Chcę was wszystkich ostrzec. Zapewne już wiecie, że Lord Voldemort powrócił i jest potężny… bardzo potężny. Musicie na siebie uważać. Chciałbym również przekazać rady Kirane, których sam przestrzegam, ale was zmusić nie mogę. Kirane radzi zabezpieczać się na wszystkie możliwe metody, ponieważ co do żadnej nie możemy być pewni, czy jest stuprocentowo skuteczna. Dobrze byłoby, gdyby każdy z was i waszych rodzin mógł utworzyć sobie Kamień Krwi. Recepta nie jest prosta, ale sądzę, że przynajmniej uczniowie starszych klas dadzą sobie z nią radę. Młodszym proponuję pomoc rodziców lub starszych kolegów. Ja też nie odmówię wam pomocy, jeśli będzie konieczna. Zalecane jest również nauczenie się zaklęcia _Protegomal, _które chroni przed krzywdzącymi zaklęciami, chronienie domów i osób zaklęciami antylokalizacyjnymi i szukanie sojuszników, gdzie tylko się da. Jeszcze nie ma wojny. Do niej dopiero się przygotowujemy… a na pewno robi to nasz przeciwnik. _Si vis pacem, para bellum_1! Turoni, chcę z wami porozmawiać po uczcie. U was. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Profesor Babinicz usiadł i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Nikt się nie śmiał. Ktoś nieśmiało zaklaskał, inni to podjęli i wybuchł gorący aplauz. Po nim wstała profesor Umbridge. Uśmiechała się złośliwie.

-No, nie będziecie chyba słuchać tych bajek o powrocie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? – zapytała z udawaną wesołością. – Ponoć widziało to trzech chłopców, z których tylko jeden miał skończone siedemnaście lat! Gdyby Sami-Wiecie-Kto rzeczywiście powrócił, nic by z nich nie zostało. Nie panikujcie. Nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby rzeczywiście zmarły powrócił do życia! Przecież to niemożliwe.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Tad parsknęli śmiechem. Umbrigde wydawała się nie rozumieć, dlaczego.

-Tak, śmiejcie się – powiedziała. – Śmiejcie się wszyscy z tych, którzy twierdzą, że grozi nam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. I bądźcie spokojni. Ministerstwo Magii nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek zrobił wam krzywdę.

Reszta uczty minęła na jedzeniu, piciu i rozmowach. Po niej Turoni postanowili szybko załatwić sprawę z profesorem Babiniczem i pójść spać. Ruszyli do pokoju wspólnego. Profesor Babinicz dołączył do nich niemal natychmiast. Szczelnie zamknęli drzwi. Turoni usiedli w półokręgu, nauczyciel – przed nimi.

-Anetko, Tad, Rysiu… jesteście zaszczepieni? – zapytał od razu.

-Oczywiście! – powiedział Rysiek za wszystkich. Profesor Babinicz uśmiechnął się.

-To bardzo dobrze. Wiecie być może, że profesor Umbridge… hm… nie bardzo lubi wilkołaki. Jestem waszym opiekunem, więc nie życzę sobie, żeby komuś z was coś się stało. Proszę, lepiej jej nie prowokujcie. I jeszcze… widzę tutaj jeden Kamień Krwi. Gratuluję, Anetko. Co z pozostałymi?

Trojaczki Olszańskie wyjęły z kieszeni po Kamieniu, Rysiek – pokazał bransoletę z wprawionym Kamieniem, a Tad otworzył medalion w kształcie Księżyca w pełni. Profesor Babinicz był zadowolony.

-Czy wszyscy znacie zaklęcie Większej Tarczy? – zapytał jeszcze. Odpowiedziały mu twierdzące pomruki. Profesor Babinicz wstał.

-No, to ja już pójdę. Aha… pilnujcie się, jeśli Aquilla Lestrange będzie w pobliżu. Bardzo się pilnujcie.

Opuścił pokój wspólny Turonów i poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

-Miał pan rację, dyrektorze. Aquilla Lestrange jest Czarodzicem. Ma trójkę w skali. Jej skazą jest pewne… hm… szaleństwo. Ma też perłę, i to potężną. Ona naturalnie wzbudza zaufanie. To jest bardzo niebezpieczne w jej przypadku…

-Dlaczego, Wiktorze? To tylko dziecko.

-Panie dyrektorze, niech pan ją kiedyś poprosi o podwinięcie lewego rękawa.

-Czyżbyś sugerował, że ona ma wypalony Znak?

-Tak, dyrektorze. To da się wyczuć. Ona nie wie, że ja wiem. I lepiej, żeby tak pozostało.

_Dormitorium Slytherinu, część żeńska_

Aquilla przeglądała się swojemu ramieniu. Pan ją wzywał, a ona nie mogła się deportować z Hogwartu. Nie miała już suchego eliksiru przeniesienia. Skoncentrowała się na miejscu, z którego wzywał ją Voldemort. Chcę tam być, pomyślała z całego serca, pragnę tam być, muszę tam być!

Nagle pojawiła się u boku Voldemorta, nie wiedząc, jak. Przyklęknęła.

-Witaj, Czarny Panie – powiedziała. Voldemort machnął ręką.

-Witaj, Aquillo. Wstań. Jak się tu dostałaś? – zapytał. – Byłaś przecież w Hogwarcie. Z Hogwartu nie można się deportować.

-Nie wiem. Zapragnęłam tu być i tu się pojawiłam.

-Dobrze, nieważne. Słyszałem, że Snape już nie uczy.

-Tak, Panie. Tymczasowo jest taki młody nauczyciel…

-Jak się nazywa?

-Babinicz.

-To Polak? – Voldemort odsłonił kły. Aquilla skinęła głową.

-Zdecydowanie Polak, i to młody. Czy to coś złego?

-Polacy są niebezpieczni… - mruknął Voldemort. – Czy on coś mówił?

-Tak, Panie – Aquilla lekko się cofnęła. – Mówił, że powróciłeś i jesteś potężny.

-A nie mówił – prychnął Voldemort – że są ode mnie potężniejsi?

-Nie mówił. Mówił, że żadna ochrona nie jest doskonała, więc trzeba się chronić na wszystkie sposoby.

-Usiądź, Aquillo. Czy wiesz, co czyni Polaków potężnymi?

-Chyba to, że mają wielu czarodziejów…

-To jest mały problem. Prawdziwa siła Polaków tkwi w Czarodzicach.

-W Czarodzicach?

-Tak. W tych, dla których tworzenie nowych zaklęć jest równie łatwe, co dla mnie rzucanie ich. Wśród Polaków jest ich wielu… wiem, że w Hogwarcie w zeszłym roku był jeden. Polak i Czarodzic.

-Był – skinęła głową Aquilla. – A w tym roku jest ich sześcioro.

-Aż sześcioro?

-Tak. Pięciu chłopaków i dziewczyna.

-W jakim wieku?

-Trzech chłopaków ma jakieś siedem, może osiem lat. Pozostała trójka wygląda na piętnaście.

-Aquillo, mam dla ciebie bardzo ważną i niebezpieczną misję…

-Panie, wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz zrobię, lub zginę próbując.

-Skaptuj jedno z nich. Chcę mieć chociaż jednego Czarodzica po swojej stronie.

-Oczywiście, panie. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

-Dobrze. Zacznij jutro, a teraz wracaj do Hogwartu, zanim zobaczą, że cię nie ma.

Aquilla skłoniła się jeszcze raz i skoncentrowała się na swoim łóżku w dormitorium Slytherinu. Pojawiła się tam, nie wiedząc, jak.

_Dormitorium Tanderdalu_

-Czyżby oni sądzili, że Turoni zawsze będą jednej płci naraz? – zapytała krytycznie Anetka. Rysiek poklepał ją po plecach.

-Zawsze możesz spać przed kominkiem… - powiedział z uśmiechem. – Zresztą, chętnie się przyłączę.

-Tak, przed kominkiem – prychnęła Anetka. – A jak któryś będzie chciał wyjść powłóczyć się po zamku, to mi na ogon nadepnie i co będzie?

-Będzie pogryziony.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Nigdy nie mówiłem, jak zostałem wilkołakiem?

-Nie! – zawołali wszyscy pozostali.

-Byłem na wakacjach. Miałem wtedy z cztery lata… na wakacjach z rodzicami, no i w sąsiednim namiocie był wilkołak. Spać to on lubił, bardzo lubił. Nawet i do południa. Miał brata, w moim wieku, z którym się bardzo przyjaźniłem. Często przychodziłem do ich namiotu… i raz nadepnąłem wilkołakowi na ogon. A on mnie pogryzł. Od razu mnie zaszczepili, ale tata się wkurzył i już nigdy nie pojechaliśmy tam na wakacje.

-Nie rozumiem – mruknął Tad. – Przecież już jesteś wilkołakiem, to co jeszcze mogło się stać?

-Nie wiem, ale tata po prostu już nie chce tam jeździć. On nie bardzo lubi wilkołaki.

-Hałasujesz podczas pełni?

-Nie, przecież wychodzę do lasu zanim wzejdzie księżyc!

-Rozsądnie.

Tymczasem Anetka odgrodziła parawanem jedno łóżko w dormitorium.

-Jeśli któryś tam wlezie, to pogryzę! – ostrzegła. – Gdzie łazienka?

-Wyliż się. Nie wiem – powiedział Robert.

-To znaczy, że ty też nie masz zamiaru się myć? – zapytała podejrzliwie Anetka. – Jeśli któryś będzie śmierdział, to będę się brzydziła pogryźć, ale mam przecież jeszcze różdżkę i GSM.

-My też mamy – Mateusz zaprezentował odpowiedni sprzęt. – Standardowa czarodzicielska.

-Tak… - westchnął Robert. – Bo liczy się, kto ma lepszą różdżkę i lepiej nią wywija.

-Dobra, chłopaki, idziemy spać! Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień! Musimy spenetrować zamek! – zawołała Anetka i zwinęła się w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Pozostali również zrezygnowali z kąpieli i tak, jak stali, w ubraniach, położyli się spać.

_MŁOT__2_

-Jak to panna Antkowiak nie będzie nas uczyć? – Uczniowie byli niepocieszeni. – Lubiliśmy ją!

-Panna Antkowiak zmieniła pracę – wyjaśnił nowy nauczyciel magii bitewnej. – Jest teraz Twardzielem…

Cała klasa wydała z siebie jęk.

-Ale panna Antkowiak…

-Trudno, panna Antkowiak wybrała swoją drogę. Teraz ja was będę uczyć.

Rozległ się chóralny jęk. Panna Antkowiak była przynajmniej oswojona…

_Okolice Łodzi_

Agnieszka zamieszała herbatę i oblizała łyżeczkę. Wrzesień po raz pierwszy od lat nie oznaczał dla niej mnóstwa pracy. A przynajmniej nie więcej niż w czasie wakacji. Ze względu na powrót Voldemorta i tak wszyscy Twardziele byli w stanie podwyższonej gotowości. Jednak akurat ten dzień był dla Agnieszki spokojniejszy niż inne. Jakież to szczęście, pomyślała, że ta niedziela jest dla mnie…

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Agnieszka wstała z krzesła i poszła otworzyć. Najpierw przezornie spojrzała przez judasza i upewniła się, że przybyszem nie jest Lucek. Dopiero wtedy otworzyła drzwi na oścież.

-Proszę, Mareczku – zaprosiła gościa do środka. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat dzisiaj mam luźniejszy dzień?

-Od Filipa – wyjaśnił pan Marek od dendromagii. – W końcu jestem wychowawcą.

-Misiek nie sprawia problemów? – upewniła się Agnieszka.

-On ma już siedemnaście lat, wie, jak się zachować. Prosił, żebym ci to przekazał – pan Marek wyciągnął z kieszeni Kamień Krwi. – Czy wiesz, co to jest?

-Nie mam pojęcia – Agnieszka wyciągnęła rękę po Kamień. Był ciepły i delikatnie pulsował.

-To jest Kamień Krwi.

-Ten, o którym Kirane tak dużo teraz mówi?

-Ten sam. Póki będziesz go nosić, nie grozi ci śmierć. Został zrobiony dla ciebie i będzie chronił tylko ciebie. To bardzo potężna magia. Smocza.

-Smocza magia… - Agnieszka zacisnęła palce na Kamieniu. Pachniał jej synem. – To każdy każdemu może zrobić?

-Nie. To można zrobić tylko dla kogoś, kogo się bardzo kocha. Wiesz, zrobiłbym go dla ciebie, ale Filip mnie uprzedził. On zaczął jeść więcej tylko po to, żeby przytyć na tyle, żeby pielęgniarka pobrała od niego krew… żeby mógł to dla ciebie zrobić.

-Dobry Boże3… - wyszeptała Agnieszka. – To on już wtedy wiedział, jak to zrobić… Ale dlaczego ty?

-Wiesz chyba Agnieszko, ile dla mnie znaczysz…

-Nie mówmy jeszcze o tym – wyszeptała Agnieszka pochylając głowę – daj mi trochę czasu. Lepiej powiedz, skąd Filip…

-Filip mówił mi, że dowiedział się od jednej ze swoich podopiecznych, której młodszy brat zaadaptował smoczą magię do naszej. Receptura nie jest trudna…

-Wiem, wzięłam ulotkę i recepturę z Kirane, ale jeszcze nie zebrałam wszystkich składników. W łódzkim Kirane spokojnie odciągną mi szklankę krwi, ale skąd mam wziąć płatki magnolii? W alchemicznym na rogu nie ma.

-Ktoś w szkole na pewno ma. Mogę ci załatwić i za tydzień przyniosę. Resztę masz?

-Świeży rozmaryn mam w doniczce na oknie, Misiek stale używa wody z Dniepru do trzęsiawki, więc jest parę kanistrów w domu, pełne mleko w lodówce, na wypadek, gdyby Misiek postanowił wpaść na weekend… tylko ta wilkołacza sierść i magnolia stanowią problem. Fazę kamienną mam.

-Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Rozumiem, że chcesz chronić Filipa.

-Myślę, że będę mogła zrobić dwa Kamienie. Ten drugi byłby dla Ciebie…

_Mały domek nad Wisłą_  
-No, Stella, podejdź tutaj – zachęcił swoją domową smoczycę Syriusz, wyciągając z kieszeni ciasteczko. – Bądź dobrą smoczycą. Będziesz się ładnie bawić z bliźniakami, jak już się urodzą, prawda? Dobra Stella, chodź do mnie…

Smoczyca podeszła i otarła się o nogi Syriusza. Zdawało się, że rozumie ludzką mowę, chociaż sama wydawała jedynie piski i pomiaukiwania. Z chęcią przyjęła smakołyk i podfrunęła w górę tak, że jej pysk znalazł się na poziomie Syriuszowej twarzy.

-Nie liż – ostrzegł Syriusz. Stella miała ostry język i lizanie w jej wykonaniu nie było przyjemne. Miała też długą sierść, którą zawsze utrzymywała w porządku. Pod tym względem zachowywała się jak kot.

-Siri! Zostaw już tę zabawę i chodź na obiad! – zawołała z kuchni Kasia. Syriusz podrapał Stellę za uszami i podszedł do stołu.

-Jesz za dwoje – zauważył. Kasia zmarszczyła brwi.

-Chyba to normalne.

-Powinnaś jeść za troje.

Kasia roześmiała się.

-Nie dałabym rady. Żołądek ma ograniczoną pojemność, słyszałeś o tym kiedyś?

-Ale się rozciąga! Tak samo jak usta. Przy okazji, wierzysz w to, że jak się włoży żarówkę do ust, to nie da się jej wyjąć? Ja nie. Przecież usta się rozciągają, a żarówka jest gładka4…

-Nawet nie próbuj. Znam zaklęcie zwiotczające mięśnie, ale wolałabym go nie używać.

-Ja też je znam. Bardzo sympatyczne, można rozbroić przeciwnika i…

-Czy naprawdę KAŻDE zaklęcie można wykorzystać w ofensywie?

-Nie wiem. Musiałbym sprawdzić wszystkie, ale nawet to, które przywołuje czekoladowo-malinowy budyń, przydaje się w walce.

Kasia dziabnęła widelcem rybę.

-Ty na to wszystko patrzysz i nie grzmisz… - wymamrotała.

_Łańcut_

Kerri-lai uparcie patrzyła w kierunku, z którego zazwyczaj przybywała szóstka pomocników. Nie pomagały zapewnienia, że na pewno nie przyjdą, bo są bardzo niekompatybilni geograficznie. Odkąd Charlie ożenił się z Kazią, starała się na niego nie wskakiwać, ale brakowało jej tej niewinnej zabawy. Późno w nocy nadal czuwała.

-Niebo gwiaździste nade mną – stwierdziła, patrząc w górę. – Prawo moralne we mnie5. Do pełnego szczęścia przydałby się jeszcze ktoś pode mną.

Nieoczekiwanie dołączył do niej młody Tarreu z zagrody.

-Serio to mówiłaś? – zapytał. Po chwili leżał na rozłożonych skrzydłach, z łapami podniesionymi w obronnym geście, z Kerri-lai na klatce piersiowej.

-Bardzo serio – odparła Kerri-lai. – A wiem, że i ty to lubisz, Saket-leu.

Saket-leu położył uszy po sobie.

-Zejdziesz ze mnie? – poprosił. Kerri-lai niechętnie uwolniła samca.

-Zdecydowanie różnisz się od tamtych ludzkich Kaki – mruknęła. Saket-leu otarł się o nią.

-Nie przejmuj się już nimi, Kerri-lai…

-Ale ja ich lubię!

-Kerri-lai. Jesteś już duża… już prawie Tarrei. Czas, żebyś mniej przejmowała się ludźmi, a bardziej smokami. Co cię obchodzą jakieś ludzkie Kaki? Powinnaś niedługo mieć swoje.

Kerri-lai pacnęła Saketa-leu miękką łapą.

-Zapewne z tobą? – zapytała żartobliwie. Mina samca wyrażała potwierdzenie.

_Hogwart_

Wszyscy uczniowie przekonali się, że na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magię wiele się nie nauczą. Każdy wykorzystywał ten czas na to, co było potrzebne: na prace domowe, na zapraszanie się na randki, a nawet na zaległe lektury. Dwie tylne ławki, zajmowane przez Turonów, były najweselsze. Jedną zajmowali bracia Olszańscy, a drugą – wilkołaki. Obie ławki chętnie ćwiczyły częściową przemianę. Gdy Umbridge spojrzała znad swojej katedry, Rysiek i Tad mieli wilcze uszy, Anetka – ogon, a bracia Olszańscy zarykiwali się ze śmiechu. Umbridge zmarszczyła brwi.

-JA WAM SIĘ PONAWYDURNIAM JEDEN Z DRUGIM! – wrzasnęła. Rysiek parsknął śmiechem.

-To nie jest wydurnianie się – stwierdził. – To ćwiczenia.

-Macie czytać podręcznik, a nie…

-A co nam przyjdzie z czytania podręcznika? – zapytała Anetka. – Spodziewałam się, że obrona przed czarną magią to coś w rodzaju magii bitewnej…

-Magia bitewna prowadzi prosto do czarnej magii! – wrzasnęła histerycznie Umbridge. Edward prychnął.

-Czyżby? W Polsce nie ma wielu czarnoksiężników, a magii bitewnej uczymy się od dziecka. Dlatego umiemy się bronić…

Nagle Mateusz wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę zielonego eliksiru.

-Mogę spróbować? – zapytał braci.

-Nie, jeszcze musimy to udoskonalić – uznał Edward. – Nie chcemy przecież żadnych… smutków ubocznych.

-Skutków ubocznych – poprawił go Robert. – Nie wiem, czy uda nam się w pełni ich uniknąć, ale przecież ogon da się amputować…

-Nigdy nie dałbym sobie amputować ogona – Rysiek zadrżał. – Co byłby ze mnie za… - nagle spotkał podejrzliwe spojrzenie Umbridge – Eee… animag… bez ogona?

-Jesteś animagiem? – zapytała Umbridge.

-Jestem. Zarejestrowanym w Polsce.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. Potem Umbridge usiadła na swoim krześle. Do końca lekcji wszyscy Turoni czytali podręcznik.

W pokoju wspólnym Tanderdalu szóstka kolegów usiadła w kręgu. Ich miny nie sugerowały nic dobrego.

-Po trzykroć przeklęstwo6 jej – wycedził przez zęby Rysiek. – Mało się nie ujawniłem.

-Po trzykroć przeklęstwo jej – powtórzyli pozostali. Edward w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował.

-Czy my nie stoimy po jednej stronie barykady? – zapytał. Rysiek ujął go pod brodę.

-Maleńki… - zaczął. – Toczy się nie tylko walka z Waldemarem. Toczy się też walka z likantrofobami.

-Przestań – mruknął Tad. – Nie o to chodzi. Co chciałbyś osiągnąć? Bo ja chcę po prostu dobrze się bawić podczas tego roku, a nie robić nagonkę na „likantrofobów". A Umbrigde to wredna baba i tyle.

Anetka wyjrzała przez okno i zobaczyła księżyc w kwadrze, skierowany wypukłą częścią w prawo.

-Za jakiś tydzień będzie pełnia7. Ja bym jej powyła pod oknem, jak Opalińskiemu. Co wy na to?

-Chętnie. Po trzykroć wycie pod oknem jej – wyszczerzył kły Rysiek.

-Ale z umiarem – przypomniała Anetka. – Potem może już nie wierzyć w „animagów".

-Mam coś, co może z nas częściowo zdjąć podejrzenia – pochwalił się Mateusz.

-„Nas"? Ty nie jesteś wilkołakiem.

-Ale też mogę hałasować!

-A co to jest to coś?

-Małe, śmieszne zaklęcie, które daje wrażenie, że jest znacznie więcej źródeł dźwięku. Jeśli usłyszy sześć osób robiących hałas, może pomyśleć o nas, ale jeśli usłyszy dziesiątki…

-Super! Poszóstna piątka! – zarządził Rysiek.

Gdy tylko przybili, rozległo się pukanie. Tad uchylił drzwi i wysunął różdżkę.

-Ach, to pan – powiedział i wpuścił profesora Babinicza do pokoju.

-Nie przechowujecie tu nic podejrzanego? – zapytał nauczyciel. – Inspekcja Kirane.

-Nic, co Kirane by zabraniało – wyszczerzył się Rysiek. – Co do Ministerstwa Magii, nie jestem taki pewny.

-W porządku, wierzę. Słuchajcie. Muszę was upomnieć. Profesor Umbridge nie jest najlepszą nauczycielką, ale ma władzę nad wami. Nie chcielibyście pisać zdań własną krwią, prawda?

-Nie chcielibyśmy – przyznała Anetka. – A zna pan Zaklęcie Krwiobiorcy?

-Jak działa?

-No… można powiedzieć, że teleportuje krew ofiary do ciała rzucającego…

-Przeszło przez Kirane?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Wysyłałam w maju.

-Nie znam. Ale jeśli macie coś takiego, to już jestem o was spokojny… dzieci muszą psocić. Tylko nie przesadzajcie.

-„Był młody, który życie wstrzemięźliwie pędził; Był stary, który nigdy nie łajał, nie zrzędził…"8 – zacytował Robert w przestrzeń. Profesor Babinicz obruszył się.  
-Taki stary znowu nie jestem – powiedział. – Pilnujcie się.

_Jabłonkowo_

-Nienawidzę silvomagii! – zawyła Danka Wilczyca. – Aella nic nie umie tłumaczyć! Silvomagia do niczego się nie przyda!

Iwona Wilczyca spojrzała na koleżankę znad podręcznika do silvomagii pod wiele mówiącym tytułem „Silva rerum"9 i przeciągnęła się.

-Silvomagia jest całkiem niezła. Zwłaszcza Czytanie terenu. No wiesz, jak się będziemy już teleportować…

Danka bez przekonania skinęła głową. Czarodzice w Jabłonkowie od trzeciej klasy uczyli się teleportacji, żeby nie musieli polegać na suchym eliksirze przeniesienia.

_Kraków, mały domek nad Wisłą_

Kasia upuściła łyżkę i chwyciła się za brzuch.

-Wychodzą – powiedziała. Syriusz zbladł jak ściana.

-Już? – zapytał niemal z histerią.

-Tak by wypadało. Nie panikuj…

Równie dobrze mogłaby próbować skłonić słońce, by nie zachodziło.

-Ale… ale… - plątał się w panice. Kasia poklepała go po ramieniu.

-Zawołaj Magdę z drugiego końca ulicy, ona będzie wiedziała, co robić – powiedziała. Syriusz popędził do kominka.

-MAGDA! – zawył. – Kasia rodzi!

-Dobrze. Za trzy minuty będę – odparła Magda i się rozłączyła. W istocie była znacznie wcześniej, bo już po minucie, i od razu przejęła inicjatywę.

-Syriusz! Podaj mi ręczniki. Dzięki. A teraz biegnij na błonia i przynieś gałązkę wrzosu!

-Nie wiedziałam, że wrzos jest potrzebny – mruknęła Kasia pomiędzy jednym jękiem a drugim.

-Nie jest, ale musiałam się go pozbyć. Oddychaj głęboko. Ruszaj przeponą. Teraz rzucę takie małe, śmieszne zaklęcie, które nieco przyśpieszy i ureguluje cały proces. Nie opieraj się.

Małe, śmieszne zaklęcie nie było jednak ani małe, ani śmieszne. Magda zalewała się potem, rzucając je. Kasia starała się współpracować, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, jak. Zdawało jej się, że obaj bliźniacy chcą wydostać się naraz.

-Nie mdlej! – zawołała Magda. Kasia, jak zawsze, usłuchała uzdrawiacza.

Pół godziny później było po wszystkim. Syriusz wrócił z wrzosem.

-Urodzili się? – zapytał. Magda odebrała od niego roślinkę i wstawiła do wazonu z pewnym prostym eliksirem.

-Spójrz tylko – powiedziała. Dwójka noworodków leżała tuż przy Kasi. Syriusz pogłaskał najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego.

-Obaj chłopcy? – zapytał. Magda potrząsnęła głową.

-Chłopiec był pierwszy. A to jest dziewczynka.

Syriusz wziął córkę na ręce.

-Jesteś śliczna – powiedział. Mała popatrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami koloru stali.

-Oboje piątka w skali – dodała Magda. – Zapisałam ci ich perły i skazy.

-Wiedziałem, że piątka – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. Jego córka uśmiechnęła się szczerym, bezzębnym uśmiechem.

1 Łac. „Jeśli chcesz pokoju, gotuj się do wojny"

2 Magiczny Łódzki Ogólniak Transkontynentalny

3 Nie powinno się tak mówić, bo to pleonazm, ale Agnieszka jest prostym Twardzielem, a uczyła magii bitewnej, więc może nie wiedzieć.

4 To złudzenie jest przyczyną wizyt wielu ludzi na izbie przyjęć. Po włożeniu żarówki do ust następuje skurcz mięśni, przez co żarówki wyjąć się nie da.

5 Immanuel Kant. Chyba wszyscy to wiedzą.

6 Przestarzałe, ale nieźle brzmi. Zygmunt Krasiński, „Nie-boska komedia", akt III.

7 Jest to sposób na określanie, czy zbliża się pełnia, czy nów: jeśli księżyc przypomina literę C (okrągły po lewej), to Chudnie, a jeśli przypomina literę D (okrągły po prawej), to się Dopełnia.

8 Ignacy Krasicki, „Wstęp do bajek".

9 Łac. „Las rzeczy". Silva rerum zawierało właściwie wszystko.


	4. Październik

_Rzekła T.E.D.S.: porzucę ten fanfik, albowiem nikt go nie czyta, poza tym mam maturę do zdania w tym roku. Lecz rzekł czytelnik: autorko, czy gdyby znalazło się dziesięciu, którzy czytają ten fanfik, czy kontynuowałabyś go? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych dziesięciu. I rzekł wtedy czytelnik: autorko, a gdyby znalazło się nie dziesięciu, a dziewięciu – czy kontynuowałabyś ten fanfik? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych dziewięciu. Lecz wtedy rzekł czytelnik: a gdyby nie dziewięciu, a ośmiu czytało ten fanfik – czy tych ośmiu doczekałoby się kontynuacji? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych ośmiu. A wtedy rzekł czytelnik: ale gdyby ośmiu się nie znalazło, a jedynie siedmiu, czy tych siedmiu dostałoby ciąg dalszy? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych siedmiu. I rzekł czytelnik: a gdyby do siedmiu zabrakło tylko jednego, czy dla sześciu znalazłaby się kontynuacja? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych sześciu. Ale wtedy rzekł czytelnik: wybacz mi moją śmiałość, ale gdyby nie sześciu, a pięciu śledziło tę historię – czy tych pięciu miałoby dalej co czytać? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych pięciu. Na to rzekł czytelnik: ale gdyby pięciu nie było, czy dla czterech napisałabyś następny rozdział? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych czterech. Ale czytelnik rzekł: może być przecież, że trzech z niecierpliwością czeka na następny rozdział – czyż sprawiłabyś tym trzem taki zawód? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych trzech. Na to rzekł czytelnik: autorko, a gdyby nie trzech, a dwóch z zapartym tchem czytało te przygody – czy pociągnęłabyś je dalej? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tych dwóch. I rzekł czytelnik: ostatnie pytanie do ciebie kieruję: gdyby tylko jeden czytał – czy przez wzgląd na tego jednego zrezygnowałabyś z porzucenia fanfika? I rzekła T.E.D.S.: nie porzucę fanfika przez wzgląd na tego jednego._

_I napisała T.E.D.S. rozdział, i widziała T.E.D.S., że to było dobre._

-Nie, Sev, nie musisz tu cały czas przy mnie siedzieć – uśmiechnęła się Krysia. – Możesz iść się przejść, przy okazji kup trochę jaskółczego ziela, niezapominajek i srebrnego piasku. Potrzebuję do eliksirów.

Severus skinął głową i wyszedł. Jak dobrze, pomyślała Krysia. Oznaczało to, że nie będzie go przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. I nie będzie panikował, gdy ona będzie rodzić…

Znajoma Uzdrawiaczka z Kirane była na miejscu, gdy Krysi odchodziły wody i później podczas porodu. Poród przebiegał ciężko – Krysia co prawda nie czuła bólu, ale męczyła się zbyt szybko. Oddychała ciężko i urywanie.

-Powoli i spokojnie – powiedziała uzdrawiaczka – musisz się bardziej zmobilizować. Wiem, że jest Ci ciężko. Trochę późno masz te dzieci złotko, wiesz o tym...

-No, co zrobić, tak wyszło – jęknęła Krysia.

–Nie gadaj, tylko pracuj: wdech… wydech… powoli i głęboko…

Uzdrawiaczka była profesjonalistką i trzymała nerwy na uwięzi. Wręcz emanowała spokojem i wkrótce Krysia uspokoiłaby się całkowicie, gdyby nie wpadł Severus.

-Co tu się dzieje? – wrzasnął. –Krysiu, to już? Czemu nic nie mówiłaś?

-Jak się nie uspokoisz, to cię wyrzucę – syknęła Uzdrawiaczka. – Krysia musi się skupić! Możesz ją potrzymać za rękę.

-Znaczy, mam się czuć wyrzucony, czy nie? – mruknął Severus. Krysia uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.

- Zostań ze mną… – jęknęła. Severus zachłysnął się strachem

-Czy wszystko będzie dobrze? – zapytał.

-Nie panikuj, tylko pogarszasz sprawę – odparła Uzdrawiaczka i sięgnęła po fiolkę jakiegoś niebieskozielonego eliksiru. - Krysiu, wypij to teraz powoli – poleciła. Eliksir był wstrętny i Krysia o mało nie zwymiotowała, ale zaraz poczuła się lepiej.

-Teraz pójdzie już z górki – obiecała Uzdrawiaczka i rzeczywiście, po niecałej godzinie urodziły się dwie drobne dziewczynki. Podobne do siebie jak dwie krople wody!1

-No… - mruknęła Uzdrawiaczka przez zęby. - Niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

Severus nagle osłabł

– Czy… naprawdę?…

-Tak – westchnęła Uzdrawiaczka – ale uważaj na nią jeszcze co najmniej przez tydzień, poród bardzo ją wyczerpał, a jeżeli chce karmić, musi dbać o siebie i dużo odpoczywać. A i później nie może się przemęczać jak dawniej bywało – Uzdrawiaczka sięgnęła do kieszeni i wręczyła Severusowi jakiś klucz. – Schowaj go dobrze, to klucz od jej pracowni. Nie wpuszczaj jej do środka.

Severus skinął głową i wsunął klucz do swojej kieszeni. Potem pochylił się nad bliźniaczkami.

-Śliczne – uśmiechnął się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Dlaczego na mnie nie poczekałaś?

-Ja bym mogła – mruknęła Krysia. – One nie chciały…

Severus delikatnie wziął na ręce jedną z bliźniaczek. Obie dziewczynki były rude. Severus miał nadzieję, że z tego wyrosną…

-Chciałabym jedną z nich nazwać imieniem mojego brata – uśmiechnęła się prosząco Krysia.

-Ignac? – zdziwił się Severus.

-Nie, Stach. To znaczy… Staszka. Stanisława.

-Staszka… - powtórzył Severus. – Ładne imię. A drugą możemy nazwać Lil… Julia?

-Liljulia? Coś jak Tomjon? – zakpiła Krysia. Mina Severusa była wystarczającym dowodem na to, iż Mistrz Eliksirów nie czytał „Trzech Wiedźm". Krysia zachichotała.

-Julia? Niech będzie Julia. Juleczka…

Julka i Staszka dały się wykąpać bez większych problemów. Severus nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że został ojcem dwóch czarodzicielskich córek. DWÓCH!

_Hogwart_

Profesor Babinicz zamaszystym krokiem wszedł do lochów. Na tablicy napisał numer strony.

-Dzisiaj zrobimy eliksir kameleona. Jego głównym działaniem jest uczynienie ciała przezroczystym. Kto mi powie, oprócz Turonów, jakie są efekty uboczne tego eliksiru? Jeszcze nie zaglądajcie do książek…

Zapadła głęboka cisza. Powoli, nieśmiało Hermiona podniosła rękę.

-Tak, panno Granger? – zapytał zachęcająco Babinicz.

-Najczęstszym efektem ubocznym jest senność i ogólne spowolnienie – wyrecytowała.

-Dobrze. Czy ktoś wie, jak zniwelować te efekty?

Ręka Bursztynowego Ryśka wystrzeliła w powietrze.

-Tak, panie Scolder?

-Wystarczy dodać opiłków bursztynu przed drugim zagotowaniem – powiedział pewnie Rysiek.

-Dobrze. A teraz – do dzieła. Przepis macie w podręczniku.

Przeszedł się po klasie i nachylił się do Anetki.

-Masz wyciek – szepnął. Wilkołaczyca zredukowała sobie ogon, rumieniąc się. Niekontrolowane wycieki magii zdarzały jej się coraz częściej. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na wyrośnięciu ogona lub wilczych uszu, ale bywało i gorzej…

-Zróbcie lepiej coś z tym – poradził im profesor Babinicz, gdy znów spotkali się w pokoju wspólnym Tanderdalu. Anetka nie była w stanie sama hamować wycieków magii. Ani profesor Babinicz, ani pozostali Turoni nie wiedzieli, jak sobie z tym poradzić – była to bardzo rzadka przypadłość.

-Mam pomysł – odezwał się Ed. – Może za każdym razem będziemy udawać, że to myśmy rzucili na nią zaklęcie? I dla niepoznaki będziemy dorabiać ogony też innym ludziom?

Profesor Babinicz załamał się.

-Ale żeby nie było, że wam na to pozwoliłem! – zawołał.

_Dwór Malfoyów_

-Wiesz, sumienie… - westchnął Lucjusz. – Narcyza wymaga ode mnie niemożliwego…

-_Wiem. Sam się w to wkopałeś._

-Nie musisz mnie dobijać.

-_Wcale nie chcę._

-A może byś porozmawiał z jej sumieniem… no wiesz… żeby ono ją przekonało?

-_Właściwie mógłbym._

-To proszę… zrób to…

Narcyza nie usłyszała szybkiej wymiany zdań między dwoma sumieniami. Szybko jednak poczuła, że coś ją uwiera.

-_To ja, Narcyzo…_ - usłyszała delikatny głos. – _Twoje sumienie…_

-Sumienie? Ja chyba wariuję – mruknęła pod nosem.

-_Nie, to naprawdę ja… pomyśl… czy nie za wiele chcesz od Lucjusza? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby dotrzymał słowa danego wam dwom…_

-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

-_Zadręczasz jego… i siebie też… i nic cię to nie obchodzi?_

Narcyza bez słowa wstała. Narzuciła na ramiona płaszcz i wyszła. Rzuciła zaklęcie lokalizacyjne, po czym deportowała się.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która po aportacji rzuciła jej się w oczy, nie był dom. Była to szklarnia, większa od domu niemal dwukrotnie. Po co komuś przy domu potrzebna tak duża szklarnia?, pomyślała Narcyza. Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała. Zaraz potem przeszło jej przez myśl, że może nie był to dobry pomysł, ale było już za późno na odwrót. Zanim Narcyza zdążyłaby się deportować, drzwi się otworzyły. Stała w nich młoda kobieta o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Nie była wysoka.

-Dzień dobry – powiedziała.

-Dzień dobry… pani Agnieszka Antkowiak?

-Panna Agnieszka Antkowiak – poprawiła Agnieszka. Narcyza wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

-Jeszcze się nie znamy… jestem Narcyza Malfoy – przedstawiła się. Agnieszka popatrzyła na nią jak na ropuchę

-Proszę, niech pani wejdzie – zaprosiła ją niechętnie do środka.

Narcyza zawahała się poniewczasie. Agnieszka zaprowadziła ją do niewielkiego salonu i usadowiła na kanapie.

-Pewnie pani się zastanawia, po co tu przyszłam… - zaczęła i urwała. Agnieszka pominęła ten wstęp milczeniem.

-Napije się pani herbaty, pani Narcyzo? – zaproponowała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, machnęła różdżką. Na stoliku zmaterializował się zielony dzbanek i dwie, pasujące do niego, filiżanki. Na drugie machnięcie pojawił się też talerzyk z ciastkami. Narcyza podejrzliwie spojrzała na Agnieszkę. Ta zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Usiadła obok Narcyzy i zdawkowo się uśmiechała. Narcyza postanowiła przerwać milczenie.

-Ja… jestem żoną Lucjusza Malfoya… - zaczęła znów. Agnieszka skinęła głową.

-Wiem o tym.

Jej oczy zwęziły się ledwo zauważalnie. Narcyza westchnęła.

-Mam syna – dodała. Agnieszka znów skinęła głową.

-Draco, mój syn, ostatnio bardzo się zmienił… myślę, że przyczyną może być towarzystwo pani syna.

-Towarzystwo? – zastanowiła się Agnieszka. – Nie sądzę. Podejrzewam raczej, że Filip rzucił na niego urok. I to jeszcze zanim się spotkali… ba, zanim Draco o nim usłyszał.

-Urok? Na taką odległość? To w ogóle możliwe? – zdziwiła się Narcyza i sięgnęła po ciastko, na moment zapominając o podejrzliwości.

-Filip ma bardzo dużą moc… nawet jak na Czarodzica. A z dużą mocą wiąże się duży zasięg. Wiem, że rzucał zaklęcia na Lucjusza… zsyłał mu sny. A skoro sięga do Lucjusza, to dlaczego nie do Dracona?

Narcyza zadrżała. Taki zasięg… nie chciałaby narazić się komuś, kto potrafi rzucać zaklęcia z Polski do Anglii. Ale to również oznaczało…

-Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? – zapytała, siląc się na spokojny ton. Agnieszka obracała różdżkę w palcach.

-Trochę jest – przyznała. – Ale Filip się kontroluje. A niekiedy jego zdolności są naprawdę przydatne…

Agnieszka nie miała zamiaru zwierzać się Narcyzie ze swoich obaw, ale uznała, że dobrze będzie, jeśli spróbuje zabezpieczyć Miśka przed Malfoyami.

-Jeśli pani to przeszkadza, poproszę syna, żeby nie kontaktował się ze swoim młodszym bratem. Może to panią uspokoi… - mruknęła. Narcyza lekko poczerwieniała.

-Może ma pani do mnie żal, ale zapewniam, że nie wiedziałam nic o jego obietnicach w stosunku do Pani – oświadczyła. – Może trudno pani w to uwierzyć, ale nie chciałabym Lucjusza, gdybym wiedziała, że jest związany… obietnicą… gdzie indziej.

Tym razem Agnieszka na moment straciła dech, ale nie na długo.

-Moja rodzina i tak była przeciwna temu związkowi…

Nagle Narcyza uświadomiła sobie coś ważnego:

-Zaraz! Jak to: rzucał zaklęcia na Lucjusza? Czyli to przez _niego_…

-Filip jedynie zsyłał Lucjuszowi pewne… sny… a co Lucjusz z tym zrobił, to jego sprawa.

-Chciałaś mi odebrać Lucjusza… i twój syn… - Narcyza wstała.

-To jednak ty odebrałaś mi Lucjusza – Agnieszka również wstała. – Gdyby nie ty, Lucjusz byłby tutaj. Ze mną. A Filip wcale nie musiałby zsyłać na niego takich snów.

Agnieszka wcale nie wyglądała groźnie. Narcyza prychnęła.

-Widać Lucjusz uznał cię za gorszą ode mnie… był gotów tak łatwo porzucić wszelką myśl o tobie, zostawić cię samą z dzieckiem…

-Och, miło, że lubisz takich nieodpowiedzialnych mężczyzn… łatwo mu przyszło cię zostawić, skąd wiesz, że nie zostawi _ciebie_ samej z dzieckiem? Lepiej zostaw różdżkę. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

To jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Narcyzę. Niebieski promień zaklęcia poleciał w stronę Agnieszki, jednak ta go odbiła.

-Naprawdę nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – powtórzyła Agnieszka. – Ale chyba nie dajesz mi wyboru.

Z różdżki Agnieszki wytrysnął jasnozielony promień. Narcyza uchyliła się.

-Niewybaczalne… - syknęła. Agnieszka zaśmiała się krótko.

-To nie była _avada_. To było coś łagodniejszego… no dalej. Pokaż, na co cię stać.

Narcyza rzucała zaklęcia coraz szybciej. Agnieszka nie była w stanie już ich wszystkich odbijać, pochłaniać czy też blokować. Sama też przeszła do ofensywy. Promienie we wszystkich kolorach widma latały po saloniku. Agnieszce przeszło przez myśl, że testy twardzielskie wcale nie były przesadzone. Zamiast Narcyzy mógł tu być dowolny śmierciożerca. Walka coraz bardziej się zaostrzała. Agnieszka krwawiła z rozciętego policzka. Jej lewa ręka była bezwładna. Oczywiście i ona kilka razy trafiła Narcyzę, i poparzyła ją mocno. Lubiła ogień. Ogień był jak oczyszczenie…

Źle! Nie pozwolić sobie na dekoncentrację!

To jest kobieta, która zabrała Lucjusza…

Kolejny płomień poleciał w stronę Narcyzy, podpalając jej włosy.

Włosy, które Lucjusz musiał pokochać.

Spokój i zimna krew Agnieszki zostały wyparte przez zwykłą wściekłość i żądzę zemsty.

Za osiemnaście lat tęsknoty.

Za rozczarowanie.

Nawet za niedowagę Miśka.

Inni Twardziele powtarzali jej, że danie się ponieść emocjom to jeden z największych błędów, jakie może popełnić. Lecz dopiero teraz – _dopiero, gdy popełniła ten błąd _– wiedziała, jak był wielki.

Kolejne zaklęcie uderzyło – obie kobiety naraz. Szata Narcyzy zapaliła się jeszcze raz, a Agnieszka…

…upuściła różdżkę.

Z błyskiem triumfu w oczach Narcyza chwyciła różdżkę przeciwniczki i, zanim ta zdołała ją zaatakować w inny sposób, deportowała się. Wtedy w saloniku zmaterializował się inny Twardziel.

-Widzę, że wzięłaś sobie do serca polecenie Kirane, by podawać śmierciożercom fałszywe informacje… ładnie, ładnie…

-O czym ty… - zaczęła Agnieszka.

-Pozwoliłaś jej myśleć, że cię pokonała… tak, wiem, co masz na myśli… ona nie jest śmierciożercą… ale jej mąż jest. Ona mu na pewno powie wszystko.

-Jak długo…

-Od samego początku. A nawet wcześniej. Byłem tu, niewidzialny… właściwie to trochę jej pomogłem, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Zaraz naprawię ci rękę.

-Nie musisz…

-Ale powinienem. Będzie trochę bolało, ale niedługo. Nie bój się. Widzisz, mam Odznakę i w ogóle, i znasz mnie…

-Nie boję…

-I bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze trochę i będzie w porządku. Obawiałem się, że naprawdę ją zabijesz…

-Nie ją…

-Ha, ha, jeszcze będziesz miała okazję. Na pewno! No, porusz ręką. Świetnie.

-Dziękuję…

-Nie musisz dziękować. Dobrze, że nie pokazałaś jej magii bezróżdżkowej, bo nauczyliby się przed nią bronić tak, jak nasi… z drugiej strony szkoda, że straciłaś różdżkę…

-Nic takiego…

-Masz na myśli, że nie straciłaś różdżki?

-Nie…

Agnieszka, nie czekając na odpowiedź kolegi, podeszła do komody, otworzyła górną szufladę i wyjęła z niej różdżkę.

-Kto je robił? – zapytał Twardziel, słusznie przypuszczając, że w szufladzie jest ich więcej.

-Mój syn – wyjaśniła krótko Agnieszka.

-No, mam nadzieję, że masz to już z grubsza za sobą – rzekł Twardziel. – w końcu rzeczywiście chyba nie masz o co mieć do niej pretensji… rozumiem, że to jest irracjonalne, ale taka potyczka dobrze ci powinna zrobić. Inna sprawa, że szef nie byłby zadowolony… jeśli na akcji spotkasz któreś z nich, to musisz bardziej uważać, bo wylecisz tego samego dnia.

-Tak bardzo się wściekłam? Chyba się nie dziwisz – mruknęła Agnieszka. – Przychodzi tu taka… no dobrze, już nie powiem, jaka, ale wiesz… i mi truje o Miśku… nie wytrzymałam!

-No właśnie – westchnął Twardziel. – To nawet nie to, że się wściekłaś, ale w pewnym momencie całkiem przestałaś panować nad tym, co robiłaś. Widziałem to i szef też by zobaczył... Radzę ci potrenować kontrolowanie się w momencie dużych emocji, to naprawdę jest konieczne. Myślę, że za jakiś tydzień zaczynają się warsztaty, zorientuj się w tematach i terminach w bazie…

-Naprawdę muszę? – jęknęła Agnieszka. Warsztaty zazwyczaj odbywały się w weekendy, a wtedy Miśkowi zdarzało się wracać do domu…

-Tak, inaczej będę musiał złożyć raport. A te szkolenia są naprawdę niezłe, spróbuj dostać się do Kryspina – jest świetnym nauczycielem.

-No dobra – powiedziała niezbyt zachwycona Agnieszka – zrobię co tylko będę mogła. _Dwór Malfoyów_

-Już nie musisz się martwić o tę tam… Agnieszkę – rzekła triumfująco Narcyza i położyła przed Lucjuszem zdobytą różdżkę.

-Zabiłaś ją? – zapytał Lucjusz, wystraszony. – Co się stało z twoimi włosami?

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową.

-Żyje. Trochę mnie poparzyła… nic wielkiego. Dziwię się, że _ciebie_ zdołała pokonać.

Lucjusz opuścił głowę.

-Nie chciałeś? – domyśliła się Narcyza. – W każdym razie… już w porządku. Nie musisz już spać na wycieraczce… i doceniam to, że jednak wybrałeś _mnie_. Tej nocy możesz liczyć na to, na co czekałeś…

Nagle Narcyza się zawahała, jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś.  
-Wiedziałeś, że twój syn rzuca na ciebie uroki na taką odległość?

Lucjusz zamarł. Był pewien, że Narcyzie nie chodziło o Draco. Inaczej powiedziałaby przecież „nasz syn".

–Co ja mam teraz z nim zrobić? –jęknął.

_Jabłonkowo_

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

-Dużo jeszcze masz tego towaru? – zapytał Misiek tonem wyrażającym całkowite znudzenie.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

-Zaczarowałem ją tak, że bąbelki się regenerują – odparł Franek, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej nowej zabawki.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

Misiek westchnął ciężko.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

Franek w przypływie empatii oderwał wzrok od folii bąbelkowej.

-Chcesz trochę? – zaproponował.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

-Nie, dzięki – mruknął Misiek.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

Oby Weronika już skończyła lekcje, pomyślał Misiek, wtedy Franek pójdzie gdzieś z nią i przestanie mi tym pstrykać…

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk…

_Hogwart_

-Oni się mnie boją – szepnęła Aquilla. – Oni mnie unikają, a ja chcę się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić…

Jęcząca Marta pomachała ręką przez jej ramię, zapewne chcąc ją kojąco poklepać. Aquilla chlipnęła i wtedy poczuła, że ktoś ją obejmuje ciepłymi, silnymi ramionami.

-Wiem, kim jesteś, Aquillo… - usłyszała szept. Przestraszona, wyrwała się z objęć i spojrzała w uśmiechniętą twarz Anetki Wiszczakówny.

-Nie musisz się mnie bać, Aquillo – powiedziała łagodnie Polka. – Przecież ty i ja… jesteśmy takie same…

O czym ona mówi?, pomyślała Aquilla, przecież gdyby Czarny Pan miał ją po swojej stronie, powiedziałby mi chyba, żebym na nią nie traciła sił i czasu…

-Ty, ja, i chłopcy… wszyscy Turoni i ty… jesteśmy tacy sami…

-Em… A-anetko… - przerwała Aquilla. – Masz ogon…

Anetka zaśmiała się i machnięciem ręki zredukowała swój ogon.

-Mam takie wycieki – wyjaśniła. – Każdy Czarodzic ma jakieś małe utrudnienie, żeby nie było za łatwo. Jakie jest twoje?

-Ja… nie wiem – wyznała Aquilla, czując podniecenie. Czy Anetka właśnie powiedziała, że _ja_ jestem Czarodzicem?, pomyślała.

-Lepiej to wiedzieć – mruknęła Anetka. – Profesor Babinicz na pewno to umie w tobie wyczytać, ja niestety nie. Widzę, że jesteś Czarodzicem i nic więcej – westchnęła.

Aquilla zdecydowanie nie nazwałaby bycia Czarodzicem _i nic więcej_.

Weszła do kabiny. Zamknęła drzwi od środka i deportowała się. Tym razem udało jej się lepiej wycelować: aportowała się tuż za wejściem do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał Czarny Pan. Była podekscytowana i wiedziała, że Voldemort może to wyczuć. Podeszła bliżej niego.

-Panie – szepnęła. – Ja… dowiedziałam się czegoś… o mojej misji.

-Za wcześnie, żeby rezygnować – rzekł Voldemort, nie odwracając się do niej. Aquilla przełknęła ślinę.

-Ja… usłyszałam… to znaczy… ja jestem Czarodzicem.

-Jesteś pewna? – Voldemort odwrócił się do niej. Aquilla uklęknęła przed nim.

-Panie, ja… ja się przecież nauczyłam, jak się teleportować z Hogwartu. Sama. Czy to… czy to nie wystarczający dowód, że jestem Czarodzicem?

-Wstań – polecił Voldemort. – Wiesz, że dostaniesz nagrodę.

-Dzięki ci, Panie…

-Uważaj, żeby cię nie wykryli. Spójrz na tego, o tam – Voldemort wskazał na związaną postać w kącie. – Twoja nagroda. Możesz go zabić.

Aquilla skinęła głową i podeszła do człowieka. Wycelowała w niego różdżką.

-Bombastico – wyszeptała. Jaskraworóżowy promień poleciał wprost w ofiarę.

Voldemort westchnął ciężko.

-Następnym razem zrób to czyściej. Formuła to Avada Kedavra. A teraz wracaj już do szkoły, zanim ktoś zauważy, że cię nie ma.

_Nieco później, Wielka Sala_

-Jak myślicie, chłopaki – zaczęła Anetka, bawiąc się brokułem nabitym na widelec – ilu w tej szkole jest Czarodziców?

-Powiedziałbym, że sześcioro, ale skoro pytasz, to pewnie więcej – mruknął Bursztynowy Rysiek.

-A zatem rozważmy to dokładnie – uśmiechnął się Mysza. – Gdyby w szkole było tylko sześcioro Czarodziców, byłoby to zbyt oczywiste, żeby zadawać nam tę zagadkę. Z drugiej strony, Anetka może być podstępną bestią i zadać nam to pytanie, wiedząc, że uznamy najbardziej oczywistą odpowiedź za zbyt oczywistą. Znając Anetkę jednak, uznaję, że aż do takich podstępów się nie ucieka. Zatem w szkole musi być więcej niż sześcioro Czarodziców. Jaka liczba Czarodziców, poza nami, jest najbardziej prawdopodobna, jeśli odrzucimy zero? Oczywiście jeden. Pozostaje odpowiedzieć na pytanie, kto nim jest. Na wstępie można odrzucić Filcha, bo w nim jest mniej magii niż w moich skarpetkach. Nie podejrzewam także nikogo spośród nauczycieli, jako, że Czarodzic miałby raczej lepsze zajęcia niż uczenie bandy nieznośnej młodzieży. Wobec tego najprawdopodobniej jest to któryś z uczniów. Osobiście stawiałbym na to, że, skoro każdy Czarodzic naturalnie ma wyższą zdolność przyswajania nowych zaklęć, ów uczeń jest Krukonem. Do tego dochodzi fakt, iż do zrodzenia Czarodzica potrzeba zmieszania różnych pól magicznych. To wszystko razem sugeruje, że Czarodzicem jest Cho Chang… wygląda na mieszańca.

-A więc – podsumował Mateusz – Mysza twierdzi, że w szkole jest siedmioro Czarodziców.

-I Mysza ma rację – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie Anetka. – Jest tu jeszcze jeden Czarodzic, a raczej Czarodzicielka. Ale Mysza także się myli, gdyż nie jest to Cho. Nie jest to żadna Krukonka. Ktoś jeszcze próbuje zgadnąć? Jeśli ktoś zgadnie, dostanie buzi.

-Wystarczy, że dobrze obstawi dom? – zapytał z nadzieją Rysiek. Szansa jeden do trzech była już czymś…

-Pod warunkiem, że za pierwszą próbą – zgodziła się Anetka. Rysiek zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem, odliczając na palcach do trzech. Robert nachylił się do kolegi i usłyszał słowa znanej, dziecięcej wyliczanki, której jeszcze dwa lata temu używali na podwórku, żeby ustalić, kto przy grze w piłkę stoi na „budzie": „…raz, dwa, trzy, _crucio_ dziś dostaniesz ty". No cóż – Bursztynek często miał po prostu szczęście. Ponoć zawsze, gdy przybywał na dworzec kolejowy spóźniony o trzy minuty, pociąg spóźniony był o cztery.

-Ślizgonka – obwieścił zdecydowanym tonem. Anetka mrugnęła do Tada, wstała, nachyliła się przez cały stół i cmoknęła Ryśka w policzek. Robert spojrzał na koleżankę i dyskretnie wycelował różdżką w stronę stołu Puchonów.

-Dorobiłem jeszcze jeden ogonek – szepnął. Anetka obejrzała się, zaklęła i usunęła sobie ogon. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i pod stołem pogładziła lekko dłoń Tada.

-No, to skoro już zawęziliśmy grono poszukiwań, czy ktoś podejmie się próby odgadnięcia, _która_ Ślizgonka jest Czarodzicem? – zapytała wesoło. Z jednej strony Edzio, a z drugiej – Mateusz zaczęli poszturchiwać Ryśka, by ten znów spróbował. Bursztynek potrząsnął głową.

-Nie podejmuję się. Ale Edziu, ty zawsze byłeś bystrym chłopcem, więc może ty spróbujesz?

-Nie jestem takim szczęściarzem jak ty – mruknął Ed, ale wyciągnął szyję i rozejrzał się po stole Ślizgonów.

-No cóż, wiedza, iż jest to Ślizgonka, zawęża poszukiwania do zaledwie ósmej części szkoły – prychnął. – Może powinienem szukać kogoś, kto wygląda na mieszańca. A może nie, zważywszy, że z naszej szóstki tylko dwóch jest mieszańcami. Z drugiej strony Wielka Brytania jest dość jednolita, jeśli chodzi o rozmaitość pół magicznych… ale miała kolonie, i to jeszcze niedawno. A zresztą…! – Mysza zazgrzytał zębami. – Użyję sposobu naszej Słonecznej Kropelki. Siadł śmierciojad na cmentarzu, trzyma nogi w kałamarzu…

Robert mocno zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Ed zdawał się tego nie zauważać, liczył w skupieniu. Nagle rozpromienił się i oznajmił:

-To Pansy Parkinson!

Anetka potrząsnęła głową.

-To nie ona… ktoś jeszcze próbuje?

-No, Kropelko Złotych Marzeń, spróbuj! Ty na pewno zgadniesz! Pomyśl, dostaniesz buzi…

Rysiek spuścił głowę.

-Co mi po buzi, skoro i tak nie jestem Kropelką Złotych Marzeń dla naszej wilczycy? – westchnął.

-Bursztynku! – zawołała Anetka. – Przecież jesteś Bursztynkiem dla nas wszystkich…

Rysiek machnął ręką i wstał od stołu. Gwałtownie zasunął krzesło i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Przy stole Turonów zapadła cisza.

-Może… pójdę po niego… - wydusił Mateusz, ale nie ruszył się. Robert, zamyślony, spojrzał w zaczarowany sufit.

-Lestrange – oświadczył.

-Co: Lestrange? – zdziwił się jego „bliźniak".

-Lestrange jest Czarodzicem – wyjaśnił Robert i nadstawił policzek. Tad prychnął. Anetka przytuliła go mocno, gdy już wręczyła nagrodę Robertowi.

-Aquilla Lestrange… Czarodzicem… - mruknął Edward. – Myślicie, że ona się jakoś kontroluje? Inaczej może się wysadzić…

-E, ona ma już trzynaście lat – wzruszył ramionami Tad. – Jakby miała się wysadzić, to już by to zrobiła.

Na korytarzu Rysiek stał z założonymi rękoma i bezmyślnie gapił się na zbroję. Usłyszał, jak ktoś podchodzi. Wiedział, że ludzie czują się niezręcznie, gdy ujawniał wilkołacze zdolności, więc udawał, że nic nie słyszy.

-Wyszedłeś podczas posiłku, nie jesteś już głodny? – usłyszał pytanie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył tę małą Lestrange.

-Nie, już nie. Miło, że się o mnie troszczysz, Lestrange… - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Aquilla. Mam na imię Aquilla – przedstawiła się dziewczyna.

-Rysiek – wilkołak podał jej rękę.

-Rick?

-Nie, Rysiek. Albo – Bursztynek, jeśli wolisz mnie nazywać tak, jak moi przyjaciele to robią…

-Tak, słyszałam, jak cię nazywają – uśmiechnęła się Aquilla. – A dlaczego nazywają cię Kropelką Złotych Marzeń albo Słoneczną Kropelką?2

_Jabłonkowo_

Walające się po całym pokoju kartony po mleku były więcej niż sugestią, że Misiek pracuje nad czymś intensywnie. Franek użył tego jako wymówki, by powłóczyć się z Weroniką po okolicy. Triumfalny okrzyk przyjaciela sprawił jednak, że Franek poczuł ciekawość. Weronika zgodziła się wrócić bez wahania, wiedząc, jak wiele dla Franka znaczy przyjaźń z Miśkiem – oraz będąc wdzięczna za wakacyjną gościnę.

-No, dalej, chwal się, Misiek! – zawołał Franek. – Nad czym to tak pracowałeś tygodniami?

Misiek jeszcze bardziej zwichrzył i tak już rozczochrane włosy.

-Zmajstrowałem detektor Mrocznego Znaku! – oznajmił triumfalnie. – Lepszy niż dotychczasowy!

-Gratulacje! – wykrzyknęła Weronika. – Ale skąd wiesz, że działa?

Misiek nie odpowiedział. Nagle zielona mgiełka detektora, unosząca się nad niedużą fiolką, przybrała barwę ostrego różu i zaczęła przeraźliwie piszczeć.

-Śmierciojad w szkole? – Franek szeroko otworzył oczy. Misiek upewnił się, że maź blokująca jego Znak jest na miejscu i wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Misiek poszedł otworzyć.

-O – mruknął. – Świetnie, że pan tu jest, właśnie mogliśmy zaobserwować działanie mojego nowego detektora Mrocznego Znaku, proszę pana – mruknął na widok Lucjusza.

_Siedziba Zakonu Feniksa_

-…to podstawowa ochrona – tłumaczył Regulus. – Dlatego jest tak ważne, żeby każdy go miał. Można go zrobić dla każdego, kogo się kocha… chociaż lepiej nie dla wielu naraz. Wiecie, nie można się osłabiać utratą dużej ilości krwi naraz. Możecie rozprowadzić recepturę wśród przyjaciół i znajomych… - nagle Regulus westchnął. – Zaprosiliście mnie tylko po to, żebym wam to objaśnił?

-Reg… - mruknął Syriusz. – To prawda, że Kamień Krwi jest jedną z rzeczy, która sprawia, że przydasz się Zakonowi… ale przecież nie jedyna!

-Tak – sarknął Regulus. – Przecież przez moje ręce przechodzą nowe zaklęcie! Może lepiej by było, żebym został w domu, z żoną, dziećmi…

-Ja też powinienem być w domu z dziećmi – jęknął Snape. – Ale muszę wrócić do pracy. Krysia też musi, Mistrz Eliksirów Kirane nie może ot tak iść na urlop macierzyński. I nie mam z kim zostawić bliźniaczek…

-Wiem, do czego zmierzasz – mruknął Regulus. – I mogę to rozważyć.  
-Czyli zapytać żonę, co o tym myśli? – zapytał podstępnie Severus. Mina Regulusa sugerowała, iż były Śmierciożerca ma ochotę przypomnieć sobie to i owo z czasów służby u Voldemorta.

-Uspokójcie się Panowie – powiedział Dumbledore i wbił badawcze spojrzenie w Regulusa. Ten zaczerwienił się i usiadł.

-Przepraszam. Tak, chcę pomóc w walce z Voldemortem. To było tylko… chwilowe załamanie – mruknął.

_Hogwart_

Aquilla wyjęła z kieszeni listę, na której zapisała nazwiska wszystkich Turonów i odhaczyła Anetkę i Ryśka. Ta dwójka nie traktowała jej z podejrzliwością. Wobec tego to spośród nich mogła dobrać drugą osobę służącą Voldemortowi…

-Co tam masz? – usłyszała głos i natychmiast przycisnęła listę do piersi.

-Nic takiego! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc wprost na prefekta Ślizgonów. Ten wyciągnął rękę.

-Co to jest? – zapytał znów. Aquilla niechętnie pokazała mu listę.

-To nazwiska Turonów? – zdziwił się prefekt. – Po co ci one?

-Nieważne…

-Aquillo, wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać – westchnął.

-Ale…

-Dobrze. Nie mów. Życzę ci powodzenia.

Aquilla uśmiechnęła się do kuzyna i poszła szukać Ryśka. Uznała go za łatwiejszy „cel" niż Anetkę.

Spotkała go w bibliotece. Przeglądał właśnie jakąś książkę, całkowicie skupiony. Nie odpowiedział na „cześć" Aquilli, nawet, gdy powtórzyła to kilka razy, coraz głośniej. W końcu zaklęciem _Obscuro_ Aquilla zgasiła światło w całej bibliotece.

-Cześć, Rysiu – powtórzyła po raz kolejny.

-A, cześć, Aquillo – odparł Rysiek. – Mogłabyś zapalić światło…?

Aquilla spełniła jego prośbę.

-Wiesz, Rysiu… mam do ciebie sprawę – powiedziała. Rysiek zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.

-Tak? Kawa na ławę – zachęcił dziewczynę.

-Jak długo wiesz, że jesteś Czarodzicem? – zapytała. Rysiek zamyślił się.

-Właściwie to odkąd pamiętam, a dlaczego pytasz? Zaraz… pozwolisz, że coś sprawdzę…

Rysiek położył dwa palce na czole Aquilli.

-Czujesz coś? – zapytał.

-Nie bardzo – odparła Aquilla, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

-W takim razie na pewno jesteś Czarodzicem. Właśnie przekazałem ci część energii magicznej… zwykły czarodziej poczułby się przepełniony taką mocą. Ale Czarodzice mogą w sobie tego pomieścić znacznie więcej. Jeśli teraz chcesz zapytać o mugoli, to tak. Im też można przekazać energię magiczną, ale oni nie są w stanie jej pomieścić nawet tyle, co zwykli czarodzieje i po prostu eksplodują, zanim w ogóle czarodziej poczuje ubytek…

-Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiła się Aquilla. Rysiek odwrócił wzrok, zakłopotany.

-No wiesz… dowiedziałem się… w bardzo… widowiskowy sposób. Dlaczego pytałaś, jak długo wiem o czarodzicielstwie?

-Bo ja… ja się dowiedziałam w tym miesiącu i… i jeszcze nie bardzo wiem, jak to działa…

-Przyjdź, zapukaj za jakieś pół godziny do pokoju wspólnego Turonów. Pozbędę się reszty – obiecał Rysiek.

Aquilla zgodziła się i opuściła bibliotekę. Nagle poczuła, że Voldemort ją wzywa. Pobiegła do toalety i stamtąd przeniosła się przed jego oblicze.

-Tak, Panie? – zapytała. Voldemort podszedł do niej.

-Mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedział. – Ale najpierw powiedz mi, czy zrezygnowałaś z werbowania Czarodziców?

-Nie, Panie – odpowiedziała Aquilla. – Najbardziej staram się z jednym z chłopaków… Ryśkiem Scolderem.

-Scolderem? Synem Marka Scoldera? – zainteresował się Voldemort.

-Nie wiem, Panie – westchnęła Aquilla. – Nie jest to wykluczone…

-Jeśli to jest syn Marka Scoldera – Voldemort zaczął chodzić w kółko po pomieszczeniu – to chcę go u siebie jak najszybciej. Mark był utalentowany… dobrze urodzony… ale nie chciał się do mnie przyłączyć, stchórzył. Jak nie ojciec, to syn… zwłaszcza, że Czarodzic… a twoje zadanie na teraz…

-Słucham, Panie.

-Wymyśl coś, żeby moi wierni słudzy byli w dobrym stanie, gdy już otworzymy bramy Azkabanu. Wymyśl i stwórz odpowiednie zaklęcia. Moi wierni słudzy…

-Czyli mama i tata? I wujek Rabastan?

Voldemort zawahał się. Nie tylko pierwszy raz w jego karierze jakiś Śmierciożerca mu przerwał, ale też trudno było mu pogodzić wizerunek Bellatriks i Rudolfa Lestrange'ów z „mama i tata".

-Nie tylko. Na twoje zaklęcia czekają też Dołohow, Rookwood… i inni. Inni wierni słudzy… a więc, jeśli w Hogwarcie rzeczywiście jest syn Marka Scoldera, przekonaj go, by ci pomógł. Im szybciej uporasz się z tym zadaniem, tym szybciej bramy Azkabanu zostaną otwarte…

Dla Aquilli zabrzmiało to jak „im szybciej uporasz się z tym zadaniem, tym szybciej mama i tata będą wolni".

_Hogwart_

Gdy Aquilla weszła, pokój wspólny Turonów był pusty. Nie licząc Ryśka, oczywiście.

-Jak się przekazuje magiczną energię? – zapytała Aquilla. – To znaczy… niby wiem, ale…

-Musisz się skupić na tym, jak krew, niosąc tę energię, dopływa do twoich palców. Spróbuj – zachęcił ją. Aquilla położyła palce na jego czole i spróbowała przekazać mu energię.

-Nie działa – mruknęła zniechęcona.

-Spróbuj jeszcze raz – powiedział Rysiek. – Gdy ci się uda, ja to na pewno poczuję. Jestem prawie pełen.

-A nie wybuchniesz? – wystraszyła się Aquilla. Rysiek zaśmiał się.

-Nie ma czego się bać. Władam magią, więc jeśli mam jej za dużo, po prostu pozwalam jej się ulotnić, jak każdy czarodziej. Tylko mugole od tego eksplodują, poza tym powiem ci, jak będę całkiem pełny.

Aquilla spróbowała jeszcze raz.

-Dość – powiedział Rysiek. – Widzisz, nie jest to trudne.

Aquilla skinęła głową.

-Dziękuję. A jak się stwarza nowe zaklęcia?

Rysiek wyjaśnił Aquilli podstawy struktury i stwarzania zaklęć. Najbardziej podstawowe podstawy, tyle, ile był w stanie w prosty sposób przekazać.Słuchała go uważnie.

-…i to by było na tyle – zakończył Rysiek. – Jeśli chcesz jeszcze ze mną poćwiczyć, to może… może wpuściłabyś mnie następnym razem do pokoju Ślizgonów? Mój tata mówił, że wygląda świetnie.

-Twój tata był Ślizgonem? – zainteresowała się Aquilla.

-Tak. Profesor Slughorn był z niego bardzo zadowolony… przynajmniej tata tak mówi. Lubi się przechwalać, ten mój ojciec. A twoi?

Aquilla odwróciła głowę.

-Moich rodziców znam z opowieści – mruknęła ponuro. – Urodziłam się w Azkabanie i…

Nie dokończyła. Rysiek objął ją po bratersku (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało).

-Przepraszam – mruknął. – Zapomniałem się… to musi być okropne. Dlaczego twoja mama dała się uwięzić? Choćby z twojego powodu…

-Mogła jeszcze nie wiedzieć – szepnęła Aquilla. – A poza tym… wolała okropności Azkabanu niż zdradę Czarnego Pana…

-Niezupełnie rozumiem, ale nawet ze względu na Czarnego Pana powinni byli uciec… i skoro tak im zależało - postarać się go odnaleźć i przywrócić do dawnej potęgi… nie żebym jakoś za tym tęsknił, ale jednak sensowne tchórzostwo uważam za lepsze niż bezsensowne bohaterstwo. Mój tata zawsze tak mówi.

-A co, popełnił jakieś sensowne tchórzostwo?

-Można tak powiedzieć – zaśmiał się Rysiek. – No, opuścił Anglię.

-Jak właściwie ma na imię?

-Mark – uśmiechnął się Rysiek. Nie zauważył błysku w oczach Aquilli.

_Jabłonkowo_

Syriuszek usiadł przy stole, przygotował zestaw długopisów i papieru i przeciągnął się. Kah-kah-lai umościła się wygodniej na jego kolanach, a on zabrał się do pisania.

_Kochani rodzice!_

Tak, to dobry początek. Co by tu jeszcze… aha.

_Przepraszam, że nie pisałem wcześniej._

Tak, na pewno to się przyda.

_Mam dużo zajęć. Czasem widuję się z Anią na bitewnej._

Syriuszek poskrobał się długopisem po nosie.

_Smoki czują się dobrze. Często wymieniam sierść na inne dobra. My też czujemy się dobrze. I bezpiecznie. Mamy w szkole nowe detektory Mrocznego Znaku._

Syriuszek zamyślił się.

_Przesyłam instrukcję stworzenia takiego. Jeszcze nie został sprawdzony przez Kirane._

Syriuszek uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tata się ucieszy, pomyślał, w końcu to nowe wyzwanie…

_Ja nadal szukam zaklęć ukrytych w piosenkach. Znajduję ich coraz więcej, przy czym w piosenkach dla dzieci jest ich stosunkowo dużo._

Syriuszek wspomniał choćby zaklęcie przywołujące deszcz, wplecione w piosenkę o ogórku3.

_Uczymy się sporo struktur, a także wielu rodzajów magii. Wciąż nie łapię GSM, ale dendromagia jest super. Tylko nasz pan od dendromagii wydaje się dziwnie rozkojarzony. Ania mówi, że opiekun jej klasy mówi, że pewnie się zakochał._

Syriuszek zmarszczył brwi i wykreślił ostatnie zdanie.

_Moja klasa nie jest duża. Jest nas tylko pięcioro. Miło nam się razem pracuje._

Syriuszek podrapał Kah-kah-lai, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze napisać.

_A u was, co nowego?_

_Całuję_

_Syriusz_

List nie był długi, ale wystarczający – pomyślał Syriuszek. Zwinął go i wysłał do Łańcuta.

1 A zwłaszcza jedna

2 Jeśli nie wiesz, dlaczego – jesteś prawdopodobnie za młoda/za młody, żeby to czytać.

3 Uwaga: nie należy śpiewać, trzymając różdżkę.


	5. Listopad

_Dolina Godryka_

Willie bawił się z Willowem. Towarzystwo smoka dobrze mu robiło. Zdarzało mu się już używać magii w nieco kontrolowany sposób. Willie także latał na dziecinnej miotełce, starając się ścigać smoka, ale nie był w stanie unieść się pod sam sufit. Willow szybko to zrozumiał i latał nie wyżej niż miotełka. Kilka razy Willie nawet chwycił smoka w locie za ogon, jednak zazwyczaj Willow okazywał się szybszy.

-Na pewno zostanie Szukającym! – oświadczył James. Lily machnęła na to ręką. Willie był jeszcze za mały, by rzeczywiście wyznaczać jego zdolności i – co najważniejsze - upodobania.

_Dwór Malfoyów_

Narcyza delikatnie objęła Lucjusza.

-Wiesz, że masz troje dzieci? – szepnęła mu do ucha. Lucjusz wyrwał się jej.

-Nie – nie – NIE! Draco, tak. Filip, tak… ale z żadną inną kobietą nie spałem!

-Ale…

-Ja nie wiem, co ta Skeeter napisała, ale to NIE MOŻE BYĆ MOJE!

Narcyza westchnęła i popatrzyła na męża z wyrzutem.

-Jestem w ciąży – wyjaśniła.

_Hogwart_

-Cześć, czołem, kluski z rosołem1! – zawołał Rysiek, wkraczając do pokoju wspólnego Turonów. Tad spojrzał na niego znad notatek.

-Aż kipisz entuzjazmem – zauważył. Rysiek położył dłonie na jego kolanach i pochylił się tak, że niemal stykali się nosami.

-To dlatego, moje Złotko, że się zakochałem. I chociaż jeszcze nie wiem, czy ona również mnie pokocha, to i tak czuję się, jakbym miał orle skrzydła u ramion…

-Ale wiesz, że Hircyn niedługo nas wezwie?

-Och tak! Lecz czymże władza Hircyna…

-Błagam, niech ktoś mu przywali – mruknął pod nosem Ed.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek pił mleko karton po kartonie. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Franek, w jednej ręce trzymając dłoń Weroniki, a w drugiej – radio.

-Postanowiłem je naprawić! – zawołał. Misiek uśmiechnął się lekko.

-A naprawiaj, naprawiaj… podzielisz się ze mną swoją folią bąbelkową?

Franek sięgnął pod swoje łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd całą rolkę.

-Baw się dobrze – rzekł życzliwie.

Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk.

_Hogwart, dormitorium Turonów_

Rysiek nie spał. Wiedział, jak większość czarodziejów tutaj traktuje wilkołaki. Dlaczego więc dziewczyna, którą kochał, miałaby być inna?

Ojciec czasem nazywał go potworem. Mówił, że gdzieś na Kaukazie żyje czarownik, który potrafi wyleczyć z wilkołactwa, jednak szanse na to stanowią jedynie jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent.

Pozostała połowa wilkołaków umierała.

Nagle do Ryśka dotarło. Przecież nie mógł umrzeć! Chronił go Kamień Krwi. A w takim razie Kaukaz na zawsze mógł zdjąć z niego klątwę Hircyna…!

Rysiek cicho wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po suchy eliksir przeniesienia. Miejsce przebywania czarownika znał dobrze, a poza tym trochę liczył na swoje szczęście. Zamknął oczy i rzucił szczyptę eliksiru w powietrze.

Pojawił się przed niewielką chałupką. Zastanowił się, czy powinien pukać do drzwi.

-Komuż to znowu sprzykrzyła się służba Hircynowi? – rozległ się skrzeczący głos. – Wejdź, ogarze, lecz dobrze się zastanów…

Rysiek wszedł do chałupki. Czarownik – o ile to był on – był mały i pomarszczony. Wyglądał na starca, który żyje o co najmniej kilkadziesiąt lat dłużej, niż zwykli ludzie mają w zwyczaju.

-O, ten ogar to jeszcze szczenię… zastanów się dobrze, ogarze, gdyż Hircyn niechętnie wypuszcza ze swoich rąk tych, którzy dołączyli do jego sfory!

-Ja… ja już podjąłem decyzję – Rysiek głośno przełknął ślinę. – Czego chcesz za wyzwolenie?

-Młodyś, ogarze! Wiesz chyba, że wolność nie ma ceny w złocie, a chyba wolności oczekujesz…

-Oczekuję lekarstwa.

-Dobrześ odpowiedział! Za wolność złotem lepiej nie płacić, gdyż gorzka się staje… lecz lekarstwo to co innego! Za lekarstwo wezmę złoto.

-Ile?

-Och! Szczenięciem jesteś, ogarze Hircyna. Zapewne niewiele złota brzęczało w twoich łapach. Ale zdołasz pewnie przynieść codziennie, przez cztery tygodnie, sztukę złota.

-Tak jest.

-Ogarze Hircyna… lekarstwo nie przywróci ci straconych lat. Nie odwróci zmian w twoim ciele i umyśle. Będziesz dokładnie taki, jaki jesteś teraz… tylko nie będziesz się zmieniał podczas pełni… a jeśli Hircyn nie będzie chciał cię wypuścić ze swoich rąk, pożegnasz się z życiem. Chcesz tego, szczenię?

Rysiek zadrżał.

-Chcę – powiedział mężnie.

-Wiedz też, młody ogarze, że gdy wypijesz pierwszą dawkę, nie będzie już odwrotu. Będziesz musiał dokończyć czterotygodniową kurację. Wyniszczy cię tak, że rodzona matka cię nie pozna… póki nie odzyskasz formy. Może to trwać latami. Jesteś na to gotów, młody ogarze?

-Jestem.

-Eliksir będzie palił twoje wnętrzności, poczujesz ból równy klątwie Cruciatus… czy naprawdę uważasz, że sprawa jest tego warta?

-Tak.

Czarownik sięgnął po jeden ze statywów na probówki, stojących na blacie za nim. Było w niego wetkniętych dwadzieścia osiem probówek, każda do połowy wypełniona jakimś płynem. Probówki były ułożone w cztery rzędy, a każdy rząd zawierał płyn innego koloru.

-Pij, ogarze! – zaskrzeczał czarownik. – Chyba, że rezygnujesz…

Rysiek przymrużył oczy i, łypiąc na czarownika, wypił zawartość probówki.

Czarownik mówił prawdę: młody wilkołak poczuł, jak wraz z płynem po jego ciele rozchodzi się niewyobrażalny ból. Wyjąc, upadł na podłogę. Szarpał się i miotał przez chwilę, która dla niego zdawała się wiecznością. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Rysiek wstał i pogrzebał w kieszeni.

-Galeon za dziś – rzekł, wciskając czarownikowi w rękę monetę. Potem przeniósł się z powrotem do łóżka. Nadal drżał. Owinął się szczelnie kołdrą – listopadowa noc była bardzo zimna.

_Okolice Łodzi_

-…wiesz, że…

-Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę. Jesteś tu sama…

-…ale dlaczego _ona_?

-Z nią będziesz bezpieczniejsza, zaufaj mi…

-Co ona tu będzie robić? Podczas wakacji cały czas przesiadywała z Miśkiem.

-Będzie cię pilnować. Pilnować, żeby nic ci się nie stało…

-Mam wystarczającą ochronę. Naprawdę…

-Na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi jej towarzystwo!

-Cóż, trudno się z tym nie zgodzić…

-A więc postanowione. Aello…

-Wiesz, powoli zaczyna mnie to denerwować. Najpierw kolega, niewidzialny, w moim salonie, teraz driada…

-To tylko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa…

-Wiem.

_Hogwart_

-Och… Hogsmeade w sobotę! – zawołała Aquilla. Odkąd nosiła Znak, kochała te soboty. Ci, którzy zostawali w zamku, myśleli, że poszła do Hogsmeade, ci, którzy szli do Hogsmeade, myśleli, że została w zamku, a ona mogła spokojnie spotkać się z Czarnym Panem.

Ale do soboty było jeszcze kilka dni.

Dni, które Aquilla wykorzystywała jak najowocniej.

Czasami udawało jej się zaprosić Ryśka do pokoju wspólnego lub dormitorium w lochu Ślizgonów, ale częściej spędzali czas u Turonów. Jako bardziej doświadczony Czarodzic, Rysiek pomagał Aquilli składać zaklęcia. Dziewczyna nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak chłopak patrzy na nią, ale też jak jego policzki ostatnio się zapadły, jak zmarniał przez ostatnie… ostatnie kilka dni zaledwie!

-Co się z tobą dzieje? – pytała go czasem. – Wyblakłeś, moja Słoneczna Kropelko…

-Nic mi nie jest – odpowiadał na to Rysiek, czasem potrząsając głową. Wiedziała, że chłopak coś przed nią ukrywa, ale i ona ukrywała. Nie ufała mu jeszcze na tyle, by pokazać tatuaż. Co prawda Czarny Pan nalegał na pośpiech, jednak rozumiał, że późny sukces jest lepszy niż wczesna porażka. Cały czas pracowała też nad zaklęciami przywracającymi siły. Przekazanie energii było dobrym wstępem, jednak Czarny Pan oczekiwał, żeby zasilić jednocześnie dziesięcioro więźniów.

Rysiek wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć Aquilli prawdę. Codziennie wymykał się do chatki czarownika i pił kolejną porcję eliksiru. Po tygodniu zaczął dostawać inny – ten palił go żywym ogniem. Coraz gorzej wyglądał i coraz gorzej się czuł. Pocieszała go jedynie perspektywa uwolnienia się od wilkołactwa już w Mikołajki.

Niepokoiła się o niego. Trochę się z tego cieszył: oznaczało to przecież, że nie jest jej obojętny. Z drugiej strony nie chciał, żeby się martwiła…

Zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok, gdy na niego popatrzyła w ten szczególny sposób. Jednak ona chwyciła go za głowę i pocałowała go w policzek.

-Rysiu… - szepnęła. Rysiek wydał się zaskoczony, ale oddał pocałunek. Aquilla czuła bicie jego serca.

-Rysiu… czasem jest mi tak smutno… - szepnęła. Rysiek przytulił ją mocno.

-Zawsze wtedy możesz przyjść do mnie – szepnął jej do ucha. – Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko.

-Naprawdę wszystko?

-Wszystko, co możliwe…

_Jabłonkowo_

W piątek wieczorem klasy maturalne zdobyły alkohol. Franek postarał się dobrze, by Misiek nie upił się w szerokim gronie do poziomu _veritas_. On był strażnikiem tajemnic przyjaciela – bez zaklęcia Fideliusa. Misiek zabrał ze sobą kilka butelek i podążył za Frankiem do ich pokoju.

-Dobrze, tutaj możesz się upić – westchnął Franek. – Zabezpieczyłem drzwi.

-Fzzzh… - mruknął Misiek. – Ja sssam nie fffiem… teszsz masz tach szasem… sze chsesz wzzzioć ruszszke… i miotać Chrusiatussssy na szyskie ssstrony?

-Nie bardzo – przyznał Franek.

-Bo ja tach miefffam… ja nie chse… ale to szszychozi… i otttchozi… ale jesze nichogo nie schszyfffsiłem…

-Napij się jeszcze – poradził Franek. Krew nie woda, pomyślał…

_Hogwart_

Gdy uczniowie zbierali się na wypad do Hogsmeade, Aquilla poczuła wezwanie. Pobiegła do toalety. Stamtąd szybko się deportowała.

-Co to za karzełek? – zapytał jakiś Śmierciożerca. Voldemort niemal z czułością położył dłoń na ramieniu Aquilli.

-To jest Aquilla Lestrange, córka moich najwierniejszych sług – powiedział. – A ty nie powinieneś się tak wyrażać o Czarodzicu, Carrow.

Amycus stropił się i zapewnie zaczerwienił, ale pod maską nie było tego widać.

-A teraz ty, Lucjuszu… - Voldemort zwrócił się do Malfoya, którego łatwo było rozpoznać po włosach wymykających się spod kaptura. – Nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia, choć i tak jest trochę za późno na tę wieść?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, panie… - wydusił z siebie Lucjusz i skurczył się w sobie.

-Mówię o twoim synu. Czy teraz mi powiesz?

-Draco jest w Hogwarcie… myślę, że Severus…

-Nie o _tym_ twoim synu mówię. Mówię o twoim _starszym_ synu. O twoim bękarcie.

Lucjusz zadrżał mocniej.

-Nie mam nic…

-_Crucio_.

Lucjusz zawył z bólu. Aquilla zrobiła krok do przodu. Śmierciożercy zobaczyli na jej twarzy wyraz taki, jaki wcześniej widywali na twarzy jej matki, gdy ta kogoś torturowała.

Czystą fascynację.

Voldemort zdjął klątwę z Lucjusza. Śmierciożerca wciąż dyszał i dygotał w postcruciatusie2.

-Lucjuszu? Czyżbyś zapomniał o swoim czarodzicielskim bękarcie? – zasyczał Voldemort i zignorował zduszony krzyk Aquilli. – A może… może chciałeś go ukryć przede mną?

-Panie, ja…

-Twój czarodzicielski bękart ma się tu pojawić, gotowy do służby, w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Zrozumiano?

-Panie, to niemożliwe! On jest pod wpływem matki-aurorki i…

-Zabij ją, jeśli trzeba!

-Nie mogę! Ja ją… ja…

-_Crucio!_

-Panie, ja… - zaczęła Aquilla, sięgając po różdżkę. Voldemort zatrzymał ją.

-Następnym razem. To chcę zrobić sam.

Lucjusz długo się miotał. Wykrzykiwał przy tym słowa takie, jak „nie mogę", „zabije mnie", „Misiek" czy „Agnieszka". Voldemort torturował go jeszcze długo. Gdy skończył, Lucjusz jeszcze długo klęczał i szlochał. Aquilla tego dnia pierwszy raz w życiu miała okazję oglądać postcruciatus, więc była tym bardzo zaciekawiona. Dopiero gdy Voldemort pozwolił im odejść, zbliżyła się do wuja.

-Pomogę ci – szepnęła mu na ucho. Ale uciekła, zanim zdążył poprosić o konkretną pomoc.

Wieczorem tego dnia Aquilla przytulała się do Ryśka. Miała nadzieję szybko go usidlić.

_Łańcut_

-Bardzo ci dziękuję, Izuniu – powiedziała Krysia. – Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem, z kim zostawiłabym bliźniaczki…

-Żaden problem. Dwoje dzieci w tę czy w tamtą… żadna różnica. Poza tym cieszę się, że bliźniaczki nie są jeszcze… samobieżne.

Krysia westchnęła.

-Brakuje mi Seva, odkąd wrócił do szkoły – mruknęła. – I nadal się o niego boję. Ma Kamień, ale… nie potrafię tego powstrzymać.

-Rozumiem cię – Iza objęła siostrę. – Sama martwię się o Rega. A jeszcze bardziej o dzieci… zwłaszcza o Tada. W końcu on jest tam, w szkole… blisko tych wszystkich okropieństw… spieszysz się czy możesz zostać przez chwilę? Mam trochę ciasta.

-Chętnie wstąpię.

Krysia weszła do środka. Zobaczyła małego Jaremkę bawiącego się w rozkręcanie tranzystora.

-O nie, znowu… - westchnęła Iza. – Zaraz mają się zacząć wiadomości…

Jaremka podniósł swoje niewinne oczęta. Krysi natychmiast zmiękło serce, ale Iza nie dawała się już na to nabrać.

-Napraw je – poleciła. Jaremka przybliżył do siebie dłonie. Niemal natychmiast zaczęły między nimi przeskakiwać błękitne iskry i błyskawice. Jaremka zbliżył dłonie do szczątków radia i maszynka powróciła do stanu używalności. Iza włączyła ją, tylko po to, by usłyszeć zakończenie wiadomości.

-…nawołujemy do zachowania szczególnej ostrożności. A teraz pora na muzykę…

Iza westchnęła.

-Przez to często omijają mnie wiadomości – wyjaśniła. – Z drugiej strony, Jaremka zawsze potrafi naprawić tranzystor…

Iza wyjęła ciasto z lodówki i pokroiła je. Krysia nie mogła się nadziwić, że jej młodsza siostra potrafi się zaopiekować taką liczbą dzieci naraz i jeszcze piec ciasta. Choć mogłaby się już do tego przyzwyczaić, zawsze była jednakowo zdumiona.

_Hogwart_

Po niedługiej wymianie listów z Lucjuszem i kilku rozmowach z Ryśkiem Aquilla uzyskała zaklęcie zsyłające na ofiarę konkretne sny oraz „przekaźnik".

-Nie jest tak szybki, jak samo zaklęcie – wyjaśnił Rysiek. – Ale ma nieograniczony zasięg. Możesz go wysłać do Polski i będzie tam w trzy godziny.

Aquilla była zadowolona z „przekaźnika". Szybko naszpikowała go odpowiednim zaklęciem i posłała do Polski.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek siedział w świetlicy i popijał mleko. Wkrótce wkroczyli Franek i Weronika.

-Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało? – zapytał Franek i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, włączył radio.

-Zaczynamy wieści z kraju – rozległ się głos charakterystyczny dla zaklęcia czytającego. – Dzisiaj w godzinach wczesnopopołudniowych miał miejsce atak na Twardziela. Nie odnaleziono ciała. W domu przypuszczalnej ofiary znaleziono krew i porzucony Kamień Krwi. Nad domem unosił się Mroczny Znak. Prosimy wszystkich o zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności.

Twarz Miśka wyrażała czyste przerażenie, Weroniki – pewien lęk, a Franka – wściekłość.

-Dwóch innych Polaków jest uważanych za zaginionych. W ich domach nie ma śladów walki, a zaklęcia lokalizacyjne zawodzą. Ktokolwiek wie cokolwiek o możliwym miejscu pobytu Piotra Wyska i Bożydara Czartowskiego, proszony jest o natychmiastowy kontakt z najbliższą siedzibą Kirane…

Weronika wyłączyła radio.

-Mam dość – mruknęła. – Można się wystraszyć…

Misiek nadal wyglądał jak sparaliżowany. Franek objął go lekko.

-Jeśli mój ojciec ma z tym coś wspólnego… to przysięgam, że zrobię mu krzywdę. Dużą.

Miśka to nie pocieszyło. Chłopak sięgnął po jeszcze jeden karton mleka.

-Ci zaginieni… obawiam się najgorszego… - mruknął.

-Myślisz, że nie żyją? – zapytała niepewnie Weronika.

-Nie – Misiek pociągnął solidny łyk wprost z kartonu. – Obawiam się, że przyłączyli się do Waldemara.

Zapadła grobowa cisza, przerywana tylko siorbnięciami. Nikt nie wiedział, co można jeszcze powiedzieć. W końcu Franek wstał.

-Idę spać. Jutro mamy terenówkę o niebożej godzinie – jęknął. Misiek skończył karton mleka i poszedł za przyjacielem. Wziął szybki prysznic, bez wycierania się wciągnął na siebie piżamę i położył się spać.

Nie spał spokojnie. Franek widział i słyszał, jak jego przyjaciel miota się przez sen, jęczy i krzyczy. Nie śmiał do niego podejść ani rzucić _Silencio_, tylko obserwował.

W końcu, z jeszcze głośniejszym wrzaskiem, Misiek się obudził.

-Przepraszam – szepnął. Dyszał szybko.

-Co ci się śniło? – zapytał łagodnie Franek. Pamiętał, że w szkole zawsze tak radzili sobie ze złym snem któregokolwiek.

-Mój ojciec – wyszeptał Misiek, owijając się kocem. – Waldemar go torturował, bo ojciec nie chciał dać mu tego, czego on chciał…

-A czego Waldemar chce od twojego ojca?

Misiek spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

-Mnie – szepnął. – Franek, on chce Czarodziców po swojej stronie. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie… wszyscy jesteśmy…

-Szkoła jest zabezpieczona – uspakajał przyjaciela Franek. – A poza tym… przecież to tylko sen…

-Nie jestem pewien, czy tylko sen. Asekuruj mnie… będę Czytał.

Filip nadal drżał, gdy jego oczy zaszły mgłą i chłopak zaczął Czytać. Potem wrócił do normalnego wyrazu twarzy.

-To nie był tylko sen – mruknął. – To było wspomnienie. Ale znalazłem coś jeszcze… ojciec się boi. Boi się o mnie, bo nie chce, żebym był Śmierciożercą… ale boi się też o siebie, bo wie, że jeśli odmówi wykonania rozkazu lub mu się nie uda, to Waldemar będzie chciał go zabić… - Misiek ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Boże, dlaczego ja tego nie widziałem, dlaczego ja tego _nie chciałem_ widzieć… mój ojciec nie jest świnią… jest tchórzem…

-No już, Misiek… - westchnął Franek. – Nie rozklejaj się.

-Nie rozklejam się – mruknął Misiek. – Jutro się z nim spotkam.

-Jesteś pewien? Nie chciałeś go znać!

-Bo myślałem, że jest świnią – Misiek zadrżał. – Jeśli alternatywą miałaby być klątwa Cruciatus… to nie dziwię się, że wybrał opieczętowanie.

_Hogwart_

-Moja Kropelko Złotych Marzeń – szepnęła do Ryśka Aquilla. – Naprawdę nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje?

Rysiek potrząsnął głową.

-Nic się ze mną nie dzieje.

-To dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie przechodził piekło Azkabanu?

-Skąd wiesz, jak wygląda człowiek, który przechodzi piekło Azkabanu? – zainteresował się sennie Rysiek i zaraz pożałował tych słów. Chwycił więc Aquillę w objęcia i zakołysał nią lekko.

-Przepraszam, Aquillo… nie chciałem…

-To mi powiedz… powiedz mi, co się z tobą dzieje…

-Jestem trochę… trochę chory. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie i będzie po wszystkim. Jestem na kuracji eliksirowej i…

-Dobrze – szepnęła Aquilla. Objęła Ryśka i cmoknęła go w policzek.

-Wydajesz się trochę… - zaczął Rysiek.

-Wcale nie.

-Nie? Nie wierzę. Ale jest coś, co zawsze pomaga…

-Co takiego?

-Łaskotki!

Rysiek przewrócił Aquillę na dywan i zaczął ją łaskotać.

-Nie! Nie! Przestań! – wołała Aquilla, tarzając się ze śmiechu. – Miej litość! Dość! Przestań! Bądź przeklęty! O Boże! Błagam, przestań! Przestań, słyszysz?

Rysiek przestał i podniósł obie ręce w górę. Aquilla dyszała na dywanie.

-Ha ha haa… jeszcze – wydyszała. Rysiek łaskotał ją w jak najbardziej odsłonięte części ciała, w szyję, w dłonie… podciągnął jej prawy rękaw i łaskotał w rękę… potem podciągnął i lewy rękaw i połaskotał ją prosto w Znak…

…i nagle zdał sobie sprawę.

-Aquillo, ty jesteś… ty jesteś… - wyszeptał.

-Tak – odparła Aquilla. – Jestem jedną z nich.

Usiadła. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu.

-Ja… - Rysiek przełknął ślinę. – Ja też coś przed tobą ukrywałem.

Znów zapadło milczenie.

-O co chodzi? – zapytała miękko Aquilla, delikatnie głaszcząc włosy Ryśka.

-Ja… jestem ogarem Hircyna. Wilkołakiem. Ale… ale jest facet… który może mnie wyleczyć. I codziennie piję eliksir… za dwa tygodnie będę już zdrów. Już nie będę się zmieniał.

I znowu zapadła cisza.

Aquilla wyciągnęła obie ręce w stronę Ryśka. Ten odrobinę się pochylił w jej stronę. Mógł oczekiwać różnych rzeczy, ale nie tego.

Nie pocałunku.

A jednak ... Rysiek miał ochotę się śmiać i krzyczeć ze szczęścia, ale… ale najpierw…

Chłopak zatopił się w tym pocałunku3. Wolał nie myśleć, co się stanie, gdy Bellatrix Lestrange dowie się, że jej córka całowała się z wilkołakiem. Oby się nie dowiedziała, pomyślał. I oddał pocałunek.

-Chcesz jeszcze trochę łaskotania? – zapytała Aquilla, gdy już się rozłączyli.

-Chętnie – uśmiechnął się wilkołak i zdjął koszulę. Aquilla zawahała się, ale zdjęła szatę. Pod spodem miała zwykłe spodnie i czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Rysiek rzucił się do łaskotania.

_Gdzieś w Anglii_

Lucjusz Malfoy szedł ciemną uliczką, gdy nagle drogę zastąpił mu człowiek w ciemnozielonym, ortalionowym płaszczu z kapturem. Nieznajomy pokazał mu obie ręce – lewą pustą, prawą dzierżącą różdżkę – po czym włożył różdżkę do kieszeni i pokazał puste ręce. Sygnał był jasny: _jestem czarodziejem, nie mam złych zamiarów_.

-Szukałem cię – powiedział tamten. Lucjusz wzdrygnął się.

-Ja… nie wiem, o co… - zaczął, ale nieznajomy pociągnął go w najbliższą bramę. Paliło się tam światło, ale niezbyt jasne. Nieznajomy zdjął kaptur. Włosy miał równie jasne co Lucjusz, gładko sczesane do tyłu, a jego oczy miały to samo spojrzenie.

-Nadal nie wiesz? – zapytał. Lucjusz przyjrzał mu się. Spod płaszcza widać było szatę ozdobioną u dołu dziwnym ornamentem.

-Nie poznajesz mnie? – dziwił się nieznajomy. Nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał i obiema rękami rozczochrał włosy, po czym zebrał je z tyłu, jakby upinał kucyk.

-Filip? – zdziwił się Lucjusz. Filip z uśmiechem skinął głową.

-Czyja dłoń, czyja pieśń, czyja myśl, czyja krew, a czyje oczy? – zapytał i zbliżył się jeszcze o krok do ojca. – Twoja dłoń, twoja pieśń, twoja myśl, twoja krew i twoje oczy.

-To… zaklęcie? – zapytał niepewnie Lucjusz. Filip skinął głową.

-To potężne zaklęcie Więzi. Jeśli chcesz, żeby zostało związane… musisz je potwierdzić.

-Jak… aha. Moja dłoń, moja pieśń, moja myśl, moja krew i moje oczy.

Delikatna, srebrzysta poświata otoczyła obu. I obaj czegoś się przestraszyli.

-To zaklęcie Więzi sprawi, że gdy ci na to pozwolę, będziesz mógł używać mojego ciała… widzieć moimi oczami, chodzić moimi nogami… a ja będę mógł robić to samo z tobą – wyjaśnił Misiek. – O ile mi pozwolisz. A także… - wyjął z kieszeni agrafkę i dźgnął się w wierzch dłoni. Lucjusz sam chwycił się za dłoń.

-Co się…

-Czujesz to, co ja… a ja będę czuł to, co ty.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Misiek cofnął się. _Dlaczego_ to zrobił? Przecież przyszedł w innym celu…

-Nieważne – potrząsnął głową. – Trochę… niesprawiedliwie cię potraktowałem. Kiedy się o mnie dowiedziałeś?

Był ciekaw, ale jednocześnie bał się tego, co usłyszy.

-W kwietniu – odparł Lucjusz. Dzięki Więzi Misiek wiedział, że jego ojciec nie kłamie. Podszedł do niego i objął go ostrożnie. Lucjusz odsunął się od syna.

-Nie! – zawołał. – Nie… on nie może wiedzieć, że się spotykamy… nie możemy się spotykać!

-On? – zdziwił się Misiek. – Chodzi ci o Waldemara?

-O kogo… ja żadnego Waldemara nie znam…

-Wy go chyba nazywacie Czarnym Panem.

-Tak… on chce ciebie. On chce Czarodziców. Idź i się gdzieś ukryj, jak najdalej… żebym nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś… żeby on cię nie znalazł! Dostałem zadanie, żeby cię przekonać do niego…

-Wobec tego dlaczego chcesz, żebym się ukrył? – zdziwił się Misiek. – Nie wykonujesz zadania…

-Ja… Filip, ja nie chcę, żebyś był Śmierciożercą. Żebyś się płaszczył przed Czarnym Panem… bo ty przecież jesteś potężniejszy.

-Więc to kwestia ambicji…? – zdziwił się Filip. – Nie byłbyś dumny, gdybym poszedł twoją drogą?

-Nie! W żadnym wypadku. Widzisz, Filip, ja… ja nie jestem szczęśliwy jako Śmierciożerca… to był największy błąd w moim życiu… i nie chcę, żebyś go powtarzał… Filip…

-Misiek.

-Co: misiek?

-Wszyscy nazywają mnie Misiek.

-Dobrze, Misiek… nie kontaktuj się ze mną, ukrywaj się… najlepiej użyj Fideliusa, wtedy uda się na pewno… chodzi o to, żeby on wiedział, że cię po prostu nie mogę dorwać!

Misiek uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

-Nie będę się ukrywał. Zacznę dopiero, gdy Waldemar się będzie do mnie dobijał. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie… - Misiek wyciągnął różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni – Zasugeruję Waldemarowi, że cię obiłem, gdy próbowałeś mnie zwerbować.

-Jak zasugerujesz? – zdziwił się Lucjusz.

-Zaklęcie Sugestii. Powiesz mu, że się nie powiodło, a on zobaczy cię poranionego. Wszyscy pozostali też. Ale jeśli będziesz chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył, że nie jesteś ranny, wystarczy, że mu to powiesz.

-Ciekawe zaklęcie – przyznał Lucjusz i pozwolił synowi, by ten je rzucił. Potem Filip chwycił go za rękę.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać – mruknął i podwinął lewy rękaw. – Latem już go widziałeś… urodziłem się z nim. Ale to… nie wiem, czy zawsze to tak działa… zobacz zresztą.

I pociągnął rękę ojca. Wokół zawirowało i nagle obaj znaleźli się na słonecznym podwórku, wyposażonym w piaskownicę, trzepak i dwie ławki. Filip wskazał na jasnowłosego chłopca, usiłującego zrobić fikołek na trzepaku.

-To ja – wyjaśnił. – Jesteśmy w moim wspomnieniu. Zaklęcie Więzi pozwala nam dzielić się wspomnieniami bez użycia Myślodsiewni.

Widziany we wspomnieniu Filip miał pięć lub sześć lat. Był chudy. Koszulka wisiała na nim jak na wieszaku, za to ze spodni już wyrósł.

-No proszę… - mruknął duży Filip. – Już wtedy miałem tę koszulkę…

W końcu chłopcu udało się fiknąć jak należy. Jego buzia rozpromieniła się uśmiechem. Zadarł głowę do góry.

-MAAAAMAAAA! – zawył. – UDAAAAŁOOOO SIĘĘĘĘĘ!

Uśmiechnięta twarz młodej kobiety – Lucjusz rozpoznał Agnieszkę – pojawiła się w oknie. Potem zniknęła. Agnieszka zeszła na podwórko.

-Pokaż jeszcze raz – poprosiła. Mały Filip uśmiechnął się szeroko, skinął głową i fiknął na trzepaku.

-Bardzo ładnie! – zawołała Agnieszka i pocałowała synka. – Jestem z ciebie taka dumna…

-A tata? Jak tata wróci, to też będzie dumny? – zapytał chłopiec. Agnieszka zawahała się.

-Tak, na pewno! Będzie bardzo dumny. Każdy chciałby mieć takiego synka, jak ty! Idę na zakupy. Chcesz coś?

Oczy chłopca zabłysły.

-Mleko! Mamo, kup mi mleko… dużo, dużo mleka! – zawołał.

-Mleka? – zdziwił się Lucjusz. Misiek wzruszył ramionami.

-Lubiłem mleko – wyjaśnił oględnie. – Patrz dalej, jeszcze się nawet dobrze nie zaczęło. Mama robiła zakupy w jednym z ukrytych miejsc… zawsze było tam mleko.

Lucjusz patrzył, jak Agnieszka wręcza małemu Filipowi klucz – pewnie do mieszkania, pomyślał. Chłopiec włożył go do kieszeni, zapiął ją na zamek błyskawiczny i wrócił do fikania na trzepaku. Nagle pojawiło się trzech innych chłopców. Wyglądali na trochę starszych od Filipa i znacznie silniejszych.

-Magik! – zawołał jeden z nich. – To nasz trzepak!

-Nie było was – prychnął Filip.

-Ale okup i tak się należy!

-Mówiłem wam, że więcej wam nie będę wyczarowywał czekolady!

-U was wolno rzucać zaklęcia przy mugolach? – zdziwił się Lucjusz. Misiek skinął głową. Młodszy Filip właśnie próbował ignorować pozostałych chłopaków, ale oni się nie dali.

-Magik, ty się nie wygłupiaj. Ma być czekolada.

Filip zszedł z trzepaka.

-Tutaj nie będę czarował. Banda Rudego może się na nas gapić. Idziemy do bazy.

Czterech chłopców pobiegło na drugą stronę ulicy, przeszło między budynkami i wlazło we wnękę pomiędzy garażami. Misiek z Lucjuszem podążyli za nimi.

-To jak będzie, Magik? Inaczej wiesz, że Rudy może się dowiedzieć, że mamy takiego u siebie… - groził ten sam chłopak, co poprzednio. Lucjusz zadrżał. Mały Filip sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął stamtąd…

To musiała być różdżka, chociaż wyglądała jak zwykły, nieco ostrugany patyk. Trzej chłopcy patrzyli na nią pożądliwie. Wtedy Filip sięgnął do innej kieszeni i wyjął butelkę z mlekiem. Pociągnął z niej łyk i machnął różdżką. Wykrzyknął jakieś zaklęcie i jeden z chłopców upadł na ziemię, krwawiąc z licznych rozcięć. Dwaj pozostali rzucili się na Filipa, ale chłopiec był zbyt zwinny. Uchylił się i znów napił się mleka, i znów rzucił to samo zaklęcie. I jeszcze raz.

-Mówiłem, że nie będę wyczarowywał czekolady – oświadczył głośno. – To było pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Drugiego nie będzie. I pamiętajcie, pobiliście się między sobą, spadliście ze schodów, albo cokolwiek… mnie tu nie było.

-Co było zamiast drugiego ostrzeżenia? – zapytał z pewnym lękiem Lucjusz. Misiek westchnął.

-Połamane kości – mruknął. – Jeden tego nie przeżył. A gdy miałem dziesięć lat, nauczyłem się _Cruciatusa_. Chcesz zobaczyć?

-Zobaczyć jak… jak rzucasz _Cruciatus_ na mugoli?

-Zobaczyć, czym byłem… póki nie zacząłem się kontrolować.

-A teraz…

-Teraz się kontroluję. Zresztą, co będę gadał… popatrz.

Misiek przeciągnął dwoma palcami po czole i obraz wspomnienia się zmienił. Młodszy Filip miał już dziesięć lat, nosił inne spodnie, ale – ku zdumieniu Lucjusza – miał na sobie tę samą koszulkę, co przy poprzedniej wizji. Oprócz tego był ubrany w cienki, ortalionowy płaszcz. Lucjusz powiódł wzrokiem od Filipa z wizji do tego, który stał obok niego.

-Tak – westchnął Misiek. – To ten sam płaszcz.

-Nadal go nosisz?

-No cóż, nie wyrosłem z niego.

Nie była to do końca prawda: płaszcz obecnie nie sięgał Miśkowi nawet kolan, a kiedyś był do pół łydki.

Dziesięcioletni Filip rozglądał się po podwórku. Nagle syknął z bólu i chwycił się za lewe przedramię.

-Zarrraza – warknął i sięgnął do obu kieszeni. Z jednej wyjął różdżkę, a z drugiej – karton mleka.

-Znowu mleko? – zdziwił się Lucjusz.

-Zawsze je lubiłem.

Dziesięcioletni Filip pobiegł gdzieś – Misiek pociągnął ojca, by nadążyli za nim. A chłopiec wbiegł w bramę jakiejś kamienicy, pobiegł po schodach na drugie piętro i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z numerem trzecim. Tam pociągnął łyk mleka i stuknął różdżką w zamek.

-_Alohomora_ – wyszeptał i wszedł. Minął przedpokój i wszedł do kuchni. Siedział tam jakiś mugol.

-Nie pytaj, jak się nazywa… ja też nie wiem – mruknął Misiek, patrząc, jak jego młodsze „ja" znów pije mleko, a potem celuje różdżką w mugola.

-_Silencio_ – mruknął dziesięciolatek i znów napił się mleka. – _Crucio._

Mugol wił się z bólu, jednak nie mógł wydać z siebie ani jęku. A Filip torturował go, od czasu do czasu popijając mleka.

I to było najbardziej przerażające.

Lucjusz widział wcześniej twarz osoby cieszącej się z torturowania mugoli (vide Bellatrix Lestrange), ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział nikogo, kto podchodziłby do tego tak… obojętnie.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – wyszeptał. Misiek westchnął.

-Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć… kim jestem… kim jest twój syn.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. Nie dlaczego mi to pokazałeś. Dlaczego go torturowałeś?

Tymczasem Filip w wizji zostawił w domu mugola różdżkę i spokojnie odszedł. Misiek podciągnął rękaw i pokazał blady Mroczny Znak.

-Pozwalałem, by nade mną panował. Urodziłem się z nim… i zapewne z nim umrę. Być może każdy Czarodzic, który ma rodzica-śmierciożercę, rodzi się ze Znakiem… nie wiem, bo nie znam żadnego innego…

Misiek pstryknął palcami i obaj opuścili jego wspomnienia. Lucjusz spojrzał na syna.

-Dlaczego mi to wszystko pokazałeś? – zapytał. Misiek potrząsnął głową.

-Nieważne – mruknął. – W każdym razie… gdy będziesz się bał, że Waldemar wyczyta w tobie, że się ze mną kontaktujesz… po prostu mnie wpuść. Zablokuję go.

-Dlaczego to robisz?

Tym razem Misiek się uśmiechnął.

-W końcu, mimo, że jesteś tchórzem, mimo, że mam po tobie to przeklęte dziedzictwo, mimo, że przez osiemnaście lat w ogóle cię nie obchodziłem… dobra, nie wiedziałeś o mnie… mimo to jesteś moim ojcem.

I zanim Lucjusz zdążył coś powiedzieć, Misiek rzucił w powietrze szczyptę proszku i zniknął.

_Hogwart_

Pięcioro Czarodziców siedziało w pokoju wspólnym Tanderdalu i próbowało wspólnie stworzyć jakieś nowe zaklęcie bitewne. Bracia Olszańscy przysunęli się blisko Tada, słuchając, jak ten opowiada o strukturze zaklęć ofensywnych.

-…musi być dosyć krótkie. Ja wiem, są i takie zaklęcia, które mają inkantację na pięć minut recytacji, ale w walce są mało przydatne, no nie? Dobry byłby też jakiś czar GSM, najlepiej z kategorii GM. Coś, co można by było machnąć lewą ręką, gdy prawą rzucamy coś różdżkowego…

-Po co właściwie nowe zaklęcie bitewne? – zapytał Mateusz. – I tak jest ich mnóstwo…

-Ale tych, które już istnieją, przeciwnicy mogą się spodziewać. Jeśli stworzymy nowe, to jeszcze nie będzie na nie blokady. Odwieczny wyścig pocisk-pancerz, Sokole Millenium.

-Dobra, Złotko – mruknął Robert. – Wiemy już, co zrobić. Teraz tłumacz, jak.

Tad przeczesał włosy palcami.

-Mówiłem, żebyście mnie nie nazywali „złotko". Wystarczy już, że nazywamy Ryśka „Kropelką Złotych Marzeń"4…

-Właśnie, gdzie on jest? – zainteresował się Ed.

-Gdzie jest, nie wiem – westchnął Tad. – Ale co robi, mogę się domyślać. Pewnie się tuli do tej Lestrange. Wracając do tematu…

-On w ogóle od jakiegoś czasu kiepsko wygląda. I wydaje mi się, że wymyka się gdzieś w nocy… a wraca cały rozdygotany. Szkoda, że profesora Babinicza już nie ma – westchnął Robert. – On by coś poradził.

-Skąd wiesz, że się wymyka? – Tad wystraszył się nie na żarty. – Widziałeś go?

-No… dzisiaj w nocy się obudziłem, gdy wychodził. Mówił, że idzie do toalety, ale nie do końca w to wierzę. Naprawdę żałuję, że profesor Babinicz wrócił do Polski.

-Może go zwiążemy? – zaproponował Ed. – Wtedy się nie wymknie.

Tad zabębnił palcami o podłogę.

-Mieliśmy tworzyć zaklęcie bitewne, a nie rozmawiać o Bursztynku. Jeśli właśnie czuli się z Lestrange, to jest to tylko jego sprawa. A ja nie po to rąbnąłem siostrze notatki, żebyśmy je teraz zmarnowali. Macie – Tad rozdał kolegom kartki z różnymi notatkami – przejrzyjcie je i zastanówcie się, czy coś z tego wykorzystamy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy przeglądali notatki.

-Nie jarzę tego – mruknął Ed. – Dlaczego niby nawet potężne zaklęcia raniące są trygonalne? Przecież najprościej się przed nimi obronić.

-Też nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Tad. – Ale spójrz tutaj, istnieje zaklęcie, które leci po hiperbolicznym torze!

-Będzie trudniej wycelować – zmarszczył brwi Mateusz.

-Ale i przeciwnik się nie będzie spodziewał.

-A może parabolę zrobimy? Albo i elipsę?

-Albo zaklęcie samonaprowadzające? Pewnie będzie musiało być pentagonalne, ale jeśli machniemy je niewerbalnie, to nie szkodzi…

-Elipsa to całkiem niezły pomysł, ale musielibyśmy zamontować ogniska… aż dwa. Okrągłe byłoby szybsze do rzucenia.

-Pocisk energii krążący po elipsie, albo po innej zamkniętej krzywej? Da się zrobić…

-A może po prostu krzywa zamknięta, po której będzie mogło krążyć dowolne zaklęcie? Wtedy moglibyśmy też zaadaptować do zaklęć leczących…

Tad westchnął cicho, przysłuchując się dyskusji braci Olszańskich, dziękując niebiosom, że jego rodzeństwo zachowywało się nieco inaczej. I wciąż martwił się o Ryśka.

Mimo to został z kolegami i rozrysowywał schematy zaklęć. Ryśkowi przecież nie pomogłoby, żeby teraz koledzy zaczęli go szukać, już nie mówiąc o prawdopodobnych docinkach ze strony braci Olszańskich…

-Hej, Tad! – zawołał nagle Edzio. – Odpływasz nam!

Robert wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę pełną niebieskawego płynu.

-A jak będziesz współpracował, to pokażę ci nową pułapkę – zapowiedział. Eliksiry tworzące iluzyjne pułapki były jego specjalnością. Tad wolał nie wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby złapać kogoś w kilka naraz.

-Pokaż – skinął głową. Robert odkorkował fiolkę.

-Zobaczcie sami świat pod stopami5 – powiedział i upuścił kroplę pułapki. Nagle wszyscy znaleźli się w czymś, co najbardziej przypominało dżunglę. Albo raczej plan filmu pod tytułem „Jak mały Jasio wyobraża sobie dżunglę".

-Jesteśmy w dywanie? – domyśliła się Anetka. Robert skinął głową.

-A on się powiększył czy my się zmniejszyliśmy? – zainteresował się Tad.

-My się pomniejszyliśmy… oczywiście, to tylko złudzenie.

-Zaklęcie Sugestii?

-Nie, iluzja w płynie. Moja specjalność.

-A jak się z tego wychodzi?

-Tu jest najlepsze… trzeba powiedzieć wierszyk, skacząc na jednej nodze.

-Ty mały sadysto.

_Pokój Życzeń_

-Dobrze, Aquillo, dosyć już – powiedział poważnie Rysiek. Dziewczyna przestała go łaskotać. Wilkołak usiadł i przeczesał włosy palcami. Trochę znowu mu wypadło.

-Jeszcze tylko tydzień – powiedział. – Za tydzień będę już wolny.

Aquilla objęła go.

-Jeśli nadal będziesz tak chudł, to za tydzień zostaną z ciebie tylko kości – mruknęła. Pogładziła dłonią jego blizny.

-Piję eliksiry wzmacniające. Trzy różne – westchnął Rysiek. – Ale nie działają.

-Co do eliksirów… - zamruczała Aquilla. – Zrobiłam Wodę _Cruciatus_, tak, jak mi pokazywałeś.

-Z inhibitorem?

-Tak jest. Losowym.

-Bystra dziewczynka – pochwalił ją Rysiek i pocałował ją w czubek nosa. Przytuliła go mocno.

-A ty, kiedy się oznaczysz? – zapytała.

-Nie wcześniej niż pozbędę się mojego futerkowego problemu. A potem muszę jeszcze rozwiązać problem szkoły… widzisz, tam są detektory Znaku. Musiałbym zmajstrować sobie małe coś, co by je blokowało, nie blokując jednocześnie działania Znaku…

Pogłaskał Aquillę po szyi i zahaczył o rzemyk na jej szyi.

-Co tam masz? – zapytał. – Kamień Krwi?

-Nie… - Aquilla pokazała wisiorek, guzik z wydrapaną toporną gwiazdą. – Dostałam go od taty.

Rysiek skinął głową.

-Wyciągniemy ich. Obiecuję. Woda _Cruciatus_ na pewno się przyda, ale chyba powinniśmy się skupić na zaklęciu Dawcy… musimy znaleźć dawców. Jakieś ofiary, które przekażą siły witalne.

-Rozejrzę się – obiecała Aquilla i pocałowała Ryśka jeszcze raz. Potem włożyła szatę, dokładnie zasłaniając Znak, i poczekała, aż Rysiek się ubrał. Chwycili się za ręce i opuścili Pokój Życzeń.

Natykając się na całkiem sporą grupę Gryfonów, Krukonów i Puchonów pod dowództwem Harry'ego.

1Powitanie zostało wzięte z „Ciuchci".

2 Coś jak postkomunizm, tylko, że zamiast komunizmu bierzemy Cruciatus.

3 Nie dosłownie, oczywiście.

4 Dwadzieścia punktów dla pierwszej osoby, która wskaże, dlaczego go tak nazywają.

5 Skąd to? Pytanie za dziesięć punktów.


	6. Czerwone Jabłuszko bonus

_Następny bona fide rozdział będzie w miarę niedługo, ale na razie macie piosenkę. Melodia tradycyjna, a o kim – to już chyba widać._

Czerwone jabłuszko  
po ziemi się toczy,  
strzeż się tej dziewczyny,  
co ma czarne oczy.

Na lewym ramieniu  
Mroczny Znak mieć musi,  
wszak to nieodrodna  
córka swej mamusi.

Gęsi za wodą, kaczki za wodą,  
na cóż Mroczny Znak jej, gdy jest tak młodą?  
_Cruciatusa_ zna, mocną różdżkę ma,  
jak ich będzie więcej, to będzie bieda.

Młoda Śmierciojadka  
do mnie się uśmiecha,  
_Cruciatus_ na ustach  
i różdżka z orzecha.

Wie, że o niej mówię,  
patrzy w moją stronę,  
matki swej wydanie  
drugie, poprawione.

Czerwone jabłuszko  
przekrojone na krzyż,  
ty wiesz, o kim mówię,  
co dzień na nią patrzysz.

Córka Śmierciożerców,  
Czarodzic do tego,  
nie może wyrosnąć  
z takiej nic dobrego.


	7. Grudzień

Grudzień rozpoczął się weekendem. Iza z ulgą zwróciła bliźniaczki siostrze, a Regulus przyniósł do domu dość grubą kopertę.

-Dzisiaj nikt nie waży się nawet pomyśleć o Waldemarze, Śmierciożercach i dementorach – oświadczył. – Załatwiłem świstoklik do Poznania.

-Do Poznania? – zdziwiła się Iza. – Przecież tam…

-Izuniu – Regulus objął żonę. – Tak dawno nie byłaś na meczu. A wiesz, że dzisiaj gramy w Poznaniu.

-No wiem przecież, wiem – od tygodnia nie dajesz nam o tym zapomnieć!

Czwórka dzieci przybiegła, usłyszawszy, że tata wrócił. Regulus uśmiechnął się do wszystkich.

-Dzisiaj wszyscy idziecie kibicować tacie na meczu. Wszyscy! I bierzemy też Anię i Syriusza – oznajmił. Nagle przez okno wleciał pluszek Ani. Regulus wziął list do ręki. Był krótki:

_Kochany tatusiu,  
udało mi się zmajstrować samoczarującą różdżkę. Czy mógłbyś teleportować się do szkoły i pomóc rzucać na nią zaklęcie Cofnięcia Czasu?_

_Całuję wszystkich bardzo mocno,_

_Ania_

-Ania chyba wpakowała się w kłopoty – mruknął Regulus i deportował się do szkoły w Jabłonkowie. Czy raczej – tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno była szkoła w Jabłonkowie. Obecnie leżała tam ogromna kupa gruzu. Otaczali ją chyba wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele, oraz kilkanaście smoków. Nagle do Regulusa podbiegły dwie niewielkie postacie. Mężczyzna przykucnął i szeroko rozłożył ramiona, by po chwili złapać dwójkę swoich najstarszych dzieci.

-Ania! Syriusz! Co wyście tu właściwie zrobili? – zapytał. Syriusz prychnął.

-To nie ja! – zawołał. – To Ania.

-Tak? A kto dał mi smoczą sierść do eksperymentów?

-Ale nie wiedziałem, że będziesz chciała z tego zrobić broń masowej zagłady!

-Ja nie chciałam! A poza tym nikt nie zginął!

-Tylko dlatego, że urwałaś się z terenówki, żeby eksperymentować i wszyscy byli na zewnątrz, a na siebie rzuciłaś Zaklęcie Tarczy! I co, rzuciłabyś je, gdybyś nie chciała robić nic niebezpiecznego?

-Rzuciłam je na wszelki wypadek!

-Tak? A podczas terenówki z bitewnej byłaś bezbronna!

-Nieprawda! To, że nie byłam za Tarczą…

-DOŚĆ – powiedział Regulus z mocą. – Co tu zrobiło ten Armagedon?

-Samoczarująca różdżka – westchnęła Ania. – Naszpikowałam ją zaklęciem wybuchowym i… no widzisz, tato.

-Widzę – westchnął Regulus. – Gdzie jest reszta Cofaczy?

Dzieci wskazały na grupę starszych Czarodziców stojących przy ruinach. Regulus skinął głową i dołączył do grupy. Jednemu mistrzowi Cofnięcia Czasu trudno by było zrobić pełen krąg wokół szkoły. Dla dwudziestu jeden, nie było to specjalnym problemem. Ustawili się w odpowiednich miejscach.

-Przyznaj się – mruknął Syriusz. – Zrobiłaś to tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak tata rzuca Cofnięcie Czasu na coś tak dużego.

-Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz – westchnęła Ania. – Uwielbiam oglądać tatę w akcji.

-Na miotle też?

-No jasne. Diabły dziś grają w Poznaniu…

-Będziemy kibicować tacie czy przeszkadzać Koziołkom?

-A jak ci się wydaje? – Ania wyszczerzyła się w złowieszczym uśmiechu. Na chwilę zapadła cisza i rodzeństwo przyglądało się akcji Cofaczy.

-Wydaje mi się – mruknął Syriuszek – że mama nie pozwoli nam przeszkadzać Koziołkom, ale kibicowanie tacie jak najbardziej wchodzi w grę.

-Jak zwykle masz rację. Dlaczego ciągle masz rację? To ja jestem starsza i to ja powinnam…

-Jesteś dziewczyną – wyszczerzył się Syriusz i uniknął ciosu siostry. Ania wycelowała różdżkę w brata.

-Anno Kasjopejo Kruszynko Black! Zabierz ten patyk sprzed mojej twarzy! – zawołał Syriusz, wyciągając z kieszeni własną różdżkę.

-Tylko jeśli schowasz swój patyk, Syriuszu Stanisławie Black – odparła Ania. – Dlaczego nikt tobie nie wymyślił idiotycznego przezwiska?

-Babcia nazywa mnie Króliczkiem.

-Niech ci będzie, Syriuszu Stanisławie Króliczku Black.

-Nie nazywaj mnie Króliczkiem, Kruszynko!

-Będę cię nazywać Króliczkiem, Króliczku, chyba, że ty przestaniesz nazywać mnie Kruszynką!

Regulus właśnie wrócił do dzieci i zachichotał, widząc, jak się przekomarzają. Od razu sobie przypomniał swoje dzieciństwo z Syriuszem.

-Dość, dzieciaki. Zabieram was do domu. Przebierzecie się, włożycie odpowiednie szaliki…

-Mamy szaliki – zaprotestowała Ania. Początek grudnia był już bardzo zimny i szaliki były konieczne.

-Powiedziałem: ODPOWIEDNIE szaliki. I idziemy na mecz.

-A Tad? Zostaje w Hogwarcie czy jakoś go wykradniemy? – zapytał Syriuszek. Regulus westchnął.

-Dumbledore nie pozwolił mi go zabrać. Twierdzi, że tylko on utrzymuje całą resztę Turonów w stanie… jak to było? Nierozwalającym szkoły.

Ania jęknęła. Tad był młodszy o dwa lata, a wydawał się o sześć lat starszy. Wcale nie uspokajał jej fakt, iż zawsze się tak działo, gdy połączyć czarodzicielstwo z wilkołactwem – czyli w Polsce stosunkowo często. Gdy był w pobliżu, mogła przynajmniej unikać odpowiedzialności za drobiazgi – w końcu to Tad był „duży"…

Z drugiej strony – może lepiej, że na meczu miało go nie być. W ten sposób mogła do woli używać pełnych imion swojego rodzeństwa, a Tad nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej nazywać się Tadeuszem Aurigą Black. Nienawidził tego jeszcze bardziej niż Syriuszek nazywania go Króliczkiem.

Imiona były ważne. Syriusz Stanisław na przykład. Po dwóch wujach, a także po wielkich przodkach z obu stron. Ktoś o takich imionach musi zajść daleko.

A piątka w skali czarodzicielstwa może tylko pomóc.

-No, to chodźcie – ponaglił Regulus. – Chwyćcie mnie mocno i lecimy.

Syriuszek uwiesił się na lewym ramieniu ojca, Ania – na prawym. I zniknęli.

_Hogwart_

-Umieściliście w dormitorium Gryfonów CO? – wrzasnął Tad. Bracia Olszańscy popatrzyli po sobie.

-Nigdy nie miałeś nic przeciwko… - zaczął Mateusz.

-…niewinnym wygłupom – dodał Robert.

-Nawet, jeśli to są żarty z twojej rodziny – dorzucił Edward.

-W tym przypadku, nie są – zastrzegł Mateusz.

-I to naprawdę nic szkodliwego – zapewnił Robert.

-Tylko małe, śmieszne, nieszkodliwe… stworzonko – wyjaśnił Edward.

-Chciałbym wam uwierzyć – mruknął Tad, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Cieszył się, że zbliża się Boże Narodzenie, i będzie miał okazję się nieco przystrzyc. Nigdy nie pozwalał nikomu, poza matką, manipulować ostrymi narzędziami przy swojej głowie.

Tymczasem w męskim dormitorium Gryfonów z piątego roku Ron otwierał swój kufer, żeby poszukać czystych skarpet. I nagle zobaczył pająka.

-AAAAAAAAA! PAAAAAAJĄĄĄĄĄĄĄK! – zawył.

Pająk jakby się cofnął.

-AAAAAAAAA! ROOOOOOOOOOOOON! – zawył.

-Mimo wszystko, nie wiem, czy szybko wam wybaczę, że wycięliście taki numer – powiedział Tad w pokoju Turonów – beze mnie.

Olszańscy popatrzyli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się.

-Następnym razem… - zaczął Robert.

-Następnym razem idziemy wycinać numery całą szóstką – zapowiedział z mocą Tad.

-Ach, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe – Mateusz bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – Albo w piątkę, albo w siódemkę… bo naszego Bursztynka nie sposób oderwać od tej małej Lestrange.

-Mała Lestrange… jak ona w ogóle ma na imię? – zapytał Edward. Tad prychnął.

-Aquilla. Kurde krew Blacków i Blackowy sposób nadawania imion: bierzesz mapę nieba, dźgasz ją długopisem i na co wypadnie, takie imię dostaje dziecko. A tutaj jeszcze dodali podwójne „l", żeby brzmieniem przypominało imię jej matki. No i kurde mamy w szkole Bellatrix Lestrange, wydanie drugie, poprawione – ledwo powstrzymał się od splunięcia.

-Ale ty jesteś Tadeusz. Na mapie nieba nie ma żadnego… - zmarszczyła brwi Anetka.

-Na szczęście matkę mam _normalną_.

-Ha, poprawione – prychnął Robert. – Poprawione o czarodzicielstwo, normalnością już natura nie sypnęła. Co ten Bursztynek w niej widzi?

-Nie wiem – Tad wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, co można widzieć w wiecznie rozczochranej, obłąkanej Śmierciożerczyni.

-Ona jest…? – Mateusz zachłysnął się.

-Tak, jest opieczętowana. W wieku trzynastu lat, imaginujecie sobie? – Tad zaczął intensywnie gestykulować, jak zawsze, gdy targały nim emocje. – TRZYNAŚCIE lat! I już jest OPIECZĘTOWANA! I to znaczy, że Waldemar ma po swojej stronie CZARODZICA!

-Widziałeś? – zapytała spokojnie Anetka.

-Nie wprost – skrzywił się Tad. – Czytałem Bursztynka.

Robert pobladł.

-Ale zaraz… jeśli Bursztynek się z nią spotyka… i ona jest opieczętowana… myślicie, że Bursztynek też? – wykrzyczał.

-Nie, jeszcze nie jestem – rozległ się znajomy głos od drzwi. – Wiecie, wydaje mi się, że w Hogsmeade jeszcze może być ktoś, kto was nie usłyszał. Słyszałem z Pokoju Życzeń…

-Co robiłeś w Pokoju Życzeń? – zainteresowała się Anetka.

-Wiecie, potrzebowałem jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, w którym nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał, gdy się spotkam z moją dziewczyną. Pokój Życzeń był wręcz idealny, no i nam się spodobał…

Nagle Tad pchnął Ryśka na ścianę i przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła.

-Co masz na myśli – syknął – mówiąc „jeszcze nie jestem"?

-Dokładnie to, co to znaczy – odparł spokojnie Rysiek. – Nie jestem opieczętowany, ale wkrótce może się to zmienić. Masz z tym jakiś problem? Twój ojciec też nosił Znak.

-Słusznie zauważyłeś, nosił. Chętnie się go pozbył.

-Może byś nie trzymał tego patyka tak blisko mojego gardła?

-Może byś nie spotykał się z tą obłąkaną Śmierciożerczynią?

-Sam tego chciałeś.

Różdżka Tada rozpadła się w drzazgi. Wykorzystując moment zaskoczenia, Rysiek uwolnił się. Stracił sporo sił przez ostatnie tygodnie, ale jeszcze dawał sobie radę.

Uciekł.

-Wiesz, Tad – mruknął Robert. – Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się za dużo Grechuty nasłuchał.

-Że co? – Tad zmarszczył brwi.

-Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał zamiar mu pogrechutać kości.

-Bo na to zasługuje! Nie rozumiesz? On chce się opieczętować! On jest pod wpływem tej obłą…

-Cicho, może cię usłyszeć.

-Nawet jeśli, to co? Widziałeś, jak on wygląda? Nawet wujek Syriusz w pudle wyglądał lepiej!

-Tak. Coś jest nie tak z naszą Kropelką Złotych Marzeń.

-On już nie jest naszą Kropelką Złotych Marzeń. Już nie dla nas. Oddał się obłąkanej córce obłąkanej baby.

-Skąd wiesz, że jest obłąkana?

-Daj spokój, nawet, jeśli nie była, to czternaście lat w Azkabanie _każdego_ doprowadzi do obłędu…

-Mówię o Aquilli.

-Aha… no cóż, dała się opieczętować w wieku trzynastu lat. To o czymś świadczy.

W Pokoju Życzeń Rysiek usiadł obok Aquilli.

-Wiedzą o tobie – mruknął, gładząc ją po lewym ramieniu. – A raczej o nas.

-Ile jeszcze czasu ci zostało? – zapytała dziewczyna. – No wiesz, do pełnego wyleczenia…

-Sześć dawek. Już tylko sześć dawek.

-To dobrze… a potem będziesz nabierał sił, prawda?

-Już nie jest tak źle, jak było – bronił się Rysiek. – Gdzie jest Woda Cruciatus? Ta bez inhibitora.

-Tam – Aquilla wskazała na kąt Pokoju. Rysiek podszedł do kociołka i zaczerpnął chochelkę eliksiru.

-NIE! – zawołała Aquilla, lecz wilkołak już wypił. Eliksir rozszedł się po jego ciele i zaczął działać. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, krzycząc i trzęsąc się z bólu. Dziewczyna wycelowała w niego różdżką.

-_Finite incantatem_ – wydyszała. – _Finite crucio. __Evanesco eliksir_…

Rysiek znieruchomiał. Nie dlatego, żeby eliksir przestał działać: po prostu zemdlał.

-Rysiek, Rysiek, coś ty narobił… - jęknęła Aquilla. – _Paracetamolum_! _Enervate_.

Rysiek otworzył oczy i usiadł. Aquilla przytuliła go tak mocno, że niemal zgniotła mu żebra.

-Po coś ty to wypił? – zapytała ze łzami w oczach.

-To był eksperyment – odparł Rysiek, uśmiechając się słabo. Poklepał Aquillę po plecach. – Nic mi nie jest…

-Głupek, co chciałeś dowieść, ty…

-Chciałem się przekonać. Przekonać, czy rzeczywiście już oswoiłaś się ze swoim czarodzicielstwem… i wychodzi na to, że tak. Stworzyłaś zaklęcie… chyba nawet nie myśląc o tym.

-Poprzednie też tak stwarzałam. A nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jestem Czarodzicem…

-Ale tym razem miałaś konkretny cel. I wiedziałaś, że _możesz_ to zrobić. Widzisz więc, że będziesz w stanie obronić się przed wszystkim.

-Nastraszyłeś mnie.

-Przepraszam. Mogę przyjrzeć się twojej różdżce?

Aquilla bez słowa podała mu różdżkę. Rysiek obejrzał ją dokładnie, spróbował zgiąć, i na próbę machnął nią w kierunku drzwi. Fontanna iskier we wszystkich kolorach wystrzeliła z końca różdżki.

-Niezły wzmacniacz – przyznał Rysiek. – Moja w ogóle nie ma wzmacniacza, jest tylko przewodnikiem… całą moc czerpie ze mnie. Nie, żeby było w tym coś niewłaściwego, jestem już przyzwyczajony… mniej giętka niż moja… znacznie dłuższa… z czego jest?

-Orzech włoski. I włókno ze smoczego serca… dwanaście i pół cala. Jaka jest twoja? – zainteresowała się Aquilla. Rysiek podał jej swoją topornie wykonaną różdżkę.

-Leszczyna i sfermentowany miąższ nari, sześć cali. Domowej roboty, standardowa różdżka czarodzicielska – wyjaśnił. Aquilla machnęła nią i wystrzeliła kilka – dosłownie kilka – iskier.

-Musisz włożyć więcej własnej energii – poinformował Rysiek. Aquilla skinęła głową i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Tym razem iskier było znacznie więcej.

-Zwykły czarodziej nie byłby w stanie się nią posługiwać, prawda? – zapytała. Rysiek zawahał się.

-Gdyby próbował – zaczął – to prawdopodobnie wyczerpałby się bardzo szybko. To jak, spróbujemy jeszcze raz z detektorem Znaku? Póki nam się nie uda, nie mogę dać się opieczętować…

_Łańcut_

-Reg, przyleciała tu sowa z listem do ciebie – powiedziała Iza. – Przeczytaj i zaraz jemy.

Regulus otworzył list i rozpoznał pismo swojego średniego syna.

_Drogi tato,  
Niedawno dowiedziałem się, że moja kuzynka drugiego stopnia, Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange, Ślizgonka z trzeciej klasy, jest Czarodzicem (chociaż o tym pewnie już wiesz od wujka Syriusza i analizy genealogicznej). Wczoraj, Czytając Ryśka Scoldera, dowiedziałem się drugiej rzeczy: ona ma tatuaż, taki sam, jak Ty kiedyś miałeś, w tym samym miejscu. Aż dziwne, że ktokolwiek ma ją pod opieką, pozwolił jej na tatuaż w wieku trzynastu lat. Obawiam się też, że ktoś nieodpowiedni może się dowiedzieć o tobie. Kolejna rzecz dotyczy samego Ryśka: on bardzo dużo czasu spędza z Aquillą, i bardzo mu się podoba jej tatuaż – on też chce taki. Wiem, że jego ojcu by się to nie spodobało._

_Czule oblizuję, Krwawa Marta też was kocha,_

_Tad_

-A myślałem, że po tym, co się stało w Jabłonkowie, już nic dzisiaj nie będzie – westchnął Regulus. – aczkolwiek nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałem się tego. Waldemar ma Czarodzica, co najmniej jednego. Wprawdzie Polska jest wciąż w miarę bezpieczna – my mamy ich znacznie więcej – ale można się spodziewać, że Waldemar się połakomi na innych. A także, że będzie chciał mnie ukarać za zdradę… lub też, że moja droga kuzynka postanowi zrobić to na własną rękę. Ale dość tego… jemy. Co dziś na obiad?

-Potrawka! – zawołała Iza. – Czy ktoś pomoże nakrywać?

Dwójka najstarszych dzieci wylewitowała talerze i sztućce na stół.

-Stoliczku, nakryj się – zachichotała Karolinka.

-Nie lubię potlawki – oświadczył Jaremka.

-Lubisz – odparła Iza. – Gdy ja gotuję, wszystkim smakuje!

Trudno było się nie zgodzić. Zjedli obiad i przygotowali się do meczu.

-Gdzie jest mój salik? – zapytał Jaremka. Karolinka rzuciła w niego szalikiem, a zaraz potem – trąbką.

-Auć – jęknął Jaremka i sformował z szalika zgrabnego „buraka"1. Potem zatrąbił najgłośniej jak tylko umiał.

-Jaremka, nie jesteś jeszcze na stadionie – upomniała go matka. – I lepiej rozwiąż swój szalik.

Jaremka burknął coś i rozwiązał. Pocieszał się myślą, iż zawsze był w stanie zrobić „buraka" w kilka sekund.

Regulus teleportował się pierwszy, razem z całą drużyną. Reszta rodziny skorzystała ze świstoklika, który wysadził ich przed stadionem. Wszyscy weszli na trybuny i zajęli swoje miejsca, wśród innych kibiców Łańcuta.

-Trochę dziwnie się kibicuje bez dzieci – przyznał Marcin Olszański. – Z nimi trzema nigdy nie było nudno na meczu…

-Och, ale przecież zawsze to trochę spokojniej – wzruszyła ramionami Iza. – Przynajmniej można się skupić na meczu, a nie… JAREMKA!

-Ja nic nie lobię – powiedział Jaremka, chowając za plecami swojego „buraka", którym przed chwilą przyłożył starszej siostrze. Marcin zachichotał.

-Ach, bójki kibiców… w Augustowie zawsze się w to pakowałem – wyznał. – Ale rzadko używałem tak lekkich środków…

-Cicho, wychodzą.

Drużyna gospodarzy wyglądała wręcz modelowo: nieduży Szukający, dobrze zbudowani Pałkarze, szeroki Obrońca i szczupli Ścigający. Drużyna z Łańcuta była zupełnie inna. Wszyscy, poza Szukającym, był dość postawni, włącznie z dwiema żeńskimi Ścigającymi. Regulus nawet nie popatrzył na rodzinę, zanim wzbił się w powietrze. Najwyraźniej od samego początku wypatrywał Znicza, aczkolwiek Iza zauważyła, że każde „dawaj, tata!" ze strony dzieci wywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ona sama raczej przyglądała się grze niż mężowi. Kafel był raz w rękach czerwono-brązowych Diabłów, raz – biało-zielonych Koziołków. Nie padła ani jedna bramka.

-Ścigający są raczej równi – przyznał Marcin. – Liczę na wynik sto pięćdziesiąt do zera.

-Założyłeś się? – zapytała Iza. Marcin skinął głową. Na boisku właśnie jeden z Pałkarzy Diabłów posłał Tłuczka w stronę Obrońcy Koziołków. Regulus bawił się z Szukającym Koziołków, udając co kilkanaście minut, że wypatrzył Znicza, a potem śmiejąc się w twarz przeciwnikowi. Po kilkunastu powtórzeniach Szukający Koziołków przestał reagować na zaczepki Regulusa, co nie zniechęciło Anglika.

-Będzie go zwodził cały czas – mruknął Marcin. Obrońca Koziołków wykazał się popisową obroną, utrzymując stan bezbramkowy.

-I tak będzie, póki tata nie złapie Znica – stwierdził Jaremka. Tymczasem na trybunach odbywała się metaforyczna walka kibiców. Ultrasi obu grup formowali symbole drużyn. Mało kto zwrócił uwagę na to, że Regulus znowu pikował. Kibice nie przepuścili jednak okazji do wzniesienia kolejnego okrzyku.

-KOŃCZ WAŚĆ, WSTYDU OSZCZĘDŹ! – wyrwało się z setek gardeł naraz. I – rzeczywiście – Regulus oszczędził wstydu. W jego dłoni żałośnie trzepotała się złota piłeczka.

-Black złapał Znicza! – zakomunikowano. W powietrzu ukazała się taśma z czerwonym napisem „Koniec meczu – Diabły Łańcut 150:0 Koziołki Poznań". Wiwatom ze strony kibiców drużyny gości nie było końca, a najgłośniej krzyczeli Blackowie.

-No, Reg, dzięki tobie – no i dzięki Obrońcom – zgarnę dzisiaj kupę szmalu! – zawołał Marcin, waląc kolegę po plecach. Regulus wyrwał się mu i poszedł do rodziny, żeby zostać obściskanym na wszystkie strony przez siedem par rąk.

_Hogwart_

-Rysiek! Hej, Rysiek! – wołał Tad. Jego kolega odwrócił się do niego.

-Tak? Czego chcesz? – syknął. Tad pokazał puste ręce.

-Słuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić – powiedział. Rysiek zdziwił się, ale powtórzył gest kolegi, znak pokoju. Potem otworzył pustą klasę i tam usiedli naprzeciw siebie.

-Rysiek… naprawdę, nie chciałem. Po prostu… wiesz, martwię się o ciebie – Tad westchnął. – Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, czy może ta Les… Aqui… ktoś nie rzuca na ciebie jakiegoś zaklęcia? No wiesz, czy nie wysysa z ciebie sił?

Rysiek potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, Tad. Ja wiem, dlaczego tracę siły, i Aquilla nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Ja… pozbywam się tego przekleństwa.

-Jakiego przekleństwa?

-Wilkołactwa. Na pewno słyszałeś o tym czarowniku…

-Rysiek, to cię może zabić!

-Znam ryzyko – skinął głową Rysiek. – I wiem, że to jest to, czego chcę. Nie chcę tego futra. Wolę się nie zmieniać.

-Ale… ale jeśli to cię zabije?

-To wtedy powiesz swojemu bratu, że do niczego ten jego Kamień Krwi.

Tad zmieszał się.

-Nie pomyślałem o tym… - wyznał. – Ale dlaczego chcesz się pozbyć futerka? Czy ta Les… Aquilla ma z tym coś wspólnego?

-Wiesz, trochę tak. Nie namawiała mnie ani nic takiego… po prostu pomyślałem, że wolałaby mnie bez futra, jakkolwiek przydatne by ono nie było. Trochę też ma z tym wspólnego mój ojciec… on nie był zadowolony, że mnie pogryziono. Zdecydowanie się ucieszy, gdy będę miał już to z głowy.

-Ale… fajnie jest być wilkołakiem!

-Tobie to łatwo mówić – potrząsnął głową Rysiek. – Masz wilczycę, masz stado. A ja w twoim stadzie jestem samcem omega, do tego mój ojciec wiecznie narzekał…

-I… i o to ci chodzi? O to, że myślisz, że dla nas się nie liczyłeś?

-Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Omega to nie jest ktoś, kto się wcale nie liczy. Ale ty masz Anetkę, Olszańscy mają siebie nawzajem… a ja mimo stada byłem zwykle sam. No to teraz będę poza stadem…

-Ale dlaczego wybrałeś towarzystwo akurat tej Les… Aquilli? Przecież ona jest opieczętowana…

-Nie wiedziałem tego na początku. Co, miałem jej powiedzieć „Jak jesteś Śmierciojadką to ja już nie chcę się z tobą spotykać"?

-Wiesz, Znak da się usunąć…

-Ona ze swoim się urodziła.

-To niemożliwe!

-Wiesz, jeszcze dwa lata temu mówili, że niemożliwe jest, żeby magia przywróciła kogoś do życia…

-Ale to zupełnie coś innego! Przecież…

Nagle Tad zamilkł.

-Nie, zwracam honor – mruknął po chwili. – Ciocia Krysia mówiła, że jej bliźniaczki też urodziły się opieczętowane. Czyli… może jeśli Czarodzic rodzi się ze Śmierciożercy…

-Bardzo możliwe – skinął głową Rysiek. – Mało brakowało, a i ja nosiłbym Znak od urodzenia.

-Ale nie nosisz! Rysiek, to jest córka mistrzyni cruciatusa…

-Wiem. A raczej córka dwojga mistrzów cruciatusa, którzy cały czas są w Azkabanie i w ogóle się z nią nie widzą. Nie rozumiesz? Ma tylko mnie.

-Nie, no ale bez przesady… od razu łajdaczyć się z kimś takim?

-Nie łajdaczymy się. Owszem, chodzimy ze sobą, ale nic poza tym…

-Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Zastanów się…

-Już się zastanowiłem. Tad, ja chcę Aquilli. Zrobię wszystko lub prawie wszystko, co może nas zbliżyć.

-Nawet byś się opieczętował?

-Tak.

Tad skrzywił się.

-Wiesz, mój ojciec był Śmierciożercą… przez tydzień chyba. Opowiedział mi trochę…

-Z tego, co mówiłeś, to dał się opieczętować tylko po to, żeby upozorować śmierć i nawiać do Polski.

-Racja – westchnął Tad. – Ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że warto…

-Tak. Nie próbuj. Podjąłem już decyzję, i jeśli ktoś jej pożałuje, to tylko ja.

-Jesteś pewien?

-A kto inny mógłby tego pożałować?

-Nikt z nas nie chce cię stracić… Uwierz, naprawdę znajdziesz się po przeciwnej stronie. Czy nie boisz się tego, że może będziemy próbowali pozabijać się nawzajem?

Rysiek prychnął.

-Trochę mi się nie chce wierzyć. Przykro mi, chyba jednak zostanę przy Aquilli… tylko przy niej czuję się potrzebny.

-Wiesz, Bursztynku, mam nadzieję, że w końcu się otrząśniesz. A niezależnie od tego, co teraz myślisz, będziemy czekać na ciebie.

-Bez łaski… burknął Rysiek. – I już może przestań nazywać mnie Bursztynkiem, łaskawco!

_Smocza zagroda w Łańcucie_

Praca na dzisiaj była już skończona i Kazia leżała z Charliem na legowisku, w ciemności. Patrzyła w sufit raczej ponuro.

-Charlie… - mruknęła.

-Hm? – Charlie wydawał się na wpół uśpiony. – O co chodzi? Chyba… chyba wszystko zrobiliśmy na dzisiaj…

-Tak, wszystko… - Kazia westchnęła. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy nie poszukać na MUL-e jakiegoś praktykanta…

-Po co? Dajemy sobie radę…

-Ale dasz sobie radę sam?

-Nie wiem… ale dlaczego miałbym robić sam? Wybierasz się gdzieś?

-Nie… - Kazia znów westchnęła. – Ale niedługo nie będę w stanie wykonywać tych cięższych prac… a potem żadnych…

-Co ci jest? – Charlie wystraszył się. – Źle się czujesz?

-Nie… - Kazia uśmiechnęła się, czego jej mąż nie zobaczył, ale usłyszał zmianę w jej głosie. – Niedługo zobaczysz…

Sięgnęła po jego rękę i położyła ją na swoim podbrzuszu.

-Poważnie? – zapytał Charlie, również uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

-Pewnie, że poważnie – Kazia zachichotała. – Już niedługo…

-To… to wspaniale! – wykrzyknął Charlie. – A potem będzie następne, prawda? I jeszcze następne?

-Ty nie bądź taki wyrywny! – Kazia żartobliwie trzepnęła męża w ramię. – Chcesz mieć trójkę Czarodziców, jak Olszański? A może nawet siedmioro, jak Black z Lipowej?

-Czaro…

-Tak, będziemy mieli Czarodzica. Albo więcej Czarodziców. Jestem absolutnie pewna.

-Tym lepiej – zamruczał Charlie. – Czyż może być za dużo Czarodziców?

-Przejdź się do Olszańskich, to się dowiesz… a jeśli nie od nich, to od Blacków na pewno.

_Hogwart_

-To wszystko wasza wina – syknął Tad. Bracia Olszańscy skulili się w sobie. Wilkołak miał rację.

-Nie wiedzieliśmy… - jęknął Robert.

-…że on będzie szukał… - dodał Mateusz.

-…towarzystwa Śmierciojadki – zakończył Edward.

-A teraz i on się chce opieczętować! – wykrzyknął Tad i wycelował palcem w Roberta. – Przygotuj odpowiednią iluzję. Może jeszcze uda się go odwieść od tego pomysłu.

-Co rozumiesz przez: odpowiednią? – zapytał Robert. Tad pożyczył od niego różdżkę i wyciągnął wspomnienie. Włożył je do butelki po lemoniadzie.

-Wykorzystaj to – powiedział. Robert skinął głową i zniknął w dormitorium. Pozostali bracia Olszańscy skorzystali z chwili nieuwagi Tada i uciekli. Wkrótce potem obaj stali pod Pokojem Życzeń.

-Nic nie słychać – mruknął Edward.

-Może ich tam nie ma? – wysunął przypuszczenie Mateusz.

-A gdzie mieliby się łajdaczyć?

-W pokoju Ślizgonów? W końcu ta Lestrange jest Ślizgonką.

-Może… w każdym razie mam pomysł na nowy dowcip. Wracamy do Tada? Może tym go przebłagamy.

Tak, jak przypuszczał Mateusz – Aquilla i Rysiek przebywali w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Ale bynajmniej się nie łajdaczyli. Po prostu w Pokoju Życzeń niepodobna było znaleźć świadka Przysięgi Krwi. Rysiek z pewnym rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Aquilla przekonywała swojego kuzyna, żeby własną różdżką poświadczył ich przysiędze. W końcu jednak Draco uległ. Niewielu Ślizgonów przebywało w pokoju wspólnym, więc mieli względny spokój. Gdy dwoje Czarodziców stało już nad miską wody, a Draco przy nich, Rysiek wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk. Naciął sobie prawą dłoń.

-Nie powinna być lewa? – zapytał Draco, a wilkołak potrząsnął głową.

-Lewa mi będzie potrzebna. No, Aquillo, teraz ty – podał dziewczynie nóż. Śmierciożerczyni nacięła lewą dłoń.

-Jesteś odmiennej lateralizacji? – domyślił się Draco. Rysiek niechętnie skinął głową. Gdy i Aquilla przecięła sobie skórę, Czarodzice złączyli dłonie. Krople krwi spadały do miski.

-Ja, Ryszard Scolder, przysięgam na moją krew, że będę wspierał Aquillę Bellatrix Lestrange we wszystkich jej przedsięwzięciach moją magią, moim Czarodzicielstwem, a gdy trzeba będzie, to i moją krwią. Jeślibym zaś zawiódł, niech ten, który jest nam świadkiem, sam moją krew przeleje, a krew moja spadnie na mnie – wyrecytował Rysiek.

-Ja, Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange, przysięgam na moją krew, że w miarę moich możliwości będę prowadzić Ryszarda Scoldera na naszej wspólnej odtąd drodze, nie tając przed nim żadnych szczegółów naszej działalności. Jeślibym zaś zawiodła, niech ten, który jest nam świadkiem, sam moją krew przeleje, a krew moja spadnie na mnie.

Krew w misce rozjarzyła się czerwonym światłem.

-To brzmiało, jakbyście się właśnie zaręczyli – mruknął Draco. – Wspólna odtąd droga, ja nie mogę…

-Niedługo zrozumiesz – wyszeptała Aquilla i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Noc w dormitorium Turonów była niezbyt spokojna. Gdy Rysiek wrócił z Kaukazu po otrzymaniu przedostatniej dawki eliksiru, zauważył, że nikogo innego nie było – może poza Anetką, ale jeśli, to za parawanem, a Rysiek wolał tam nie zaglądać. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził, czy nikt się nie czai pod jego łóżkiem. Ani pod sąsiednimi. Stwierdziwszy całkowity brak braci Olszańskich w dormitorium, Rysiek walnął się na łóżko i zasnął.

Następnego dnia pod poduszką znalazł tradycyjną, mikołajkową garść słodyczy. Rozpakował krówkę „Popularną" i natychmiast ją pożarł. Ostatni dzień, pomyślał, jutro już obudzę się całkiem normalny, wcale nie wilkołakiem…

Poszedł do pokoju wspólnego i od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy dwie nowe kartki na tablicy ogłoszeń. Jedna zawierała wiersz zaczynający się słowami „Hej, przyjacielu, schowaj spirytus, albowiem nadchodzi mój wujek Tytus". Rysiek przyjrzał się wierszowi. Wszystkie rymy polegały na parze Tytus-spirytus2. Zakończywszy kontemplację wiersza, Rysiek spojrzał na drugą kartkę. Było to ogłoszenie, jak wszystkie wcześniejsze dekrety Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. A jednocześnie – zupełnie inne. Bo po co Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu miałby poszukiwać osoby na stanowisko Pana Grzesia3? Rysiek zachichotał. Obie kartki z całą pewnością były dziełem braci Olszańskich. Przypuszczał, że wiszą we wszystkich pokojach wspólnych.

Odwijając drugą krówkę z papierka, spojrzał na zegarek. Było jeszcze wcześnie. Ubrał się dość ciepło – od dobrych kilku dni trudno mu było utrzymywać prawidłową temperaturę ciała. Potrzebował lepszego eliksiru na wzmocnienie… ale nie istniało nic mocniejszego niż te eliksiry, które już pił. A nie znał nikogo, kto zrobiłby to dla niego, nie zadając zbędnych pytań.

Drżał na całym ciele, z trudem się poruszał. Ale i tak się cieszył, że pozbywał się przekleństwa wilkołactwa. Przekleństwa, które czyniło go potworem w oczach ojca… i prawdopodobnie mogłoby go oddalić od Aquilli.

Po lekcjach nie czekał na wieczór. Natychmiast przeniósł się do chaty czarownika i niemal rzucił mu ostatnią monetę.

-Ach, już dziś nie będziesz ogarem… - westchnął czarownik. – Ale jest tu ktoś, kto bardzo chciałby cię poznać…

Odsunął kotarę, za którą stał wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w skóry, zasłaniający twarz maską wykonaną z czaszki jelenia i dzierżący w dłoni włócznię. Na głowie miał czerwoną czapkę z pomponem.

-Ho, ho, ho – powiedział. – Czy wiesz, mój Ogarze, kim jestem?

-Panie Hircynie… - Rysiek skłonił się. – Już za chwilę nie będę twoim Ogarem.

-Jeszcze możesz do tego zatęsknić – rzekł Hircyn. – Ale dzisiaj przecież jest dzień podarunków, czyż nie? Weź to, ale nie używaj tego przez jeszcze jeden księżyc.

Hircyn wyciągnął do Ryśka otwartą dłoń, na której spoczywał wąski, srebrny pierścień. Rysiek wziął pierścień i podziękował.

-Gdy włożysz go na palec, znów przywdziejesz swoje futerko, a gdy go zdejmiesz, staniesz się człowiekiem.

-Czy ludzie, którzy nigdy nie byli wilkołakami, też mogą go używać? – zainteresował się Rysiek. Hircyn ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

-Szkoda, że taki dobry Ogar mnie opuszcza – westchnął. – Coś mi się jednak widzi, że wkrótce moja Sfora się powiększy… powiedz tym Ogarom, których znasz, że mam dla nich zadanie… i że chcę się z nimi spotkać w pełnię Księżyca w lesie. Znajdę ich – oczy Hircyna zabłysły. – A teraz żegnaj, Ogarze. Albo… do zobaczenia.

Rysiek skinął głową i odebrał od czarownika ostatnią fiolkę. Zawahał się, ale wypił. Gdy fale bólu przenikały jego ciało, powtarzał sobie, że to już ostatni raz. Resztką sił sięgnął do kieszeni po suchy eliksir przeniesienia i rzucił go w powietrze. Przeniósł się do Pokoju Życzeń.

-Rysiek! – usłyszał znajomy głos. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Już po wszystkim, Aquillo – wyszeptał. – Jestem zdrów, jestem wolny…

-No, na zdrowego to ty nie wyglądasz – prychnęła Aquilla z dezaprobatą. – Wypij to.

Rysiek uniósł drżącą rękę i zaraz ją opuścił. Aquilla przytknęła krawędź fiolki do jego ust i powoli ją przechylała, pomagając mu pić. Eliksir był cierpki w smaku, ale w miarę jak Rysiek pił, po jego ciele rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło. Gdy wypił wszystko, czuł się znacznie lepiej. Podniósł się, wcale nie drżąc, i zdjął sweter. Nie potrzebował go już.

-Co to był za eliksir? – zapytał. Aquilla uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

-Opracowałam go dopiero dzisiaj. Nie martw się, najpierw wypróbowałam go na jednym Puchonie…

-Och… to wspaniale! – Rysiek skoczył na równe nogi i uściskał dziewczynę. – Ile trwa warzenie? Czy jest niebezpieczny w produkcji lub transporcie?

-Jest dość szybki do zrobienia, i całkowicie bezpieczny – zapewniła go Aquilla. – Warzy się go jakieś pół dnia. O czym myślisz?

-A jak sądzisz? Przecież mamy dziesięć osób do wzmocnienia… ten eliksir powinien pomóc twoim rodzicom i… i pozostałym.

-Och! – Aquilla z radości uściskała Ryśka i pocałowała go w sam czubek nosa.

-Czy wystarczy nam składników? – zapytał były wilkołak. Aquilla potrząsnęła głową.

-Od mojego kuzyna, Syriusza Blacka, wiesz, brata Tada, miałam to srebrne jabłko, no i je zużyłam, a na dziesięć porcji będę potrzebować trzech…

-Ach, jabłko Nari?

-Chyba tak. Dasz radę je skombinować?

-Tutaj będzie kiepsko… ale przecież wracam do Łańcuta na Boże Narodzenie, tam o nie łatwo. Wiesz co, przywiozę ich więcej. Tuzin albo i dwa…

-To bardzo miło z twojej strony – zamruczała Aquilla, delikatnie masując plecy Ryśka. Chłopak spojrzał w jej oczy, tak podobne do oczu jej matki, i chciał raz jeszcze powtórzyć, że zrobi dla niej wszystko… a wiedział, czego ona chciałaby od niego.

-Czarny Pan… on chętnie mnie przyjmie, prawda? – zapytał. Aquilla skinęła głową. Pocałowali się jeszcze raz.

-Że też Hircyn mi nie powiedział… - jęknął Rysiek, przyglądając się pierścieniowi.

-Co to jest? – zaciekawiła się Aquilla.

-To prezent od Hircyna. Powiedział mi, żebym jeszcze przez miesiąc go nie używał… Ponoć zamienia w wilkołaka… ale nie wiem, czy tylko takich, którzy wilkołakami kiedyś byli, czy może też takich, którzy nigdy nie mieli futerka.

-Mogę sprawdzić?

Rysiek zawahał się przez chwilę, ale wręczył dziewczynie pierścień. Śmierciożerczyni powoli wsunęła go na palec. Po chwili upadła na podłogę, zwijając się z bólu podczas przemiany. Jej sierść była czarna, tak czarna, jak jej włosy przed przemianą. Rysiek trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, na wypadek, gdyby dziewczyna nie kontrolowała wilczego ciała. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Aquilla zachowała przytomny umysł. Rysiek usiadł obok niej na podłodze, a ona zaczęła lizać go po twarzy. Roześmiał się.

-Och, Aquillo Bellatrix Lestrange! – zawołał żartobliwie. – Co by o tym pomyślała twoja matka?

Aquilla czym prędzej odsunęła się od chłopaka. Próbowała zdjąć pierścień Hircyna, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić łapami ani pyskiem. Rysiek jej pomógł i już po chwili znów stała przed nim wierna kopia trzynastoletniej Bellatrix.

-Przemiana… zawsze tak boli? – zapytała. Rysiek potrząsnął głową.

-Tylko za pierwszym razem, za każdym następnym jest lepiej. Po dwóch latach wilkołactwa wiedziałem już, jaką pozycję przyjąć, żeby była mniej więcej wygodna dla obu postaci.

-Rozumiem – skinęła głową Śmierciożerczyni. – A więc to kwestia przyzwyczajenia…

-Tak, ale i tak się bardzo, bardzo cieszę, że mam to już za sobą. I już nie ma żadnych przeszkód… mogę dołączyć do ciebie… - Rysiek z czułością pogładził Znak na ramieniu Aquilli.

-Chcesz tego? – Aquilla pocałowała go jeszcze raz.

-Tak… - westchnął Rysiek. – Wszystkiego, co jest w stanie zbliżyć mnie do ciebie… kiedy, Aquillo? Kiedy będę mógł otrzymać Znak?

-Gdy tylko wyciągniemy mamę i tatę… i wujka Rabastana… i pozostałych… tak, wtedy zaprowadzę cię do Czarnego Pana. A on cię opieczętuje…

-Już się nie mogę doczekać – uśmiechnął się Rysiek. – Ale wygląda na to, że zrobimy to dopiero za miesiąc… skoro muszę przywieźć jabłka z Polski…

-Tyle czekałam… - jęknęła Aquilla. – Miesiąc już nie zrobi różnicy.

-Późno się robi… chyba pójdę już spać. Dobranoc, moja Gwiazdko.

-Ja jeszcze pójdę poinformować Czarnego Pana o postępach. Dobranoc, mój Wilku.

Rysiek nie zauważył plamy bezbarwnego eliksiru, rozsmarowanego po korytarzu. Gdy w nią wdepnął, było już za późno. Korytarz wokół niego zawirował i nieoczekiwanie chłopak znalazł się w ciemnej komnacie, oświetlonej tylko przez jedną świecę. Czuł zapach krwi. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dochodził do jego uszu, było ciche pochlipywanie gdzieś w kącie – o ile był to kąt, bo nikły blask świecy nie docierał do ścian. Rysiek rozpoznał iluzję Roberta. Zastanowił się, jak z niej wyjść, i postanowił wypróbować najbardziej przewidywalne formułki. Żadna nie poskutkowała. Wtedy wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł.

-Hej, przyjacielu, schowaj spirytus, albowiem nadchodzi mój wujek Tytus – wyrecytował, robiąc „pajacyki" i nagle znów znalazł się w korytarzu. Skierował różdżkę na plamę eliksiru.

-_Evanesco_ – powiedział, by unicestwić pułapkę. Potem rozejrzał się uważnie.

-Dobra, gdzie jesteście? – zapytał głośno. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc Rysiek poszedł dalej, aż doszedł do drzwi Tanderdalu. Wypowiedział hasło i wszedł. Skierowało się na niego spojrzenie pięciu par oczu. Rysiek bez słowa skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę Roberta. Błysnęło błękitne światło i animag znieruchomiał z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

-To za ten eliksir na korytarzu – syknął Rysiek, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni na piersi.

-Rysiek, co ty… - zaczął Tad.

-Zaraz… - mruknął Rysiek. – To ty go podpuściłeś?

-Nie chcę, żebyś stał się taki, jak ta obłąkana…

Rysiek nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Wycelował w niego różdżką i rzucił kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie, tym razem – czerwone. Tad z trudem odbił zaklęcie.

-Powariowałeś? Naprawdę myślisz, że ci jakąś krzywdę robimy? – wykrzyknął.

-Wielkie dzięki za troskę – syknął były wilkołak. – Ale ja chcę się taki stać. Życzę dobrej nocy.

-Czekaj! Co zrobiłeś z Robertem? – zapytał wściekły Mateusz. Rysiek wzruszył ramionami.

-Zmusiłem go do przeżycia iluzji, która zastawił na mnie – wyjaśnił. – Tylko… nie ma z niej wyjścia, póki przedstawienie się nie skończy. Bo chyba dobrze zgadłem, że miało to być przedstawienie?

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Poszedł spać, uprzednio otoczywszy się zestawem zaklęć ochronnych. Podejrzewał, że jego byli koledzy nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby go odciągnąć od jego Aquilli.

A może powinien zacząć sypiać w Pokoju Życzeń…?

_Jabłonkowo_

Po raz kolejny w ciągu tej nocy Syriuszek spadł z łóżka. Chłopiec pomyślał, że już najwyższy czas, by Kah-kah-lai zaczęła sypiać z Pieszczochem na legowisku, ale już nie taka mała smoczyca piszczała całą noc, gdy nie była w stanie wtulić się w swojego Nalau.

-Znowu? – jęknął sennie kolega Syriuszka z pokoju, Kosma. Jego bliźniaczy brat4 nie obudziłby się, nawet, gdyby ktoś mu podłożył bombę pod łóżko.

-Znowu – potwierdził Syriuszek, drapiąc Kah-kah-lai za uszami. Smoczyca miała już rozmiary dużego psa i w nocy rozpychała się niemiłosiernie, ale i tak ją kochał.

-To może zrób wam legowisko na podłodze?

-Rozważę to…

-Mówisz tak od października.

Syriuszek zignorował kąśliwą uwagę Kosmy i wrócił do łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem dotrwa jakoś do rana.

No i dotrwał. Nie czuł jednak szczególnej satysfakcji, ponieważ był zbyt przytłoczony ciężarem czterdziestu kilogramów smoczej miłości. Miał już dosyć i gdy tylko uwolnił się z objęć smoczycy, przetransmutował łóżko w wygodne posłanie, mogące pomieścić jego i obydwa smoki.

-Nareszcie – westchnął Kosma.

_Hogwart, Pokój Życzeń_

-Zaśpiewaj jeszcze, Aquillo – poprosił Rysiek. Leżał z głową na kolanach dziewczyny, a ona głaskała go po włosach.

-Bursztynek, bursztynek, znalazłam go na plaży – zanuciła. – Słoneczna kropelka, kropelka złotych marzeń5…

-Masz piękny głos.

-Dziękuję.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Tad. Miał już nową różdżkę i właśnie celował nią w Aquillę. Rysiek sięgnął po własną.

-Ty… podstępna… Ślizgonko! – syknął wilkołak. – Łapy precz od Ryśka!

-Och? – uśmiechnęła się Aquilla. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Rysiek miał coś przeciwko mnie… Rysiu, co ty o tym sądzisz?

Nie spuszczając kolegi z pola rażenia swojej różdżki, były wilkołak objął Śmierciożerczynię i pocałował ją w policzek.

-Tad, wcale nie musisz mnie ratować – powiedział. – Spotykam się z Aquillą z własnej woli.

-Rysiek, nie widzisz, co ona z ciebie robi?

-Już ci mówiłem, że gdybym tego nie chciał, to nie stałbym się…

-DRĘTWOTA! – zawył Tad. Rysiek odbił zaklęcie Znakiem Zwierciadła. Wilkołak uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Rysiek wypchnął go ostatkiem sił za drzwi.

-Nie cierpię, gdy tak się wpieprzają w moje życie – warknął.

-Będziesz musiał mnie nauczyć tej sztuczki – powiedziała Aquilla.

-Sztuczki? Masz na myśli Znak Zwierciadła?

-Mam na myśli to, czym odbiłeś jego zaklęcie.

-To się nazywa Znak Zwierciadła. My, Czarodzice, możemy odbić tym każde zaklęcie, chociaż żeby odbić avadę, potrzebujemy ogromnej koncentracji… łatwiej zrobić unik.

-No to naucz mnie!

Rysiek zawahał się. Zazwyczaj ćwiczył zaklęcia bitewne z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami, ale cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi...

-Dobrze. Podstawą tego Znaku jest gest…

_Kraków_

-No nareszcie, Reg! – zawołał Syriusz. – Już myślałem, że nigdy nie przyjdziecie.

-Bylibyśmy wcześniej, Siri, ale mieliśmy pewne… sprawy – westchnął Regulus. Syriusz przyniósł nieduże zawiniątko.

-No, Eryk, popatrz, jakiego masz fajnego wujka! – powiedział do dziecka.

-Eryk? – zdziwił się Regulus. – Kasia to wymyśliła?

-Nie, ja. To zdrobnienie.

-Od… od czego?

-Od Erydana.

-Aha… no to wolę się nie zastanawiać, jak nazwałeś córkę.

-Lacerta.

-Mówiłem chyba, że NIE CHCĘ wiedzieć!

Syriusz zachichotał.

-Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz – powiedział. – Tylko żartowałem. Naprawdę on ma na imię Felek, a ona – Małgosia.

-No, ładnie to tak brata oszukiwać? – Regulus udał rozdrażnienie. – Wiesz, że mój mały Syriusz wymyślił nowe zaklęcie?

-Jakie?

Regulus machnął różdżką, zmieniając kolor włosów brata na czerwony. Po kilku chwilach stały się one pomarańczowe.

-Będą ci się tak zmieniać do wieczora – zaśmiał się. – Zabawne, prawda?

-Bardzo – burknął Syriusz. – Już nie mogę się doczekać chwili, w której to ja będę na tobie testował nowe zaklęcia moich małych.

-Jeszcze trochę… ani się obejrzysz, a one zaczną od ciebie!

-To żałuję, że cię nie widziałem…

-Akurat Siri przetestował je najpierw na kolegach z klasy. To Karolinka teraz próbuje na mnie.

-I co nowego wymyśliła? – zapytał chytrze Syriusz. Regulus uniósł różdżkę.

-Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

_Hogwart_

-Klapa totalna – jęknął Tad. – Zostało nam już tylko jedno. I prawdopodobnie powinniśmy byli zrobić to na samym początku…

-Co takiego? – zapytała Anetka.

-Powiedzieć nauczycielowi. Teraz na pewno się wkurzą, że tak długo to trzymaliśmy dla siebie…

Tymczasem w Pokoju Życzeń Rysiek nadal spędzał dużo czasu z Aquillą. Pracowali nad czymś, co mogłoby przykryć Znak. Rysiek delikatnie pokrył Znak Aquilli jakimś mazidłem.

-I jak? – zapytał. Znak był niewidoczny.

-A mówiłeś coś o detektorach…

-Właśnie. Ojciec mi przysłał – Rysiek wyjął z kieszeni przedmiot wielkości pudełka od zapałek i stuknął w niego różdżką. Po chwili rozległ się tak przeraźliwy pisk, że Rysiek natychmiast wyłączył detektor.

-No to jednak musimy jeszcze popracować. Dobrze, że przynajmniej go nie widać. Zawsze to coś… Noś to przez jakiś czas, musimy się jeszcze przekonać, czy nie blokuje wezwania.

Aquilla skinęła głową. Mazidło wchłonęło się w skórę, nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu, i dokładnie kryjąc Mroczny Znak. Razem, trzymając się za ręce, Śmierciożerczyni i młody sympatyk opuścili Pokój Życzeń.

Tymczasem Tad zdenerwowany zapukał do pokoju profesor McGonagall

-Mam bardzo pilną sprawę. I… dosyć osobistą – wyrzucił z siebie, gdy nauczycielka wreszcie otworzyła.

-Może pan uściśli, panie Black? – McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

-Pani Profesor, pewnie Pani już wie, że Aquilla Lestrange jest Czarodzicem…, ale nie wiem, czy zdaje Pani sobie z tego sprawę, że należy do grona ścisłych współpracowników Waldemara! – wilkołak żywo gestykulował.

-Jeśli chodzi panu o to, że ma na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak, to wiem o tym od kilku dni. Czy jeszcze ma pan jakieś inne „rewelacje"?

Tad zmieszał się wyraźnie.

– Wiem, że każdy powinien się zajmować swoimi sprawami, ale Pani Profesor, Rysiek jest zupełnie opętany przez tę zwariowaną…

-Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni, za długo już obserwuję młodzież, żeby nie zauważać takich zauroczeń. To coś jak grypa – ostry przebieg i niepewne wyleczenie. Ale zwykle mija dość szybko.

-Ale Rysiek też chce…

-Opieczętować się? – domyśliła się nauczycielka, a Tad skinął głową. – No cóż, jego ojciec nie będzie tym zachwycony. Na razie sądzę, że to nic pewnego, a wy trzymajcie gęby na kłódkę, bo niezależnie od wszystkiego, może się jeszcze okazać, że przyjaźń pana Scoldera z panną Lestrange będzie dla nas korzystna. W każdym razie, nie należy o tym informować całego grona pedagogicznego… - Oczywiście Profesor Dumbledore zostanie poinformowany, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja – zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – A teraz szoruj na kolację. Tacy jak ty potrzebują chyba większej ilości kalorii…

Tad wyszedł z gabinetu z mieszanymi uczuciami.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie zlekceważą tego tak całkiem – mruknął na wpół do siebie.

Po drodze spotkał Ryśka i Aquillę. Po chwili razem natknęli się na woźnego i Wielką Inkwizytor.

-Panno Lestrange, szukaliśmy pani – rzekł Filch, zanim Aquilla zdążyła powiedzieć choćby „dobry wieczór".

-Ale… chyba nie jest aż tak późno? – Aquilla udała lęk.

-Nie, nie o to chodzi – powiedziała profesor Umbridge. – Otrzymaliśmy donos…

-Nie donos! – syknął Filch. – Powiadomienie6!

-Pan Scolder i pan Black proszeni są o usunięcie się do Wielkiej Sali. Najwyższy czas na kolację. No, już was nie ma!

-Czy mogę panią prosić o podwinięcie lewego rękawa, panno Lestrange? – zapytała, uprzejmie uśmiechając się, profesor Umbridge. Aquilla pokazała lewe ramię, całkowicie czyste. Nauczycielka sprawdziła jeszcze, czy nie nałożono zaklęć maskujących, a potem odeszła.

-No cóż, chyba zaszła drobna pomyłka, panno Lestrange – stwierdziła. – Proszę też udać się na kolację. I na drugi raz radzę się nie spóźniać.

Aquilla dogoniła wlokącego się korytarzem Ryśka.

-Kto mógł dostarczyć jej ten do… to powiadomienie? – jęknęła. Rysiek poklepał ją po ramieniu.

-Czytałem tę ropuchowatą babę... To jeden z Puchonów… niedługo tego pożałuje.

Nagle zobaczyli największego ciamajdę piątego roku, który chyba musiał przekupić Tiarę Przydziału, żeby nie trafić do Hufflepuffa.

-Och, Longbottom! – ucieszyła się złośliwie Aquilla. – Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie, to chyba zobaczysz się z rodzicami? Pozdrów ich od moich.

Neville nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na dziewczynę, ale Rysiek z łatwością go powalił.

-Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszeli głos profesora Snape'a. Lepiej pójść nie mogło.

-Longbottom rzucił się na Aquillę, panie profesorze – wyjaśnił Rysiek.

-Ona… mnie… sprowokowała! – wykrzyknął Gryfon.

-Ona tylko poprosiła o przekazanie pozdrowień – syknął Rysiek.

-Panno Lestrange, co pani powiedziała Longbottomowi?

-Żeby pozdrowił swoich rodziców od moich, panie profesorze.

-LONGBOTTOM – powiedział Snake z naciskiem. – jeśli panna LESTRANGE stara się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, to lepiej wykaż trochę dobrej woli. Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru i szlaban przez cały styczeń.

Aquilla i Rysiek uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem i poszli dalej. Zeszli na kolację i rozdzielili się, gdy Aquilla poszła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, a Rysiek – Turonów. Rysiek nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co jadł. Po kolacji pocałował Aquillę na dobranoc i poszedł do dormitorium. Do późna czytał książkę, a gdy już wszyscy pozostali Turoni zasnęli, sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i cicho zsunął się z łóżka. Wycelował różdżkę w Tada.

-_Obliviate_ – powiedział. A potem powtórzył to z pozostałymi Turonami.

_I tym optymistycznym akcentem kończymy grudniowy rozdział. Nie martwcie się – Boże Narodzenie jeszcze przed nami! Po prostu uznałam, że zasługuje na specjalny, kolędowy rozdział._

1Burak to szalik, lub ręcznik, lub para spodni, zakończona węzłem. Przywalenie czymś takim boli. Bardzo.

2 Ten wiersz naprawdę istnieje, został napisany przez Przemysława Grudnika. Na życzenie mogę go opublikować.

3 Inaczej: konserwatora. Pan konserwator to zawsze Pan Grześ, a pani z dziekanatu to zawsze Pani Zosia. I już.

4Pytanie za dziesięć punktów: jak może mieć na imię brat Kosmy?

5No i wiecie już! Ta piosenka wielokrotnie pojawiała się w „Ciuchci".

6 Dziesięć punktów za źródło.


	8. Boże Narodzenie

_Jak już zapowiadałam pod poprzednim rozdziałem, Boże Narodzenie zasługuje na specjalny, kolędowy rozdział. Oto i on. Poszczególne scenki są – w odróżnieniu od zwykłych rozdziałów – różnie umieszczone w czasie: przed, po lub w sam dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się połapiecie._

**Zmierzchem się głupcom złote sny marzą,  
niewolnik togę pana przymierza,  
tchórz się obleka w męstwo pancerza,  
nędzarz zazdrości laurów cesarzom.  
Kto zapach zwęszy – potrawy pragnie,  
kto chodzić umie – tęskni do lotu,  
a kiedy los swój do snu już nagnie,  
ujrzy, że niewart cierpień i potu.**

-Ja wracam do Polski na Boże Narodzenie. Cholera, ojciec mnie zatłucze, jeśli się dowie… - westchnął Rysiek.

-Jeśli się dowie o czym? – zdziwiła się Aquilla. – Mówiłeś, że nie podobało mu się twoje wilkołactwo, więc chyba powinien być zadowolony…

-Jeśli się dowie o tobie… o nas. Bo wiesz, on nie chciał być jednym z was. Ale ja to co innego… wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko? A gdy myślę o tobie, jestem w stanie zrobić wspaniałego patronusa…

-Umiesz robić patronusa?

-No pewnie. Nie jest to aż takie trudne… no wiesz, dla Czarodzica.

-Twój patronus jest cielesny?

-Ano jest. Zgadnij, jaki ma kształt…

-Wilka?

-Pudło. Zgaduj dalej.

-Jeża?

-Dlaczego miałby to być jeż?

-Wiesz, jeż pasuje na patronusa, ponieważ ma mniej powodów do zmartwień niż jakiekolwiek inne zwierzę…

-Dlaczego? – Rysiek zmarszczył brwi. – Mugole rozjeżdżają je na placek…

-Och, wiesz, jest taka piosenka… - Aquilla uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaśpiewała. – Na wodzie łabędzia białego jak kreda, i tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da…

Rysiek roześmiał się.

-Wiesz, ja znam ZUPEŁNIE inną piosenkę o jeżu. W każdym razie nie, nie jest to jeż. Zgadujesz dalej?

-E, chyba się poddam. To co to jest?

-Orzeł.

-Serio?

-Serio serio… zobacz zresztą – _Expecto patronum_!

Z różdżki Ryśka wystrzelił srebrzysty orzeł.

-A ty już powinnaś wiedzieć, dlaczego orzeł1 – uśmiechnął się były wilkołak jeszcze szerzej.

-Wydaje mi się, że wiem – Aquilla skinęła głową.

-A ty umiesz zrobić patronusa?

-Nie wiem. Nie próbowałam…

-Powinno ci pójść jak z płatka. Jesteś Czarodzicem, masz różdżkę z porządnym wzmacniaczem, no a jakieś szczęśliwe wspomnienia też powinnaś mieć…

-No, spróbuję… _Expecto patronum_!

Pojawiła się srebrzysta mgiełka.

-Nie poddawaj się, próbuj jeszcze raz… wiesz, że będzie ci to potrzebne już niedługo. Będzie _nam_ to potrzebne już niedługo.

Aquilla skupiła się na wspomnieniu – i na nadziei.

-_Expecto patronum_!

Tym razem patronus był już cielesny. Z początku Aquilli wydawało się, że był to kot – ale był większy niż zwykłe koty i miał pędzelki na uszach.

-Co to jest? – zapytała dziewczyna. Rysiek zachichotał.

-Aquillo, to jest _ryś_…

Aquilla też się roześmiała.

-No, a wracając do początku – mruknął Rysiek, gdy już się wyśmiali – ojciec mnie zatłucze, gdy się dowie, że spotykam się z kimś takim, jak ty – pogładził Aquillę po jej lewym ramieniu. – A jeśli się dowie, że ja też chcę być z wami, to mnie wskrzesi i zatłucze jeszcze raz.

-Wskrzesi?

-No przecież jest to zaklęcie wskrzeszające, siostra Tada je zmajstrowała dwa lata temu… jest jeszcze jedna fajna rzecz, nazywa się Kamień Krwi – Rysiek podciągnął rękaw i pokazał swoją bransoletę. – Póki go noszę, nie ma siły, nie mogę umrzeć. Mama mi go zrobiła. Można to zrobić tylko komuś, kogo się kocha… gdzieś miałem przepis…

Rysiek wybebeszył swoją torbę, wytrząsając z niej różne papiery, książki, rolki pergaminu, cukierki, hodowlę pleśni, skarpetki, kłębki sznurka, kamyki… w końcu triumfalnie zamachał kartką zielonego papieru.

-Tu jest przepis – powiedział. – Jeśli nie masz jakiegoś składnika, to powiedz teraz, przywiozę ci z Polski. Aha, jeszcze jedno…

Rysiek sięgnął jeszcze raz do torby i wyciągnął z niej zgrabną paczuszkę, opakowaną w ozdobny papier w Mikołaje.

-Wesołych Świąt. Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że praktyczne prezenty można dawać wcześniej…

Aquilla rozpakowała paczuszkę. W środku była bransoleta, bardzo podobna do tej, którą nosił Rysiek, z identycznym kamieniem.

-Czy to… - zaczęła Aquilla.

-Tak, to Kamień Krwi. Noś go zawsze.

Uściskali się mocno i poszli, każde do swojego dormitorium. Aquilla położyła się na plecach i spojrzała w górę.

_Aquilla Scolder… nie brzmi to źle_, pomyślała.

W tym samym czasie Rysiek siedział na swoim łóżku i wodził palcem po wewnętrznej stronie swojego lewego przedramienia.

_Już niedługo_, pomyślał, _już niedługo będę go miał…_

Następnego dnia ci, którzy spędzali Boże Narodzenie poza szkołą, pojechali Ekspresem Hogwart-Londyn. Turoni tolerowali obecność Aquilli w przedziale, chociaż niezupełnie im się podobało, że dziewczyna siedziała obok Ryśka i się przytulali.Tad odwrócił głowę od byłego wilkołaka i objął swoją wilczycę w talii.

-Zignorujmy ich – powiedział miękko. – W końcu mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż gapienie się, jak Rysiek i ta mała się do siebie czulą...

Bracia Olszańscy z kolei grali w karty. Sądząc po minie Roberta, Edzio wygrywał.

Wreszcie pociąg dotarł na stację. Potterowie razem z Williem przyszli odebrać starszego syna z dworca. Draco wykrzywił się do Harry'ego złośliwie.

-Braciszek? – prychnął. – Młodszy o czternaście lat? Mioooodziooooo...

Harry nie słuchał. Rysiek zachichotał, pożegnał się z dziewczyną i kolegami i rzucił w powietrze odrobinę suchego eliksiru przeniesienia.

-Wróciłem! – zawołał, wchodząc do domu. Tak, jak zazwyczaj, jego ojciec schował się w swoim pokoju. Rysiek nawet zbytnio się nie zdziwił. Matka przywitała go znacznie cieplej.

-Schudłeś – stwierdziła, gdy już uściskała syna. – Nie karmili cię tam? Wiedziałam, że stołówkom nie można ufać.

-Nie, jedzenie jest nawet dobre – Rysiek potrząsnął głową. Wiedział, że mimo eliksirów wzmacniających, zmizerniał przez odwilkołaczanie się. – Ja... stało się coś innego.

-Chorowałeś?

-Tak... to znaczy nie... to znaczy... – skrzywił się i poczochrał sobie włosy. Westchnął ciężko. – Mamo, już... już nie jestem wilkołakiem.

Pani Scolderowa chwyciła syna za ramiona.

-Piłeś te eliksiry? – wykrzyknęła. Rysiek skinął głową. – Przecież one są niebezpieczne... mogłeś zginąć!

-Nie mogłem. Mam Kamień Krwi.

-Ale czy masz całkowitą pewność, że on działa jak należy? Poza tym nawet jeśli chroni, to przed samą śmiercią, a nie przed każdą krzywdą... cieszę się, że jesteś cały i zdrowy – kobieta przytuliła syna. Gdy nareszcie uwolniła go z objęć, zobaczył ojca. Nie był to dla niego codzienny widok: ojciec patrzący na niego, i to z uśmiechem.

-Synu – powiedział Mark, chwytając Ryśka za rękę. Chłopak wyszarpnął dłoń.

-Teraz to synu, tak? – warknął. – Nie można to było tak powiedzieć, gdy jeszcze byłem wilkołakiem?

-Ty nie wiesz... nie rozumiesz... – westchnął ojciec. – U nas wilkołactwo... to wyrok. Wygnanie. Wykluczenie. Nie... nie chciałem tego dla ciebie...

-Sam mnie wykluczyłeś!

-Nie wiesz, jak wszyscy baliśmy się wilkołaków! My nie wiedzieliśmy o tych wszystkich sposobach, które używane są tutaj...

-Ale ty wiedziałeś! Już wtedy, gdy mnie pogryzł, wiedziałeś!

-Nauczono mnie bać się wilkołaków...

-Ojca Tada też nauczono! I co? I nic! Gdy Tad został pogryziony, jego ojciec się od niego nie odwrócił!

-Ale... ale ojciec Tada ma więcej synów...

-Tym bardziej! – Rysiek uniósł górną wargę, obnażając zęby. – Jestem twoim jedynym synem! Ale i tak liczyło się to, że stałem się wilkołakiem! Zupełnie, jakbym przez wilkołactwo przestał być twoim synem!

Zapadła cisza. Rysiek dyszał, nadal wściekły, jednak nie cofnął się, gdy Mark położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Przepraszam cię... synu.

Rysiek odwrócił wzrok, ale nie odsunął się. Zrobił krok w stronę ojca. Mark objął syna, a ten odwzajemnił uścisk.

-Popełniłem błąd – szepnął Mark. Rysiek skinął głową.

-Wiem. Ale... w porządku już. Nie cofniesz tego i tak.

-Wybaczysz mi?

Rysiek powoli skinął głową.

**Byleby świecy starczyło na noc,  
długo się czeka na Niego!  
By, jak co roku, sobie nad ranem  
życzyć tego samego.  
Znów się urodzi, umrze w cierpieniu,  
znowu dopali się świeca,  
po ciemku wolność w Jego imieniu  
jeden drugiemu obieca…**

Krok, dwa kroki, obrót, krok, dwa, obrót. Po czternastu latach Bellatrix znała swoją celę na pamięć. Raz na tuzin przejść w tę i z powrotem spoglądała na zakratowane okienko w drzwiach, mając nadzieję, że znów pojawi się w nim twarz jej córki albo kogokolwiek innego spośród jej znajomych. Dementorzy perfidnie pozwalali jej na tę nadzieję, jakby wiedzieli, że ta zawodziła przez wiele dni.

-Rod? – jęknęła Bellatrix. Świadomość, że mąż jest niedaleko, dodawała sił. Nawet, jeśli nie była w stanie go zobaczyć.

-Tak, Bella? – westchnął Rodolphus. – Liczysz jeszcze dni?

-Już nie… a co jest?

-Prawie Boże Narodzenie… myślisz, że znowu sobie przypomną?

Bellatrix nie odpowiedziała. Pamiętała, że przed rokiem i w Azkabanie świętowano Boże Narodzenie: każdy więzień dostał świeczkę. Nie było to wiele, ale wystarczyło, żeby choć na chwilę oderwać się od codzienności.

Tęskniła za domem. Za siostrą... a nawet za siostrami. Ba, tęskniła nawet za znajomym marudzeniem Stworka: „Stworek sprząta, Stworek sprząta, jasna cholera, jak Stworek nienawidzi sprzątać...". Nie, ona nigdy nie rozkazywała Stworkowi, by ten się ukarał.

Bellatrix spojrzała na swój Znak. Był wyraźny, a więc Czarny Pan powrócił. Ale powrócił już pół roku wcześniej. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wezwał swoich wiernych sług, czekających na niego z utęsknieniem? Dlaczego nie przyciągnął do siebie dementorów? Dlaczego nie otworzył bram Azkabanu? Bellatrix jęknęła. Czyżby Czarny Pan zapomniał o niej? O nich?

Myśl bolała. A prawie każdy więzień Azkabanu znał niezawodny sposób, by choć na chwilę zagłuszyć ból powodowany przez dementorów. Samookaleczenie. Mało kto długo powstrzymywał się od tłuczenia głową w kamienny mur, żeby bolało, żeby w końcu stracić przytomność i nic nie czuć przez jakiś czas.

Ale zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Na niebie Bellatrix widziała swoją własną gwiazdę, a gwiazda przynosiła nadzieję.

Dementorzy czasami pozwalali na nadzieję. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wiedzieli, że ta będzie zawodzić.

**O! Radosna wieść!  
O! Radosna wieść!  
Nieście wieści tej zarzewie  
tym, co w lęku, w bólu, w gniewie,  
idźcie wszyscy  
do kołyski  
oddać cześć!  
Idźcie wszyscy  
do kołyski  
oddać cześć!**

W Norze panowała radość, gdy ojciec rodziny powrócił ze szpitala świętego Munga. Dziewięć osób zgromadzonych wokół stołu żartowało, śmiało się i rozpakowywało prezenty. Ku radości Molly, Kazia natychmiast po rozpakowaniu włożyła swój sweter – długi, jasnobrązowy, w małe smoki.

-Powiemy im? – zapytał Charlie. Kazia zaśmiała się krótko.

-Dalej, powiedz – powiedziała. Charlie wstał.

-Mamo… tato… chcielibyśmy wam powiedzieć, że… - na chwilę urwał. – że wkrótce będziecie babcią i dziadkiem.

-Na pewno? – zapytał Artur.

-Kiedy? – zapytała Molly.

-No, no, uwinąłeś się! – pochwalili bliźniacy.

-Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – chciała wiedzieć Ginny.

-No i mnie wyprzedziłeś – mruknął Bill.

Ron nic nie powiedział, tylko gapił się głupio na brata i bratową.

-Tak, w czerwcu, dziękuję, jeszcze nie wiemy, zgadza się – odpowiedział wszystkim Charlie. – Napiszemy, gdy się urodzi...

-Nie, nie piszcie! – zawołał Fred.

-Przyjedźcie pokazać! – dodał George.

-Ale napiszcie, gdy już będziecie wiedzieć – poprosiła Molly.

-Dobrze, napiszę na pewno.

Ron pierwszy wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać brzuch bratowej, po którym jeszcze nie było widać, że rosło tam małe Weasleyątko. Po nim każdy chciał spróbować, aż w końcu Charlie objął żonę zaborczym gestem.

-To mój brzuszek i tylko ja mogę go głaskać! – powiedział z mocą.

-A co ze smokami? – zainteresował się Bill. – To znaczy, no, wiesz... – odwrócił się do Kazi. – Czy będziesz w stanie...

-Nie bardzo – przyznała Kazia. – A zagroda jest duża i obawiam się, że jakkolwiek mój Charlie zna się już na rzeczy, to może sobie jednak nie poradzić całkiem sam. Ale nie martw się, skombinujemy sobie praktykanta...

-Tak samo, jak dołączył Charlie?

-Nie, tym razem poszukamy bliżej, w samym Łańcucie. Na pewno jakiś się znajdzie. Widzisz, tym razem to my szukamy praktykanta, a nie „góra"...

Dalsza rozmowa przerodziła się w narzekania na politykę, biurokrację, podatki i inne bolączki życia codziennego. Charlie objął żonę.

-A przez chwilę było tak pięknie... – westchnął. Kazia poczochrała jego włosy.

-Jeszcze trochę będzie. Ciesz się przespanymi nocami, póki możesz...

-Myślisz, że będzie aż tak źle?

-Jeśli jest choć trochę podobne do mnie, to będzie.

**Ledwie się obudził,  
już żyje dla ludzi,  
życiem – darem Bożym -  
już ofiarę złożył.**

**Przytul się do mnie, Ty mój, a już nie mój,  
poświęć chwil kilka sercu biednemu  
zbolałej rodzicielki, rodzicielki.  
Pamiętaj o niej, zbawiając tłumy,  
krwawiąc za tego, co ręce umył,  
bądź ludzki – będziesz wielki. Będziesz wielki!**

-Wiesz, jak cię bliżej poznałem, to wcale nie jesteś taki zły – mruknął Harry, głaszcząc braciszka. – To znaczy, wtedy, kiedy nie ryczysz i nie rzygasz. Chyba rozumiesz, że jeśli dalej będziesz wrzeszczał, ledwo mama wyjdzie z pokoju, i zwracał wszystko, co zjesz, to nikt cię nie będzie lubił. To znaczy, nikt oprócz mamy, bo ona zawsze będzie cię lubić.

-Da – skinął głową Willie.

-Wiesz co? Kiedyś wezmę cię na moją miotłę. I razem polecimy. Wysoko, bardzo wysoko. Tak wysoko, że mama potem na nas nawrzeszczy, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo tak, że cała Wrzeszcząca Chata się schowa...

-A mogę nawrzeszczeć na ciebie prewencyjnie?

-M-mamo! Kiedy weszłaś? – Harry odwrócił głowę. Lily zaśmiała się krótko.

-Wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby usłyszeć, czym grozisz bratu.

-Ale mamo, to wcale nie była groźba! To była... obietnica.

-No dobrze, dobrze – Lily uściskała starszego syna. – Ale pamiętaj, nie za wcześnie.

Cieszyła się, że Harry zaakceptował braciszka. A jeszcze bardziej – że Dumbledore nie zdążył powiedzieć mu o przepowiedni. W ten sposób Harry mógł być w miarę normalnym nastolatkiem i nie czuć się przytłoczonym zadaniem, jakie wciąż było przed nim.

Oraz – mógł jeszcze bliżej poznawać moc, której Voldemort nigdy nie poznał.

-Wiesz co, mamo – powiedział Harry, biorąc Williego na ręce – chyba teraz mógłbym się golić przed Zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp.

-Już się golisz? – zainteresował się James, wchodząc do pokoju. – Mój chłopak!

-E, właściwie... właściwie to jeszcze nie... – policzki Harry'ego lekko poróżowiały. Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

-Masz jeszcze czas. Nie powinieneś rosnąć tak szybko.

Nagłym, zdecydowanym ruchem przycisnęła sobie do piersi męża i obu synów.

-Kocham was – wyznała.

**Jak długo w miłości wytrzyma lud prosty,  
nim krzywda znów wsączy nienawiść do krwi,  
nim hymn jakiś wzniosły żelaza wyostrzy  
i pięści uderzą o drzwi?**

-Jak długo jeszcze? No przecież, Władek, ty jesteś czystej krwi co najmniej od średniowiecza. A ty, Józek? Przez pokolenia twoja rodzina trzymała całe województwo w garści! A teraz… teraz co znaczy czysta krew? – Kazimierz rozłożył ręce.

-Widzę, do czego zmierzasz – westchnął Władysław. – Ja się do pewnego stopnia z tobą zgodzę. Trzeba wrócić do starej struktury. Tylko, że jest jedna rzecz, na którą nie mogę się zgodzić.

-Jaka? – zapytał Kazimierz. – Chyba wszystko jest…

-Chodzi o to – przerwał Władysław – że musimy to zrobić sami. Bez pomocy z zewnątrz…

-Ależ ja chcę zrobić to polskimi siłami! Zachować tradycję szlachetnych rodów, a skończyć z fałszywą równością. Tylko pragnę też władcy, władcy takiego, jakim był Stefan Batory…

-Czyli nieznającego ani słowa po polsku?

-Mam na myśli silnego! Takiego, który powiedzie nas ku zwycięstwu. Takiego, który zatwierdzi nasze szlachectwo!

-A brak znajomości polskiego dojdzie w pakiecie – prychnął Władysław. – Nie, niech lepiej jeden z nas poprowadzi pozostałych. Bo co jakiś cudzoziemiec o nas wie? I co, obcy miałby nas poprowadzić? Wolne żarty...

-Nie, wolna elekcja.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Gdy śmiech ucichł, Kazimierz zwrócił się do jednego z dotychczas milczących mężczyzn.

-A ty, Marku? Co sądzisz o mojej wizji?

-Mnie się wydaje, że Kazimierz dobrze mówi. Polać mu! – zawołał mężczyzna zwany Markiem. Któryś ochoczo wykonał polecenie. Kazimierz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pomyślał, że Czarny Pan będzie z niego zadowolony. Jeszcze musiał tylko odzyskać Franka i ożenić go z jakąś miłą dziewczyną czystej krwi...

**Zrodził się Dzieciaczek –  
to prywatna sprawa,  
ale w nocy płacze,  
bo wokoło wrzawa...**

-Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem rocznicę naszego ślubu – wyznał Severus, po raz enty w ciągu nocy wstając, żeby uciszyć Julkę. – No już, już, malutka, daj mamie i tacie trochę pospać...

Przytulił córkę i ukołysał ją. Wiedział, że nie mogła być głodna ani mieć mokro, skoro te sprawy załatwił przy poprzedniej pobudce. Wkrótce dziewczynka się uspokoiła i ojciec mógł z powrotem położyć ją do łóżeczka. Potem sam wrócił do swojego.

-Kiedyż to one będą przesypiać całą noc? – westchnął. Krysia uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Iza mówiła, że niedługo... już za jakieś dwa czy trzy lata...

-I nawet nie możemy ich dzisiaj oddać Izie – jęknął Severus. Krysia pocałowała go delikatnie.

-Śpij... ranek jest mądrzejszy niż noc, coś wymyślimy.

Pięć godzin i trzy nocne pobudki później oboje wstali. Severus natychmiast przygotował sobie kawę, czarną jak bezksiężycowa noc i mocną jak ruski granat. Krysia zazdrośnie spojrzała do jego kubka. Karmiła, więc nie mogła przyjmować kofeiny.

-Wiesz co, z tym mądrzejszym rankiem to miałaś rację – powiedział Severus. – Mam pomysł.

-To świetnie.

-Po prostu zaprosimy moją mamę.

-Powiedz, że żartujesz.

-Ale ja nie żartuję. Przecież chciała je zobaczyć, prawda?

-Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

-W każdym razie zrobialny2.

-Ale ty o to zadbasz.

-Oczywiście! Nawet zaraz.

-Ubierz się najpierw.

Sama Krysia zajęła się dziewczynkami. Mimo, że przy każdej możliwej okazji zostawiała je siostrze, udało jej się już nabrać wprawy. Potrafiła również (co Izie przychodziło z ogromnym trudem) rozróżniać bliźniaczki. Oczywiście obie chciały ssać jednocześnie. Krysia była do tego już przyzwyczajona. I potrafiła karmić obie naraz.

-No to idę! – zawołał Severus, już kompletnie ubrany. Krysia uśmiechnęła się do bliźniaczek.

-Tata niedługo pewnie przyprowadzi babcię – powiedziała im.

Jeszcze zanim bliźniaczki skończyły ssać, Severus wrócił, prowadząc matkę i niosąc bukiet kwiatów. Starsza pani rozejrzała się po domu.

-Widzisz, mamo, tak mieszkamy – powiedział Severus. – Z Krysią trochę tu przerobiliśmy, jest teraz znacznie jaśniej... i wygodniej.

-Bardzo tu u was ładnie – przyznała Eileen.

-Sev! – zawołała Krysia z pokoju. – Chodź, zabierz Staszkę!

Staszka zazwyczaj kończyła ssać wcześniej niż Julka. Severus zabrał córkę, a wręczył żonie bukiet.

-Jeśli chcesz, możesz je zamarynować do eliksirów – powiedział i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie zostawił matkę.

-Zobacz, to Staszka. Masz dwie wnuczki, niedługo Krysia przyniesie Julkę.

Staszka patrzyła na babcię bez jednego mrugnięcia. Eileen poczuła się taksowana jej spojrzeniem. Wreszcie dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.

-Widzisz, mamo – powiedział cicho Severus. – Już cię lubi.

-A jestem pewna, że i Julka cię polubi – dodała Krysia, wchodząc do kuchni. Usiadła obok teściowej, trzymając drugą córkę na rękach. Julka znacznie szybciej niż jej siostra przekonywała się do nowych ludzi. Uśmiechem odpowiedziała na uśmiech babci.

-Postarałeś się – powiedziała Eileen do syna, przytulając Staszkę. – Tylko dlaczego obie mają takie dziwne imiona?

Severus nie musiał patrzeć na żonę, by wiedzieć, że ta się skrzywiła. Oczywiście – nikt nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby mu powiedzieć, że imiona nadawane w jego kraju są dziwne.

-No bo tak się z Krysią umówiliśmy – powiedział. – Jeśli będziemy mieć synów, to będą mieli angielskie imiona, ale wszystkie córki dostaną polskie imiona. Krysia jest Polką, i to ze Stadnickich, a w ich rodzinie istnieje tradycja, że pierwszy syn dostaje imię Stanisław... Staszek, ale ze względu na tę naszą umowę postanowiliśmy nieco nagiąć tradycję i zamiast syna Staszka mamy córkę Staszkę.

-Właściwie może być – niechętnie zgodziła się Eileen. – Sztaszka...

-Staszka, mamo.

-Staszka.

-Dobrze.

Severus dawno nie widział swojej matki tak uradowanej. Nawet wtedy, gdy jej oznajmiał, że się żeni. Szybko wziął Julkę od żony i ją przytulił.

-Ma twoje oczy – odezwała się Eileen. – I twój nos.

Severus westchnął ciężko. Wolałby, żeby matka mu tego nie przypominała. I wolałby, żeby bliźniaczki akurat nosa po nim nie odziedziczyły. Oczywiście, na razie nie było widać, czy bliźniaczki miały nosy po nim, czy po Krysi, ale dalsza rodzina zawsze za wszelką cenę doszukiwała się podobieństwa.

Nieoczekiwanie przez okno wleciał pluszek, niosący paczkę chyba dziesięciokrotnie większą od samego stworka. Jako, że Krysia miała wolne ręce, to ona uwolniła zwierzątko siostry od ciężaru. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

-Wiesz, co to jest? – zapytała męża. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

-Mogę się tylko domyślać. Od Izy?

-Zgadza się.

-Sernik z brzoskwiniami.

-Kafel w obręczy – zaśmiała się Krysia. – Stachowi też upiekła na jego pierwszą rocznicę ślubu. Wprawdzie miała wtedy jedenaście lat i jeszcze nie piekła tak dobrze jak teraz, ale Stach docenił gest.

Severus pokroił ciasto. Było jeszcze ciepłe. Dokładnie takie, jakie lubił najbardziej. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wpakowaniem sobie do ust ogromnego kawałka.

-Kiedy ona ma czas na takie rzeczy? – westchnął z podziwem. Krysia wzruszyła ramionami.

-To proste, używa Zmieniacza Czasu. Inaczej by sobie ze wszystkimi nie poradziła. Jakbyś się rozejrzał uważnie po ich dworku, znalazłbyś ją co najmniej w trzech miejscach.

-Mamo, spróbujesz? – zapytał Severus. Eileen dała się skusić.

-A gdzie macie choinkę? – zapytała.

-No przecież nie w kuchni! – wykrzyknął Severus i zaprowadził matkę do sypialni. Choinka państwa Snape'ów była nieduża, ale kolorowa – między innymi dzięki hojności rodziny Blacków. Mimo, że szkoła w Jabłonkowie była szkołą magiczną, odbywały się tam też zajęcia z prac ręcznych. Te dzieci, które nie miały jeszcze prac ręcznych, dzięki pomocy babci zainteresowały się bibułą, kolorowym papierem i tym podobnymi tworzywami. A sześć par dziecięcych rączek produkowało ozdoby choinkowe w ilościach hurtowych.

Po świątecznym obiedzie Severus chciał zabrać Krysię na spacer i piwo kremowe. Może nie był to najlepszy sposób na uczczenie rocznicy ślubu, ale przynajmniej realistyczny. Eileen zgodziła się zająć się wnuczkami przez pewien czas, ale Snape'owie woleli za bardzo nie ryzykować. Mimo wszystko babcia była dla bliźniaczek obcą osobą. Dlatego Krysia uśpiła dziewczynki, zanim wyszli.

-Nie powinny się obudzić, póki nie wrócimy – powiedział Severus. – Gdyby się jednak któraś zbudziła, lepiej, żeby ktoś był w domu.

I wyszli.

-Jak dobrze czasem od nich odpocząć – westchnęła Krysia, odstawiając swój kufel.

-I tak przy każdej możliwej okazji oddajesz je Izie – przypomniał Severus.

-Powiedział ten, który jest w domu tylko na weekend, a i to nie każdy...

Severus chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle syknął z bólu i chwycił się za lewe ramię. Krysia westchnęła ciężko.

-Lepiej załatwcie to szybko – mruknęła. Severus westchnął, skinął głową i deportował się. Wrócił jeszcze zanim Krysia zdążyła dopić piwo, ale wezwanie skutecznie zepsuło mu humor. Krysia to wyczuła i szybko wrócili do domu. Severus wszedł do sypialni, ale zaraz ją opuścił i położył palec na ustach. Krysia zajrzała tam i stłumiła chichot. Eileen siedziała na łóżku, tuląc obie bliźniaczki naraz.

I wszystkie trzy spały.

**Odmiennych mową, wiarą, obyczajem  
na jednej drodze złączyły rozstaje.  
W świetle tych gwiazd, co wędrowcom się jarzą,  
mogliśmy własnym przyglądać się twarzom. (...)  
Dziwny to widok był w błyskach płomieni:  
tacy niepewni, tacy zniekształceni! (...)  
Ale wraz z brzaskiem dalej szliśmy razem,  
niewysłowionym budzeni nakazem, (...)  
Długo to trwało i zwątpiło wielu,  
aleśmy wreszcie dotarli do celu.**

Zakon Feniksa spotkał się ostatni raz przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Nikogo nie zabrakło. Regulus spojrzał na tę dziwną zbieraninę. Każdy był inny, a jednak coś ich wszystkich łączyło. Od pewnego momentu wszyscy szli razem...

Nadopiekuńcza matka, wiecznie trzęsąca się nad swoimi dziećmi. Auror opętany paranoją. Oficjalny Śmierciożerca. Szalona Puchonka. Złodziej i krętacz. Murzyn. Małżeństwo, które było martwe przez dwanaście lat. Zbieg z Azkabanu. Ludzie w różnym wieku, różnych zawodów, nawet różnych narodów. Chyba tylko Dumbledore mógł pomyśleć, że taka gromada może się zgrać. A jednak... jednak jakoś im to szło. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie autorytet Dumbledore'a, szybko skoczyliby sobie do gardeł.

Regulus westchnął ciężko. Polubił tę zbieraninę i żal mu było odchodzić. Miał jednak inne, ważniejsze sprawy. Sprawy bliższe. Polskie.

-Tata, boisz się? – szepnęła cicho Karolinka. Regulus posadził ją sobie na kolanach.

-Nie, nie boję się. Wiesz, że ja się nie boję niczego – zapewnił córkę.

-Poza mamą – wtrąciła rezolutnie dziewczynka.

-Tu masz rację – westchnął Regulus.

Karolinka powoli skinęła głową.

-Nie martw się, tata, dobrze ci pójdzie.

Regulus bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, ale ostatni atak Śmierciożerców go przeraził. Ponoć ofiarą była matka jakiegoś Czarodzica. I było tak, jak zawsze: Mroczny Znak nad domem, porzucony Kamień Krwi, brak ciała. Po poprzednich atakach zazwyczaj w ciągu tygodnia czy dwóch znajdowano ciała ofiar, pozbawione wnętrzności. Sygnatury zaklęć na ciałach były wtedy już na tyle wyblakłe, że często nawet nie dawało się poznać, jakie zaklęcia zabiły ofiarę, a co dopiero – kto zabił. Śmierciożercy zawsze wybierali Twardzieli na swoje ofiary, jeszcze nie bawili się w Polsce w polowania na mugoli. Zawsze też wiedzieli, kiedy ich ofiara jest w domu sama. Ale co, jeśli postanowią zmienić ten zwyczaj? Regulus wolał o tym nie myśleć. Nie chciał wpędzać się w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale nie uśmiechała mu się też „stała czujność", jaką prezentował Szalonooki, bo gdyby popadł w taką paranoję, z pewnością co najmniej kilkanaście razy rzuciłby przypadkową klątwą w któreś z dzieci.

**Tyle pychy, tyle strachu  
prosi nagle o nadzieję,  
tyle naznosili piachu  
z dróg, co wiodą do Betlejem...**

-Po co wziąłeś tu swoje dziecko? – zapytał Szalonooki, marszcząc brwi. Regulus objął Karolinkę mocniej.

-Karolinka jest mi potrzebna, żebym był w stanie się, hm, wykupić – wyjaśnił oględnie.

-Wykupić? – zdziwił się Remus. – Dlaczego i komu miałbyś się wykupywać?

Regulus westchnął ciężko.

-Rozmawiałem już o tym z Dumbledore'em, podjąłem decyzję i nic tego nie zmieni, więc nawet nie próbujcie. Jestem potrzebny w Polsce. A po tych ostatnich atakach na Twardzieli jeszcze bardziej. Odchodzę, opuszczam Zakon. Przynajmniej tymczasowo, póki nie posprzątamy w Polsce.

Zapadła cisza.

-Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Remus. – Będzie nas jeszcze mniej...

-No i właśnie dlatego muszę się wykupić. Odchodzę, ale za mnie do Zakonu powróci dwoje aurorów. Czekam tylko na glejt ze Świętego Munga i już nas nie ma.

-Trochę szkoda – westchnął Syriusz. – Ale zaraz, dwoje aurorów? Czy ty mówisz o...

-Ani słowa! A im ani słowa o mnie póki nie wrócę. To jak – nie będzie już mnie... ale Siri, będę ci przekazywał przydatne zaklęcia. No i dwie osoby wrócą do was. I co o tym sądzicie?

-Skoro już musi tak być... – westchnął Remus. – Będzie nam cię tu brakować. Obyście się tam szybko uporali z problemami, żebyś mógł wrócić.

-Postaram się.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Dumbledore.

-Regulusie, tu jest twój glejt. Powodzenia.

Regulus skinął głową i wyszedł, ściskając w jednej ręce glejt, a w drugiej – rączkę Karolinki.

**Uwierzyli władcy  
i uwierzył lud –  
znać najwyższy czas był  
na ten cud.**

Neville wstał z łóżka dość wcześnie. _Jest Boże Narodzenie,_ pomyślał, _więc pewnie pójdziemy do szpitala zobaczyć mamę i tatę..._

Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie wykrzywioną w szyderczym uśmiechu gębę Aquilli Lestrange, tak podobną do gęby jej matki. Gdyby to od niego zależało, Lestrange'owie nie spędziliby długiego czasu w Azkabanie. Krótki pocałunek i po sprawie...

Ziewnął, palcami przeczesał włosy i włożył kapcie. Potem zszedł na dół, do kuchni.

-Neville! – usłyszał i znalazł się nieoczekiwanie w mocnym uścisku. A nawet dwóch naraz.

-Co się... – jęknął. Gdy się uwolnił, mało nie padł z wrażenia.

-Czy ja jeszcze śpię? – zapytał i na wszelki wypadek się uszczypnął. Ale zdawało się, że nie spał i nie śnił.

-Wiesz, nam też trudno w to uwierzyć – przyznał Frank. – Zwłaszcza, że mam teraz straszną dziurę w pamięci. Nie pamiętam kompletnie nic, co się działo między początkiem listopada osiemdziesiątego pierwszego a dzisiejszym rankiem, gdy obudziłem się w Świętym Mungu. Trudno uwierzyć w to, co, jak mi powiedziano, naprawdę się stało. Ale jednak... ty jesteś wystarczającym dowodem, że minęło czternaście lat. Nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Zapadła cisza. Neville zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rodzice wyglądali o te czternaście lat młodziej i byli bardziej zdezorientowani niż ucieszeni. No tak – skoro _nie pamiętali_, co się z nimi stało, a potem – co się z nimi działo przez czternaście lat, to jak mogli się cieszyć, że już się to skończyło?

-Dumbledore nam wprawdzie wszystko opowiedział – dodała Alice. – Wiemy, że Voldemort powrócił. Wiemy, że Zakon Feniksa znów ma pełne ręce roboty.

-Jak to właściwie się stało? – zapytał Neville. – Jakim cudem...

-Dumbledore mówił, że w Polsce opracowano już jakąś metodę – wyjaśniła Alice. – Wprawdzie Polacy nie chcieli jej nam udostępnić, ale Dumbledore sprowadził kogoś, kto zgodził się zastosować to coś na nas. Ktokolwiek to jest, chciał pozostać anonimowy, ale Dumbledore zgodził się przekazać mu dowód wdzięczności od nas...

-Dowód wdzięczności? – zdziwił się Neville. – Jaki dowód wdzięczności?

Frank uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-No cóż, skoro zrobił to Polak, to odpowiedź jest prosta, prawda? Flaszkę mu kupiliśmy. Dumbledore powiedział, że to dobry pomysł.

**Gwiazda jeszcze nie spadła, jeszcze się płomieni.  
Skąd ta radość na ziemi? W pustym niebie grają,  
aniołowie odeszli, zwierzęta zostają,  
gwiazda jeszcze nie spadła, jeszcze cień swój rzuca…  
zaśnij, synku, snem ludzkim, bo nas Bóg porzuca.**

-Franek...

-Hm?

-Kto normalny lata na miotle przy takiej temperaturze?

Franek spojrzał przez okno, potem na swoje notatki, a potem na przyjaciela.

-Nikt normalny – odparł. – Ale nikt nie mówi, że Renia jest normalna.

-Renia – powtórzył Misiek, nadal gapiąc się za okno. – Kto to jest? Znasz ją?

-Tak jakby. Ma mugolskie przedmioty z Weroniką. Onamówi, że Renia każdą wolną chwilę spędza na miotle.

-Ciekawe – mruknął Misiek. Franek parsknął śmiechem.

-W pełni rozumiem, że Renia jest znacznie ciekawsza niż literatura pozytywistyczna, ale obiecałeś mi, że nie będę sam zdawał mugolskiej matury...

Misiek jęknął. Nie mógł nawet mieć do nikogo żalu – rzeczywiście sam się wkopał. Franek poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Stary, ja cię rozumiem. Na miłość nie ma rady, uderza znienacka, jak pędząca z prędkością sześćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę ciężarówka z kapustą...

-Myślałem, że do Gałczyńskiego jeszcze nie doszliśmy – jęknął martwo Misiek. Jego głowa spoczywała na pliku notatek. – A poza tym nie za wcześnie, żeby mówić o miłości?

-Jutro do domu – pocieszył go Franek. Misiek uśmiechnął się blado.

-To może damy sobie z tym spokój? – zapytał bez szczególnej nadziei.

-A co chciałbyś zrobić?

-Przespać się...

-Powiedz mi jeszcze, kto napisał „Zmierzch", i możesz iść spać.

-Proste... – ziewnął Misiek. – Żeromski.

Franek skinął głową i Misiek zgarnął swoje notatki do torby.

-Branoc – westchnął i poszedł do swojego pokoju. W ubraniu walnął się na łóżko i szybko zasnął. Cieszył się, że następny dzień był wolny, bo miał przed sobą dużo pakowania, a jak zwykle zostawił to na ostatnią chwilę.

Obudził się dość wcześnie, jak przypuszczał. Zmienił zdanie, gdy, pakując się, znalazł książkę, którą powinien był zwrócić do biblioteki w listopadzie. W dodatku nie do szkolnej biblioteki. Rzucił więc pakowanie i chwycił książkę pod pachę. Wybiegł z pokoju i popędził korytarzem. Na zakręcie nie zdążył wyhamować.

BACH!

-Uch, nic ci nie jest? – jęknął, podnosząc się.

-Bywało gorzej – westchnęła dziewczyna, na którą wpadł. Misiek pomógł jej wstać. Była od niego sporo niższa. Miała krótko ostrzyżone, jasnobrązowe włosy i piwne oczy. I była ubrana w strój sportowy, a w ręce trzymała miotłę.

-Ty... jesteś Renia, prawda? – domyślił się Misiek. W końcu widywał tylko jedną osobę latającą na miotle w grudniu. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

-Ano. Z dziewiątej a. Ale ciebie nie znam.

-Mi... Filip. Z dziesiątej e. I... no... skoro wszystko w porządku, to ja już lecę.

I tyle go widziała. Renia potrząsnęła głową.

-Wariat – mruknęła do siebie, ale tego Misiek już nie słyszał, pędząc w kierunku biblioteki. W końcu udało mu się wszystko załatwić, dostać po uszach za przetrzymywanie książki i skończyć pakowanie.

-No to pa, pa wszystkim, zobaczymy się w przyszłym roku! – Misiek pożegnał się z kolegami. Mleko postanowił zachować na później, a do domu przeniósł się suchym eliksirem przeniesienia.

Mało się nie przewrócił ze strachu, gdy zobaczył całą okolicę oświetloną zielonym blaskiem Mrocznego Znaku, świecącego nad jego domem. Wbiegł do domu, powtarzając półgłosem „ocholeraocholeraocholera". W przedpokoju wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy opuszczał dom, ale w kuchni wyraźnie odbyła się walka. W ścianach było wiele dziur po zaklęciach, krew na podłodze, suficie, meblach i ścianach była jeszcze dość świeża, unosił się swąd, jakby coś się bardzo niedawno spaliło, a pod stołem leżały zwłoki. Misiek przełknął ślinę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział martwej driady. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie widział żadnej driady poza Aellą – a teraz Aelli nie było.

-Mamo! – zawołał chłopak. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Misiek był cały rozdygotany. Podszedł do zlewu, żeby ochłodzić twarz zimną wodą i może w ten sposób się uspokoić – ale w zlewie leżało coś, co sprawiło, że miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Kamień Krwi.

Podniósł go i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał zobaczyć jakąkolwiek oznakę, że był to jakiś zupełnie inny Kamień, nie ten, który zrobił dla matki. Na próżno – to z całą pewnością był ten. Włożył go do kieszeni. Chwytając się ostatniej nadziei, Misiek sięgnął do Więzi. Odpowiedziała mu pustka, zupełnie, jakby zaklęcie zostało zablokowane lub zerwane.Upadł na kolana, szlochając. Czuł się sam, przeraźliwie i całkowicie sam. W końcu Filip wstał i poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy został mu jeszcze Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Noc pozbawiona sennych urojeń wydawała mu się potrzebna. Jednak eliksiru nie znalazł. Wiedział natomiast, że w piwnicy – jak sama nazwa wskazywała – powinno być piwo. I sporo innego alkoholu. Myśl o upiciu się do nieprzytomności była tak kusząca…

Jednak żeby dojść do piwnicy, trzeba było przejść przez kuchnię, a na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Kto atakowałby w _kuchni_? Misiek zaraz sobie odpowiedział. Śmierciożercy. Oni nie cofnęliby się przed niczym. Mroczny Znak nad domem też wskazywał dość jednoznacznie na ich napaść.

A był jeden Śmierciożerca, którego Misiek był w stanie sprawdzić natychmiast. Sięgnął po drugą Więź – po zapałczane zaklęcie – i myślą poprosił o wpuszczenie, chociaż miał ochotę rozwalić mentalne bariery kilkoma myślowymi kopniakami. Na szczęście ojciec wpuścił go dość szybko. Misiek rozejrzał się po jego umyśle – nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby brał udział w jakimkolwiek napadzie, ba, żeby _wiedział_ o jakimkolwiek napadzie! A przecież krew była tak świeża, że z całą pewnością nie zdążyłby zakryć tych wspomnień, o usunięciu nie wspominając… konkluzja była prosta – przynajmniej jeden Śmierciożerca _nie wiedział_. Misiek przełamał się i wrócił do kuchni. W końcu pomyślał, że trzeba było pochować Aellę. Podszedł do driady i ostrożnie ją podniósł. Jej ciało było chłodniejsze niż ludzkie żywe ciało, ale cieplejsze niż martwe. Tak, jak wtedy, kiedy żyła. Zamyślił się. Jak właściwie powinien pochować driadę? Nie wiedział nic o ich zwyczajach pogrzebowych. Postanowił owinąć ciało w materiał i zakopać w ziemi. Wiedział, że kopanie grobu będzie morderczą robotą przy zmarzniętej ziemi, i postanowił pomóc sobie magią. Podszedł do lodówki.

Mleka nie było.

Zaklął. Akurat teraz! Nie miał nawet jak zabezpieczyć ciała…

Podszedł znów do driady i nagle zauważył coś na jej szyi. Przyjrzał się uważnie. Był to Kamień Krwi – a w takim razie driada była żywa!

-Aello… Aello, odezwij się do mnie… - mamrotał, potrząsając jej ramionami. W końcu Aella otworzyła oczy.

-Misiek…? – jęknęła słabo. Czarodzic skinął głową.

-Co tu się działo? – zapytał.

-Ludzie, ubrani na czarno. W kapturach. Dwóch takich… takich dużych, jeden mniejszy. Zaatakowali – wyrzuciła z siebie driada. – Jeden duży walczył ze mną. Pozostali z Agnieszką. Bro… broniła się. Zauważyli, że… że zwykłe zaklęcia na mnie nie działają. Uderzył mnie krzesłem w głowę… i wtedy straciłam przytomność. Nie wiem, co działo się dalej. Ale skoro Agnieszka miała Kamień Krwi…

-Miała – westchnął Filip, wyjmując z kieszeni Kamień. Aella jęknęła.

-Wiedzą – wyszeptała. Misiek skinął głową i odłożył Kamień Krwi na stół.

-Co ci zrobili? – zapytał. Driada potrząsnęła głową.

-Prawie nic. Ogłuszyli, to wszystko… pewnie, że próbowali zrobić mi krzywdę, ale trudno zranić driadę. Wyczerpałam się trochę podczas walki… ale to nic wielkiego. Będę tylko potrzebowała wody… i światła.

Filip poszedł do swojego pokoju i przyniósł stamtąd butelkę połyskującej wody.

-To Woda Lumos. Myślisz, że zapewni ci światło? – zapytał. – I... gdy tylko będziesz w stanie... to...

-Zawiadomię Marka. A jeśli chodzi o wodę... nie zaszkodzi spróbować – wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła z gwinta. Misiek postanowił pójść w jej ślady, bynajmniej nie Wodą Lumos. Wkrótce zasnął snem sprawiedliwego.

Lucjusz przez Więź zauważył natomiast, że jego syn był czymś bardzo zdenerwowany. Wolał jednak nie narażać się na gniew pani domu i nie pokazywać się pod Łodzią – zwłaszcza po tym, co Narcyza zrobiła Agnieszce…

Na szczęście już wkrótce zdenerwowanie Miśka ustało. Lucjusz też się uspokoił: wszystko musiało być w porządku.

Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się łomotania do drzwi. Jednocześnie w jego głowie kołatała się myśl syna: _no wpuść mnie, wpuść mnie wreszcie, do jasnej cholery…_

Sam otworzył. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział swojego starszego syna w takim stanie – choć trzeba przyznać, że w ogóle rzadko go widywał. Filip był zapłakany, zasmarkany i uwalany krwią. Czuć było od niego alkohol.

-O-ojcze… - jęknął chłopak i uwiesił się na Lucjuszu, szlochając głośno. Nie dało się z niego nic sensownego wydobyć. Był zbyt zrozpaczony i zbyt nietrzeźwy. Lucjusz na wpół zaprowadził, na wpół zaniósł go do pokoju gościnnego i ułożył na łóżku.

-Co się stało? – zapytała Narcyza. Lucjusz westchnął.

-Nie wiem. I na razie się chyba nie dowiem.

-Co on tu robi?

-Też nie wiem. Ale mimo wszystko… to mój syn… i wydaje mi się, że mnie potrzebuje…`

-Pozwól mi.

I zanim Lucjusz miał szansę zareagować, Narcyza wycelowała różdżką w Miśka i wyszeptała inkantację. Chłopak szeroko otworzył oczy.

-C-co... – jęknął cicho.

-To raczej ty powinieneś mi powiedzieć, co. A raczej, co sprawiło, że pojawiłeś się na moim progu w takim stanie – powiedział Lucjusz. Misiek zwiesił głowę.

-Mama... – szepnął. – Nie ma jej.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ma jej w domu? – Lucjusz wystraszył się nie na żarty. Wiedział, że Aquilla miała jakąś misję, ale „mała dziewczynka Belli", jak czasami ją nazywał, nie powiedziała mu ani na czym miało to polegać, ani nawet gdzie ta misja miała być.

-Chcę powiedzieć, że... – chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę. – Że nie żyje.

-Co takiego? – wykrzyknął Lucjusz i ciszej dodał – Jesteś pewien?

-Pełno krwi i ślady po zaklęciach w całej kuchni i Mroczny Znak nad domem to dość wiarygodna poszlaka – westchnął Misiek, czochrając swoje włosy. – Do tego... pustka ze strony Więzi...

Lucjusz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc milczał. Ostrożnie objął syna. Filip po raz kolejny tego dnia się rozpłakał. Wkrótce Narcyza wyszła odebrać Aquillę i Draco z dworca. Misiek nawet tego nie zauważył. Uspokoił się nieco po dłuższej chwili.

-Draco niedługo tu będzie – mruknął Lucjusz.

-To… dobrze – rzekł bezbarwnym głosem Misiek. – Miło... zobaczyć... znajomą twarz.

-Zostajesz na Święta.

Misiek niechętnie skinął głową. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zostawać, ale przecież jego ojciec nie zaproponował mu wspólnego spędzania Świąt – on oznajmił, że Misiek zostanie. Poza tym przecież spędzanie Świąt z ojcem – Śmierciożercą, z jego żoną i legalnym synem nie mogłoby być chyba wiele gorsze niż spędzanie ich w pustym domu.

-Jesteś głodny? – zapytał Lucjusz. Misiek znów skinął głową. Dał się poprowadzić do jadalni. W ogóle nie czuł smaku tego, co zjadł, ale zaspokoił głód. Gdy wstawał od stołu, weszła Narcyza z Aquillą i Draco.

-Misiek? – zdziwił się Draco. – Cześć... co ty tu robisz?

-Przyjechał na Święta – odpowiedział za syna Lucjusz. Filip był mu wdzięczny – sam nie miał ochoty o tym mówić.

-Ty jesteś Filip? – upewniła się Aquilla. Misiek skinął głową.

-A ty?

-Aquilla – Aquilla Lestrange.

Wydało się, że Misiek nie przywiązał wielkiej wagi do nazwiska znanych Śmierciożerców. Uścisnął dziewczynie dłoń i szeroko otworzył oczy.

-Ty też jesteś... – zaczął.

-Czarodzicem? Zgadza się – skinęła głową Aquilla. Skoro już wiedział...

Misiek opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Dostał fiolkę fioletowego eliksiru.

-No już, wypij – powiedział Lucjusz. – Chcesz się przespać?

Dzięki eliksirom, Misiek spał większość swojego pobytu w domu ojca. Nie wiedział, że Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, który dostawał, był pomieszany z eliksirem, który miał go uczynić bardziej uległym.

W samo Boże Narodzenie Misiek wyczołgał się z pokoju, który zajmował, i dołączył do reszty rodziny na świątecznym obiedzie. Tym razem wszystko było zupełnie inne niż w Polsce. Obce. Ale Misiek był zbyt apatyczny, by przywiązać do tego większą wagę.

-Mam wam coś do powiedzenia – oznajmiła radośnie Narcyza. – Draco, zwłaszcza tobie.

Draco momentalnie zesztywniał.

-Będziesz miał siostrzyczkę. Albo braciszka...

Draco upuścił łyżkę.

-Jak mogliście mi to zrobić? – wykrzyknął. – To gorzej niż u tych Potterów! Oni przynajmniej mają wymówkę, a wy...

Narcyza i Lucjusz popatrzyli po sobie.

-Wiesz, Draco... ty chyba w zeszłym roku na każdej lekcji OPCMu słyszałeś o stałej czujności? – zapytał Lucjusz dość nerwowo. – Widzisz, nas trochę zawiodła.

Misiek położył rękę na ramieniu brata.

-Spokój... – mruknął. Aquilla westchnęła.

-Może zamiast tego pośpiewamy kolędy? – zapytała. Narcyza skinęła głową.

-Zaczniesz? – zapytała. Aquilla spojrzała na Miśka.

-A może zaśpiewasz jakąś polską kolędę?

Misiek powoli skinął głową. Odchrząknął i zaczął śpiewać.

-Oj, Maluśki, Maluśki, Maluśki, jako rękawicka...

**A w kąciku – zawiniątko,  
tobołek na duszę…**

Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Voldemort również obchodził Boże Narodzenie, na swój własny, specyficzny sposób. Tego dnia nie wzywał Śmierciożerców, nie torturował, nie mordował. Ten dzień był tylko dla niego i dla tej, którą była jego częścią – jedyną istotą zaufaną i bezwzględnie wierną. Budził ją, choćby była najbardziej skostniała i niechętna na pieszczoty. Ale przecież to ona miała w sobie część jego duszy...

-Wesołych Świąt, Nagini.

_Dwadzieścia punktów dla osoby, która wskaże, która kolęda (z fragmentów pogrubionych) nie pasuje do pozostałych. Drugie dwadzieścia, jeśli wskaże też, dlaczego._

_I wszystkim składam serdeczne życzenia świąteczne! Zwłaszcza tym, którym świąteczną atmosferę psuje czarne widmo sesji._

1 Dziesięć punktów dla osoby, która wskaże, dlaczego.

2 Pozdrawiam moją wychowawczynię z LO.


	9. Styczeń

_Uwaga: rozdział zawiera lokowanie produktu._

Minęła północ. Zakończył się kolejny rok, rozpoczął nowy. Renia odpaliła sztuczne ognie, Kuba rozlał szampana do czterech kieliszków.

-A ja? – zapytała zazdrośnie jego żona, Patrycja. Kuba zachichotał.

-Nie będę rozpijał nieletnich – powiedział, głaszcząc ją po brzuchu. Patrycja prychnęła.

-A Reni to dajesz – mruknęła. Kuba skinął głową w kierunku dziewczyny.

-Sory, siostra, szwagierka ci żałuje – mrugnął do niej. Renia wzruszyła ramionami.

-Jak nie w tym, to w następnym. Miałeś już jakieś Sny w tym roku?

-Pewnie, dlaczego pytasz? Już ci wszystkie opowiedziałem, w każdą pełnię...

Renia roześmiała się głośno.

-W tym roku? – zapytała podstępnie. Kuba palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

-Dlaczego co rok się na to nabieram? – jęknął dramatycznym tonem. Józef, ojciec rodziny, pierwszy wybuchnął śmiechem, zawtórowała mu żona, potem córka i synowa.

-No, terozki styknie już – zakończyła powszechne rozbawienie pani Frida i uniosła swój kieliszek. – Coby wom sie tyn bajtyl fest udorził – skinęła głową w stronę Patrycji i Kuby. – Coby boł z ciebie toki srogi szpiler kej i fater – dodała samemu Kubie. – Coby ci sie w ta szkoła darziło, i cobyś se jakiygo galanta znodła, boś rychtyk gryfno frelka... – zwróciła się do Reni.

-Mamo... – westchnęła dziewczyna, ale została zignorowana. Pani Frida skierowała wzrok ku mężowi.

-A tobie, Zeflik, cobyś bez cołki rok mioł taka piykno ślubna kej teroz. I coby ci zowdy pszoła aże pszoła kej teroz abo i bardzij. I cobyś nie bół markotny, kej z ta drużyna odchodzisz. Trzimejcie sie zdrowo i niych wom żodne Hyrody ani inne pierony szczyńścio niy zbulą!1

-Chrum2! – zawołali gromko Józef, Renia i Kuba, który zignorował zniesmaczone spojrzenie żony. Wszyscy się zaśmiali i ci, którzy mieli coś do wypicia, wypili. Renia nie czekała dłużej, poszła spać. Zawsze w pierwszą noc roku miała Sen, podobnie jak Kuba. Oczywiście, śnili niemal co noc, ale Sny były czymś szczególnym. Zawsze były prawdziwe i odnosiły się albo do przyszłości, albo, aczkolwiek rzadko – do teraźniejszości.

Renia umościła się wygodnie w łóżku i powoli odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza. Znalazła się w kościele. Rozejrzała się uważnie. Był przystrojony na biało i pastelowozielono, z niewielkimi akcentami bardziej zdecydowanej zieleni. Zauważyła dekorację przedstawiającą dwa łabędzie. „Ktoś bierze ślub!", pomyślała. Szybko poszła do przodu kościoła. Westchnęła ciężko na widok samej siebie, ubranej w białą suknię, niedbale trzymającej bukiet z białych lilii w lewej ręce i bawiącej się Zniczem w prawej.

-Regino Wrońska! – ofuknęła samą siebie. – Nawet podczas własnego ślubu nie umiesz zachować się przyzwoicie?

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Renia-we-śnie po raz kolejny wypuściła Znicz z dłoni i sekundę później go znów złapała. Na szczęście pan Wroński odebrał córce piłeczkę. Renia-we-śnie odwróciła się w stronę wejścia do kościoła, a za nią zrobiła to i Renia-śniąca. Wchodził właśnie... Renia-śniąca nie miała wątpliwości: to musiał być pan młody. Renia-śniąca rzuciła się, by jak najszybciej zobaczyć twarz swojego przyszłego męża. Szedł z jakąś kobietą. Renia-śniąca zmarszczyła brwi. Rozpoznała Filipa z dziesiątej e. Kobieta właśnie poprawiała mu włosy.

-Mamo, przestań... – jęknął Filip. – Już jestem gotowy, a w każdym razie – bardziej nie będę...

Filip był zupełnie niepodobny do matki. Renia pomyślała, że albo jest podobny do ojca – albo adoptowany. I wtedy się obudziła.

-No, to wiem już, z kim – mruknęła. – Pozostaje pytanie, kiedy...

_Dwór Malfoyów_

Lucjusz wrócił ze spotkania Śmierciożerców i natychmiast poszedł do pokoju zajętego przez jego starszego syna. Zapukał.

-Mogę wejść? – zapytał. Misiek nie odpowiedział, ale także nie rzucił w drzwi czymś ciężkim, więc Lucjusz uznał to za zgodę. Powoli otworzył drzwi. Tak, jak przez kilka poprzednich dni, Filip siedział na łóżku, z kolanami pod brodą, obejmując nogi ramionami. Lucjusz usiadł obok syna.

-Ona żyje – powiedział. Misiek nie zareagował. Nadal siedział nieruchomo i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę.

-Ona żyje – powtórzył Lucjusz. – Agnieszka. Twoja mama. Żyje.

Nie doczekał się reakcji, więc postanowił wejść do umysłu syna. Tak, jak przypuszczał, Filip nadal zadręczał się poczuciem winy i myślami, że gdyby był tylko wrócił trochę wcześniej, prawdopodobnie spędzałby Boże Narodzenie z matką. Lucjusz potrząsnął synem i pociągnął go do swojego umysłu, dzieląc bardzo świeże wspomnienie.

Krąg Śmierciożerców, wszyscy w maskach. W kręgu – przerwy, czekające na tych, którzy jeszcze przebywali w Azkabanie. I Czarny Pan pośrodku, przechadzający się z rękami założonymi na plecach.

-Lucjuszu… jak tam twój bękart? – zapytał Voldemort swobodnym tonem. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców poruszył się nieznacznie.

-Panie, chłopak jest zrozpaczony po utracie matki – powiedział. – Ledwo potrafię go zmusić do zjedzenia czegoś od czasu do czasu, zazwyczaj odmawia posiłku… nie będzie z niego wielkiego pożytku…

-Chcesz go wypuścić, prawda? – syknął Czarny Pan. – Nic z tego… potrzymaj go jeszcze trochę, niech zmięknie… a tymczasem… - skierował się do innego, znacznie mniejszego Śmierciożercy. – Jak tam matka bękarta?

-Trzymam ją pod Imperiusem, więc nie ma z nią większych problemów. Czasami tylko udaje jej się trochę wymknąć, ale szybko reaguję, w każdym razie świetnie się nadaje do współpracy.

-Widzisz, Lucjuszu… - Voldemort znów się odwrócił do Malfoya. – Tak się te sprawy załatwia. Gdy będzie gotowy, powiedz mu, że tylko od niego zależy, czy jeszcze zobaczy swoją ukochaną mamuśkę… gdy tylko do nas dołączy, może ją mieć z powrotem. Nie musi wiedzieć, że cały czas będzie pod naszą… opieką.

Misiek nie zareagował. W ogóle zdawał się nie zauważyć, co się stało. Lucjusz westchnął ciężko i opuścił wspomnienie. Potem wmusił w syna odpowiedni eliksir.

-Cccccco? – jęknął Misiek. Lucjusz delikatnie objął syna.

-Od kilkunastu minut próbuję ci powiedzieć, że twoja mama żyje.

Misiek zacisnął pięści i szeroko otworzył oczy.

-Jesteś... pewien? – zapytał cicho. Bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć, ale jak?

-Jestem całkowicie pewien. Bo... widzisz... Czarny Pan chce ciebie...

-I dlatego pozwolił Śmierciożercom zabić mamę?

-Nie zabić! Ona żyje. Nie pozwolił... żeby stała się jej jakaś krzywda. Ona żyje, uwierz mi!

-Widziałeś ją? – zapytał Misiek. Dygotał z podekscytowania.

-Nie. Nie wiem, gdzie jest. Ale Czarny Pan ma dla ciebie wiadomość.

-I ty mi ją przekażesz.

-Zgadza się. Jesteś gotów?

-Nie, ale chyba nie będę bardziej. Mów.

-Czarny Pan odda ci mamę...

Misiek wstrzymał oddech. Czuł, że musi w tym być jakiś haczyk.

-...gdy tylko do niego dołączysz.

Misiek opuścił głowę.

-A jaką właściwie mam gwarancję, że rzeczywiście mi ją odda? – mruknął. – Jaką w ogóle mam gwarancję, że nadal żyje? Jak można zablokować zaklęcie Więzi? Na pewno nie zrobię nic takiego, póki nie będę miał jakiegoś dowodu, że mama żyje!

Z powrotem usiadł na łóżku i pogrążył się w apatii.

_Łańcut_

Rysiek przechadzał się po nieodśnieżonych ulicach miasta, łapiąc płatki śniegu w ręce i śmiejąc się. Był to ostatni dzień przed powrotem do Hogwartu i chłopak cieszył się, że znów zobaczy Aquillę. Nagle zza węgła wyskoczyli wszyscy trzej bracia Olszańscy.

-WOLOLOOOO3!– zawyli zgodnym chórkiem. Podmuch mocy zwalił Ryśka z nóg wprost w zapomnianą zaspę.

-Co wy... – jęknął Rysiek. Trzej chłopcy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.

-Zadziałało? – zapytał Robert.

-Co miało zadziałać? Zaklęcie wrzucające w zaspę? – skrzywił się Rysiek. „Bliźniacy" pomogli mu wstać – były wilkołak nadal nie był w pełni sił.

-Nie, nie... powiedz mi, czy nadal chcesz zostać Śmierciożercą? – zapytał Mateusz. Rysiek zmarszczył brwi.

-Ja? Śmierciożercą? Głupi pomysł – potrząsnął głową. – Zaraz! Dlaczego jeszcze wczoraj wydawał mi się _fantastyczny_?

-Mogę... zajrzeć? – poprosił Robert. Rysiek bez słowa skinął głową i rozsunął mentalne bariery. Robert zaatakował jego umysł. Uśmiechnął się, opuściwszy go.

-Wiedziałeś, że ta mała Lestrange trzymała cię pod zaklęciem wpływu? – zapytał.

-Aquilla? Jak mogła? Przecież... myślałem, że jestem na nie odporny i... jak ona mogła? Myślałem, że mnie kocha...

Bracia Olszańscy popatrzyli po sobie.

_Spinner's End_

Eileen wzięła z łóżeczka Staszkę i zakołysała nią.

-Cii, malutka, śpij – szepnęła. – Mama i tata niedługo wrócą, a babcia bardzo cię lubi... nie chcemy obudzić Julci, prawda? No, nie płacz już...

Spokojny głos Eileen zdołał uciszyć dziewczynkę, więc kobieta odłożyła wnuczkę z powrotem do łóżeczka. Potrafiła godzinami patrzeć na dzieci. Były jeszcze takie nieporadne, tak zależne od dorosłych. A przy tym – takie urocze.

-Mamo, już jestem – powiedział Severus, wchodząc do pokoju. Zauważył łzy na twarzy matki. – Co się stało?

-Ja... – szepnęła Eileen. – Ja nie chcę tam wracać.

Severus objął matkę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Teraz spodziewał się za to czegoś innego: problemów z wyjaśnieniem wszystkiego żonie.

Krysia wróciła z pracy o dokładnie tej samej porze, co zawsze. Severus wziął ją na stronę.

-Krysiu... moja mama...

-...chce zostać z nami – domyśliła się Mistrz Eliksirów. Severus skinął głową.

-No to jak? Mam iść do Rega po zaklęcie na dorobienie nowego pokoju czy ty to zrobisz? – zapytała Krysia. Severus znieruchomiał.

-Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zdziwił się.

-A powinnam? Eileen bardzo lubi wnuczki, a ja nie zadręczam się już, że poświęcam im zbyt mało czasu. I przecież nie możemy cały czas wykorzystywać Izy.

Severus rozpromienił się.

-Masz rację, kochanie. Dziewczynki też już się do niej przyzwyczaiły. To chyba ja pójdę do Rega. Mówisz, że on ma odpowiednie zaklęcie?

Krysia skinęła głową.

-Reg przecież jest Grzebaczem. Ma dojście do chyba wszystkich zaklęć, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały stworzone. Jeśli nie da ci od ręki, to do jutra znajdzie.

Poszła do dzieci. Bliźniaczki ożywiły się na jej widok. Krysia wzięła je obie na ręce.

-Nie sprawiały kłopotów? – zapytała teściową. Eileen potrząsnęła głową.

Wkrótce Severus wrócił z Łańcuta, dumnie wymachując kartką z formułą zaklęcia. Potem wycelował różdżką w ścianę i wypowiedział inkantację. W ścianie pojawiły się drzwi. Severus nacisnął klamkę i pokazał matce jej nowy pokój. Był nieduży, trochę zagracony meblami i z małym oknem. Ale pod ścianą naprzeciw drzwi pyszniło się jej własne łóżko przykryte patchworkową narzutą, którą kiedyś dostała od swojej matki…

-Podoba ci się? – zapytał. Właściwie niepotrzebnie, bo Eileen wyraźnie była zachwycona. Chociaż pokój był mniej ważny, najważniejsza była możliwoś

zostania z synem, synową i wnuczkami.

-Wiesz, nie myślałam, że będę się cieszyć kiedyś wnuczkami…

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek szedł korytarzem w kierunku pokoju, w którym sypiał, gdy nagle uderzenie w pierś rzuciło go na ścianę. To była Renia. Przyparła go do muru, celując różdżką w jego szyję. Misiek był bezsilny – przez kilka ostatnich dni nie pił mleka.

-Ćpałeś coś? – syknęła Renia. Misiek potrząsnął głową, zbyt zaskoczony, by mówić.

-W takim razie biegnij do panny Tańskiej, bo ktoś cię podtruwał!

-C-co? Skąd wiesz?

Renia prychnęła.

-Źrenice. No biegnij, ale już!

Wypchnęła chłopaka do przodu. Misiek znów potrząsnął głową, jakby nie rozumiejąc, więc Renia chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Wepchnęła go do środka. Pielęgniarka przyjrzała się źrenicom chłopaka.

-Doping? Przecież meczu nie było – potrząsnęła głową. – A na doping przed egzaminami za wcześnie...

-J-jaki doping? – zdziwił się Misiek.

-Panna Wrońska zazwyczaj przyprowadza tutaj ludzi na dopingu. Jest na to dość wyczulona, nawet jak na córkę gracza... wypij to, i żadnych więcej wspomagaczy! – wcisnęła chłopakowi w rękę plastikowy kubek z jakimś eliksirem. Misiek wypił. Eliksir smakował paskudnie.

-Co to... było? – zapytał.

-Antidotum na eliksir uspokajający. Co ci do głowy strzeliło, żeby to pić?

-Ja nie… - zaczął Misiek i przypomniał sobie całą przerwę świąteczną spędzoną w domu ojca. I wszystko, co dostawał do picia.

_Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart_

Rysiek przepychał się przez grupki uczniów, szukając Aquilli. W ręce trzymał torbę jabłek, która zaczynała mu już ciążyć. Przeklinał chwilę, w której przyszło mu do głowy, że większy zapas jabłek nari na pewno nie zaszkodzi, więc zamiast tuzina, zapakował dwa.

W końcu zobaczył dziewczynę w przedziale z kilkoma innymi Ślizgonkami. Wszedł.

-Cześć – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Proszę. Jabłka...

-Dziękuję – szepnęła Aquilla. Wzięła torbę i pocałowała chłopaka.

-Wieczorem w Pokoju Życzeń – szepnął Rysiek. Aquilla skinęła głową.

Gdy wieczorem przyszła do Pokoju Życzeń, Rysiek już tam czekał. Przygotował już kociołek i palenisko.

-To do dzieła, co? – zapytał, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. – Masz przepis?

-Notatki. Nie miałam czasu ich jakoś... doprowadzić do porządku. Ale nie martw się, damy radę... czy to nie cudowne? Czarny Pan powiedział, że już w tym tygodniu _to_ się stanie! A wtedy i ty... – sugestywnie pogładziła się po lewym ramieniu. Rysiek westchnął.

-Jeśli o to chodzi, to... wiesz... chyba sobie odpuszczę. Tak jakby... to nie do końca to, co chciałbym robić... widzisz, przemyślałem to i...

-Nie chcesz? – zmartwiła się Aquilla. – A myślałam, że...

Rysiek bez słowa przytulił dziewczynę.

-Będę ci pomagać – powiedział cicho. – Ale nie chcę sam być Śmierciożercą.

-Nie rozumiem... przecież chciałeś... dlaczego?

-Mój ojciec... on się strasznie ucieszył, że nie jestem już wilkołakiem.

Przez chwilę Rysiek milczał, ale gdy Aquilla w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała, mówił dalej.

-Odzyskałem mojego ojca... rozumiesz? Przez Znak straciłbym go znowu. Nie chcę tego. Rozumiesz mnie teraz?

Aquilla niechętnie skinęła głową. Razem zabrali się do pracy. Gdy skończyli robić eliksir, było już blisko północy, więc przed powrotem do swoich dormitoriów rzucili na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona. Dzięki temu zdołali przejść niepostrzeżenie obok Filcha.

Od powrotu do Hogwartu Turoni znów trzymali się razem. Pogodzili się z faktem, że Rysiek nadal spotykał się z Aquillą, chociaż nie chciał już być Śmierciożercą. Dzięki temu przynajmniej częściowo wiedzieli, co planuje druga strona. Tymczasem zbliżała się pełnia, a z nią – zaplanowane spotkanie z Hircynem4.

-Chcą Czarodziców – westchnął Rysiek. – Tylko czekać, aż zaczną się szantaże: albo się dołączasz, albo zabijamy twoją mamę. Albo tatę.

-Aquilla sama chciała... – jęknął Tad. – Jak tak można?

-Jej rodzice, oboje byli... są Śmierciożercami. Z tego, co wiem, również wychowywali ją Śmierciożercy. Zapewne powtarzali jej przez całe życie, że to bohaterowie. Nic dziwnego, że zapragnęła być taka, jak oni. Teraz jest w naszych rękach... i trzeba by ją naprostować. Chłopaki, to wasze Wololo mogłoby zadziałać? – Rysiek zwrócił się do braci Olszańskich, ale ci potrząsnęli głowami.

-Wololo uwalnia spod zaklęcia. Ty byłeś pod zaklęciem wpływu, ale Aquilla opieczętowała się z własnej woli – wyjaśnił Mateusz. Rysiek westchnął ciężko.

-No to ja już nie wiem, co z nią zrobić...

-Coś wymyślisz – pocieszył go Tad. – Tej nocy nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać, trochę szkoda, że się z nami nie przejdziesz...

-Hircyn chce rozmawiać z waszą dwójką. Nie ze mną. I nie z chłopakami. Ale Hircyn jest w porządku.

-Postarajcie się w czterech coś wymyślić – powiedziała Anetka. – W końcu co dwie głowy to nie jedna...

-Ale nas jest czterech, to powinno być co cztery głowy... – mruknął Edzio.

-Wiem co mówię, wy półgłówki.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył rzucić w nią poduszką, Anetka wzięła Tada pod rękę i wyszła.

-Dobra – mruknął Mateusz. – Bierzemy się do roboty.

Tymczasem księżyc wzeszedł, sprawiając, że Anetka i Tad przywdziali swoje futerka. Razem popędzili do lasu. Drogę zastąpił im jakiś pospolity wilkołak, który pyskiem wskazał im drogę. Pobiegli za nim, aż stanęli przed obliczem Hircyna. Demon stał pośród wilkołaków wszelakiej maści, mimo mrozu odziany tylko w przepaskę na biodrach, buty i maskę z jeleniej czaszki na twarzy.

-Więc przybyliście tutaj, ogary – rzekł Hircyn do pary wilkołaków. – Chcę, żebyście tej nocy dołączyli do mojej sfory. Wybieram się na łowy, a tutaj jest zwierzyna.

Anetka i Tad popatrzyli po sobie. Mieli wątpliwości, ale jednak podążyli za Hircynem. Nie wiedzieli, na co Myśliwy mógłby polować w Zakazanym Lesie, ale szybko się przekonali.

Centaury. Sfora Hircyna ścigała stado, póki jeden z centaurów się nie odłączył. Wilkołaki go otoczyły, jednak żaden nie zaatakował. Hircynowi nie trzeba było wiele. Dwa celne pchnięcia włóczni i koniec.

-Dobrze się spisaliście, Ogary – rzekł Hircyn. Anetka z żalem spojrzała na martwego centaura. Mimo wszystko, były one istotami rozumnymi...

Tad lekko szturchnął ją nosem. Wilczyca odwzajemniła pieszczotę. Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy pozostałe wilkołaki zniknęły w ciemnościach lasu.

-Jesteście dobrymi Ogarami – rzekł Hircyn. – Muszę was ostrzec... – oczy demona rozbłysły. – Strzeżcie się zbuntowanego Ogara. Chrońcie przed nim przyjaciół. Wybrał złą drogę i nie uniknie kary.

Hircyn zniknął. Para wilkołaków popatrzyła po sobie. Czyżby Rysiek zmalował coś poważniejszego? Może go ostrzec? Hircyn nie zabronił im tego, ale chyba nie o to mu chodziło. Trzeba by przede wszystkim pogadać z trojaczkami.

Hircyn był zadowolony z siebie. Kolejne wilkołaki ostrzeżone przed Greybackiem.

_Azkaban, 6 stycznia, wieczór _

-Wolni! – zawołała radośnie Bellatrix.

-I to w samą Wigilię~! Spędzę Boże Narodzenie w domu! – wykrzyknął Dołohow. Ktoś wzruszył ramionami, ktoś wykonał uniwersalny gest sugerujący, iż Rosjanin zwariował. On jednak się tym nie przejmował.5 Podrygiwał z radości jak małe dziecko, zupełnie jakby czternaście lat spędzonych w więzieniu spłynęło po nim jak po kaczce.

-Nie spędzisz go w domu – rzekł Rookwood rozsądnie – bo wszyscy teraz idziemy do jakichś „naszych". Pamiętasz?

Dołohow nieco oklapł. Nagle aportowało się kilkanaścioro Śmierciożerców. Nie byli zamaskowani, więc tamci rozpoznali swoich dawnych towarzyszy broni. Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Na twarzach byłych więźniów malowały się różne emocje, od niechęci do dawnych kolegów, którzy uniknęli więzienia, poprzez obojętność, aż po radość ze spotkania.

-Chodźcie ze mną – powiedział Lucjusz. – Bella, Rod, Rab... dziewczyny już tam na nas czekają.

Alecto Carrow zaopiekowała się Dołohowem, Avery wziął do siebie Rookwooda, a Yaxley – Traversa. Trójka Lestrange'ów chwyciła Lucjusza, a ten deportował się z nimi wprost do dworu. Cieszył się, że Miśka już tam nie było – chłopak był jak kruche szkło, gotów w każdej chwili się rozsypać. Jak zareagowałby na trójkę dodatkowych Śmierciożerców w domu? Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie wiedział o Aquilli...

Trzask aportacji był doskonale słyszalny w całym dworze, więc Aquilla zbiegła do holu. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Mama! – zawołała. – Tata! I wujek Rabastan!

Próbowała zamknąć całą trójkę w uścisku, ale na próżno. Jej ręce były po prostu zbyt krótkie.

-Nie powinnaś być teraz w Hogwarcie? – zapytała Bellatrix. Aquilla wzruszyła ramionami.

-Powinnam, ale nie mogłam... nie mogłam się tu nie zjawić! Jak tylko się dowiedziałam, to od razu się tu teleportowałam i...

-Teleportowałaś się? Z HOGWARTU? – wykrzyknął Rabastan. Bellatrix zaśmiała się i wzięła córkę na kolana.

-To ty nie wiesz, że nasza mała Aquilla jest Czarodzicem? – zapytała. – Hogwarckie bariery to widocznie pestka dla kogoś takiego jak ona...

-Jestem Czarodzicem-Śmierciożercą! – powiedziała z dumą Aquilla, podwijając lewy rękaw. Rodolphus poczochrał jej włosy.

-Jesteś chyba pierwszym Śmierciożercą, który otrzymał Znak przed SUM-ami – szepnął i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. – Chciałbym, żebyś została z nami na noc...

-Ale nie mogę – westchnęła Aquilla. – Muszę wrócić do Hogwartu, zanim zorientują się, że nie mogłam tyle czasu być w toalecie.

Bellatrix popatrzyła z dumą na córkę, zanim ta deportowała się z powrotem do szkoły.

_Hogwart, Wielka Sala, wtorek, śniadanie_

Sowa wylądowała na stole Slytherinu tuż przed Aquillą. Dziewczyna odebrała list i natychmiast go otworzyła, rozpoznawszy pismo ciotki Narcyzy. Czytając, Aquilla zauważyła, że nadawcy listu świetnie zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że Umbridge przeglądała korespondencję. Przez chwilę żałowała, że nie jest Polką – Wielka Inkwizytor Hogwartu nie rozumiała polskiego, więc prawdopodobnie listy z Polski w ogóle nie były sprawdzane.

Po dokładnej analizie listu, Aquilla zrozumiała, że eliksir wzmacniający jej autorstwa nie działał jak należy. Posmutniała. To oznaczało, że siły Czarnego Pana jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będą pełne...

Chyba, że postarałaby się opracować nowy eliksir. A w takim razie – musi dorwać Ryśka.

Dopiero wieczorem Rysiek znalazł trochę wolnego czasu dla Aquilli.

-Pokój Życzeń? – zapytał chłopak.

-Jak zwykle – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. Poszli tam i rozłożyli sprzęt do eliksirów.

-Co się stało? – zapytał Rysiek. Aquilla jęknęła.

-Eliksir nie działa jak należy! – wykrzyknęła. – Musimy coś z tym zrobić, Rysiek... musimy...

-Spodziewałem się tego trochę – westchnął Rysiek. – Poprzedni eliksir miał pomóc na wyniszczenie spowodowane eliksirami, a nie niedożywieniem. Dalej, bierzemy się do dzieła.

Aquilla była bardziej doświadczona w warzeniu eliksirów, ale Rysiek miał więcej czarodzicielskiej praktyki. Wspólnie opracowywali nowy eliksir, próbując przede wszystkim poprawić właściwości już istniejących. Codziennie Aquilla teleportowała się do dworu Malfoyów nie tylko po to, żeby dostarczyć efekt kolejnego eksperymentu z eliksirami wzmacniającymi, ale także – przede wszystkim! – żeby zobaczyć rodziców. Nigdy nie przebywała tam długo, a Ślizgonom mówiła zazwyczaj, że spotyka się z Ryśkiem.

-Przyniosłam nowy – powiedziała, wchodząc do pokoju zajętego przez trójkę uciekinierów. Rabastan uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie.

-Znowu robimy za króliki doświadczalne? – zapytał. Aquilla wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie mamy chyba innego wyjścia – powiedziała. – To jest dzisiejszy, zwiększyliśmy zawartość soku z nari, dołożyliśmy sierść pandy małej6, a zrezygnowaliśmy z żółci pancernika. Sprawdź.

Rabastan powąchał eliksir, a potem wypił. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do bratanicy.

-Wiesz co, chyba dzisiaj jest już dobrze – powiedział.

_Łańcut, kilka dni później_

Regulus już dawno nie czuł się tak obco w pracy. Wszyscy jego koledzy wiedzieli wprawdzie, że z kuzynką od wielu lat nie miał kontaktu, ale nie powstrzymało to szeptów.

-Oni chyba sądzą, że nie porzuciłem Waldemara na dobre – żalił się w domu. – Od tej ucieczki jakby już przestało się liczyć, że od lat jestem Twardzielem, gdy tego trzeba, że grzebię w zaklęciach i nie przepuszczam żadnego błędu... nie, teraz tylko „Black, on jest kuzynem tej Bellatrix Lestrange", a przecież nigdy tego nie ukrywałem...

Iza nawet nie słuchała, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później jej mężowi przejdzie. W końcu, gdyby miała poważnie traktować każde jego narzekanie, nigdy nie przestawałaby się zamartwiać. Uważała jednak marudzenie za dobry znak: oznaczało to, że Regulus już na dobre się zasymilował.

-Dzieci nie piszą, żeby w szkole coś było nie tak – zauważyła Iza. – Nawet Tad, a przecież on tam jest na miejscu...

-Ale ja tu jestem obcy – westchnął Regulus. – Mimo, że to już tyle lat, to wciąż uważają mnie za obcego...

-W Anglii też już byłbyś obcy.

-Czyli jestem ni pies, ni wydra, co?

-A co w tym złego? Póki będziesz się dobrze czuł...

-No właśnie nie czuję się dobrze! – wykrzyknął Regulus, zrywając się na równe nogi.

-Spokojnie... widzę, że od tej ucieczki jesteś kłębkiem nerwów.

-A jak miałoby być inaczej? Przecież Tad pisał, że w Hogwarcie jest córka Bellatrix, Aquilla. I że jest opieczętowana. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Bellatrix pojawi się na naszym progu, prawdopodobnie ze wsparciem...Inna sprawa, że szef raczej stara się wykorzystać tę sytuację. Mamy teraz przed domem mały alarm, który ostrzega przed typami z Mrocznym Znakiem. To może się nam kiedyś przydać.

-Ale spodziewasz się tego. To już jest pewna przewaga, nie sądzisz?

-Taaak... będę mógł strugać przed nią wariata. To zawsze mi dobrze wychodziło.

-Nie jestem pewna, czy akurat to będzie...

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, a potem trzykrotne pokwikiwanie. Regulus aż podskoczył. Już jest.

-O-otworzę – powiedział. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy i poszedł do przedpokoju, zabierając ze sobą różdżkę.

-Bella! Poczekaj chwilę – zawołał na widok kobiety stojącej w drzwiach z uniesioną różdżką w ręce.

- Giń, zdrajco! Ava..

-Expelliarmus! – krzyknął Regulus. Chwycił kuzynkę za nadgarstek i wciągnął do przedpokoju.

-Bella, jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. – Czekałem na ciebie. Wybacz, jeśli zbyt brutalnie cię pociągnąłem, ale nie chciałem, żeby ktoś cię zobaczył...

-I dlatego zabrałeś mi różdżkę!

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i chcę żebyś wysłuchała wszystkiego do końca. Tutaj już są osoby, które chcą się przyłączyć do Czarnego Pana, trzeba się z nimi skontaktować, ja nie mogę, jestem pod nadzorem.

-Przecież uciekłeś od Czarnego Pana, ty zdrajco!

-Nie, teleportowałem się na ślepo, a potem… - Regulus podwinął lewy rękaw i pokazał kuzynce poszarpaną bliznę. – Pozbawiono mnie go. W ogóle nic nie wiedziałem, dopiero gdy Syriusz wrócił z Hogwartu, powiedział mi, że Czarny Pan powrócił.

-Syriusz?

-Mój pierwszy syn.

-Jak to się stało? Przecież nie można usunąć Mrocznego Znaku?

-ONI to potrafią. Dlatego muszę bardzo uważać. Uwierz mi, bardzo chciałbym się jakoś przydać, ale mam ograniczone możliwości poruszania się. Sprawdzają też moje kontakty… Nie wiem, czy nie wystawiam cię rozmawiając z tobą. Moja żona jest „czysta". Myślę, że nie udało im się jej skaptować. Ale tym bardziej będą mieli na mnie oko.

-No dobrze, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – westchnęła Bellatrix. – Co mam przekazać Czarnemu Panu i jak się z tobą skontaktować później?

-Myślę, że jeżeli przyjdziesz za tydzień i na przykład spotkamy się tu w parku pałacowym, to może jeszcze ujdzie. Pomyślę przez ten czas, jak zorganizować bezpieczniej te spotkania. A ty poproś Czarnego Pana o jakieś zadanie dla mnie tu, na miejscu.

-No, zobaczymy, przyślę ci sowę z dokładnym czasem spotkania.

-No to za tydzień, Bello.

Regulus zwrócił kuzynce różdżkę i wszedł do domu.

-Nie myślałem, że ten alarm przyda się tak szybko…

Iza odetchnęła głęboko. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak ryzykowną decyzję podjęła wychodząc za Regulusa. Szybko jednak wzięła się w garść.

–Może by wyekspediować maluchy do dziadków na parę miesięcy. Wolałabym się martwić tylko o ciebie – powiedziała minimalnie drżącym głosem. Regulus nie dał się nabrać. Objął żonę i przytulił mocno.

–Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. – szepnął jej do ucha. – Ale to może niezły pomysł, chociaż nie na tak długo i dla kamuflażu zostawiłbym Jaremkę. Owinie sobie Bellę dookoła palca. Ona zawsze chciała mieć synów…

Minęło kilka dni i Regulus odebrał list od kuzynki. Bellatrix pisała, że spotkają się w poniedziałek około południa. Regulus zmarszczył brwi. Musiał zwolnić się z pracy.

Kilka razy pouczył Karolinkę i Jaremkę, o czym nie mówić Bellatrix, upewnił się, że najmłodsze dziewczynki dobrze się trzymają u dziadków i – czekał na poniedziałek. Wreszcie nastąpił. Regulus ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł. Spacer po zaśnieżonym parku pałacowym w mroźne przedpołudnie był przyjemny i Regulus uznał, że właśnie tego potrzebował. Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, że jest bezpieczny. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak nie było.

Rozpoznał kuzynkę z daleka. Udał zaskoczenie na jej widok i przywitał ją głośno.

-Regulus? – Bellatrix uniosła brwi. – Co ty tu robisz?

Regulus wyszczerzył się do kuzynki.

-Mieszkam – odparł krótko.

-Jak możesz tu żyć? Tu jest tak cholernie zimno!

-Trzeba było włożyć czapkę. Chodź, ogrzejemy się u mnie w domu.

Regulus poprowadził kuzynkę do domu. Karolinka była jeszcze w szkole, ale Jaremka czekał.

-Tata! – zawołał chłopiec, przytulając się do ojca. Potem spojrzał na Bellatrix.

-Dzień dobly – powiedział nieśmiało. Bellatrix zmusiła się do uśmiechu w stronę dziecka.

-Cześć, mały – mruknęła. Jaremka rozpromienił się.

-Jestem Michał Jelemi Black ale wsyscy mówią na mnie Jalemka! – zawołał.

-Ja już tu byłam... – wymamrotała Bellatrix. – Jestem kuzynką twojego taty. Bellatrix.

Jaremka skinął głową i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Regulus rozluźnił się nieco.

-Chodźmy – powiedział cicho. Bellatrix skinęła głową. Usiedli we dwójkę w salonie. Regulus położył dłoń na framudze drzwi i wyszeptał jakieś słowo.

-Co zrobiłeś? – zapytała Bellatrix z ciekawością. – Chociaż nie, jeszcze nie odpowiadaj. Przyniosłam ci coś.

Na stole postawiła butelkę kremowego piwa. Regulusowi rozbłysły oczy.

-Zaraz się napijemy. Chciałabyś poznać resztę mojej rodziny? To znaczy, wiesz, zaraz Iza powinna wrócić z Karolinką, odbiera ją ze szkoły...

-Ile lat ma Karolinka? – zmarszczyła brwi Bellatrix.

-Sześć. Tutaj dzieci zaczynają szkołę wcześniej niż u nas.

Gdy tylko Regulus skończył mówić, usłyszał otwierające się drzwi.

-Jesteśmy tutaj! – zawołał. Wkrótce do salonu weszła Iza z córką. Regulus wstał.

-Izuniu, to jest Bellatrix, moja kuzynka. Bello, to jest Iza, moja żona – dokonał prezentacji. Kobiety wymieniły uścisk dłoni. Iza uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

-Regulus wiele o pani opowiadał – powiedziała. – Przygotować wam teraz posiłek czy chcecie najpierw nacieszyć się sobą jak należy?

Regulus poprosił o jakąś przegryzkę i dwa kubki na piwo. Przyniósł je Jaremka. Regulus równo rozdzielił piwo.

-Poczęstuj się – powiedział, podsuwając kubki i słone paluszki „Lajkonika"

-Nie chcesz wypić wszystkiego sam?

-Samemu nie smakuje tak dobrze, jak w towarzystwie...

Śmierciożerczyni wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po niebieski kubek. Napiła się odrobinę. Regulus pociągnął łyk z drugiego kubka.

-Mogłem się tego spodziewać – przyznał. – Zawsze lubiłaś niebieski.

Zauważył, że kuzynka mu się przygląda. Napił się jeszcze i oblizał wargi. Bellatrix również się napiła.

-Można tu bezpiecznie rozmawiać? – zapytała.

-Można – skinął głową Regulus. – Ściągnąłem Anię i Syriusza ze szkoły i udało nam się stworzyć rozpraszacz zaklęcia szpiegowskiego. Uruchomiłem go, gdy wchodziliśmy.

-Czy nadal chcesz otrzymywać zadania od Czarnego Pana?

-Tak. O niczym nie marzę bardziej niż o tym, by znowu mu służyć.

Bellatrix rozpromieniła się.

-To piwo nieco dziwnie smakuje – dodał po chwili Regulus. – Zmienili recepturę czy co?

-Nie. Dodałam do niego Veritaserum. Chciałam być pewna, że mówisz prawdę.

-Co byś zrobiła, gdybym jednak zdradził?

-Zabiłabym cię.

Jaremka wodził wzrokiem od ojca do ciotki i z powrotem. Sięgnął po ciastko i powoli je jadł. Bellatrix spojrzała na niego. Chłopiec starał się udawać, że go nie widać.

-Jak właściwie się tu znalazłeś? – zapytała Regulusa Bellatrix.

-Teleportowałem się na ślepo, trafiłem do Augustowa – odparł Regulus. – Tam przesiedziałem pięć lat, potem się dowiedziałem, że magicznie zablokowali mnie w obrębie granic. Musiałem z czegoś żyć, zaczepiłem się tutaj... ożeniłem się i mam dzieci...

-Ile?

-Siedmioro. Cztery córki i trzech synów.

-Nie uważasz, że przesadziłeś z ilością?

-Nie. Wszystkie są Czarodzicami. Przyznasz chyba, że Czarnemu Panu się przydadzą...

-Przyznam. Skąd wiedziałeś, że wszystkie będą Czarodzicami?

-Jeśli pierwsze dziecko z dwojga czarodziejów jest Czarodzicem, to każde następne też będzie. Wiem, że Aquilla jest Czarodzicem... gdybyście mieli więcej dzieci, też by były.

-Jak jeszcze możesz się przydać Czarnemu Panu?

-Sprawdzam tutaj nowe zaklęcia. Mam dostęp do wszystkich zaklęć, jakie zostały stworzone w ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich lat. Jakieś na pewno mogą się przydać.

Dopili piwo.

-Skąd masz Veritaserum? – zapytał Regulus.

-Od Snape'a.

Regulus skinął głową. Wiedział, że musi szybko podziękować szwagrowi za dostarczenie jego kuzynce fałszywki. Był również wdzięczny Syriuszkowi za „dawko-kubki", które uwalniały odpowiednią porcję dowolnego eliksiru na hasło. Kubek, z którego piła Bellatrix, uwolnił do piwa Veritaserum – prawdziwe. Kobieta odstawiła kubek.

-Mogę na kolana? – zapytał Jaremka i nie czekając na odpowiedź, władował się na kolana Bellatrix. Niemal natychmiast jego wygląd zaczął się zmieniać: jego twarz szczuplała i bladła, włosy się wydłużały, ciemniały i skręcały, a oczy przybrały barwę głębokiego brązu.

-Jesteś metamorfomagiem? – domyśliła się Bellatrix.

-Tak, juz się taki ulodziłem ale najbaldziej lubię być podobny do mamy tylko ze tak zapamiętuję ludzi ze się do nich upodabniam, mam nadzieję ze ci to nie pseskadza…

-Ani trochę – mruknęła Bellatrix i spojrzała jeszcze raz na Jaremkę. Chłopiec spokojnie mógłby uchodzić za jej syna.

-My wsyscy jesteśmy scególni – pochwalił się Jaremka. – Wsyscy siedmiolo i wsyscy mamy piątkę w skali i tata mnie ucył zucania zaklęć to znacy tych, któle mogę zucać bo więksości nie mogę, zadnego Niewybacalnego, ani impeliusa, ani cluciatusa, ani avada kedavly bo nie potlafię poplawnie wymawiać litelki el ale jak będę duzy to się naucę zucać te zaklęcia niewelbalnie i wtedy będę mógł zucać wsystkie zaklęcia a nie tylko GSM albo te, któle nie mają litelki el i tata mówi, ze ja z tego nie wylosnę bo to jest moja skaza calodzicielska i dlatego mam ploblemy z zucaniem całkiem plostych zaklęć i to jest baldzo niedobze…

-Kiedy on robi przerwę na oddech? – zdziwiła się Bellatrix.

-Też chciałbym wiedzieć – westchnął Regulus. – Usiłujemy opracować coś, co zwalczyłoby tę jego wadę wymowy, no ale jak dotąd… bezskutecznie. Mimo, że mam w domu siedmioro Czarodziców. Ale teraz zajmijmy się raczej tobą… wyglądasz okropnie.

-Dzięki, jesteś prawie tak miły jak twój starszy brat – warknęła Bellatrix. Regulus potrząsnął głową.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. Pewnie, że Azkaban musiał wywrzeć na tobie jakiś wpływ, ale wiesz… przez te lata stałem się mistrzem zaklęcia Cofnięcia Czasu. Jestem w stanie cię odmłodzić o pięć lat…

-A o czternaście? – zainteresowała się Bellatrix.

-Jeśli będę miał pomoc, to czemu nie? – uśmiechnął się Regulus. – Możesz mi tu potem przysłać wszystkich innych. Żałuję, że nie jestem w stanie dołączyć do Czarnego Pana, ale przynajmniej w ten sposób pomogę… Jaremko, będziesz mi uzupełniać moc?

Jaremka skinął głową. Regulus położył dłonie na ramionach kuzynki. Jego syn obejmował go w pasie. Bellatrix czuła dziwne, ale przyjemne ciepło promieniujące od dłoni Regulusa i rozchodzące się po całym jej ciele.

-No, gotowe – oznajmił Regulus i opuścił ręce. – Spójrz w lustro.

Bellatrix podeszła do lustra wiszącego na ścianie. Niemal się nie poznała. Wyglądała tak, jak wtedy, gdy miała trzydzieści lat.

-Och… - westchnęła. – To jest wspaniałe…

-Dziękuję. Jeśli przyślesz mi tu pozostałych… tylko błagam, jednego naraz. I najlepiej co drugi dzień, nie częściej… to ich też cofnę.

Bellatrix zauważyła, że jej kuzyn jest zmęczony.

-Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś? – zapytała.

-Cofnięcie Czasu załatwiałem czasem nawet po kilka razy na dzień – jęknął Regulus. – Ale pierwszy raz robiłem to o aż tyle lat.

_Jabłonkowo_

Renia przygotowała się do Śnienia. Wiedziała, że na nowiu Sen z pewnością przyjdzie. Pościeliła łóżko, rozstawiła wokół niego bariery _Silencio_, wzięła prysznic, włożyła piżamę i wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Zamknęła oczy. Szybko zasnęła.

Znalazła się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzała się. U góry było widać niewielkie okienko. Pod ścianą siedziała jakaś skulona postać, chyba kobieta. Renia podeszła do niej. Wydawało się jej, że jest nieznajoma. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły i Renia musiała przysłonić oczy, oślepiona światłem z różdżki. Wszedł mężczyzna, również nieznany dziewczynie. Niósł tacę z jedzeniem i różdżkę.

-Wstań – powiedział. Skulona postać mechanicznie wstała i wtedy Renia rozpoznała ją, mimo, że nigdy w życiu jej nie widziała. Widziała ją tylko we śnie... a raczej – we Śnie. Kobieta musiała być matką Filipa z dziesiątej e...

-Jedz – rzekł mężczyzna. Kobieta posłusznie zabrała się za posiłek. Renia przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Rozpoznała oznaki klątwy Imperius. Spojrzała na lewe przedramię mężczyzny. Tak, jak się spodziewała, zobaczyła Mroczny Znak.

Śmierciożerca, przetrzymujący polską kobietę. W dodatku matkę szkolnego kolegi Reni. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że musi coś z tym zrobić – zawsze musiała robić coś w sprawie swoich Snów. Gdy mężczyzna wychodził, Renia poszła za nim. Wyszła do korytarza i skręciła w prawo za Śmierciożercą. Liczyła drzwi, póki nie doszli do schodów. Pięć. Nadal śledziła mężczyznę. Ten, opuściwszy piwnice, skierował się na piętro. Sięgnął dłonią do klamki, ale Renia nie zdążyła już zobaczyć, co było w pokoju – obudziła się.

Nie czekała. To nie mogło czekać. Rzuciła okiem na ciemne niebo za oknem, potrząsnęła głową i włożyła kapcie. Wiedziała mniej więcej, gdzie sypiała męska część dziesiątych klas, i pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Znalazła pokój z koniczynką na drzwiach, przez chwilę się wahała, ale weszła.

Filip odrzucił kołdrę i zastygł w bezruchu, z latarką w ręce i książką na poduszce. Spojrzał na Renię i odetchnął z ulgą.

-Uff – westchnął. – To tylko ty.

Renia skinęła głową i podeszła bliżej łóżka kolegi. Machnęła ręką wokół i rozstawiła barierę _Silencio_.

-Filip, to ważne – powiedziała. – Nie mogłam czekać, ale... Śniłam o twojej matce.

-To tylko sen – westchnął Filip. – Zaraz! Wiesz, jak ona wygląda?

Renia stworzyła iluzję twarzy Agnieszki.

-Czy to ona? – zapytała, a Misiek skinął głową.

-To dalej nie wyjaśnia, skąd wiesz – mruknął. Renia usiadła obok niego na łóżku i rzuciła okiem na okładkę książki kolegi. _Granica_. No cóż, matura zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Renia wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Ja... czasami mam takie Sny... o prawdziwych rzeczach – powiedziała. – Co najmniej raz w miesiącu. Umiem już rozpoznawać te prawdziwe...

-Ale w takim razie musiałaś przed dzisiejszym snem wcześniej widzieć mamę – mruknął Misiek. Nadal nie był przekonany do jej wizji, ale nie zaszkodziłoby posłuchać.

-Zgadza się, widziałam was we dwoje w innym Śnie. Ale teraz ważny jest ten dzisiejszy... Filip, czy wiesz, gdzie ona jest?

-Naprawdę możesz zgadnąć, gdzie ją trzymają? – Filip wykrzyknął tuż przy uchu Reni. Dziewczyna w duchu pogratulowała sobie pomysłu rozstawienia bariery.

-Czy… nic jej nie jest? Powiedz, szybko – Filip trząsł się cały ze wzburzenia i Renia, rychło wczas, pomyślała, że powinna go jakoś przygotować na te wieści. Uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaspokoi jego ciekawość.

-Wygląda nienajgorzej. Ale nie wiem, gdzie jest. Za to widziałam twarz człowieka, który ją trzyma.

-Jak on wygląda?

Renia przycisnęła palce do skroni i stworzyła iluzję postaci Śmierciożercy, którego widziała we Śnie. Filip zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie wiem, kto to może być... – mruknął. Renia spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

-Znasz jakichś Śmierciożerców? – zapytała. Filip skinął głową.

-Mój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą – wyznał. – Więc on powinien wiedzieć, kim jest ten człowiek! Zaraz wrócę!

-Jak się dowiesz, to mi powiedz – zastrzegła Renia. Miśka już nie było – przeniósł się przy pomocy suchego eliksiru. Renia wzruszyła ramionami, złożyła bariery i wróciła do swojego pokoju.

_Hogwart_

-Mówię wam, głupki, że Rysiek jest w porządku! – syknął Edward. Tad założył ręce na piersiach.

-Hircyn chyba wie lepiej – upierał się. – Powiedział, że mamy się strzec zbuntowanego Ogara. Jaki inny wilkołak się zbuntował? No przecież tylko Rysiek! A to znaczy, że mamy się go strzec.

-Nie znacie wszystkich wilkołaków na świecie – mruknął Robert. – Zbuntowany Ogar równie dobrze mógłby mieszkać w Australii.

-Dlaczego Hircyn miałby nas ostrzegać przed wilkołakiem, który mieszka na drugim końcu świata? – zapytał Tad. – Róbcie sobie co chcecie, ale ja nie zamierzam ryzykować. Kto wie, może mu znowu do głowy strzeli się opieczętować?

-Dlatego właśnie musimy być blisko! – upierał się Edward. – Powtórzymy Wololo i będzie dobrze!

-Wysłaliście już to zaklęcie do Kirane do sprawdzenia? – upewnił się Tad, a bracia skinęli głowami. – Dobrze. Teraz poważnie się zastanówcie, czy na pewno chcecie ryzykować rzucanie niesprawdzonego zaklęcia wielokrotnie na jedną osobę. Jeśli tak... to proszę bardzo, trzymajcie się ze zbuntowanym Ogarem.

_Jabłonkowo_

W stołówce Filip usiadł z Renią, a do nich wkrótce dołączyli się Weronika i Franek. Misiek położył na stole, pomiędzy talerzami kolegów, wycinek z „Proroka Codziennego" z początku miesiąca.

-Czy to jest na pewno człowiek, o którym śniłaś? – zapytał Renię, dźgając widelcem fotografię Rabastana Lestrange'a. Renia skinęła głową.

-W takim razie myślę, że wiem, gdzie trzymają mamę – pewnie u siebie we dworze. Mniej więcej wiem, jak tam trafić. Czy ktoś oprócz mnie i Reni chce się tam wybrać i nakopać Śmierciojadom do tyłków?

-Co tutaj planujecie? – uczniowie usłyszeli głos pana Marka. Filip szybko schował wycinek do kieszeni.

-Nic a nic, Panie Profesorze – wyszczerzyli się wszyscy czworo. Nauczyciel westchnął.

-Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem, że wybieracie się atakować jakichś Śmierciożerców?

Czwórka Czarodziców popatrzyła po sobie.

-To... to był tylko luźny pomysł, nic poważnego, nie musi się pan przejmować, Panie Profesorze... – Franek nadal się szczerzył, ale pan Marek go przejrzał.

-Brzmiało to dosyć poważnie, panie Ładański – powiedział. – panno Wrońska, o co tu chodziło?

-O nic takiego, Panie Profesorze – Renia również się uśmiechała, jednocześnie wznosząc bariery oklumencyjne.

-Może panna Danicka coś mi powie? – pan Marek spojrzał na Weronikę, ale ta potrząsnęła głową. – Pan Antkowiak?

Misiek również milczał jak grób. Pan Marek westchnął.

-Rozumiem, że została znaleziona pani Agnieszka? – domyślił się, patrząc na Miśka. Chłopak niechętnie skinął głową.

-Mniej więcej wiemy, gdzie jest – mruknął. Pan Marek poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Ale otwarty atak na Śmierciożerców nie wydaje mi się najlepszym pomysłem. Czy nie lepiej włamać się i ją odbić?

-To i tak skończy się otwartym atakiem – potrząsnął głową Misiek. – Chyba pan nie myśli, że oni jej nie pilnują? – zwrócił się znów do kolegów. – No to zmiana planu. Troje z nas przystąpi do ataku pozorowanego, a jedno włamie się do piwnicy i wykradnie mamę. Ja chcę być w dywersji, proponuję Renię do włamania...

-Nie – potrząsnął głową pan Marek. – Jeśli tylko zabezpieczycie się odpowiednio, to wszyscy będziecie w dywersji. Ja się włamię.

Misiek przymrużył oczy. Już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że mama wreszcie znalazła sobie kogoś odpowiedniego, ale dopiero teraz miał całkowitą pewność, że i pan Marek też tak uważa. Ucieszył się. „Może wreszcie zapomni o NIM", pomyślał.

-Proszę was wszystkich do mojego gabinetu, gdy skończycie już lekcje – powiedział nauczyciel i odszedł.

-To jak, idziemy do niego po lekcjach? – zapytał Franek. Misiek niechętnie skinął głową.

Podobnie jak zazwyczaj, ostatnie lekcje zajmowały przedmioty mugolskie. Misiek nie zdążył poprzedniej nocy skończyć lektury, więc siedział cicho i udawał, że go nie ma, ale niestety, jego strategia nie zapewniła mu bezpieczeństwa. Pluł sobie w brodę, że dał się wrobić w mugolską maturę, mimo, że ta nie była mu do niczego potrzebna. Po lekcji czuł się jak przepuszczony przez wyżymaczkę. Bez większych oporów dał Frankowi poprowadzić się pod drzwi, na których widniało drzewo i tabliczka z nazwiskiem dr M. Plaszczyński. Dziewczyny już tam były. Misiek zapukał i wszedł, a jego koledzy – za nim.

-Panie Profesorze? – mruknął Misiek.

-Usiądźcie – powiedział pan Marek. Dziewczyny po raz pierwszy były w jego gabinecie. Rozglądały się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu. Każdy element wyposażenia aż krzyczał, że rezydujący tu człowiek jest dendromagiem.

Misiek patrzył wprost na nauczyciela i zastanawiał się, czy przyjąć opiekę pana Marka. „Cholera", pomyślał, „to niedługo może być mój ojczym… przecież chyba nie będzie mną dyrygować… cholera, cholera, to przecież chodzi o mamę, co dla niej jest ważne, przecież ja już niedługo będę mógł się wyprowadzić z domu…a niech to…". Cisza niepokojąco się przedłużała.

-Naprawdę chcę wam pomóc – powiedział pan Marek. – Muszę mieć pewne informacje, jednak wiem, że byłbym w stanie pomóc wam się wymknąć z terenu szkoły. Jak również... gdzie chcieliście umieścić panią Agnieszkę po akcji? -Jestem w stanie zapewnić bezpieczne miejsce, strzeżone nie tylko zaklęciami stróżującymi i barierami, ale także zaklęciem Fideliusa. Oprócz tego, chociaż o tej porze roku nie jest to jakaś wielka obrona, wokół mojego domu mieszka wiele driad...

-To ma sens – powiedział Franek. – Bardzo miło z pana strony...

Misiek milczał dalej, ale widać było, że zaaprobował pomysł.

-Rozumiem, że wasza rola jest zdecydowanie większa i bardziej niebezpieczna... – kontynuował nauczyciel.

-Poradzimy sobie – mruknął Misiek. Wreszcie go odblokowało – Dziękujemy panu z góry za pomoc.

-Spotkajmy się tutaj za tydzień – zaproponował pan Marek.

-Tydzień to za dużo – potrząsnął głową Misiek. – Waldemar może mocniej naciskać. Może za dwa dni. Mamy kilka problemów, które do tego czasu powinniśmy rozwiązać.

Pan Marek skinął głową i gestem odprawił młodzież.

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

Kandydat na praktykanta był młodym człowiekiem, ledwie po maturze. Stał właśnie twarzą w twarz z Kazią, lekko drżąc. Kazia litościwie złożyła to na karb zimna.

-Dlaczego chce pan tu pracować? – zapytała.

-Myślę, że smoki nie będą mnie wkurzać – odparł chłopak, być może nieco zbyt szybko. Kazia uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do niego.

-Nie będą pana wkurzać... To dobrze. Dlaczego jeszcze?

Chłopak milczał. Kazia westchnęła ciężko.

-Może mi pan w takim razie opowie coś innego. Niech mi pan coś opowie o swojej rodzinie.

Chłopak skinął głową.

-No... ja mieszkam z rodzicami i z trójką rodzeństwa. Mój ojciec robi eliksiry na eksport, i on mnie strasznie wkurza! Znaczy, rozumiem, że jest dobrym warzycielem, ale i tak... co to za różnica, jeśli przyniosę koniczynę z południowej zamiast wschodniej strony? A moja matka nie pracuje, zajmuje się domem, ona... ona jest mugolką, i ona mnie strasznie wkurza! Znaczy, rozumiem, że to jej pasja, żeby wszystko posprzątać, ale i tak... co to za różnica, jeśli w _moim_ pokoju będzie trochę bałaganu? Moja starsza siostra studiuje transmutację, i ona mnie strasznie wkurza!

Kątem oka Kazia zobaczyła, jak jej mąż szepce coś do ucha Kerri-lai, ale zignorowała to i postarała się skupić na powodach, dla których brat kandydata na praktykanta go strasznie wkurzał.

-A smoki pana na pewno nie wkurzają? – zapytała.

-Smoki? Ależ skąd! – wykrzyknął chłopak. – Lubię smoki.

Chwilę później prawie-że-praktykant leżał w zaspie, z Kerri-lai opierającą łapy na jego piersi. Chłopak krzyknął i próbował zepchnąć z siebie smoczycę, ale ta się nie dała. Nachyliła się i oblizała miłośnika smoków.

-Fuuuj... – skrzywił się chłopak. Kazia potrząsnęła głową.

-Coś mi się widzi, że jednak na to pan nie jest przygotowany – mruknęła. Kerri-lai machnęła skrzydłami i odleciała do Charliego. Niedoszły praktykant zerwał się na równe nogi i uciekł.

-Nie sądzisz, że to dobry sposób na test? – zapytał Charlie, drapiąc smoczycę za uszami. Kazia zaśmiała się krótko i skinęła głową.

_Jabłonkowo_

Przygotowania do nocnej wyprawy szły pełną parą. Ponieważ tylko Misiek wiedział (a i on niezbyt dokładnie), gdzie znajdowała się posiadłość Lestrange'ów, nie mogli polegać na teleportacji. Należało także zrobić coś, co sprawiłoby, że nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na brak pięciu osób w szkole w nocy.

-Kartonowe sobowtóry – rzucił Franek. – jeden dla każdego z nas.

-I jeszcze jeden, którego podrzucimy Lestrange'om – dodała Renia. – W ten sposób, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, nie zorientują się, że nasza misja się powiodła.

Misiek i Franek przyznali Reni rację. We trójkę tworzyli sobowtóry, podczas gdy Weronika przygotowała „pojazd". Było to zwykłe kartonowe pudło po lodówce, na którym nabazgrała flamastrem „EKSPEDYCJA RATÓNKOWA". Spokojnie mogli się w nim zmieścić w piątkę, i dopakować jeszcze kartonowego sobowtóra Agnieszki.

-Wytrzyma? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem Renia.

-Spokojnie, już nie na takie wyprawy jeździłam pudłem – machnęła ręką Weronika.

-Cholera, Weronika, za rok matura, a ty piszesz „ratunkowa" przez u kreskowane? – jęknął Misiek. Dziewczyna speszyła się

-A jak się to pisze?

-Ratunku – jęknął słabo Misiek i poprawił błąd.

-Zmieścimy się? – zapytał Franek. Weronika skinęła głową.

-Ja usiądę tu, z przodu, a Misiek obok mnie, bo on zna drogę. Renia i ty za nami, a z samego tyłu pan profesor i kartonowy sobowtór. Pewnie, że się zmieścimy.

Franek wzruszył ramionami.

-Wygodnie to nam na pewno nie będzie – mruknął.

-Nie ma nam być wygodnie, mamy dotrzeć na miejsce i skopać parę Śmierciożerczych tyłków. Odpadasz?

-Pewnie... że nie.

Po dokończeniu zarówno pojazdu (na co Weronika zużyła niewyobrażalne ilości taśmy klejącej), jak i kartonowych sobowtórów, spiskowcy spędzali cały wolny czas na ćwiczeniach. Wiedzieli, że pokonanie trójki dorosłych Śmierciożerców nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, więc starali się ograniczać moc swoich zaklęć.

-Lecimy w piątek – powiedział Misiek. – Lepiej, żebyście byli gotowi.

-Ja już jestem – prychnął Franek, blokując zaklęcie Reni.

_Łańcut_

Iza przyprowadziła Karolinkę z zerówki do domu. Dziewczynka szybko zauważyła, że dzień ten był dniem szczególnym. Stół w salonie był nakryty białym obrusem, a coś takiego nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

-Dzisiaj przyjdzie ksiądz – wyjaśniła Iza. Karolinka podskoczyła w miejscu.

-Kiedy? – zapytała.

-Niedługo.

Zanim jeszcze dziewczynka zdążyła zapytać, co to „niedługo" mogło oznaczać, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Wszedł ksiądz i dwaj ministranci, z kolędą na ustach.

-Słyszałem już o wszystkim – mruknął ksiądz, gdy już było po stałych częściach kolędy. – Waldemar wrócił, Śmierciożercy uciekli z więzienia... co z tym robicie?

-W Anglii wyznaczono nagrodę za głowy Śmierciożerców – mruknął Regulus. – Co ja robię, jak również co robi Zakon Feniksa, jest tajemnicą, bezpieczniej tego nie wiedzieć...

Nagle ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Znowu rozległo się pokwikiwanie, tym razem dłuższe. Regulus niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca.

-Otworzę – powiedział i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył. Jednak go zamurowało.

-Wejdźcie... – mruknął i usunął się z drogi całej bandzie Śmierciożerców, łącznie z Voldemortem.

-Kto to? – zapytał ciekawie ksiądz. Regulus szybko policzył do dziesięciu.

-Dawni... koledzy... po fachu – mruknął enigmatycznie. – Będę zaszczycony, mój panie, tutaj, proszę...

Zaprowadził Śmierciożerców na górę.

-Kim jest ten człowiek? – zapytał Voldemort.

-To... nauczyciel Karolinki i Jaremki – zełgał Regulus. – Panie, cóż się stało, że zaszczyciłeś mój dom swoją obecnością?

-Regulusie, mój wierny sługo – rzekł Voldemort, patrząc dawnemu Śmierciożercy prosto w oczy i wchodząc w jego umysł. Regulus dał radę zablokować niebezpieczne wspomnienia, podsuwając swemu dawnemu panu to, czego Voldemort oczekiwał. – Od lat mieszkasz w tym kraju, a jednocześnie znasz nasze drogi. Za twoją niezmierną pomoc w przywróceniu niektórych z moich sług do doskonałego stanu, i ze względu na twoją wielką wiedzę, właśnie dostępujesz jeszcze większego zaszczytu...

Regulus znieruchomiał. Bał się nawet oddychać.

-Ty będziesz dowodził polskimi Śmierciożercami. Już teraz dobrze się sprawiłeś, a liczę, że twoje dzieci wkrótce zasilą szeregi mojej armii. A więc, to tobie polscy Śmierciożercy będą zdawać sprawę ze swoich osiągnięć, to ty będziesz wyznaczał im zadania, to ty będziesz decydował, kto jest godzien nosić Znak...

-Czy w takim razie przywrócisz Znak i mnie? – Regulus podwinął rękaw, jednak Voldemort potrząsnął głową.

-To mogłoby spowodować nieprzewidziane efekty. Nigdy nie wypalałem Znaku dwa razy tej samej osobie i trudno przewidzieć, co mogłoby się stać. A na razie jesteś mi potrzebny. Tobie zaś, Kassimieszszu – Voldemort zwrócił się do jednego ze Śmierciożerców – pozostawiam zadanie powiadomienia wszystkich polskich Śmierciożerców o nowym dowódcy.

-Panie, ja... – próbował coś powiedzieć Śmierciożerca, jednak Voldemort uciszył go gestem.

-Doświadczenie Regulusa stawia go wyżej od ciebie.

-Mój Panie – westchnął. – Twoja łaskawość najwyraźniej nie zna granic.

Kazimierz wbił w Regulusa nienawistne spojrzenie.

-Wola Czarnego Pana jest dla mnie rozkazem – powiedział Kazimierz niechętnie. – Dlatego prowadź nas wszystkich.

_Jabłonkowo_

Zapadła głęboka noc. Niemal wszyscy uczniowie jabłonkowskiej szkoły poszli już spać. Misiek i Franek cicho wysunęli się ze swoich łóżek i pozostawili w nich kartonowe sobowtóry. Następnie bezszelestnie przebrali się w ciemną odzież i przenieśli się do gabinetu wychowawcy. Dziewczyny już tam czekały. Podobnie jak pan Marek i chłopcy, były ubrane w ciemne kolory. Weronika miała na czole dziwne gogle z kilkoma przyciskami po lewej stronie, a Renia trzymała w ręce jakiś niewielki pakunek.

-Apteczka – wyjaśniła.

-Myślisz, że będzie potrzebna? – zmarszczył brwi Franek.

-Lepiej mieć i nie potrzebować, niż nie mieć, a potrzebować – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna.

-Renia ma rację – powiedział autorytatywnie pan Marek. – Dziękuję wszystkim za zaklęcia w proszku. Gotowi? To przenosimy się na Pokątną.

Weronika wzięła kartonowe pudło i zniknęła. Zaraz po niej deportowali się Renia, Misiek i Franek. Jako ostatni zniknął pan Marek.

Spotkali się przed księgarnią. Szybko wsiedli do pudła. Weronika zsunęła gogle na oczy – Misiek wiedział, że gogle były prezentem od Franka, pozwalały widzieć w ciemnościach, przez ściany i miały jeszcze kilka innych bajerów – wyszeptała inkantację i dziwny pojazd uniósł się wysoko w powietrze, ponad budynki.

-Prowadź mnie – mruknęła dziewczyna do Miśka.

-Na północny zachód – odparł chłopak.

-Dokładniej proszę.

-Tam – Misiek wskazał ręką kierunek7. Polecieli. Misiek pilotował, gdy Weronika kierowała pudłem. W tym samym czasie Renia i Franek dbali, żeby nikt ich nie zauważył. Po około godzinie podróży Weronika znacznie obniżyła pułap.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu – szepnął Misiek.

-Tu jest bariera – dodała Weronika. – Chłopaki, zneutralizujecie ją?

Misiek i Franek zbliżyli dłonie do bariery.

-Standardowa bariera plus alarm – mruknął Franek. – Barierę zaraz załatwimy, a alarm...

-W sumie alarm może się nam przydać – stwierdziła Weronika. – Dacie radę jakoś go opóźnić?

-No pewnie – wzruszył ramionami Franek. – Misiek, do dzieła.  
Misiek skinął głową i we dwóch szeptali różne dziwne inkantacje. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, aż w końcu Franek rozpromienił się.

-Gotowe! – zawołał. Weronika z powrotem włożyła gogle i skinęła głową. Przeleciała przez dziurę wyczarowaną przez chłopaków i pokierowała pudłem wzdłuż ogrodzenia, a potem – na tyły dworu.

-Poradzi pan sobie, panie profesorze? – zapytał Franek. Pan Marek wziął kartonowego sobowtóra Agnieszki pod pachę i zasalutował młodzieży.

-Bez problemów, z tym, w co mnie zaopatrzyliście. Idźcie robić dywersję! – zakomenderował. Weronika zawróciła pudło.

-Ile jeszcze mamy czasu do alarmu? – zapytała. Franek spojrzał na zegarek.

-Szlag! – syknął. – Już tylko minuta!

Weronika rozpędziła pudło. Lecieli w stronę miejsca, w którym zrobili dziurę w barierach. Spieszyli się, żeby być na miejscu, gdy tylko alarm się odezwie. Nagle Misiek chwycił Weronikę za ramiona.

-Skręcaj! Drzewo! HAMUJ! – zawył, zaciskając powieki.

TRACH!

Reni udało się w miarę zamortyzować upadek. Jedynie potłukła sobie kolana i podrapała dłonie, ale – jak zauważyła natychmiast, gdy rozejrzała się wokół – mogło być znacznie gorzej. Westchnęła ciężko, wyciągnęła różdżkę z rękawa, a apteczkę z kieszeni, i podeszła do Franka, który przyciskał lewą rękę do piersi.

-Wiem, co robię – powiedziała spokojnie. – Jestem ratownikiem.

-Ratownikiem? – zdziwił się Franek, ale przestał ściskać nadgarstek i nawet podciągnął rękaw, krzywiąc się z bólu. Renia wyciągnęła z apteczki tubkę bezbarwnej maści, nasmarowała tym przedramię kolegi i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

-_Ferula_ – szepnęła. Franek zacisnął pięść i rozprostował palce.

-Dzięki – mruknął. Renia wzruszyła ramionami i zwróciła się w stronę Weroniki. Dziewczyna miała sporego guza na czole i krwawiła z nosa. Renia szybko zatrzymała krwawienie.

-Myślałam, że umiesz tym kierować! – syknęła.

-Nie zauważyłam tego drzewa, ciemno jeszcze… – jęknęła dziewczyna, masując sobie żebra. Renia ponownie użyła _Ferula_, a potem sięgnęła do apteczki i stuknęła różdżką w jakiś dziwny pakunek. Ten urósł. Renia podała go Weronice.

-Przyłóż to sobie na tego guza – powiedziała i podeszła do Miśka, który nie poruszył się od chwili kraksy. Udało jej się obrócić chłopaka na plecy. Filip był nieprzytomny i miał również ogromnego guza na czole.

-Osłaniajcie nas! – syknęła Renia w stronę dwójki kolegów. Weronika i Franek stanęli po obu stronach Reni, z różdżkami w pogotowiu.

-Pospiesz się z tym... – mruknęła Weronika.

-Z tym się nie mogę spieszyć – potrząsnęła głową Renia, rzucając proste zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

-Co jest? – zapytał Franek.

-Żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń – mruknęła Renia. – _Renervate adagio_.

Powoli Misiek powracał do przytomności. Krzywił się z bólu, ale poza tym wydawało się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

-Pospieszcie się, zaraz mogą tu być! – syknął Franek. Renia powoli pomogła Miśkowi wstać.

-Musimy szybko przedostać się przez bariery – mruknął Filip.

-Już się przedostaliśmy – odparła Renia. Mina Miśka dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że chłopak tego nie pamiętał.

-Może... nie powinieneś walczyć? – szepnęła nieśmiało Renia, wiedząc, jaką odpowiedź da Filip.

-Muszę. Tu chodzi o moją mamę.

-W porządku. Łyknij to – podała chłopakowi niewielką, zielono-żółtą kapsułkę.

-Co to jest?

-Opóźniacz. Przesunie wszystkie, hm, niepokojące objawy o jakieś półtorej godziny. Nie martw się, jest sprawdzony.

-Pospiesz się! – syknęła Weronika. – Widzę ich!

Misiek połknął kapsułkę i natychmiast poczuł się lepiej. Wyciągnął różdżkę. Nie było już czasu się chować. Weronika i Franek stworzyli prostą i dość słabą tarczę. Weronika stłumiła chichot, gdy zobaczyła, że Lestrange'owie byli ubrani w piżamy. Zważywszy na czas, nie było w tym jednak nic dziwnego. Normalni ludzie spaliby o tej porze.

Pierwsza klątwa przebiła się przez tarczę, ale chybiła: zaledwie musnęła rękaw kurtki Reni. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała strugą ognia. Płomień trafił Rodolphusa w pierś, ale Śmierciożerca szybko ugasił go wodą z różdżki. Franek wzmocnił tarczę, a Misiek z furią rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem.

-Ojejku, chłopczyk jest tak podobny do tatusia! – zakpiła Bellatrix, blokując kolejną klątwę Filipa. – Czy chłopczyk chce pójść w jego ślady?

Misiek wyrwał się przed tarczę.

-Zamilcz! – warknął. – Wiesz, po co tu jestem!

-Och, czyżby? – Bellatrix roześmiała się głośno.

-_Crucio_! – zawołał Rodolphus. Klątwa trafiła Miśka prosto w pierś. Chłopak nie zdążył jej zablokować, zwinął się z bólu. Wargi Śmierciożercy wykrzywiły się w sadystycznym uśmiechu.

-Zostaw go! – wrzasnął Franek, posyłając klątwę w Rodolphusa, ale ten zablokował zaklęcie chłopaka i wrócił do torturowania Miśka. Bellatrix walczyła z obiema dziewczynami naraz, podczas gdy Rabastan pojedynkował się z Frankiem. Nagle wśród walczących roztrzaskała się śnieżna kulka.

-CHODU! – wrzasnęła. Na krótką chwilę Renia znieruchomiała, a Weronika zdwoiła wysiłki. Renia wycofała się, używając małego zaklęcia dezorientującego. Udało jej się zajść Rodolphusa od tyłu i go unieruchomić. W tej samej chwili Rabastan trafił klątwą kruszącą kości w pierś Franka.

-Franek! – krzyknęła Weronika. Renia obróciła się w jej stronę.

-Bierz go i w nogi! – zawołała. Misiek podniósł się powoli.

-_Sectumsempra_! – wrzasnęła Bellatrix. Klątwa trafiła w ramię Reni, przecięła kurtkę, sweter i ciało dziewczyny, zatrzymując się na kości. Weronika chwyciła Franka i we dwójkę się deportowali, chwilę później Misiek zabrał Renię. Dziewczyna była blada i wciąż krwawiła, gdy aportowali się w domu pana Marka.

-Panie profesorze, szybko! – zawołał Misiek. – Renia...

Nauczyciel pozbawił dziewczynę zbędnej odzieży i zamknął jej ranę. W miejscu przecięcia pozostała dość szeroka blizna.

-Nie jestem magomedykiem, ale na razie powinno wystarczyć – westchnął. – Udało się. Najpierw pomyliłem drzwi i wszedłem do piwnicy z ziemniakami, ale za drugim razem trafiłem. Filip... wszystko w porządku? Trzęsiesz się. Zimno ci?

-To nie zimno. To post-cruciatus – mruknął Misiek. – Gdzie jest mama? Mogę się z nią zobaczyć?

-Możesz ją zobaczyć. Trzeci pokój po lewej – pan Marek wskazał korytarz. – Bądź tylko cicho. Śpi.

Misiek skinął głową i poszedł tam, gdzie wskazał mu wychowawca, podczas gdy ten zabezpieczał odłamki kości Franka. Cicho otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Jego mama spała, tak, jak powiedział nauczyciel. Misiek usiadł na podłodze koło łóżka i delikatnie pogładził policzek matki. Zauważył, że schudła, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli.

-Już nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało – szepnął.

Wstał i wrócił do przedpokoju. Renia wyglądała już znacznie lepiej, nawet Franek był przytomny.

-Zabiorę teraz Franka do szpitala – powiedział pan Marek. – Czekajcie tu na mnie, zaraz wrócimy do szkoły.

-Panie profesorze, mogę... – zaczęła Weronika, ale nauczyciel już zniknął, zabierając ze sobą Franka. Misiek uściskał Renię.

-Dzięki – powiedział. – Bez ciebie nic by się nie udało.

-Żałuję, że nie przerwałam tamtego cruciatusa wcześniej – westchnęła Renia. – Wkurza mnie to. Mogłam jedną klątwą rozwalić całą trójkę...

-Graliśmy na czas.

Zanim Renia zdążyła odpowiedzieć, pan Marek wrócił.

-Teraz wracamy do szkoły – powiedział. Jednocześnie się deportowali.

-Dobrze – szepnął pan Marek. – To teraz szybko do łóżek, ale szybko...

-Co to za sekrety? – zapytał głośno pan Grześ8. Pan Marek pobladł lekko.

-Sprawy szkoły – powiedział.

-Pani dyrektor wie? – pan Grześ podejrzliwie uniósł brew.

-Czy co wiem? – zapytała głośno dyrektorka. Pan Marek przełknął ślinę.

-Wiejcie – szepnął w stronę młodzieży. – Pani dyrektor, mogę to pani wszystko wyjaśnić, w cztery oczy...

-Dobrze. Myślę, że mogę liczyć na naprawdę wyczerpujące wyjaśnienia.

_Hogwart_

-Ta oklumencja zupełnie mi nie idzie – poskarżył się Harry. – Po prostu nie umiem oczyścić umysłu...

-Musisz więcej ćwiczyć, Harry! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – To bardzo ważne!

-Ale jak ćwiczyć coś, czego nie umiem zrobić?

-Przerwijcie mi, jeśli palnę głupstwo – powiedział Ron – Ale przecież Snape nie może być jedyną osobą w zamku, która zna się na oklumencji, prawda? Może ktoś inny może pomóc?

-Ron, Dumbledore chciał, żeby to Snape uczył Harry'ego, a więc na pewno uważa, że Snape poradzi sobie z tym najlepiej!

-Szkoda, że moja mama się na tym nie zna – westchnął Harry. – Ona by mnie nauczyła.

Ron poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

-Syriusz... – mruknęła Hermiona.

-Syriusz też nie zna się na oklumencji – potrząsnął głową Harry.

-Ale ma dojście do swojego brata, prawda? A przez niego do co najmniej dwójki Czarodziców, którzy już zaczęli właściwe szkolenie. Może oni by coś wymyślili...

-Napisałbym do Ani, gdyby Umbridge nie sprawdzała sów – jęknął Harry.

-Harry, w tej szkole jest sześcioro Czarodziców! W tym brat Ani! Możesz jego zapytać!

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu.

-To jest myśl!

Nie czekał ani chwili. Pobiegł w stronę pokoju wspólnego Turonów. Znał hasło.

-Admin1 – powiedział i wszedł.

-A, to ty, Harry – powiedział Tad znad książki. Harry usiadł obok niego.

-Tad... czy znasz się trochę na oklumencji?

-Pewnie. Wystarczy liczyć barany.

-Ja nie chcę sposobu na bezsenność...

-Liczysz barany, ale nie po kolei.

-Jak to?

Tad odłożył książkę.

-Wyobraź sobie ogromne stado baranów... setki, może nawet tysiące... – powiedział monotonnym, sennym głosem. – I każdy baran ma na plecach numer... ale barany się wymieszały... i teraz próbujesz je policzyć, i wypowiadasz numery, które widzisz... rozumiesz, o co chodzi?

-Nie.

-Dobry początek. Teraz spróbuj. Może na początek na głos.

-Jeden, dwa, trzy, eee, milion, piętnaście, dziesięć, dwadzieścia osiem, tysiąc sto trzydzieści dziewięć...

-Widzę, że załapałeś.

-Ale to nie ma sensu!

-A powinno? Spróbuj zastosować w praktyce, może nabierze.

Na następnej lekcji oklumencji Harry rzucał w myśli przypadkowymi liczbami.

-_Legilimens_! – zawołał Snape. Liczby go zalały.

-No, no... nieźle, Potter – powiedział. – Pamiętaj o codziennych ćwiczeniach.

_Łańcut_

Regulus znał już nazwiska i adresy wszystkich polskich Śmierciożerców. Nie było ich wielu, może kilkunastu. Zastanawiał się teraz, jak wymierzyć sprawiedliwość winnym morderstw i zaginięć, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Voldemorta.

No cóż. Przynajmniej wiedział, ilu Śmierciożerców wybierało się na następną akcję, i kto jest celem. Mógł szepnąć słówko niedoszłej ofierze. Przechylił się do tyłu na krześle.

-Aaargh – jęknął. W końcu postanowił poradzić się szwagra. W końcu Snape był szpiegiem przez całe lata... a następnie prawdopodobnie powinien podzielić się wiadomością z Dumbledore'em...

_Kraków_

-Siri, masz coś do prania? – zawołała z łazienki Kasia.

-Nie! – odkrzyknął z kuchni Syriusz. – Pranie jest spoko. No, dalej, Felek, beknij... tata był Wielkim Bekasem Gryffindoru, a ty nawet raz beknąć nie chcesz?

-Poklep go po plecach – poradziła Kasia. Syriusz zastosował się do tego i malcowi się odbiło. Kasia uruchomiła pralkę i wróciła do kuchni.

-Coś ci chodzi po głowie – powiedziała. Syriusz skinął głową.

-Myślę, żeby zaprosić moją kuzynkę. Wiesz, pokazać jej Kraków...

-Którą kuzynkę?

-Andromedę.

-Razem z jej mężem i córką?

-Nie, bez... będzie czyściej.

Kasia zaśmiała się krótko.

-No to zaproś – wzruszyła ramionami.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek wieczorem odebrał list od ojca. Lucjusz w panice pisał, że Voldemort już zagroził śmiercią Agnieszki, jeśli Filip nie dołączy się do niego natychmiast. Spojrzał na kolegów.

-Chłopaki, wychodzę. Niedługo wrócę.

-Zdefiniuj niedługo – mruknął Franek.

-Dwie godziny.

-Dobra, powodzenia.

Misiek napił się mleka i rzucił w powietrze szczyptę suchego eliksiru przeniesienia. Znalazł się w Dworze Malfoyów.

-Chcę odpowiedzieć na... ach, _propozycję_, Czarnego Pana – powiedział. Lucjusz skinął głową i zabrał syna przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Ten siedział w swoim fotelu, ale natychmiast zainteresował się Miśkiem.

-Dałem ci wybór, Filipie Malfoy – Voldemort uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – Czy podjąłeś już decyzję?

Misiek podszedł jeszcze o dwa kroki bliżej tronu Czarnego Pana.

-Nazywam się Filip Antkowiak – powiedział z mocą – a decyzję podjąłem.

-I jakaż jest twoja odpowiedź?

Misiek uśmiechnął się krzywo i wykonał gest polskiego złotego medalisty w skoku o tyczce9.

-Takiego wała jak Polska cała. Nigdy nie będziesz mnie miał.

Voldemort sięgnął po różdżkę.

-Zastanów się dobrze... – powiedział. Misiek wzruszył ramionami.

-Już się zastanowiłem.

-_Crucio_.

Misiek odbił klątwę Znakiem Zwierciadła.

-To ty się zastanów – powiedział wijącemu się z bólu czarnoksiężnikowi. I teleportował się do szkoły. „Trzeba zlikwidować nasz domek. I szklarnię! Te cholerne śmierciojady doskonale znają drogę…", pomyślał.

_Wszystkich czytelników bardzo proszę o pozostawienie komentarza, przypominam, że nie trzeba być do tego zalogowanym. Zachęcam też do zbierania punktów. Uwaga: główne pytanie poprzedniego rozdziału miało co najmniej dwie prawidłowe odpowiedzi, więc ktoś jeszcze może się załapać na punkty._

1 Pytanie za pięć punktów: skąd pochodzi matka Reni?

Tłumaczenie: No, teraz już wystarczy. Żeby wam się to dziecko dobrze udało. Żeby był z ciebie taki dobry gracz, jak z ojca. Żeby ci się dobrze w szkole wiodło, i żebyś znalazła sobie jakiegoś chłopaka, bo jesteś bardzo ładną dziewczyną. A tobie, Józek, żebyś przez cały rok miał taką piękną żonę jak teraz. I żeby cię zawsze tak kochała, jak teraz, albo i bardziej. I żeby ci smutno nie było, jak odejdziesz z tej drużyny. Trzymajcie się zdrowo i niech wam żadne Herody ani inne paskudztwa szczęścia nie zepsują.

2 Pozdrawiam Koło Biblioteczne przy V LO.

3 Dziesięć punktów za źródło tego „zaklęcia".

4 Dziesięć punktów za dokładne zidentyfikowanie Hircyna. Co to za jeden, skąd się wziął i takie tam.

5 Nie, Dołohow nie zwariował. Dlaczego więc mówił o Bożym Narodzeniu? (5 punktów)

6 Przy pisaniu tego fanfika nie ucierpiała żadna panda.

7 Zwrot też.

8 Znaczy się woźny.

9 Pięć punktów za nazwisko.


	10. Luty

_Zamiast wstępu – publiczna odpowiedź na komentarz Shinitei; niestety, nie mogę odpowiedzieć prywatnie.  
Droga Shinitei, dziękuję za komentarz. Dobrze, że zaczęłaś od pierwszej części i dziwię się, że czytałaś dalej, mimo, że nie podobał Ci się styl pisania. Jeśli chodzi o nadmierną idylliczność całej Sagi – było to w pełni zamierzone. Piszę ten fanfik w ramach terapii depresji, pierwsza część aż do rozdziału ósmego powstawała podczas pobytu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, podobnie jak szósty i siódmy rozdział części drugiej. Początkowo nie miałam ochoty publikować tej opowieści – zakładałam co najwyżej podarowanie zeszytu z rękopisem dziennemu oddziałowi terapeutycznemu, jednak terapeutka przekonała mnie do publikacji. Od drugiej części daję napisane rozdziały mamie do poprawek i to mogło być przyczyną odczuwanej przez Ciebie zmiany.  
Dziwię się, że nie zrezygnowałaś, ale również się cieszę, jak również i z tego, że nie żałujesz poświęconego czasu._

Pan Marek z pewnym lękiem wszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki. Od czasu powrotu z „akcji" wiedział, że czeka go ta rozmowa i dłużej już nie był w stanie jej przekładać. Pocieszał się świadomością, że był jedynym w kraju dendromagiem, który nie bał się całej klasy Czarodziców naraz. A więc – dyrektorka raczej nie miała zamiaru go wyrzucić.

-Pani dyrektor...? – powiedział. Dyrektorka wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciw swojego biurka. Pan Marek niepewnie usiadł.

-Nareszcie się pan pofatygował – rzekła dyrektorka. – Niech pan opowie, co dokładnie pana podkusiło, żeby się wybierać na Śmierciożerców zaledwie z czwórką uczniów.

-Uczniów dziewiątej i dziesiątej klasy – bronił się pan Marek. – To był ich pomysł, mówiąc dokładniej – pomysł Filipa Antkowiaka z dziesiątej e. Ja poszedłem z nimi, nie oni ze mną – gdyby nie ja, byliby sami przeciwko Śmierciożercom...

-I nie uznał pan za stosowne powiadomić odpowiednich służb?

-Pani dyrektor, ja znam Filipa Antkowiaka od jego pierwszej klasy. Nie dałby się powstrzymać. Wie Pani jak to jest ze służbami – rozróba byłaby i jeszcze mogliby zrobić mu krzywdę…

-Noooo racja, anie dało się wziąć ze sobą wsparcia?

Pan Marek milczał.

-Trójka spośród tych uczniów już zdała mi sprawę z „akcji". Jeden w szpitalu, jeden po Cruciatusie, jedna z popękanymi żebrami i jedna po Sectumsemprze! Wiedział pan, w co pan ich wpakował?

-Sami by się w to wpakowali beze mnie...

-Niech ich pan obserwuje. Mówili mi, że na początku zderzyli się z drzewem... któreś z nich może mieć wstrząs mózgu.

-Czy po takim czasie nie powinno być to już widoczne?

-Powinno, ale niech pan obserwuje i tak. Mam nadzieję, że panna Antkowiak nie jest teraz sama?

-Ależ skąd! Obudziłem jedną z driad. Panna Antkowiak jest w dobrych rękach.

-No cóż, to najważniejsze. Może pan odejść.

Pan Marek odetchnął z ulgą. Nie lubił wzroku dyrektorki i cieszył się, że może wrócić do własnego gabinetu.

_Spotkanie Śmierciożerców_

Rodolphus wystąpił z kręgu. Rzucił na posadzkę kartonowego sobowtóra.

-To jest to, co pozostało po avadzie – powiedział. – Makieta.

Drżał lekko. Wiedział, że za spierdolenie sprawy należy się Cruciatus – albo strażnikom, albo, gdyby Czarny Pan uznał, że makieta była w domu „ofiary" od początku, to porywaczom. On sam był strażnikiem – jego córka była wśród porywaczy. Gdyby to od niego zależało, wolałby sam przyjąć klątwę niż żeby miało to spotkać jego jedyne dziecko.

Aquilli nie było wśród Śmierciożerców – była w szkole. Więc gdyby to strażnicy mieli być ukarani, ona nawet by tego nie widziała. Rodolphus poszukał wzrokiem żony. Ta skinęła głową. Rodolphus wyprostował się. Czekał na werdykt.

-A więc – syknął Voldemort – dzieciakom jednak udało się wykraść zakładnika.

Lestrange'owie milczeli. Wiedzieli już, że Aquilla była bezpieczna. Voldemort wycelował różdżkę w Bellatrix.

-Panie mają pierwszeństwo – zażartował po swojemu. – _Crucio._

Później ukarał także Rodolphusa i Rabastana. Gdy skończył, Bellatrix objęła męża i szwagra.

-W porządku – szepnęła. – Już dobrze...

-A teraz, Bellatrix, Rodolphusie... mam dla was specjalne zadanie. Podejdźcie, proszę.

Nie ociągali się. Wydawało im się, że byli gotowi na wszystko. Jednak gdy usłyszeli, na czym zadanie ma polegać, nie byli w stanie spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek wpadł do sypialni dziewcząt z dziewiątej a. Renia podniosła głowę znad książki.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytała. Misiek skrzywił się.

-Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej, bo miałem inne sprawy do załatwienia... ale czy ten twój opóźniacz nie powinien już przestać działać?

Renia wstała, podeszła do swojej komody, oblepionej wlepkami kibiców Goblinów Grodzisk. Otworzyła górną szufladę i wyciągnęła butelkę jasnożółtego płynu.

-Opóźniacz czasami wykazuje działanie... cóż... permanentne – powiedziała niechętnie. – Został zaakceptowany przez Kirane, ponieważ opracowałam antidotum. Lepiej, żebyś się położył zanim je weźmiesz.

-Dlaczego?

-Niech to tłuczek trzaśnie, czy to tak trudno załapać? Gdy brałeś opóźniacz, ledwo trzymałeś się na nogach, i gdy szlag trafi opóźnienie, wrócisz do tego samego stanu!

Misiek przełknął ślinę.

-To może... zrezygnuję? – uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Renia westchnęła.

-Jeśli opóźniacz nie przestanie działać, nigdy ci się to wszystko nie zagoi – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. – Tego byś chyba nie chciał, co?

Misiek się poddał. Poszedł z Renią do swojego pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Dziewczyna podała mu butelkę i łyżkę.

-Jedna? – zapytał Filip, a Renia skinęła głową. Misiek zażył antidotum. Szybko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czuł tępy ból wszędzie, gdzie był poobijany. Jęknął cicho.

-Teraz już będzie tylko lepiej – mrugnęła do niego Renia. I wyszła. Dopiero wtedy Misiek przypomniał sobie, że miał przecież przenieść cały dom i szklarnię w nowe miejsce...

_Dwór Lestrange'ów_

Rodolphus otulił żonę kocem. Nowe zadanie, które postawił przed nimi Czarny Pan, było wyczerpujące. Z drugiej strony – było bezpieczne, a nawet przyjemne. Ale należał się po nim solidny wypoczynek i długi sen…

Bellatrix wymamrotała coś. Rodolphus uśmiechnął się. Czuł się, jakby lata spędzone w Azkabanie zupełnie się nie liczyły. Jakby tych lat w ogóle nie było. Cieszył się z zaklęcia Cofnięcia Czasu, ale jednocześnie miał niejasne podejrzenia, że Regulus wiedział znacznie więcej, niż chciał powiedzieć. Jakby nie był do końca szczery, mimo zastosowania Veritaserum.

Oczywiście, gdyby podzielił się z kimś swoimi podejrzeniami, koledzy by go wyśmiali. W końcu nie było wielu metod na zabezpieczenie się przed eliksirem prawdy, w dodatku nie było żadnego sposobu, który można było zastosować na poczekaniu. Czy raczej – i to niepokoiło Rodolphusa – taki sposób nie był znany w Anglii.

_Jabłonkowo_

Ania opuściła klasę Podstaw Nauki o Zaklęciach. Była to już ostatnia lekcja tego dnia i klasa druga e powoli zmierzała w kierunku stołówki. Od drugiej c wiedzieli, że nie było sensu się spieszyć, bo na obiad były łazanki. Wlekli się więc noga za nogą, chcąc jak najbardziej odsunąć w czasie chwilę włożenia do ust podejrzanej mieszanki, zwanej niekiedy przez uczniów starszych klas „Obiadem Fibonacciego"1, podobnie jak bigos czy zapiekanka.

-Ten facet od PNoZ-u strasznie przynudza – jęknęła Nina. – Dlaczego musimy go mieć teraz?

-Bo PNoZ jest w drugiej i trzeciej klasie. Wszystko we właściwej porze... – mruknęła filozoficznie Ania. Nina burknęła coś pod nosem, ale nie powiedziała już nic na głos. Nagle Ania zauważyła ojca.

-Tata! – zawołała i pobiegła rzucić się na niego. Regulus objął córkę.

-Twój wynalazek dostał akceptację Kirane – szepnął. Ania rozpromieniła się.

-Samoczarująca różdżka? – wykrzyknęła.

-Nie – zaśmiał się Regulus. – Zaklęcie wskrzeszające. Pewnie, jest obwarowane pewnymi... ograniczeniami, ale zostało zaakceptowane. Przyznali ci za nie nagrodę. I zaraz już będziemy go używać!

Ania miała ochotę skakać i krzyczeć z radości.

-I od kogo zaczniecie? – zapytała.

-Tajemnica. Niestety, zaklęcie nie jest doskonałe… ale jeszcze będziemy nad nim pracować.

_Okolice Łodzi_

Dendromagiczna bariera antyteleportacyjna otaczała cały teren wokół domu Antkowiaków. Tylko wyszkolony dendromag był w stanie ją przekroczyć i przeprowadzić przez nią ludzi. Pan Marek, razem z Renią, Frankiem i Weroniką, zmaterializował się na progu.

-No dobra – mruknął pan Marek. – Bierzcie worki i pakujcie.

Na worki było rzucone zaklęcie pojemności, więc każdy chwycił po jednym i ruszył w inne miejsce. Renia poszła do szklarni. Ostrożnie wkładała kolejne doniczki z trzęsiawką do worka. Wiedziała, ile te roślinki znaczyły dla Miśka, który został zmuszony do pozostania w infirmerii. Chłopak miał wstrząs mózgu i potrzebował spokoju, a przeprowadzka na razie była w proszku. Jeden wielki chaos! Po kilku godzinach, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, cztery worki pełne rzeczy stały w przedpokoju.

-Ja się tym już zajmę. Dziękuję wam za pomoc – powiedział pan Marek i przeteleportował się przez barierę prosto do swojego domu. Potem wrócił po młodzież i przeprowadził ją z powrotem do szkoły.

Renia skierowała się do infirmerii. Misiek podniósł głowę, gdy wchodziła, i uśmiechnął się do niej. Renia odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Ile czasu masz tak leżeć? – zapytała, siadając obok łóżka chłopaka. Misiek skrzywił się.

-Dwa tygodnie. Powiedzieli, że moja magia zrobiła się trochę… dzika. I teraz każą mi żłopać jakieś eliksiry na utemperowanie…

-Eliksiry, szmeliksiry… - mruknęła Renia. – Na dziką magię najlepiej się wybrać na miotle.

-Nie pozwalają mi…

-To się musisz niemożebnie nudzić. Poczytać ci?

-Chętnie… - Misiek uśmiechnął się słabo. – „Granica" leży na moim łóżku, wiesz, w moim pokoju…

-Żadnej „Granicy". Masz odpocząć i posłuchać czegoś fajniejszego. Mam „Kubusia Puchatka". Ułóż się wygodnie, zamknij oczy i słuchaj. Rozdział pierwszy, w którym poznajemy się z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i z pszczołami, i tu zaczyna się opowiadanie…

_Łańcut, smocza zagroda_

-Ja ich wszystkich pozabijam, zamarynuję i spożyję bez keczupu – warknęła Kazia. Charlie westchnął ciężko. Powoli zaczął już się przyzwyczajać do huśtawki nastrojów żony. Na wszelki wypadek podsunął jej czekoladę – zawsze działała.

-Co się stało? – zapytał. – Kogo dotyczą te... obietnice?

-Ich – Kazia trzasnęła plikiem papierów o stół. Charlie podniósł jedną kartkę. Była to ankieta kandydata na praktykanta. Składała się z trzech rubryk: imię i nazwisko; doświadczenie ze smokami; dlaczego chcesz praktykować w smoczej zagrodzie. Większość odpowiedzi brzmiała idiotycznie.

-Wiesz co, zamarynowanie może nie jest takim złym pomysłem – wyznał Charlie. Na chybił-trafił wyciągnął jedną z dolnych ankiet. Spojrzał na ostatnią rubrykę. – Lubię smoki – przeczytał. – Może jednak warto spróbować?

Kandydat na praktykanta był chudym maturzystą o rozczochranych, ciemnoblond włosach i w okularach. Jego ubiór sugerował, iż chłopak rano chwycił pierwsze ubrania, jakie wpadły mu pod rękę i je włożył. A do tego – że dzielił szafę ze znacznie większym bratem.

Charlie średnio dyskretnie wycofał się i poszedł po Kerri-lai. Smoczyca nie dała się dwa razy prosić. Wkrótce radośnie przygniatała kandydata na praktykanta do ziemi. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i pogładził chrapy bestii.

-Assalen... – wyszeptał.

-Nadasz się – stwierdziła Kazia i odetchnęła z ulgą. – Kerri-lai, możesz już zejść.

Smoczyca niechętnie zeszła z maturzysty, który szybko się pozbierał i skupił całą uwagę na niej. Przesuwał palce po jej futrze, drapał ją za uszami i nie szczędził werbalnych wyrazów zachwytu.

-Nada się – skinął głową Charlie.

_Spinner's End_

Piątkowy wieczór był ulubioną porą Snape'ów. Krysia zamykała pracownię, Severus wracał do domu – i zawsze, ale to zawsze mógł liczyć na domowy posiłek. Tak było i tym razem. Krysia upiekła pierogi z kaszą gryczaną i ziemniakami2. Podała też kamionkowy garniec zsiadłego mleka.

-Co to jest? – zapytała Eileen.

-Kwaśne mleko – wyjaśnił Severus, zacierając ręce. – Wspaniała rzecz.

-Ale... kwaśne? Pijesz zepsute mleko? Jak tak można?

-Ono nie jest zepsute!

-Ty! Dziewczyno! – krzyknęła Eileen do Krysi. – Trujesz mojego Sunia?

-Wcale go nie truję! Zsiadłe mleko nie jest trujące! Pokażę!

Krysia chwyciła garniec z mlekiem w obie ręce i wypiła całość. Zapadła głęboka cisza.

-Łał. Nie wiedziałem, że tak umiesz – wydusił w końcu Severus. – Ale mogłaś mi trochę zostawić.

_Łańcut_

Regulus wrócił z pracy. Trzy córki uściskały go na powitanie. Gdy się uwolnił, wszedł do kuchni ucałować żonę.

-A Jaremka gdzie jest? – zapytał potem. Iza zachichotała.

-W salonie, dręczy twoją kuzynkę… może czas byłby ją uwolnić? – zaproponowała. Regulus podszedł do odpowiednich drzwi i nasłuchiwał.

-…a Sylius się wklęcił w zesłym loku w tulniej tlójmagicny, i go wyglał, a Tad jest świetnym tlopicielem, a Kalolinka świetnie zasuwa na foltepianie, i wsyscy są scególni, a tylko ja jestem taki nijaki, i ja myślę, ze to dlatego, ze wsyscy inni mają swoje gwiazdy, tylko ja nie mam, i dlatego jest mi tlochę smutno jak wsyscy idą w nocy popatseć i posukać swoich gwiazd, a ja nie mam cego sukać, i chyba nie jestem całkiem Blackiem…

Regulus westchnął. Nigdy nie sądził, że Jaremka może tak to odczuć…

-Nie wszyscy Blackowie mają swoje gwiazdy – usłyszał głos kuzynki. – Moja siostra, Narcyza, nie ma. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę się z tobą podzielić moją gwiazdą. Co ty na to?

-Ale ciociu, twoją gwiazdę ma juz Malysia, ona jest Malysia Bellatlix, i ja nie mogę zablać jej gwiazdy, to by było nie w poządku, ale dziękuję.

-To może weźmiesz sobie gwiazdy po twoim dziadku?

Regulus zdecydował się wejść.

-Witaj, Bellatrix – powiedział. – Jaremko, przestań męczyć ciocię…

Bellatrix przytuliła Jaremkę.

-Ależ on mnie wcale nie męczy – zapewniła. – Przyniosłam ci coś, czego mogło ci tu brakować – podała kuzynowi butelkę kremowego piwa. Regulus rozpromienił się.

-No do ubogiej wszetecznicy, prawie zapomniałem, jak smakuje! – wykrzyknął. Otworzył butelkę i błyskawicznie ją opróżnił. Nie chciał okazywać braku zaufania, a przecież Bellatrix nie otrułaby go w jego własnym domu, w dodatku pełnym niezbyt wyszkolonych, ale bardzo utalentowanych Czarodziców…

-Pycha – powiedział. – Następnym razem przynieś mi ze trzy butelki, bo naprawdę, jakkolwiek polskie piwo jest super, tęskniłem za tym…

-Och, na pewno, gdy tylko znowu przyjdę… zobaczyć się z moim ulubieńcem – Bellatrix znów przytuliła Jaremkę. – Pożyczyłbyś mi go na kilka dni?

-Muszę zapytać Izę, co ona na to, ale wątpię, żeby miała coś przeciwko. No i sam Jaremka ma tu coś do powiedzenia. Kiedy byś go chciała?

-Jak najszybciej. i... dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

-O czym?

-O Marysi. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że nazwałeś ją moim imieniem? I dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o Ani?

-Czego o Ani?

-O... – Bellatrix oblizała wargi. – O zaklęciu wskrzeszającym. Reg, przecież... pomyśl... Evan...

Regulus spuścił wzrok i zacisnął powieki.

-Znałeś Evana – przypomniała Bellatrix. – Gdybym mogła go jeszcze zobaczyć...

Rzeczywiście – Regulus poznał Evana Rosiera, kuzyna Bellatrix ze strony matki. Gdy Regulus rozpoczynał Hogwart, Evan właśnie rozpoczynał ostatni rok nauki. Nie był prefektem i przez większość czasu stronił od towarzystwa, jednak nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy młodszym uczniom, gdy o nią prosili. Zazwyczaj usilnie starał się sprawiać wrażenie doskonale przeciętnego i nieciekawego. Nie należał do żadnego klubu, nie grywał w quidditcha, nie był ani w grupie najlepszych, ani najgorszych uczniów, nie był ani brzydki, ani bardzo urodziwy, nie trzymał się z żadną paczką – czasami tylko spotykał się z dwoma lub trzema innymi chłopakami, którzy później, jak on, zostali Śmierciożercami. Jedyną cechą wyróżniającą Evana spośród innych młodych Ślizgonów była jego fryzura: chłopak w większości miał krótko ostrzyżone, płowe włosy, tylko na prawej skroni bardziej je zapuścił i ufarbował w zielono-srebrne pasy. Profesor Slughorn wyraźnie nie był z tego zadowolony, ale zazwyczaj powstrzymywał się od komentarzy.

Regulus ciężko westchnął. Pamiętał Evana ze szkoły, ale nie tylko. Razem przecież byli Śmierciożercami. Evan niewiele się zmienił, odkąd ukończył szkołę. Trzymał się na uboczu, chętnie wykonywał wyznaczone zadania, a po spotkaniach natychmiast wracał do domu. Mało kto wiedział, co robił poza spotkaniami i zadaniami. Jedynymi osobami, które spotykały się z Evanem, byli Bellatrix i Regulus.

-Nie, Bellatrix – westchnął Regulus. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale zaklęcie wskrzeszające znacząco różni się od niskoenergetycznych zaklęć stosowanych na co dzień. Takiej mocy zaklęcia ani ty, ani ja, nie jesteśmy w stanie wytworzyć. Do tego potrzeba Czarodzica, i to co najmniej z czwórką w skali.

-A dzieci…

-Nie przerywaj. Podczas testów kilku Czarodziców nie przeżyło rzucenia zaklęcia. Wszyscy weszli w stan kota Schrödingera.

-Co to znaczy?

-Potocznie nazywamy to stanem zawieszenia. Jest to stan, w którym człowiek jest jednocześnie żywy i martwy… lub też, jeśli wolisz, ani żywy, ani martwy. Może to trwać nawet pół roku, jeśli ktoś się bardzo wydrenuje poprzez zaklęcia… dlatego rozumiesz chyba, że wolę na to nie narażać moich dzieci.

Bellatrix skinęła głową ze smutkiem. Gdyby tylko była Czarodzicem! Lub gdyby Aquilla miała wyższy stopień w skali! Evan mógłby powrócić. Z drugiej strony – Voldemort raczej nie pozwoliłby sobie na utratę sprawnego Czarodzica na pół roku.

-Czy… czy jeśli pewna para… miała czarodzicielskie dziecko… - zaczęła niepewnie Bellatrix.

-Każde następne też będzie Czarodzicem, tak. Już ci chyba mówiłem.

-Ale jeśli pierwsze dziecko ma, powiedzmy, trójkę w skali… czy może być tak, że jakieś będzie miało tylko dwójkę? Albo czwórkę?

Regulus wbił spojrzenie w stół. Wahał się przez chwilę.

-Właściwie… właściwie to może – mruknął. Już czuł na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie kuzynki. Westchnął ciężko. Wolałby o tym nie mówić, ale nie miał już wyjścia.

-Pola magiczne mają swoje źródło. Im bliżej źródła, tym silniejsze pole. Jeśli pole jest bardzo silne, to blisko źródła tego pola może urodzić się dziecko o silniejszym talencie niż teoretycznie powinno.

Oczy Bellatrix rozbłysły.

-Czy… czy kiedy przyjdzie na to pora… będziesz w stanie wskazać mi odpowiednie miejsce? – zapytała, nie, błagała. A Regulus wiedział, że Bellatrix wiedziała, że miał dostęp do map pól magicznych.

-Będę – powiedział krótko.

_Hogwart_

Rysiek kochał śnieg. Uwielbiał czuć go pod łapami w pełnym galopie, gdy biegł i ścigał ptaki. Niekiedy udawało mu się chwycić jakiegoś w zęby – wtedy zsuwał pierścień Hircyna i palcami wydłubywał sobie pióra z ust.

Aquilla zmieniła się od pewnego czasu. Od ostatniej pełni, uznał Rysiek. Była cały czas roztrzęsiona i często wybuchała płaczem. Dawny wilkołak nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Powinna być przecież szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że jej rodzice są na wolności. W końcu nie mógł już wytrzymać i rzucił się na nią wszystkimi czterema łapami, powalając ją w miękki śnieg. Zsunął z łapy pierścień.

-Dość tego – powiedział. – Mów, co cię ugryzło. Wilkołak?

Aquilla potrząsnęła głową.

-Coś się stało w pełnię – mruknął Rysiek. – Co to było?

-Spotkanie – Aquilla odsłoniła zęby. Rysiek nagle zrozumiał.

-Twoje zadanie – wyszeptał. – Dali ci termin, po którym mam być opieczętowany.

-Lub martwy.

-Nie musisz grać według ich zasad.

-Zabiją mnie. I ciebie też. I moich rodziców.

Rysiek zszedł z dziewczyny. W palcach obracał pierścień. A potem rozpromienił się.

-Mam pomysł – powiedział i pocałował Aquillę. – Tylko będziesz musiała mi pomóc.

_Kraków_

Andromeda oddała zużyty świstoklik i opuściła dworzec świstoklikowy. Rozejrzała się wokół. Za plecami miała budowlę wyglądającą na jakąś fortyfikację, przed sobą – monumentalną i mroczną bramę z początku wieku3. Sama w obcym mieście czuła się zagubiona i bezradna. Zmełła w ustach przekleństwo – Syriusz miał ją odebrać…

-Meda! – usłyszała znajomy głos. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Syriusza, który właśnie zahamował wózkiem, paląc gumę.

-Wybacz – wyszczerzył się Syriusz. – Musiałem je zabrać ze sobą.

Andromeda zajrzała do wózka. Jedno z bliźniąt wydzierało się wniebogłosy, czy raczej – próbowało, bo z jego gardła nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Syriusz nie wydawał się ani trochę zakłopotany.

-Proste _Silencio_ – wyjaśnił. – Zawsze działa. Z Felkiem tak zawsze.

-Nie pochwalam takich metod.

-Zmieniłabyś zdanie, gdybyś przeżyła z nim tydzień.

Andromeda przypomniała sobie pierwszy rok Nimfadory i niechętnie przyznała kuzynowi rację. Syriusz poprowadził ją przez park.

-Uwielbiam to miejsce – wyznał. – Kasia też. To Planty…

Andromeda przyjrzała się krytycznie zabłoconym alejkom i rachitycznym krzaczkom.

-Jak możesz je uwielbiać?

-No, może niekoniecznie teraz, ale na ogół jest tu pięknie. Chodź, pokażę ci Wawel.

Po spacerze na Wawel stanęli pod Smokiem Wawelskim. Smok raz po raz wypuszczał strumień ognia z paszczy4.

-Mugole. Mugole postawili posąg smoka – Andromeda potrząsnęła głową. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

-Co chcesz, fajny smok. A tam, za Wisłą, jest muzeum Feliksa „Mangghi" Jasieńskiego.

-Nie wiedziałam, że interesują cię muzea.

-Ale ten facet był szczególny. Miał kupę kolegów-artystów.

-No i co? Wielu ludzi ma. Nasi rodzice – Andromeda prychnęła – też mieli.

-Ale ani twoi, ani moi rodzice nie wynosili dzieł swoich kolegów pod płaszczem.

Andromeda spojrzała na kuzyna, zdziwiona.

-I oni pozostali jego kolegami?

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

-O dziwo, tak. Niektórzy nawet uważali to za zaszczyt, za docenienie ich sztuki… tu, po muzeach, pełno jest darów od niego. Czasem się dziwię, jak on zmieścił taaaaaką – tu Syriusz wykonał gest wędkarza – rzeźbę pod płaszczem.

-Wiesz, nie wszystkie dzieła w jego posiadaniu musiały być kradzione…

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i machnął różdżką w kierunku wózka, zdejmując _silencio_. Nachylił się potem nad dziećmi.

-No, Felek? – zapytał. –Nie będzie już problemów?

-Twoje też mają jakieś dziwne imiona? – skrzywiła się Andromeda.

-Małgosia i Feliks. Nie ma w nich chyba nic dziwnego.

-Feliks? – prychnęła Andromeda. – Na cześć tego Feliksa, o którym mi przed chwilą opowiedziałeś?

-Ależ skąd! – odpowiedział bez przekonania Syriusz. – Chcesz obejrzeć zamkową zbrojownię?

_Jabłonkowo_

Misiek chciał podziękować Reni za pomoc w akcji. Szukał jej po całej szkole, ale nigdzie jej nie widział. Ani w bibliotece, ani w stołówce, ani w jej pokoju, ani nawet na boisku. Już chciał się poddać, gdy zobaczył znajomą, jasnobrązową czuprynę przy smoczej zagrodzie. Szybko podbiegł do Reni. Dziewczyna zdawała się go nie zauważyć, skupiona na obserwacji smoków. A raczej – smoka. Jej oczy wodziły za jednym ze smoków po całej zagrodzie. Misiek nie wiedział, dlaczego Renia obserwowała akurat tego burego szczeniaka, skoro nie było w nim nic szczególnego. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć: wzrok dziewczyny śledził tego ruchliwego i nieciekawego smoka.

-Co robisz? – zapytał Misiek. Renia ani na chwilę nie spuściła z oczu szczeniaka.

-Ćwiczę – odparła. Smok przeturlał się kilkanaście metrów i zaatakował rówieśnika.

-Ale co? – zdziwił się chłopak. – Tylko… patrzysz na smoka.

-Patrzę na smoka wśród innych smoków. Nie spuszczam go z oczu, mimo, że inne smoki mogą wydawać się ciekawsze. Owszem, dostrzegam inne smoki, ale skupiam się na tym. Tak samo inni zawodnicy, albo inne piłki, mogą wydawać się ciekawsze niż znicz…

-Na przykład tłuczki, które starają się rozwalić ci głowę.

-Na przykład – skinęła głową Renia. – Dlatego powinnam je dostrzegać, ale jednak skupiać uwagę na zniczu.

-Czyli… - Misiek uśmiechnął się podstępnie – ćwiczysz skupienie i nierozpraszanie się?

-Zgadza się.

Misiek podszedł bliżej Reni i szybko cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek. Tylko lekkie poróżowienie policzków zdradzało, że Renia cokolwiek zauważyła.

-Dziękuję za wszystko – powiedział Misiek.

Tymczasem w innej części szkoły mały Syriusz z klasy pierwszej e leniwie poruszał różdżką i śpiewał. Śpiewane zaklęcia, na przykład zaklęcie lewitacji, zdawały się potężniejsze niż mówione, więc chłopiec starał się znaleźć ich jak najwięcej. Niestety, nie znał żadnej zasady, która mogła go naprowadzić na trop ukrytych czarów. Musiał więc cierpliwie przeszukiwać wszystkie znane mu piosenki. Na razie udało mu się uśpić całą klasę, włącznie z nauczycielem struktury zaklęć, wywołać słońce i sprowadzić stado tańczących żab. Te sukcesy tylko zachęcały go do dalszych prób. Więc próbował…

_Łańcut_

-Nie ma pasowania! – zawołał Krzysiek Wiszczak. Nieczęsto miał okazję gościć u siebie drugiego wilkołaka, więc biedny Remus był zmuszony spróbować każdego ze specjałów kolegi. Pomiędzy domowymi wyrobami Krzysiek zawsze nalewał czystej – na „przepłukanie języka". Mimo, że wilkołaki miały mocniejsze głowy niż zwykli czarodzieje, Remus wszedł już na pierwszy poziom upojenia i niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do drugiego. A Krzysiek przynosił coraz to nowe butelki…

-A to pierwszy raz zrobiłem rok temu – pochwalił się gospodarz, otwierając coś podejrzanego, o łagodnym zabarwieniu. – Na bakaliach. Rodzynki, orzechy, suszone morele, daktyle i co mi tam w łapy wpadło. Ale dobre wyszło.

Obficie chlupnął wyrobu do dwóch naczyń, które uparcie nazywał kieliszkami, mimo, że dla Remusa były to raczej szklanki. Uniósł swoją i zachęcił kolegę do tego samego. Remus uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo, skosztował bakaliówki i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

-Naprawdę dobre – przyznał. W głowie już mu szumiało.

-Ano, tyle, że żona mi potem po łbie dała, żem jej bakalii zabrał, co je do ciasta przeznaczyła – westchnął Krzysiek. Remus ze współczuciem poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

-A ty, kiedy byś sobie jakąś wilczycę skombinował? Szczenięta już powinieneś mieć… - mruknął Krzysiek. – Byś wiedział, jakie to mi się skaranie boskie trafiło…

-Jeszcze i mnie się trafi – mruknął Remus. Krzysiek znów polał. Wypili.

-No, ale nie powiesz mi chyba – drążył temat Krzysiek – że żadna ci się nie podoba?

-Jest jedna… ale jest znacznie młodsza…

-No, to połowa uroku! Jak ma na imię?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

-Nie powiem, śmiać się będziesz…

Krzysiek znów napełnił szklanki.

-Nie będę, powiedz… - powiedział, gdy już wypili. Remus miał trudności ze zogniskowaniem oczu. Wybełkotał coś niezrozumiale.

-Powoli i wyraźnie – mruknął Krzysiek. – No dalej, nikomu nie powiem.

-Nim-fa-do-ra – powtórzył Remus.

1 Pytanie za dziesięć punktów: z czego się składa obiad Fibonacciego?

2 Tradycyjna potrawa podkarpacka.

3 Czternastego. Pytanie za pięć punktów: gdzie znajduje się dworzec świstoklikowy w Krakowie?

4 Wtedy jeszcze nie trzeba było wysyłać SMS-ów i smok ział ogniem za darmo!


End file.
